Una guerra inesperada
by estefc16
Summary: Victoria Shafiq esta en Londres visitando a su padre cuando tiene un accidente. Al despertarse se encuentra en Hogwarts en el año 1978. Lo extraño es que descubre que siempre ha vivido ahi. Ahora con conocimientos del futuro devastador que le espera a sus amigos y al hombre que ama ¿Podra cambiar su destino?
1. Es 1978 querida

¿Acaso era posible estar más aburrida de lo que me encontraba en este momento? Escucharla debía ser algún tipo de tortura. Detestaba su voz, melosa y falsa, y su risa aguda era un chirrido que parecía golpear algo dentro de mis oídos. Y si aunque sea el contenido de sus palabras me hubiera hecho valorarla un poco, hubiera podido aguantar los problemas técnicos de sus voz, pero no. Había estado sentada una hora, la peor hora de mi vida, escuchando el incesante parloteo entre ella y sus amigas; todo lo que decían era tan vació y falso, que en serio pensé que mi capacidad mental estaba disminuyendo al escucharlas.

Si alguna vez disfrute mis vacaciones junto a mi padre, eso había cambiado desde que se caso con Sara. Está bien, creo que puedo entender por que le gusta, es obvio que es hermosa, la verdad esa es la única razón que puedo encontrar; su tez bronceada, su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa perfecta y sus dientes blancos y relucientes. Pero por otro lado es egoísta, manipuladora y falsa.

Aunque no tiene comparación con mamá. Ella tenía el cabello oscuro y ligeramente ondeado, unos hermosos ojos azules que yo no herede y una tez blanca y suave que siempre olía a vainilla. Dicen que me parezco a ella, y probablemente así sea, solo que mis ojos son marrones por herencia de papa.

- Querida, dinos tu secreto, Sara nos esta diciendo que has bajado bastante de peso, ¿es verdad? No te vi la última vez que estuviste aquí – dijo una de sus amigas. Imagino que la amiga que me esta hablando no tiene la culpa pero igual cualquiera que la escucha cree que he bajado 50 kilos, solo baje tres, siempre he sido delgada, aunque ahora me dicen que he bajado mucho. Igual a mi me parece que estoy bien.

- Está exagerando, solo baje seis libras – Dije un poco incomoda.

Sentía que era un desperdicio de mi tiempo estar aquí en vez de estar paseando por las calles de Londres. La próxima semana tendría que regresar a Lima y quería comprar algunas cosas antes de regresar. Igual, conozco bien la ciudad ya que viví un tiempo aquí y casi todos los años vengo. Soy peruana por el lado de mi mama y soy inglesa por mi papa. Ambos se conocieron mientras seguían una maestría de literatura medieval. Se casaron pero no funciono, una vez que se divorciaron regrese a vivir con mama a Lima. Papa es escritor y siguió viviendo en Londres, aunque en mis vacaciones siempre lo he venido a visitar

- Bueno, a veces eso pasa cuando uno pierde a alguien – dijo otra amiga que tenía la horrible costumbre de hacer sonidos al tomar el té.

- Eso no me pasó a mi – dijo la amiga que me hablo antes, la del cabello corto y rojo.

- No, en tu caso aumentaste seis libras – dijo Sara sonriendo falsamente.

Deje que hablaran entre ellas, desde que le dije que estaba exagerando, había dirigido mi mirada a la ventana de la sala; mi padre me había obligado a quedarme en esta reunión aunque yo hubiera preferido salir a caminar. Hacia unos meses que mama había fallecido; aun me costaba asimilar esa idea, ahora me sentía sola, mas que nunca ahora que estaba en Inglaterra viviendo con mi padre, eso solo me hacia recordar lo mucho que quería volver a vivir con mama.

Tenía que pensar que iba hacer; estaba en mi último año de colegio y ya sabía a que universidad quería ir pero papa me había propuesto seguir mis estudios en Inglaterra, no estaría mal pero no estaba segura aun. En algún punto había pensado venir a Europa a seguir una maestría o un doctorado, pero recién iba a terminar el colegio. Si decidía venir a estudiar aquí esperaba no vivir con ellos. Ella me caía mal y él desde que estaba con ella era renegón y parecía ponerla a ella delante de sobre todas las otras cosas incluso yo.

La reunión termino poco tiempo después, y cada una de sus amigas se fue retirando, me despedí de cada una de ellas, mientras me deseaban buena suerte.

Solo tuvo que cerrar la puerta tras una de ellas cuando comenzó a gritarme.

- ¡No puedo creer lo detestable que eres! – Sara me gritaba con esa horrible voz que tenía.

- ¿Qué hice? – le pregunte extrañada.

- ¡¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?! Estuviste malhumorada, molesta y no les hablaste a las chicas en ningún momento.

- No entiendo lo que estas diciendo, para ser honesta yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí, pero cada vez que alguna de ellas me preguntaba algo les respondía de la manera mas educada que podía – Según ella yo siempre era la culpable de todo.

- No se que costumbres tendrán en tu país tercermundista pero aquí vas hacer lo que yo te diga, la próxima vez compórtate, de otra forma le diré a tu padre que te comportase como una salvaje. Te podrás ver muy inocente con esa cara de muñequita pero yo se que eres – dijo con todo el veneno posible en su voz.

Cuando la escuche, quería golpearla y estrellarla contra la pared, pero a diferencia de ella yo si tenía clase y preferí alejarme, igual en cualquier caso mi padre le creería a ella.

Creo que eso era algo que no me gustaba de ella, su vulgaridad, su tendencia a gritar todo el tiempo y su falsedad.

Se que muchos creían que yo era vanidosa y pretenciosa, tal vez lo era pero al menos no era falsa.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era salir un rato y despejarme un poco. La mire a los ojos, como si estuviera mirando una basura, y sonreí, maliciosamente. Me miro sorprendida, esperaba que otra fuera mi reacción, pero me di cuenta que así la dejaba con la preocupación de que tal vez me vengaría de ella mas tarde.

La deje ahí en medio de la sala y subí hacia mi habitación, que era el cuarto de visitas. No es que esperaba que papa acondicionara un cuarto especialmente para mí ya que solo estaba en su casa dos meses en el año pero igual, siempre sentía que estaba en el cuarto de visita y que esperaban que pronto lo desocupara.

Quería coger mis maletas y salir de ahí, regresar a Lima, a mi departamento en Miraflores, y ver el mar por la ventana de mi cuarto; quería estar echada en mi cama escuchando música, leyendo un libro; sin preocupaciones, sin tener que escuchar insultos. Tenia 16 pero estar aquí me hacia sentir pequeña y abandonada, como una pequeña huérfana, me sentía Annie, Oliver o Harry Potter viviendo con sus tíos malvados.

No podía hacer mucho, por ahora, lo mejor era salir, alejarme un rato de ese lugar. Me levante el cabello en una cola alta y me puse mi casaca de cuero negra. Antes de salir me mire al espejo, me veía linda a pesar de que mis ojos estaban un poco llorosos ¿En que momento había llorado? Ya no importaba.

Caminaba sin darme cuenta por donde iba, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar; recordaba a mama y como había cambiado tanto antes de morir, como su cuerpo se había destruido frente a mis ojos y como la enfermedad se la había comido. Pensaba en mis amigos, en como mi relación con Lucas había durado tan poco y si debería venir a estudiar aquí. Desee tener otra opción, ir algún lugar distinto , en el que no me sintiera tan fuera de lugar y tal vez conocer a alguien especial ,era acaso mucho pedir encontrar a esa persona, el indicado , la media naranja ; o tal vez eso era imposible.

Caminar distraída no es algo muy recomendable, por obvias razones; recordé eso cuando fue demasiado tarde y el carro ya estaba a un segundo de impactarse contra mí. Después de eso todo se oscureció y un silencio me envolvió ¿Había muerto? ¿Por qué no veía la luz? Entonces la vi, la oscuridad se fue disipando y poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos. Un techo alto y blanco estaba sobre mí, me encontraba echada sobre algo blando, probablemente era una cama y me encontraba en algún hospital. Genial justo lo que necesitaba, no poder moverme. Al pensar en eso lo primero que quise cerciorar es que pudiera sentir todo mi cuerpo, moví mis pies mis manos incluso mi cuello, cerciorándome que todo estuviera bien, sorprendentemente me sentía muy bien exceptuando por un intenso dolor en mi cabeza, justo en la parte de atrás.

- Niña no te muevas tanto. Profesor ya se despertó – era la voz de una mujer.

¿Profesor? ¿No debería decir doctor? Al escuchar esto abrí más los ojos y mi mente se despertó inmediatamente tratando de ver en que lugar me encontraba.

Una mujer vestida de blanco me miraba detenidamente, mientras un anciano de barba blanca y larga se acercaba a mi cama. Me miraba con dulzura a través de sus lentes redondos, a pesar de la edad que aparentaba se veía fuerte y tenía gran porte. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde me encontraba? Imagino que se dieron cuenta que me sentía un poco desorientada, sabia que mis ojos grandes siempre habían sido bastante expresivos y era evidente que no entendía que estaba pasando.

- Señorita Shafiq ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto el anciano.

Estas personas sabían quien era, aleje mi mirada de él y empecé a mirar a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en una gran sala de paredes de piedra, un lugar lleno de camas, dos filas de camas perfectamente alineadas; podía ser un hospital pero debía ser uno muy antiguo. Detrás de este hombre se encontraba una mujer, de mediana edad, y un hombre también de mediana edad, de aspecto bonachón; ambos me miraban preocupados. El cabello de la mujer me llamo la atención, estaba recogido en un moño perfecto, tan perfecto que solo podía preguntarme como hacia para que le quedara tan bien.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Mi voz temblaba, realmente me estaba preocupando.

- Usted se encuentra en la enfermería de Hogwarts – dijo el anciano.

Solo tuvo que decir Hogwarts para sentir que me estaba mareando otra vez, imagino que fue evidente mi reacción ya que se miraron preocupados entre ellos

- ¿Hogwarts? no escuche bien ¿me podría repetir? – le dije un poco asustada. El anciano se veía preocupado.

- Eso es lo que le dije señorita Shafiq, usted se encuentra en Hogwarts –

Dios, si había escuchado bien. Esto no tenía sentido, no tenia sentido para nada. Ya se esto era un sueño, uno de esos sueños que parecen reales. Era la única explicación, pero ¿por que no me sentía dentro de un sueños? me sentía real, empecé a hincarme con mis propias uñas y aun así no despertaba, incluso comencé a peñiscarme, pero aun así no despertaba.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo niña? – La mujer de blanco, sostuvo mi mano antes que pudiera seguir hiriéndome.

- Victoria ¿Acaso no sabes donde estas? – La mujer del moño me miraba preocupada, se había acercado al otro lado de mi cama.

- Pobre Victoria, se va a sentir muy mal cuando sepa que su equipo ha perdido-

- Eso no importa Horace, dinos Victoria ¿sabes donde estas? - pregunto la mujer del moño perfecto

Creo que tenia miedo de hablar, por que solo pude mover mi cabeza indicando que no, que verdaderamente no sabia donde estaba; que Hogwarts, era parte de una saga de libros que hacia tiempo había dejado de leer.

- Dumbledore ¿es acaso posible que el golpe la halla hecho olvidarse de todo? – pregunto el hombre de aspecto bonachón. Esto era peor cada vez, ¿Dumbledore? ¿En serio?

- Minerva, Horace creo que lo mejor seria avisar a sus padres, inmediatamente. Yo hablare con la señorita Shafiq. Madame Pomfrey, avise al grupo de chicos que espera por noticias de la señorita Shafiq afuera de la enfermería que por hoy ella no hablara con nadie –

Todo lo que había dicho no tenia sentido, estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, rodeada por Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn y Madame Pomfrey la enfermera ¿Qué significaba esto?

Ambas mujeres y Slughorn salieron, no sin antes mirarme con cierta pena y preocupación. Ahora estaba sola con Dumbledore, supuestamente aquel que siempre sabia que hacer ¿no? ese era la idea que tenia de el.

- Dígame que esto es un sueño, por favor – Dumbledore me miraba pensativo, mientras sentía que me analizaba con su mirada

- ¿Sabe quien es usted? –

- Si, soy Victoria Shafiq –

Eso esta bien ¿sabe quienes son sus padres? –

- Si, mi mama es Isolina Levesque y mi papa es Graeme Shafiq, el es ingles y ella es peruana –

- Correcto, ellos son sus padres; he mandado a Minerva para que los traiga, imagino que pronto estarán aquí – Me di cuenta que estaba hablando en plural, dijo "mis padres" no dijo mi padre.

-¿Mis padres? ¿Mama esta viva? – no podía esconder la emoción en mi pregunta. Dumbledore me miraba intrigado

- Hasta lo que yo se si, una bruja encantadora; estoy leyendo su ultimo libro sobre la crianza de Hipogrifos y considero muy interesante el dato de que son alérgicos al maní –

- ¿Bruja? ¿Es una bruja? – ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una vida paralela en la que todos eran brujos?

- Si, al igual que su padre y usted – Ya no sabia que decir, solo lo miraba asombrada, tenia miedo que si pronunciaba una sola palabra iba a empezar a tartamudear - ¿Sabe quien soy? –

- Si, usted es el director de Hogwarts –

- Veo que no se ha olvidado de todo – dijo sonriente.

- Usted no entiende… - Ahí me quede, no sabia como explicar la situación en la que me encontraba - Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado caminando en Londres cuando un carro me choco. Y no es que salí de Hogwarts a dar un paseo, sino que yo vivo en el mundo "muggle" creo que así ustedes lo conocen; tengo 16 años, estudio en Perú y solo visito Londres en las vacaciones cuando voy a ver a mi padre. Solo se que usted es director de Hogwarts por que lo leí en los libros de Harry Potter –

- ¿Los libros de Harry Potter? – Dumbledore me miraba con curiosidad.

- Si una colección de 7 libros, que escribió una escritora inglesa, en los que narra los años de escuela de Harry hasta que se enfrenta a Voldemort y lo destruye – No podía decir si me creía o no, solo sabia que me miraba inquisitivamente, tal vez tratando de ver si decía la verdad o no.

- Señorita Shafiq, yo la vi entrar por el Gran Salón de Hogwarts cuando tenia 11 años, eso fue 5 años atrás; vi cuando le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador y fue elegida en Slytherin. Incluso asistí a su primer partido de Quidditch como cazadora, y fue una de mis primeras elecciones como prefecto en su año. No es que dude de lo que me esta diciendo por que puedo ver en sus ojos que para usted es la verdad, pero crea que yo la he visto todo este tiempo y le aseguro que no acaba de aparecer de repente. Estuve presente cuando la bludger la golpeo y la dejo inconsciente, por suerte el rápido movimiento del señor Black la salvo antes que cayera – No podía creer todo lo que me acababa de decir.

- Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, solo tengo memoria de otra vida y no se imagina lo confuso que es esto - Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas por que no entendía que estaba pasando. Instintivamente me acerque a Dumbledore y lo abrasé

- Ya, ya, no se preocupe, todo estará bien – ¿De verdad todo estaría bien? Esta era la situación más improbable que me hubiera podido imaginar. Tal vez había muerto en el choque y este era el paraíso, no creía que esa fuera la explicación; pero pensar que esta era mi vida y lo que recordaba había sido producto de un golpe me parecía igual de absurdo. Me quede ahí unos minutos, abrazando a Dumbledore, no sabia si era correcto o no, pero me daba una extraña seguridad. Solo me desprendí de él cuando escuche una voz llamándome por mi nombre

- Victoria - Mire a la dirección de donde provenía la voz, y me quede inmóvil, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mis padres estaban parados ahí, sus rostros de preocupación, se notaba que habían tratado de llegar lo mas rápido posible. Mamá estaba ahí, ella era la que me había llamado por mi nombre

- ¿Mamá? – Fue una pregunta, no podía creer que estuviera ahí. La mire sorprendida por unos instantes tratando de asimilar que la estaba viendo. Estaba igual que siempre; llevaba el pelo ligeramente ondeado y perfecto, sus ojos grandes y azules me miraban con ternura y preocupación; estaba hermosa como siempre. Papa estaba igual de apuesto y con una presencia que se imponía en cualquier lugar. No espere que se acercaran a donde yo estaba sino que me pare rápidamente y corrí hacia ellos, olvidándome por completo del dolor de cabeza que sentía.

Solo cuando estuve abrazando a mama me di cuenta de la ropa que estábamos usando. Yo estaba vestida en lo que parecía ser un uniforme, uno verde, un verde esmeralda. Debía ser el uniforme de Quidditch, eso es lo que me había dicho Dumbledore ¿no? había quedado inconsciente por una bludger que me había golpeado la cabeza.

Ambos se veían elegantes, con capas negras de magos. Magos, eran verdaderamente magos, no podía creerlo.

- ¿Estas bien mi amor? – mamá me abrazaba mientras pasaba su mano con ternura sobre mi cabeza. No podía describir lo feliz que estaba. Lo maravilloso que ahora todo parecía.

- ¿Qué pasó Victoria? – La voz de papa, me hizo levantar la vista y salir de los brazos de mi madre. Papa se acerco, sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos, como inspeccionando que no me hubiera pasado nada malo, para luego sostenerme entre sus brazos y abrazarme fuertemente

- Profesor ¿Victoria esta bien? nos avisaron que era urgente, que viniéramos a verla – dijo mi madre con preocupación.

- La señorita Shafiq se encuentra físicamente bien, nada que un día de reposo no pueda mejorar pero desgraciadamente el golpe ha causado que olvide gran parte de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Que esta diciendo? ¿Mi hija no recuerda quien es? – Papa se escuchaba molesto, y su mirada se debatía entre Dumbledore y yo

Mire a Dumbledore y el asintió con la cabeza, con lo cual entendí que debía explicarles que es lo que había pasado, y así lo hice. Les conté en resumen lo mismo que le acababa de decir a Dumbledore, solo que incluí que Harry era el hijo de James y Lily Potter. Luego de escuchar mi historia se encontraban aun más consternados que antes, y sin poder encontrar una explicación.

- Creo que lo mejor seria no comentar esto a nadie más. En la historia que la señorita Shafiq relata se nombran a varios magos y brujas que si se enteraran de esto podría causar un gran revuelo, especialmente cuando no hay pruebas que lo confirmen. Vivimos en momentos muy tensos, ahora que Voldemort parece tener un mayor poder cada vez; esto puede haber inspirado el mundo que ella recuerda. Prefiero no decir nada al respecto.

- Es cierto Victoria, no puedes andar por ahí diciendo que piensas que eres un muggle - la voz autoritaria de mi padre me hizo darme cuenta que había algo mas oculto en las palabras que me decía. Además hasta ese momento no me había preguntado en que época estaba. Si Dumbledore estaba vivo esto significaba que aun no estamos en el sexto libro de Harry Potter, pero ahora que recuerdo el dijo que el rápido movimiento del señor Black me había salvado antes de caer ¿Qué señor Black?

- ¿En que año estamos? – Yo estaba otra vez echada en mi cama, ya que cuando Madame Pomfrey entro y me vio parada un poco más me empuja a la fuerza para que vuelva a la cama. Mis padres y Dumbledore estaba parados cerca de mi; solo mi padre frunció el ceño al escucharme preguntar eso; probablemente le recordaba que había perdido la memoria.

- Es 1978 querida – mamá sonrío dulcemente, pero al escuchar esa fecha yo la mire con horror. En el mundo que yo conocía aun no había nacido y estaba muy lejos de hacerlo. Era 1978, no podía creerlo.

La verdad desde que había visto a mama y había entendido que mis padres estaban juntos, todo había parecido mejor. No me importaba si estaba durmiendo o si todo lo que había vivido antes había sido el sueño; estar aquí igual era genial. Y empecé a pensar que tal vez la bludger si me había golpeado muy fuerte. Aun estábamos muy lejos de los eventos que se narraban en los libros de Harry Potter, y aun debía esperar para ver si verdaderamente pasaban, ya que tal vez todo era distinto aquí.

- Hasta ahora he escuchado un incesante parloteo de lo que parece ser la consecuencia del golpe, quiero saber que paso, ¿Quién golpeo a mi hija?

- Señor Shafiq, su hija sufrió un accidente lamentable que a veces ocurre en los juegos de Quidditch, usted jugo como cazador en su época de colegio, sabe como es –

- Si, pero no sabia que los Hufflepuff jugaban tan sucio como para mandar una bludger a la cabeza de alguien, y ¿quienes son los incompetentes golpeadores de tu equipo que no te protegieron? – La última pregunta iba dirigida a mí, solo que no sabia como responderla. Mama toco su brazo suavemente

- Calma Graeme, yo solo estoy feliz que este bien – dijo mi madre tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Bien? piensa que es un maldito "muggle" ¿eso te parece bien? – la voz de mi padre sonaba fastidiada y me hizo sentir un poco mal, ¿era acaso una vergüenza el no recordar nada y pensar que había sido un muggle en otra vida? Creo que se dio cuenta del impacto de sus palabras, por que me miro , como si recién se hubiera percatado de mi presencia - No importa, podías haberte caído y el accidente hubiera sido peor –

- Eso se le debe agradecer al señor Black, fue más rápido que mi varita – dijo Dumbledore sonriente

- ¿Black? - Mi madre pronuncio el apellido de manera peyorativa - ¿Qué Black?

- Debe ser el único que juega en su equipo ¿no? – mi padre sonreía con picardía como disfrutando su molestia

- Si, el Señor Regulus Black, fue el que la salvo y no la abandono, hasta que la coloco en esta cama.

- Querida creo que vas a tener que llamar a Walburga para felicitarla por el comportamiento de su hijo – dijo mi padre con sarcasmo.

- Se que lo dices para fastidiarme, si lo hiciera, Walburga le mandaría un howler increpándole por que no dejo caer a mi hija – No tenía que escuchar más para entender que mi madre y la madre de Regulus Black se llevaban muy mal.

Igual aun tenia muchas preguntas ¿Quién era yo en este mundo? ¿Qué hacían ellos? Ya sabia que estaba en Slytherin, esta era la casa de lo magos tenebrosos supuestamente, pero me alegraba estar ahí , esa fue la que siempre me gusto y desde que leí el primer libro siempre me gustó Draco Malfoy , de hecho era una pena que hubiera aparecido en una época antes que el.

No me había pasado desapercibido el nombre de Regulus, el era el hermano menor de Sirius Black , el que se convirtió en Mortifago y luego falleció en una cueva en manos de los inferí , al cambiar el relicario de Slytherin. Eso aun no había pasado, ¿seria ahora un mortifago? Había cosas que quería hablar con mis padres y solo con ellos.

- Profesor, usted cree que podría hablar con mis padres unos momentos a solas – Dumbledore me sonrió dulcemente, entendiendo que quería un poco de privacidad.

- La entiendo perfectamente Señorita Shafiq, solo recuerde que no debe comentar a nadie las experiencias que recuerda; en algún momento pase a mi oficia para conversar sobre como se va sintiendo – Asentí con la cabeza. También quería volver hablar con Dumbledore a solas.

- Gracias Profesor – fue lo único que se me ocurrió, mis padres también le agradecieron su apoyo.

Una vez que estuvimos solos, mama se sentó a mi costado en la cama y papa acerco una silla para estar cerca.

- Muñeca, imagino que lo que pasaste ha sido horrible, una vida como muggle debe ser insufrible; pero ahora ya olvídalo – Obviamente mi padre no era del grupo de magos que amaban a los muggle.

- Eso no importa Graeme, se acaba de despertar y lo primero que tienes que decirle es que ser muggle es una cosa insufrible – No quería que comenzaran a pelear y menos por algo tan insignificante como eso.

- No peleen. Ya pase bastante tiempo pensando que era un muggle no quiero seguir hablando de eso.

- Quiero que quede claro que yo no odio a los muggle, simplemente me incomoda el hecho de vivir a escondidas, me fastidia estar vigilando que los animales no sean vistos -

- ¿Los animales? – les pregunte extrañada.

- Tenemos que contarle que hacemos, recuerda que no lo sabe – dijo mi madre mirando a mi padre.

- ¿Qué cosa hacen? mejor dicho quiero saber todo ¿Quiénes somos? Por qué te llevas mal con la mama de Regulus, todo - Mis padres se miraron, solo mi padre sonreía burlonamente.

- Bueno, la familia de tu padre, los Shafiq, son considerados una familia de magos de sangre pura muy importante en Gran Bretaña, todos por tradición han ido a Hogwarts y todos han ido a Slytherin –

- Tu madre te dice eso primero por que es el lado que no le gusta; igual tu también seguiste esa tradición. Usualmente nos gusta fastidiarla por que es irónico, en su familia tampoco hay ni un solo muggle.

- Pero no es por discriminación – dijo mi madre un poco molesta.

- Espera déjame ver si entendí, ¿somos una familia como los Black o los Malfoy? –

- Si, solo que somos más neutrales, particularmente yo respeto las decisiones de los demás, si alguien se quiere casar con un muggle es su problema, no me incomoda, y si hay muggles que tienen hijos con poderes tampoco me parece mal. Pero me incomoda el hecho de que tengamos que ocultarnos, y ocultar a los animales con encantamientos – Imagino que al ver mi cara de interrogación al no entender por que su preocupación por los animales, el siguió hablando

– Soy la cabeza del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, de hecho tu madre y yo nos conocimos cuando hacíamos practicas en un refugio de dragones; me enamore de su manera de tratar al Colacuerno Hungaro como si fuera un Puffskein – Mamá sonrió al escucharlo decir eso.

- Tu padre es un gran explorador de animales insólitos y uno de los más grandes conocedores de ese tema. Ha publicado varios libros al respecto.

-Tu madre es especialista en Hipogrifos, y ha escrito libros al respecto a parte de publicar una columna sobre la crianza de animales domésticos en El Profeta. – Al escucharlos hablar sobre ellos, tan llenos de admiración por el trabajo de cada uno, me di cuenta que se amaban y que en esta realidad mis padres eran completamente distintos.

- Cuando salga de aquí, ¿podríamos ir a ver animales fantásticos? , siempre me gusto la idea de ver un día a un hipogrifo o a un dragón – Mi padre me observo detenidamente.

– Es extraño escucharte hablar así, me tengo que acostumbrar nada mas – Mi padre se veía decepcionado y triste.

- No te lo estamos recriminando, no es tu culpa, es solo una inconveniencia –

Mama comento.

- Momentánea - concluyo papa – Muñeca, muy pronto nos olvidaremos de esto y todo volverá a la normalidad – No te preocupes ya verás a los animales, tenemos bastantes en casa –

-¿En casa? –

- Vivimos en una casa en el campo, con varios acres donde criamos hipogrifos, Thestrals, Aethonans y de vez en cuando nos visita uno que otro Grifo – dijo mamá sonriendo emocionada. Lo que me acaban de decir me dejo con la boca abierta. Mi casa era un zoológico de animales fantásticos - Arturo y Poppy te extrañan, ya los veras cuando regreses.

- ¿Arturo y Poppy ?

- Es nuestro crup y nuestra elfa domestica – dijo mi padre. Al ver que yo seguía sin entender, ahondo un poco mas la explicación - Un crup es como un perro y bueno una elfa domestica es la que se encarga de los quehaceres

- Eso si lo se, el crup es nuevo – le dije extrañada.

- Creo que es una ventaja que hallas soñado que leías libros de magia , sino estaríamos mal - no fue con mala intención , ya que lo dijo burlonamente ; y de hecho todos nos reímos con eso , ya que era muy cierto.

- Bueno, siguiendo con las explicaciones, yo normalmente me quedo en la casa, cuidando a los animales y de hecho me ayuda en mis investigaciones – Al escuchar a mamá decir eso, ya quería que fueran vacaciones para poder ir.

- Tus abuelos viven en Londres, en la casa familiar; ahí siempre pasamos navidades o a veces te quedas a dormir por unos días en vacaciones – Eso también me alegro, en el mundo que yo conocía, mis abuelos habían fallecido, aquí no y aparentemente me llevaba bien con ellos.

- Ellos si son más extremistas con la pureza de sangre, me habrían desheredado si no me hubiera casado con una bruja

- Igual no le caigo muy bien a tu abuela

- Eso es por que te escucho hablar – aparentemente mi papa tenía la costumbre de fastidiar a mama, lo cual ella respondía sonriendo o haciéndose la ofendida. Entendí que era un juego entre ellos.

- Para que entiendas por que tu madre no se lleva bien con Walburga Black y con tu abuela tienes que entender que tu madre es una bruja muy hermosa, valiente y muy especial; que no cabe en los modelos cuadriculares de bruja de sangre pura y de alta sociedad – Me sonreí al escucharlo hablar de esa manera sobre mi madre, por que se notaba que estaba orgulloso de ella, y creo que ella tuvo la misma reacción, por que le mando un beso volado.

- Mi abuelo Artemio Levesque era un medimago francés que viajo a Perú; donde realizo grandes aportes con sus investigaciones sobre plantas medicinales en Perú y la amazonía. Yo estudie en una escuela de magia en Sudamérica. Al terminar el colegio, decide hacer una pasantía en un refugio de dragones donde conocí a tu padre. Jugué Quidditch en el colegio al igual que tu, y te aseguro que eso no era bien visto, aun ahora tu abuela desaprueba que lo hagas, es muy raro que halla una mujer en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin , pero era imposible que no te aceptaran eres muy buena.

- Entiendes por que no les cae bien tu madre; la envidian por haberse casado conmigo, no pueden creer que yo hubiera elegido a una chica tan excéntrica-

Mama lo mira sarcásticamente, y solo hizo la mueca de una sonrisa.

- La verdad imagino que les fastidia, que trabaje con animales, y me ensucie las manos. A mi no me caen por que tienen ideas muy extremistas sobre la pureza de sangre, no las comparto. Especialmente ahora con la llegada de Voldemort, los extremos nunca son buenos.

- Los dos pensamos igual , algunas de las ideas de Voldemort me parecen buenas como el dejar de vivir en la oscuridad , dejar de ocultarnos; mas no soy imbecil como para creer que las va a lograr con dialogo y fraternidad. Son tiempos peligrosos Victoria, tu madre y yo creemos que es mejor tener una actitud neutral ante eso y no es bueno hablar sobre ese tema en público.

- En resumen, somos una familia de sangre pura, de clase alta , un poco excéntrica. Pero no somos considerados traidores de sangre, simplemente somos neutrales, e imagino que saben que ideas de Voldemort apoyas, pero te mantienes alejado del tema –dije pensativa, asimilando la información que acababa de recibir.

- Chica inteligente, lo comprendiste muy bien – dijo papá con una media sonrisa.

- Y mama y Walburga Black no se pueden ver ni en pintura ¿cierto? –

- Algo así, es gracioso escudarlas, se insultan tratando de disimular - Papa sonreía con picardía, mientras miraba a mamá que parecía no tomarlo del mismo modo

- ¿Y como soy yo en la escuela? ¿Lo saben? –

- Eres una Slytherin de sangre pura, bella e inteligente, que mas te puedo decir- papá levanto los hombros como indicándome que era algo obvio.

- Por lo que escribes y lo que hablamos, siempre has estado feliz aquí. Todos tus amigos son de Slytherin, imagino que te querrán ver pronto; de hecho cuando entramos algunos seguían cerca de la puerta de enfermería.

- Pero no se como comportarme ante ellos – dije apenada

- Se tu misma, simplemente. Sobre que cosas hablas con ellos, ya te iras dando cuenta – dije mi padre indiferente.

-Me preocupa estar en el equipo de Quidditch y no recordar como se monta una escoba – Eso si me preocupaba.

- Eso no se olvida nunca, cuando tengas una en tus manos te darás cuenta –dijo mi madre sonriente.

- Es como la magia. Hablando de eso. Slughorn nos dio esto – Mama saco de uno de los bolsillos de su capa, un palo largo, de unos 15 centímetros, que pronto entendí que se trataba de una varita. La agarre con mucho cuidado, no podía creer que tuviera una varita en mis manos. Una verdadera varita.

- ¿De que esta hecha?

- ¿Recuerdas Graeme que le dijo Ollivander?

- Creo que es de Phoenix. Mejor en vacaciones, podemos ir donde Ollivander y preguntarle en persona, el nunca se olvida.

- ¿Hay algún otro dato interesante que deba saber?

- Tienes un Kneazle de mascota en Hogwarts llamado Tristan.

- Eso es como un gato ¿no? – Creo que el gato de Hermione tenía algo de Kneazle.

- Algo así. Debe estar en tu dormitorio. Si quieres lo podemos traer – dijo mamá pensativa.

- No está bien así, imagino que podré ir ahora ¿no?

- Déjame preguntarle a madame Pomfrey – Papa se levanto y fue a buscarla. Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de mamá.

- Tengo miedo de no poder hacer magia –

- No digas tonterías, eres muy buena en eso –

- Pero no recuerdo nada – Mama parecía pensativa por unos momentos

- Tal vez seria buena idea que revisaras tus libros un poco…igual creo que una vez que vuelvas a tu ritmo normal todo volverá a ti - Igual agarre la varita y apuntando a un vaso de agua en la mesa de noche cerca a mi cama , pronuncie el único hechizo que recordaba

- Wingardium leviosa – Vi con asombro que la tasa se elevaba, y de la misma manera sutilmente regreso a su sitio. Era cierto, todo era cierto, era una bruja; ahora no podía esperar para tener en mis manos una escoba; lo cual me hizo recordar que supuestamente me había accidentado en un partido de Quidditch.

- Mama ¿sabes quien gano el partido? –

- Creo que perdieron, Regulus no agarro la snitch, cuando se distrajo contigo el buscador de Hufflepuff la cogio. Al menos eso me dijo Slughorn cuando nos llamo. Ya sabes como es él.

- Si creo que eso dijo, estaba un poco confundida al comienzo – Mamá me beso en la frente al escucharme decir eso.

- Lo siento pequeña, madame Pomfrey cree que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí por la noche, la convencí que te deje salir en la mañana a tomar desayuno con todos – dijo papá un poco fastidiado.

- Te enviaremos tus libros antiguos, por si quieres revisarlos – propuso mamá.

- Gracias, eso me gustaría –

- Tenemos que ir yendo – Papa me miro con tristeza, imagino que no quería dejarme, y yo tampoco quería que lo hicieran .Quería seguir escuchándolos hablar cerca a mi, sobre historia que eran tan mías y al mismo tiempo no.

- Aun es temprano – mamá me volvió a besar en la frente.

- Madame Pomfrey considera que es mejor que descanse, y yo también – Mama pareció acordar con él, por que me beso en la frente una vez mas y se paro, dejándome sola en la cama.

- En estos días debemos estar pasando a visitarte, igual siempre nos puedes escribir.

- Si muñeca, nosotros también te vamos a escribir. Y no te preocupes, cabeza en alto siempre, eres una Shafiq, recuérdalo –dijo mi padre con orgullo.

Mis padres salieron de la enfermería, y aun cuando hacia unos minutos habían desaparecido por la puerta yo aun seguía observándola. Una parte de mi quería salir a investigar; estaba en Hogwarts, estaba en una escuela de magia y hechicería, realmente no podía creerlo. Pero estaba cansada, mis ojos me pesaban y solo quería quedarme dormida, aunque una parte de mi temía despertarme otra vez en el mundo "muggle" aquel en el que creí haber crecido.

Igual el sueño me gano y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.


	2. La reina de Slytherin

Estaba tiritando de frió, en la noche me habían traído una de mis pijamas para dormir, pero solo era un polo sin mangas bastante corto y shorts, aunque bastante originales; el polo era blanco y el short verde esmeralda con pequeñas serpientes dibujadas; lo cual me hizo pensar que debía ser una fan de mi casa.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me había despertado, ya que en la oscuridad no podía ver ningún reloj; igual por las ventanas podía ver el cielo, aun oscuro y la luna llena iluminando todo. Eso me hizo pensar en Remus Lupin, el hombre Lobo, él estaba estudiando en esta época y de seguro se habría transformado y probablemente Los Merodeadores estaban con él.

Tenía demasiada curiosidad por ver a todos aquellos personajes sobre los que había leído. Lo irónico es que no me consideraba una fan de Harry Potter, si había leído los libros, pero solo una vez cada uno, había visto todas las películas y cuando era mas chica incluso había tenido los muñecos de los personajes; pero una vez que crecí ya no volví a tocar otro libro. Aun así siempre me habían gustado, y recordaba casi todo o al menos eso creía.

Igual eso no importaba por ahora, solo estaba feliz de haber despertado en el mismo lugar; aun seguía en la enfermería de Hogwarts y era Victoria Shafiq Levesque, bruja de dieciséis años, que pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, era uno de los cazadores del equipo de Quidditch y prefecto en mi año. Aunque claro estoy obviando el hecho que para ser una bruja en sexto año el único hechizo que recordaba era Wingardium leviosa.

Era la única persona en la enfermería y debo admitir que me daba un poco de miedo, nunca me había gustado juntar la oscuridad con la soledad. Y aquí me encontraba yo, una especie de turista en un lugar ajeno, nunca antes visto, un lugar que podía llegar a ser peligroso.

Yo sabia que me encontraba en un lugar lleno de fantasmas, arañas, un hombre lobo y un basilisco escondido en una cámara secreta; así que cuando me pareció ver que una sombra se iba acercando, mi mirada de terror y mi impulso a coger mi varita, eran entendibles. Rápidamente me levante de la cama, estaba descalza y el piso estaba helado, lo cual me hizo tiritara aun mas, pero no baje la varita en ningún momento. Igual no sabía para que la sostenía, no sabia ningún ataque.

La sombra, que pronto me di cuenta que era una persona se detuvo, aun no podía distinguir quien era, solo cuando se acerco mas a la ventana, la luz de la luna lo ilumino.

Empezare por decir que era apuesto, muy apuesto; su tez blanca brillaba con la luz de la luna, su cabello era negro y lacio, y aunque no era largo caían unas puntas ligeramente sobre sus cejas, su mirada era penetrante, tenia los más hermosos ojos grises que hubiera visto y su perfil me parecía perfecto . Era alto y delgado, con un porte que me recordaba a mi padre.

- ¿Qué pasa? Esa es una extraña manera de recibirme ¿sabes?, no pude venir antes, Dumbledore no quería que entrara nadie, así que tuve que esperar que ya no hubiera nadie vigilando para entrar. – Su voz era grave y varonil, pero al mismo tiempo calmado, muy distinta a la mía que era lo opuesto, yo siempre hablaba muy rápido.

Podía ser apuesto pero no sabia quien era y no podía confiar en el tan fácil, aunque por como me hablaba parecía conocerme. Igual baje la varita, lo cual imagino que él entendió como señal de que podía seguir hablando.

- Te conozco se que te sientes culpable por el partido, todos lo sabemos pero no tienes que sentirte así, igual ya le dimos una lección al imbecil del sangre sucia que te golpeo; Rosier te manda saludos, todo el equipo quería venir, pero no los dejaron entrar – En serio me estaba hablando de cosas desconocidas, yo solo miraba su rostro moverse al hablarme, pero por lo que me dijo deduje que el estaba en el equipo conmigo.

Me estaba sonriendo y se veía feliz de verme, por lo mismo me sentía mal de decirle que no sabia quien era, pero también estaba mal que lo dejara seguir hablando

- No creo que estés molesta, pero en la mañana antes del partido tampoco quisiste hablar conmigo y me hizo pensar que tal vez te arrepientes de lo que hicimos, por eso necesitaba hablar contigo. La verdad no suelo ser muy elocuente ni puedo expresar mis sentimientos, tú sabes que no soy mi hermano, tú sabes bien como soy. Quiero que sepas que yo si estoy feliz por lo que paso – Ahora estaba confundida, ¿de que me estaba hablando? ¿Que hicimos anoche de lo que aparentemente me arrepiento? Además por la manera en la que me hablaba se notaba que teníamos bastante confianza, sentía que sonaría muy mal preguntarle ¿Quién eres? ahora.

Por suerte Madame Pomfrey apareció, iluminando todo con su varita, y salvándome en el momento exacto.

- Señor Black, ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo aquí y a estas horas de la noche? – cuando la escuche decir su apellido supe inmediatamente que se trataba de Regulus, no se como no me había dado cuenta antes. Así que este era Regulus Black.

- Disculpe, solo tenia asuntos urgentes que debía conversar con ella – Regulus no dejaba de mirarme, tal vez esperando que intercediera.

- No se si ya se lo han informado, al menos el profesor Dumbledore le indico al Profesor Slughorn que les avisara del estado de la señorita Shafiq a todos los miembros de su casa. Seré directa, no creo que haya otra manera de decirlo; por si no lo sabia, el golpe le hizo perder la memoria, no recuerda nada de sus años en Hogwarts.

La serena mirada de Regulus se transformo en una de horror al escuchar a Madame Pomfrey. De hecho me molestaba que les estuvieran diciendo a todos que había perdido la memoria, pero por otro lado imaginaba que así se evitarían conversación extrañas como la que acababa de tener. Creo que ahora Regulus entendía por que no le contestaba.

- ¿Es cierto? – Me pregunto, su mirada suplicándome que le dijera que no era cierto – ¿Quién era él para mí? ¿Éramos algo cercano? Pensé que nuestras madres se detestaban. Solo asentí con la cabeza.

- ¡Habla! Dime algo, o acaso también te quedaste muda – su calma ya no estaba presente, había alzado la voz, estaba furioso y no entendía porque.

- Si… si, no recuerdo nada, no se quien eres. Disculpa por no decírtelo antes y dejar que hables, no sabia como decírtelo. – mi voz salio entrecortada, como si me hubiera asustado su reacción. Me miro decepcionado y salio de la enfermería rápidamente, sin despedirse, sin voltear a verme. Lo extraño fue que me entristeció un poco verlo irse así.

Madame Pomfrey había sido testigo de todo, ahora miraba la puerta por la que había salido Regulus mientras movía la cabeza en negación.

- No te preocupes por el, niña, aun le falta crecer. Mejor ve a dormir, ya faltan pocas horas para que amanezca – Y así lo hice, no estaba segura que es lo que había pasado , no era mi culpa pero me sentía culpable ; tal vez mas tarde podría hablar con él , tal vez cuando él estuviera mas calmado me podría decir sobre que se estaba refiriendo antes que Madame Pomfrey entrara, ya que parecía algo importante.

Me desperté, esta vez podía ver claramente toda la enfermería; el cielo claro y despejado se podía ver a través de las ventanas. Mi uniforme se encontraba al pie de mi cama, era la primera vez que lo veía y no podía creerlo.

Con todo el bullicio de ayer y encontrarme en un lugar nuevo, no había pensado en la gente que estaba dejando atrás, mis amigos por ejemplo… pero si ellos estuvieran en la misma situación no creo que la desaprovecharían, igual esperaba que estuvieran bien y les deseaba lo mejor; que mas podía hacer.

Entre al baño y me duche rápidamente, no se si era la emoción por esta nueva vida o simplemente la emoción de ver a los personajes de los libros que leí caminar junto a mi.

Una vez que salí ya estaba cambiada, llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas largas, una corbata verde con rayas plateadas. Junto con mi falda ploma tableada, el uniforme era encantador; y me quedaba muy bien. Las medias eran plomas y llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas. Busque los zapatos y encontré unos mocasines negros debajo de mi cama, así que asumí que esos eran los del colegio. Volví a entrar al baño para verme mejor en el espejo; me puse la capa con el escudo de Slytherin y aunque realmente el uniforme me quedaba muy bien, no pude evitar reírme ligeramente al verme usando el uniforme de Slytherin, en serio no podía creerlo.

Mi cabello era largo y oscuro, cayendo en largas ondas sobre mis hombros, pensé en dejarlo así pero decidí levantarlo en una cola, así se vería mas ordenado, además consideraba mi rostro mi mejor atributo, y quería que se viera.

No vi a Madame Pomfrey por ningún lado, pero igual salí de la enfermería; un amplio pasadizo me esperaba, en si un castillo me esperaba y no sabia ni siquiera a donde quería ir. Opción 1, podía ir a la sala común de Slytherin a recoger mis cosas, y de paso conocer el lugar pero el problema era que no sabia donde quedaba. Opción 2 voy al Gran Salón y espero encontrarme con gente conocida en la mesa de Slytherin. Obviamente elijo la opción 2, ahora la pregunta donde quedaba el Gran Salón venía a mi mente.

Hasta ese momento, yo era inocente de todos los comentarios que rodeaban a mi persona entre los estudiantes Hogwarts; imagine que no era algo de todos los días que alguien perdiera la memoria por una bludger pero tampoco esperaba que fuera el chisme del momento. Pero es que verdaderamente no sabia que esperar, hasta ese momento yo no sabia que era una persona tan conocida.

No quise alejarme mucho de la enfermería, sentía que caminaba a ciegas, y prefería tener un lugar cercano cerca de mí.

No había avanzado mucho cuando escuche a alguien decir mi nombre a lo lejos.

- ¡Victoria! – Voltee al darme cuenta que la voz venia de atrás mío.

Un chico, llego corriendo y se detuvo frente a mi.

¿Había alguien feo en este colegio? Era del mismo tamaño que Regulus pero era mas musculoso, su rostro varonil tenia una quijada fuerte, de ojos ligeramente rasgados y de un azul profundo, una sonrisa picara y labios ligeramente gruesos. Me pareció muy simpático, pero su voz no era tan grave como la de Regulus.

Me quede mirándolo, él también tenía puesto el uniforme de Slytherin; el pantalón plomo, la camisa blanca y la corbata, verde y plateada. Esta estaba un poco suelta y tenía la capa en uno de sus brazos. Por como me veía imagine que también me conocía, solo que esperaba que ya supiera que no sabía quien era.

- Probablemente no sabes quien soy ¿no? – Parecía entusiasmado y feliz. Yo solo estaba feliz de que ya estuviera al tanto de todo.

- La verdad no, lo siento – hice un gesto de tristeza con los labios, con lo cual el sonrió

- No te preocupes, Slughorn nos dijo ayer en la noche, solo Regulus que se había quedado en la Biblioteca no estaba enterado; se lo dijimos ahora.

- Oh – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, imagine que eso no había puesto muy feliz a Regulus

- Creo que debo presentarme, soy Evan Rosier - Cuando me dijo su apellido recordé que Regulus lo había nombrado.

- Tu estas en el equipo de Quidditch conmigo – le dije, feliz de poder hacer una conexión

- Que bueno que ya hayas escuchado de mi – era obvio por su voz que me estaba coqueteando, pero no me fastidiaba en lo absoluto. Solo me reí al escucharlo.

– Si, solo que estuvo acompañado de una mala noticia, siento lo del partido – su rostro se entristeció un poco pero fue momentáneo.

- No te preocupes, igual ganaremos, aun queda un partido y hemos ganado los anteriores. Tu estarás en ellos, lo dice tu capitán, así que puedes tomarlo como una orden – su voz intentaba ser seductora; tal vez yo tenia algo con el y simplemente no lo recordaba.

- Claro, me siento muy bien ahora, es un hecho que estaré en ellos – Ahora eso era hablar por hablar, ni siquiera sabia si podía montar una escoba.

- Sabes, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado; para eso vine, imagine que estarías un poco desorientada y tal vez te podía llevar al Gran Salón, todos estarán muy feliz de verte. - Hasta ahora me caía muy bien, parecía bastante sociable y feliz, especialmente después de compararlo con el aire sombrío de Regulus. Además había llegado a salvarme, y preocuparse de esa manera tenía puntos a su favor.

- Gracias, en serio si estaba un poco perdida, digo poco por no decir bastante… a este punto voy a necesitar un mapa – Evan se rió al escucharme.

- Que bueno que no has cambiado, vamos te puedo ayudar en todo lo que necesites – Me pareció muy lindo que se ofreciera de esa manera, aunque sabía que me estaba coqueteando y simplemente quería caerme en simpatía. El problema era que aun no sabia como debía manejarme en este mundo, primero debía arreglar eso, antes de pensar en salir con alguien.

La enfermería estaba un piso mas arriba que el Gran Salón así que caminamos por unos minutos. Usamos las escaleras que se mueven, y fue tal el movimiento que me tuve que sostener de Evan para no caer, el aseguro su brazo detrás mío y me miro con una sonrisa bribona.

De ahí caminamos uno minutos mas, que aproveche para preguntarle sobre el Quidditch y como eran los cursos. El respondía a todo alegremente, incluso se ofreció a ayudarme si tenia algún problema recordando algún curso.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un salón gigantesco, tan grande como una catedral, con cuatro mesas largas, una por cada casa. Adelante estaba la mesa de los profesores, podía ver a McGonagall y Slughorn tomando desayuno, mientras el bullicio de las conversaciónes invadía el lugar.

Aquí me di cuenta que todos me conocían, solo tuve que entrar al salón junto a Evan, para que todas las personas guardaran silencio, y siguieran con sus mirada cada paso que tomaba. Nunca me había sentido tan observada, era extraño y un poco incomodo.

Slughorn se paro de la mesa de profesores y fue a darme el alcance, justo cuando estaba llegando a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Querida Victoria, que bueno que hayas podido acompañarnos. Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes consultarme. Si lo prefieres hoy no tienes que ir a clases, igual aquí tengo tu horario, tal vez así tienes un poco mas de tiempo para adaptarte. También es importante que sepas que eres miembro selecto del Club Slug, un lugar en que hacemos entretenidas reuniones, incluso varios miembros de tu casa están ahí, estoy seguro que te contaran como es.

- Gracias profesor, voy a ver si voy a las clases, y me alegra pertenecer a ese club.

- Que bueno, que bueno; ahora la dejare para que hable con sus compañeros. Nos vemos mas tarde.

- Hasta luego – me despedí con una sonrisa, al menos la conversación me había distraído de las miradas inquisitivas, pero ahora que Slughorn ya no estaba me daba cuenta que habían seguido muestra conversación y aun seguían todos sus ojos sobre mi.

Evan estaba sentado mas adelante y me hizo una señal con el brazo para que me sentara donde él estaba. Antes de llegar donde él, encontré a Regulus tomando lo que parecía ser té y leyendo El Profeta. Me había detenido justo delante de él y estaba segura que se había percatado de mi presencia

- Hola – No se si estaba bien saludarlo, y un hola me parecía tan vació ahora que lo escuchaba en voz alta.

-Hola – me respondió sin levantar la mirada.

- Quería hablar contigo – era la verdad quería hablar con él.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, tu no recuerdas nada ¿no? – su voz era dura y recriminatoria, como si me culpara.

- Puedes dejar de echarme la culpa, no me tire la pelota a propósito – Ya me estaba fastidiando, si no quería hablarme ya no me importaba viviría sin saber que es lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Regulus se paro y salio del comedor sin volver a mirarme una sola vez.

- Siempre ha sido así - dijo una mujer a mi costado.

- Es un poco apático - dijo otra detrás de mí.

Voltee a mirarlas, ambas eran de mi tamaño, delgadas y con aires petulantes

.

- Alexia Greengrass – ella fue la primera que me hablo, tenia el pelo rubio y corto, unos ojos marrones claros y pestañas bastante largas.

- Cassandra Yaxley – Cassandra tenia una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos negros brillaban con emoción al veme, y su cabellera oscura estaba levantada en cola igual que la mía.

- Hola – no sabia que más decirles realmente.

- No te preocupes, estamos al tanto de tu dilema – Cassandra me miraba sonriente

-Si, y no te preocupes, somos tus mejores amigas nosotras te ayudaremos - Alexia me miraba altivamente, esperando mi reacción ante esa revelación. Levante una de mis cejas dudosa y le hable a Evan sin dejar de verlas.

- Evan, ¿Es cierto que son mis mejores amigas? – Pude escuchar la risa de algunos Slytherin incluso la de Evan , que rápidamente me respondió.

- Si, pero que no te engañen, tu mandas sobre ellas – Me sonreí ante su comentario.

- No puedo creer que dudes de nosotras – Cassandra ya no sonreía tanto.

- No has cambiado, siempre eres demasiado desconfiada – Alexia volteo los ojos al decir eso.

- No es desconfianza, soy una Slytherin, pensé que estaba en nuestra naturaleza no confiar fácilmente – Levante los hombros dándoles a entender que así eran las cosas.

- Muy cierto – un chico cerca de Evan hablo.

- Cállate Wilkes – Alexia, hizo una mueca de disgusto – Bueno, la verdad mejor así, teníamos miedo que hubieras cambiado

- ¿Se alegran que las trate mal? – eso me sorprendía realmente.

- Tu siempre tratas mal a casi todo el mundo - Cassandra hablo mientras se sentaba en un asiento vació.

¿Yo siempre trato mal a todo el mundo? Eso era nuevo, ¿Habría tratado mal a Regulus y por eso estaba molesto? Lo dudaba, ayer al hablarme había estado feliz incluso me dijo que estaba feliz por lo que habíamos hecho.

Me senté al costado de Alexia, justo frente a Evan , que me guiño un ojo, por lo cual yo sonreí.

Después de eso comenzaron las presentaciones , la verdad me maree con tantos nombres , pero igual me sentí bien al final, nadie me había preguntado como me sentía, todos aparentemente trataban de llevar todo con normalidad , y de la manera mas natural se presentaban ; incluso contaban anécdotas en las que yo era parte.

En conclusión saque varios rasgos sobre mi personalidad; me parecía bastante a lo que yo conocía solo que aquí era peor ; verdaderamente trataba mal a la gente, me burlaba de todo aquel que no fuera un Slytherin , especialmente de los Gryffindor; era una maldita; una vez un Ravenclaw se me declaro y yo lo humille terriblemente , en frente de todos. La verdad trataba de disimular riéndome pero estaba sorprendida de mi misma.

Todos comenzaron a pararse para ir a sus respectivas clases, y yo no sabia si ir a mi clase de Cuidados de criaturas mágicas o tomar el consejo de Slughorn e ir a descansar. Cassandra y Alexia también iban a la misma clase; así que me decidí a ir, tal vez las clases me harían recordar algo . Evan se despidió, el iba a la clase de Runas; me deseo suerte y me dijo que no tendría problemas tomando en consideración quienes eran mis padres, lo mas probable es que ya supiera todo lo que vería en el curso. Solo le pude sonreír, por que no recordaba nada de eso tampoco.

- Evan no pierde tiempo ¿no? – Alexia comento, su voz bastante neutral.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Necesitaba la mayor información sobre la vida que no conocía, verdaderamente me sentía caminando a ciegas.

- A ver como te explico, tu has rechazado salir con Evan siempre; imagino que vio como una oportunidad que hayas perdido la memoria – Cassandra se rió ligeramente al escuchar esto

- Lo cual muestra lo desesperado que esta - dijo Cassandra mientras movía la cabeza en desaprobación.

- No entiendo porque lo habría rechazado ¿Alguna vez les dije porque? – pregunte, mientras pensaba en Evan , era simpático y parecía agradable ¿porque no habría querido salir con el? Alexia y Cassandra se miraron entre ellas antes de responderme

- No lo sabemos, la verdad tú siempre rechazabas a todos – comento Alexia, un tanto pensativa

- Nosotras creíamos que veías a alguien en secreto, nunca nos dijiste nada y bueno creo que ahora nos quedaremos con la duda – dijo Cassandra mientras sacaba una nota de su bolso.

No sabia que decir, ¿tenia una relación secreta? Tal vez esa persona aparecería y me lo diría.

- Como te dijimos siempre fuiste bastante desconfiada – Dijo Alexia, mientras salíamos del castillo y caminábamos por los terrenos de Hogwarts. El lugar era verdaderamente hermoso, el campo amplio y verde con bosques alrededor que parecían llamarte al ensueño.

- Igual, creo que ayer nos ibas a decir la verdad; la noche anterior no dormiste en el dormitorio con nostras, solo nos dejaste esta nota – Cassandra me pasó la nota, era pequeña y evidentemente tenía mi letra.

- Cassie y Alexia, un favor, cúbranme por si alguien pregunta donde estoy; no creo que regrese esta noche. Si Evan quiere hablar sobre el partido le dicen que estoy durmiendo, si no es capaz de quedarse esperando toda la noche, ya saben como es. Ya les contare después. – Leí la nota mentalmente, ¿A dónde había ido? Al leer la nota hice conexión con algo que me había dicho Regulus. El me había dicho que estaba feliz por lo que habíamos hecho en la noche ¿De esto se trataba?

- ¿Recuerdas algo? – me pregunto Cassandra, mirándome impaciente.

- No – Creo que soné decepcionada por que Alexia me dio una mirada de simpatía.

- Una pregunta, ¿como me llevo con Regulus? – Tal vez había sido muy directa.

- Por que, ¿Te gustó? – Cassandra sonreía con picardía. Casi me rió, pero imagine que pensaría que estaba nerviosa así que trate de responderle lo mas calmada posible

– No… pero me hablo más temprano cuando no sabía que había perdido la memoria y creo que se molesto por eso.

- ¿De que te hablo? –pregunto Cassandra con interés.

- Nada importante, solo de Quidditch – Tampoco pensaba decirles todo.

- No te llevas mal, son amigos y están en el mismo equipo, pero creo que sus madres no se pasan… igual no se como lo aguantas, es Regulus, él nunca habla con nadie, bueno, si contigo y con los chico de las mejores familias pero eso es de esperarse, es un Black – dijo Cassandra con seriedad

- El único Black que queda, después que Sirus fue desheredado a comienzos del año – comento Alexia con pena.

- Es una pena, es muy simpático, es un desperdicio que sea un Black – dijo Cassandra con cierta amargura

Aun no había visto a Sirius ni a ninguno de Los Merodeadores. Al que si había visto era a Snape, se había sentado cerca Evan en la mesa cuando estabamos desayunando, me saludo con una media sonrisa, la cual yo respondí igual. Era muy parecido a la descripción que daban de él; la tez pálida, la nariz puntiaguda y el pelo negro grasiento; pero no me pareció feo creo que simplemente necesitaba unos arreglos, un cambio de imagen por así decirlo.

Llegamos al lugar donde se dictaba el curso, este lo compartíamos con los Gryffindor, al igual que cuando entre al Gran Salón, aquí también paso lo mismo; todos se me quedaron mirando como si tuviera la cara pintada de verde.

- Es ridículo, ¿Por qué todos tienen que estar mirándome? – pregunte fastidiada a mis amigas.

- Porque se decía ayer que la Reina había caído – comento Alexia sonriendo.

-¿La Reina? – Esto era algo que no esperaba.

- Es tu apodo… te lo dieron los Gryffindor, el grupo de Potter para ser exacta, así que te imaginaras que es irónico – dijo Cassandra seriamente.

- Si, pero a ti no te fastidia, al contrario, siempre dices que eso solo prueba lo importante que eres en sus insignificantes vidas – comento Alexia sonriente.

- ¿Pero de donde viene que me digan La Reina? – pregunte con curiosidad.

- Es por que te crees mucho, los tratas mal y rechazas a todo el que te invita a salir, imagino que es por que nadie llega a tus altos estándares – La voz calmada de Regulus sonó un poco irritada al decir esto.

- No es bueno espiar las conversaciones de otros Señor Black – Eso fue una sorpresa, ¿De donde me salio ese sarcasmo?

- No hacia tal cosa, Slughorn me pidió que te entregara esto – Regulus llevaba un maletín extra en una de sus manos, asumiendo que el que sostenía adelante era el mío, lo agarre. Era un maletín de cuero marrón, con dos hebillas cada una con una pequeña serpiente que parecía moverse con la luz; y en la solapa levaba mi nombre grabado en una letra elegante.

- Gracias – le dije secamente a lo cual el respondió con una mueca, para luego alejarse de nosotras un poco, yendo hacia la cerca que todos estaban rodeando

- Buenos días muchachos, espero que hayan estudiado para la lección de hoy , que les aseguro será muy interesante – el profesor estaba parado dentro de la cerca, era un hombre de mediana edad, no muy alto , de tez curtida contextura fornida y pequeños ojos negros que brillaban con impaciencia mientras nos recibía.

- ¿Como se llama? – le pregunte a Cassandra que estaba a mi derecha.

- Silvanus Kettleburn – me dijo ella en un susurro.

- Ah, pero si es Victoria Shafiq, que bueno que haya podido acompañarnos, imagino que se siente mejor ¿no?- el profesor se dirigió a mi, acompañado de todas las miradas que estaba tratando de evitar.

- Si, se podría decir que me siento mejor- dije sonriente.

- Que bueno, que bueno, esta clase no es lo mismo sin usted – comento sonriendo

- ¿Por que dice eso? – le pregunte bajito a Cassandra.

- Es por que eres una sabelotodo del tema ¿por que crees? – me susurro burlonamente Cassandra

Era, pasado, ahora no sabía nada sobre el tema; pero la verdad no me desanimaba, al contrario. Hasta ese momento solo me había fijado en el profesor, en un primer momento pensé que los animales detrás de el eran caballos negros pero al verlos otra vez me di cuenta que eran una criaturas bastante peculiares que nunca antes había visto. En si se podía observar un parecido con los caballos, pero estos tenían un aire fantasmal, con una piel ligeramente escamosa y con unas grandes alas de murciélago.

- En la lección de hoy veremos un poco mas sobre los Thestrals, el día de hoy he traído unos cuantos ejemplares, muy dóciles que podremos usar en la clase. – dijo el profesor con entusiasmo.

- Como no todos pueden verlos, seria bueno que se reunieran junto a alumnos que si puedan , a ver levanten la mano quienes pueden verlos – seriamos unos 20 , de los cuales cuatro levantaron la mano; yo no sabía mucho del tema pero después de pensarlo unos segundo también levante la mía.

Cassandra me miro con sorpresa – Pensé que no podías verlos –

- ¿A sí? Ahora los veo – La mire intrigada, eso era extraño, según el libro solo los podían ver quienes hubieran viso una muerte, yo había visto a mi mama morir, aunque no en este mundo pero si en el otro.

- Es extraño, la semana pasada no podías verlos – me dijo Alexia intrigada.

¿Que significaba esto? Mi yo de este mundo no había tenido la oportunidad de ver la muerte pero yo si, y por eso ahora los podía ver; esto no tenía sentido.

- Tal vez, he tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte – dije despreocupadamente y sonriendo.

- Entonces son cinco, que bueno que también puedas verlos Victoria – comento el profesor sonriéndome. – Van a formar grupos de cuatro personas, ustedes cuatro, ustedes cuatro, ustedes cuatro, ustedes cuatro; el profesor empezó a elegir los grupos, casi todos los eligió por cercanía.

Cuando llego a donde yo estaba, nos señalo a nosotras tres, y para sorpresa dentro de mi grupo también iba a estar Regulus.


	3. Thestrals, amortentia y Tristan

Sabía que no era el momento adecuado ni tampoco debía ser mi mayor prioridad pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habría pasado la noche anterior, y si Regulus estuvo involucrado. Tenía varias hipótesis. Primera, Regulus y yo habíamos estado entrenando en la noche Quidditch, no me parecía nada chocante teníamos un partido al día siguiente, hubiera sido razonable. Segunda, Regulus y yo habíamos tenido algún altercado con algún Gryffindor y lo habíamos hechizado de algún modo, eso lo podría haber hecho feliz y tal vez fue divertido hacerlo conmigo. Tercera, Regulus me había confiado algún secreto y ahora yo no lo recordaba. Y cuarta, la opción que me sonrojaba, Regulus era con quien me veía secretamente; tal vez pase la noche junto a él. Pensar en eso fue una mala idea, ahora cada vez que levantaba la mirada y lo veía no podía dejar de imaginarme eso. Igual lo dudaba, si fuera mi amante secreto me lo hubiera dicho ¿no? no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué ocultarlo? lo más probable es que no lo fuera.

Finalmente, aun no me había olvidado que un día atrás llevaba una vida bastante normal y ahora me encontraba en este lugar, sin poder encontrar una explicación a eso.

Debo admitir que cada vez más creo que este mundo siempre ha sido el verdadero, y todos los recuerdos que tengo son producto del golpe de una bludger en mi cabeza. Igual estaba confundida, especialmente por poder ver el Thestral cuando aparentemente una semana atrás no podía, eso me hacía pensar que tal vez todo era mucho más complejo que un golpe en la cabeza.

- Tenemos que hacer la descripción y tú eres la única que puede verlo – dijo Regulus un poco fastidiado.

- Si, ya se – le conteste secamente.

- Bueno, di ¿Qué ves? – Con tan solo escucharlo me di cuenta que era imposible, no había forma que el sintiera algo por mi, siempre parecía atacarme.

- Bueno , es un animal bastante grande, debe medir un metro setenta de altura y un poco más de largo – Nuestro Thestral estaba a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos sentados, me acerque un poco mas para verlo mejor.

- Ten cuidado – me dijo Alexia

- Ella sabe lo que hace – dijo Cassandra, como si fuera algo evidente.

- Ella no recuerda como hacerlo – comento Regulus secamente.

Me daban ganas de decirle gracias por recordarme constantemente que no se nada sobre este mundo, pero me mordí la lengua, imagine que eso no iba a ayudar a que me diga que paso la noche anterior.

Me acerque al Thestral lentamente, mis papas me habían dicho que criábamos Thestrals en nuestra casa, así que esto era algo a lo que debía estar acostumbrada; aunque supuestamente recién los podía ver. Este animal no tenía la imagen más placentera del mundo; era huesudo, su cabeza parecía la de un reptil prehistórico y su piel era brillante y escamosa.

Alargue mi mano para tocarlo y presintiendo lo que iba hacer el Thestral dirigió su cabeza hacía mi, mirándome con sus pequeños ojos negros. Fue tan directa su mirada que creí que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos.

Tuvo un efecto en mi, de pronto vino a mi un recuerdo; me vi a mi misma volando o tal vez recordé como se sentía volar; y por unos segundos sentí un fuerte viento golpeando mi rostro.

No podía creer lo que acababa de recordar, yo no había vivido eso ¿no? ¿Como lo recordaba? No tuve mucho tiempo de analizar mi descubrimiento por que el Thestral desplegó sus alas y yo di unos pasos hacía atrás.

- Shafiq ¿estas bien? - la voz de Regulus me hizo volver a la realidad.

Mire a mi grupo por unos instantes, pero regrese mi mirada rápidamente hacia el animal que tenía en frente. Se había agachado y sentí que me estaba invitando a montarlo, ¿Debía hacerlo? no estaba segura. Volví a mirar a mi grupo, y sonriendo les dije – Ya vuelvo – Todos me miraron extrañados, antes de verme montar a un animal invisible. Regulus se paro inmediatamente y las chicas también.

Alexia y Cassandra me llamaron y me pidieron que bajara, pero yo ya estaba elevándome y no podía explicar por que, pero lo sentía natural.

Abajo podía escuchar los gritos de asombro de los estudiantes, pero no me importaba; acaricie al Thestral que se elevaba más alto cada vez.

- No vueles muy rápido, estoy un poco desacostumbrada – le dije acercándome a una de sus orejas, pareció entenderme, por que empezamos a planear por el cielo lentamente, lo cual me permitió disfrutar de la refrescante sensación que me daba estar ahí; volando, lejos de la tierra. Nunca antes me había sentido más relajada, sentía que era capaz de flotar sola, que estar así era más natural que incluso caminar.

Podía ver todo, tenía la mejor vista panorámica de Hogwarts; el castillo en todo su esplendor, era magnifico y nunca había visto uno tan grande. Incluso pasamos cerca al estadio de Quidditch, el césped verde, sus coloridas banderas y gradas en las que se habían sentado cientos de magos. Podía ver el bosque prohibido, el cual era frondoso y oscuro, el bosque de un cuento de hadas ¿Habría unicornios y arañas gigantescas en su interior?

A lo lejos aun veía al resto de estudiante de mi clase mirando al cielo , siguiéndome con la mirada. Considere que era momento de regresar, pero no me importaba que me gritaran por haberme ido, había valido la pena, por primera vez no me sentía perdida, no me sentía un turista ni caminaba a ciegas. No podía esperar para subir a una escoba.

Descendimos suavemente, en el mismo lugar del que despegamos. Todos me circularon, incluso el profesor que se veía emocionado, lo cual me pareció extraño.

- Brillante, Victoria, como siempre, tienes un don de familia con los animales - el profesor estaba feliz, y yo estaba sorprendida pensé que se molestaría.

- Estas demente, casi nos matas del susto – dijo Alexia preocupada.

- ¿No que no recordabas nada? –dijo Cassandra escéptica.

Me reí ligeramente ante su comentario – Creo que es un don natural – dije sonriendo. Regulus estaba apartado del grupo y aunque cruzamos miradas no podía leerlo, no sabía que estaba pensando.

- Creo que por hoy hemos terminado, 20 puntos para Slytherin por un increíble manejo de Thestrals por parte de Victoria Shafiq – dijo el profesor orgulloso, mientras me miraba.

- Creo que me alaba demasiado, ¿no creen? – si en serio, ya me di cuenta que era buena, pero un poco mas y llora de emoción.

- Así son varios contigo, especialmente él; nadie ama su clase tanto como tu – dijo Alexia con sequedad.

- Eres insufrible, ni si quiera con la cabeza fallada puedes dejar de llamar la atención. Mejor te hubiera caído esa bludger en la cara, así nadie te volvería alabar nada – Las venenosas palabras de una chica de Gryffindor se escucharon detrás mío, varios se dieron cuenta y se detuvieron.

Yo voltee tranquila para ver quien me estaba atacando; una chica delgada, un poco mas baja que yo y con pelo pajoso me miraba desafiante, junto a un grupo de Gryffindor, de igual apariencia burlona. Los mire con todo el desdén que podía, y me acerque hacia ella elegantemente, creo que se asusto, por que dio unos pasos hacia atrás. No me parecía fea, pero era bastante ordinaria.

– Bueno de lejos no te podía distinguir bien, pero ahora que te veo, la que necesita una bludger con urgencia en el rostro eres tu, haber si por milagro logra hacer algo por el – sonreí maliciosamente y con voz dulzona le dije- pero no te preocupes, siempre puedo cerciorarme en el próximo partido que te caiga uno ¿te gustaría? – no me dijo nada, ni ella ni sus amigos. Había uno bastante simpático, antes de voltear e irme, le guiñe un ojo.

Ahora toda esta actitud era nueva para mi, no tenia la menor idea de donde salía, así yo no era o ¿tal vez si? tal vez mis personalidades se habían mezclado ¿Era eso posible?

- No eres más que una zorra, todos lo saben, la reina que se tira a todos los jugadores de Quidditch de su casa –

- Voltee a verlos, ahora otra chica era la que había hablado, esta si no me parecía bonita para nada y me recordaba a un sapo por alguna razón. Además ya se estaban poniendo muy faltosos – ¿Por que tan celosa querida? – le dije dulcemente – Algún día alguien te va a querer aun si el thestral es mas bonito que tu – La deje con la boca abierta , refunfuñando con sus amigos , mientras yo seguía con las mías. Nadie había intervenido ; creo que eso les demostraba que el que no recordara nada no significaba que fuera idiota.

Alexia y Cassandra me abrazaron y me sorprendieron un poco

- Pensamos que te habíamos perdido – dijo Alexia feliz.

- Si, pero nos acabas de demostrar que sigues igual – dijo Cassandra, al parecer orgullosa

- Eran unas asquerosas sangres sucias, nunca se les hubiera ocurrido hablarte así antes, pero con lo que paso creyeron que podían vengarse y aprovecharse – Comento Alexia fastidiada.

- ¿Era cierto lo que dijeron? – les pregunte, por que me habían parecido faltosas pero no podía dejar pasar el hecho que me habían llamado zorra, acusándome de haber dormido con todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Cassandra con curiosidad

- Lo que dijeron sobre mí y el equipo de Quidditch – las mire con curiosidad.

- Para nada – me dijo Alexia. Creo que respire después de escuchar eso.

- Ya te dijimos nunca sales con nadie y que nosotras sepamos nunca lo has hecho con nadie – dijo Alexia

- No se que pensar sobre eso, imagino que debía tener una razón para ser así pero la he perdido – dije un poco triste.

- ¿Eso significa que vas a salir con Evan? – pregunto Alexia.

- No se, aun no me lo ha propuesto – respondí pensativa.

- Lo va hacer – dijo Cassandra con seguridad.

- ¿Soy de la única que hablan? ¿De ustedes no? – pregunte con curiosidad.

- La verdad si, pero nosotras hemos estado con chicos, Cassandra estuvo con Wilkes y yo estuve con Nott el año pasado. Tú eres el misterio. Aunque no te preocupes los Gryffindor a veces nos dicen las mismas cosas que ha ti, aunque tienen miedo, ahora se atrevieron por lo que te paso – Al escuchar a Alexia, me pregunte por que nos tendrían miedo; no creía que fuera solo por temor a como les íbamos a responder.

- ¿Por qué nos tienen miedo? – era una pregunta inocente, pero Cassandra se rió, y me respondió alegre como si fuera una broma.

- Es obvio ¿no? Desde que el Señor Oscuro, tiene mas poder, todos saben que estamos relacionados con el. Saben lo que les puede pasar; una sola queja a nuestros padres y los de ellos podrían desaparecer. Así que cuando los amenazaste, debieron hacerse pipi después –

¿Como no había pensado en eso? – era obvia la razón.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos entrado al castillo nuevamente. Eran las once y un poco más, según mi horario ahora tenia pociones, súper clase con Slughorn y los Gryffindor. Solo esperaba que no pusiera mi poción como ejemplo, probablemente lo que hiciera explotaría en el rostro de mi compañero, ya que definitivamente no iba a ser en el mío.

El aula de posiciones estaba en el sótano, era un espacio frió pero amplio, una gran sala ovalada con pequeñas mesas en las que había espacio para dos alumnos, lo cual me hizo recordar que este curso se dictaba en parejas.

- ¿Las parejas ya están dadas? – le pregunte a Alexia.

- Si, desde el comienzo del año – me respondió despreocupadamente.

- Te va a gustar quien es tu pareja – dijo Cassandra sonriente.

- Déjame adivinar ¿Es de Gryffindor? – le pregunte con falsa alegría.

- No, es de Slytherin – me dijo Cassandra sonriente.

Entonces algo me dijo que ya sabía la respuesta – Es Regulus ¿no? – pregunte con sarcasmo.

- Exacto - dijo Cassandra con la misma sonrisa.

- Bueno, veremos que tal va – dije mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde Regulus estaba leyendo un libro.

- Creo que soy contigo ¿no? – Regulus me escucho, pero en respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Trata de no hacer explotar algo – me dijo amargamente.

- En serio ¿puedes decirme que te hice? Si no estas enterado últimamente tengo problemas para recordar algunos eventos – le dije un poco molesta.

- Lo siento – Ahora eso me sorprendió, no espere que se disculpara.

- Eso no lo esperaba – le dije con sorpresa.

- Lo digo en serio, no se como canalizar mi molestia, y creo que te estoy atacando por eso – dijo Regulus, su voz un poco triste.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por que estas molesto? – algo en su voz me hizo sentir mal.

- No te preocupes, son cosas mías, yo las manejare – se escuchaba triste pero cortante.

- Justo quería preguntarte si podías decirme que hicimos la noche pasada, me comentaste eso cuando estuviste en la enfermería y también encontré una nota en la que les pedía a Alexa y Cassandra que me cubrieran por que no iba a pasar la noche en los dormitorios con ellas. ¿Sabes que paso? – Lo dije muy seria, y no deje de mirarlo mientras lo hacia. Al escucharme no reacciono, solo se quedo mirando el caldero que tenía al frente.

- Fuimos a practicar Quidditch – dijo Regulus, como si hubiera sido algo evidente.

- Oh – no sabía por que estaba un poco decepcionada, había sentido que era algo importante, al menos más importante que escabullirse en la noche para practicar.

- Como vez mi molestia no tiene nada que ver contigo - mientras me hablaba seguía mirando el caldero. Sentía que me ocultaba algo, pero si el no veía la necesidad de decírmelo tal vez no era importante y lo mejor era dejarlo ir.

Slughorn entro al salón muy contento, como usualmente estaba.

- Buenos días alumnos, hoy es un excelente día para hacer posiciones ¿no les parece? – nadie le respondió, todos lo miraban cansados aunque la verdad yo si estaba emocionada.

Slughorn se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y se acerco a nuestra mesa.

- Victoria, que bueno que hayas decidido acompañarnos, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que el señor Black te haya dado tus libros – Slughorn me miraba con preocupación.

- Estoy mejor profesor, gracias – Mire a Regulus de reojo – Y si, Regulus, me dio mis libros –

- Que bueno, el seño Black la ayudara en lo que necesite igual no dude consultarme; usted es una de mis mejores alumnas, usted tiene el don natural, no tiene porque preocuparse. – dijo muy contento.

Yo solo le sonreí en respuesta. Eso del don natural ya me estaba cansando, solo me presionaban mas con eso. Slughorn me sonrió antes de seguir con la clase.

- ¿Quien puede decirme que es la Armortentia?- pregunto Slughorn.

Recordaba haber escuchado sobre esa poción antes pero no me acordaba en que momento ni para que era.

Regulus contesto - Es una poción de amor, profesor –

- Exactamente, es una poción de amor, que puede ser peligrosa, porque crea la ilusión de un amor falso. He puesto un poco de poción de Armontetia en uno de los calderos de cada mesa; por turnos quiero que huelan la poción; dependiendo de lo que perciban es el olor de la persona amada.

Esto seria interesante, a mi no me gustaba nadie, ¿eso significaba que no olería nada?

- Señor Black, usted fue el que contesto por que no se acerca y nos dice que olor percibe – Slughorn no pareció darse cuenta de la tensión visible en la cara de Regulus. Este se acerco al caldero y aspiró lentamente, yo lo observaba muy cerca y vi como cerro los ojos al hacerlo, incluso esbozó una sonrisa, que duro muy poco, ya que al enderezarse otra vez, volvió a tener su mirada apática.

- Percibo un olor a vainilla y grass fresco – al decir esto me pareció verlo fruncir el ceño, como si las palabras que acababa de decir fueran dolorosas.

- Eh ahí un buen ejemplo de lo que deben hacer, haber vamos, inténtenlo – dijo Slughorn muy optimista

Sabía que no iba a oler nada pero igual me acerque al caldero. Debo admitir que me sorprendió percibir un olor; era grass fresco, el olor del viento en mi rostro y el olor de un perfume que no podía reconocer, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era muy familiar. A mi no me gustaba nadie, ¿quien olía a grass fresco, viento y este perfume que no podía identificar? Tal vez era esa persona que veía secretamente; aunque después de escuchar lo que me dijo Regulus, tal vez esa persona no existía.

Después de pasar el tiempo oliendo amortentia, Slughorn nos indico que debíamos preparar la poción entre los dos.

Aquí me di cuenta, que no tenía un don natural para pociones. Al leer los ingredientes no tenía la menor idea como eran. Las indicaciones trozar, machucar, cortar; eran echas por mis manos incorrectamente. Constantemente Regulus tenía que señalarme que es o que debía traer para la poción y como debía hacerlo. Honestamente me di cuenta que estaba siendo una carga. Si yo hubiera estado sola no se que hubiera salido, pero aparentemente Regulus era muy bueno en pociones, y eso nos ayudo. En si él trabajo solo, por que tenía que rehacer cada cosa que yo hacía. En si la amortentia era una opción que duraba tres semanas en terminarse, pero al menos la primera parte debía ser ahora.

- Muy bien muchachos, vamos a ver cual es la mejor poción – Slughorn empezó revisando los calderos de los Gryffindor, aparentemente el de Marlene McKinnon y Iris Mcmillan era el mejor hasta el momento.

El de Alexia y su pareja, parecía una pasta marrón espesa y creo que no olía muy bien por la cara que puso Slughorn al pasar cerca.

El de Cassandra era mas aceptable, incluso les dijo que habían estado bastante cerca.

Antes de que llegara a nuestra mesa, vi nuestro caldero, un líquido rosado oscuro se movía en su interior. Esperaba que estuviera bien, igual el rosa me hacia recordar al amor así que imagine que no estaba muy lejos.

- Excelente trabajo Regulus y Victoria. Vez que te dije Victoria, tienes un don natural – Slughorn siempre contento, estaba diciendo una gran mentira. El rostro de Regulus no mostraba ninguna emoción y el mío parecía que ocultaba algo.

- Se equivoca profesor, Regulus es el que ha hecho todo – dije seriamente.

- Esta siendo humilde, ya sabe como es – comento Regulus, mirando a Slughorn directamente, mientras yo lo miraba asombrada.

- Si, si, la conocemos bien; igual un excelente trabajo, 30 puntos para Slytherin – al escuchar esto , podía ver varias caras de fastidio en los alumnos de la otra casa.

- Gracias – le susurre a Regulus.

- No es nada – me respondió él.

- No tenías por que decir eso, no me fastidiaba decir la verdad - le conteste.

- No quería ver a Slughorn decepcionado, eres Victoria la alumna perfecta - me pareció que lo decía con cierta ironía, pero al no mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro o en su voz era difícil leerlo.

Mientras empacábamos nuestras cosas, se me ocurrió que no me vendrían mal unas clases extra de pociones.

- Regulus, ¿Tu crees que me podrías ayudar con pociones? creo que necesito unas clases extra – dije un poco dudosa.

- Las necesitas – lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio – pero yo no soy el mas adecuado para eso, deberías pedirle a Snape que te ayude, el ya llevo este curso y es el mejor en Pociones de todo Slytherin.

No podía entender muy bien, por que me había sentido un poco decepcionada al escucharlo. Me estaba dando un buen consejo, pero me hubiera gustado que el fuera quien me ayudara. Esto era extraño ¿Me gustaba Regulus Black? ¿Pero si lo acababa de conocer? Aunque ahora que me daba cuenta, había estado pensando mucho en él todo el día. Tal vez era una simple atracción, me aprecia simpático físicamente, pero su personalidad era otro asunto. A veces no mostraba ninguna emoción; aunque si lo vi sonriendo pero eso fue antes que supiera que no sabia quien era.

Salimos de la clase de pociones, para dirigirnos a la sala común que también estaba en las mazmorras. Aparentemente estábamos debajo del lago, lo cual explicaba la humedad en el ambiente y el frió que percibía.

- ¿Hay algo que hagas mal? – pregunto Alexia fingiendo fastidio.

Había muchas cosas que hacía mal, aquí creo que simplemente había tenido mucha suerte, al menos hasta ahora. Igual no pude responderle por que alguien lo hizo por mí.

- Eso se responde diciendo que esta en Slytherin, ¿Hay algo mas malo que eso? – Un grupo de chicos habían aparecido cerca de nostras, digo aparecido porque segundos atrás no los vi. Por la ropa que llevaban me di cuenta que eran de Gryffindor ¿Es que acaso ocupaban la mayor población en este colegio? ¿Por qué no podía encontrarme Ravenclaws o Hufflepuffs?

- Pero si son los payasos de Gryffindor, la vergüenza de Gryffindor mejor dicho - dijo Cassandra molesta

- Uy uy uy , ¿la has escuchado Canuto?, Cassie nos esta dando un excelente consejo de carrera – dijo burlonamente el muchacho con lentes.

- La escucho Cornamenta, y podría tener razón ; imagina, yo puedo hacer los trucos , Colagusano es el payaso , tu haces los malabares y Remus tu puedes domar a las bestias; y no se olviden muchachos tenemos a los tres monitos para que hagan los trucos – lo ultimo estaba dirigido a nosotras evidentemente

- Dirás serpientes, canuto – Dijo el mas bajo del grupo.

Los tres se rieron, solo aquel que llamó Remus , evitaba reírse.

Obviamente eran Los Merodeadores. Era anecdótico que la primera vez que los encontrara se burlaran de mí. Tal vez pensarían que estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos asombrada. En parte porque me hacia darme cuenta que verdaderamente estaba viviendo en el mundo de los magos, en la era de Los merodeadores, y por otro lado me causaba gracia haber pensado que eran mas especiales de lo que realmente eran; es decir tenían 17 años y se la pasaban haciendo bromas y torturando a la gente que no pensaba como ellos. Eran una versión más ligera y graciosa de lo que hacían los mortífagos, y creo que no se habían dado cuenta.

- Esto es un milagro Canuto, la reina no tiene nada que decir – dijo James.

Hasta ese momento me había quedado abstraída observándolos, todos cabían en las descripciones que había leído sobre ellos; pero el que me causo más curiosidad era Sirius. Era simpático y alto, con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa picara; tenía bastante parecido con su hermano; solo que Regulus no tenia esa actitud jovial, Regulus siempre se veía taciturno y siempre estaba serio.

- Es que hemos osado hablarle sin presentar ninguna reverencia, James, ¿Cómo pudimos? – Comento Sirius, burlonamente, tratando de sonar dramático. Ambos hicieron reverencias ante mí, seguidos por Cologusano que parecía reírse de cualquier estupidez que dijeran.

- Recuerdan que ha perdido la memoria ¿no?- Comento Remus, con una voz cansada que cortó sus risas inmediatamente. La luna llena había sido ayer, debía sentirse agotado.

- ¿Qué edad tienen?- Les pregunte antes que pudieran contestar el comentario de Remus

- Diecisiete – dijo James más serio, creo que verdaderamente se habían olvidado que no sabía quienes eran.

- ¿En serio? pensé que tenían doce o tal vez alguna especie de retardo. Están en último año ¿no? ¿O por alguna extraña razón siguen en primero? Por que todo lo que acaban de hacer es ridículo; no recuerdo nada y todo el día he recibido ataques proveniente de su casa, ¿Es acaso su mundo tan limitado que solo pueden pensar en mi y en como fastidiar a los demás? Se los dice alguien que recién los acaba de conocer, y les aseguro que me han dado la peor impresión posible – Estaba molesta, pero trate de hablar lo mas calmada posible. Todos me quedaron mirando, como si hubiera dicho algo completamente incoherente. O tal vez era la primera vez que les respondía así.

- Le quita toda la gracia si no recuerdas nada – dijo James, su voz en un tono más serio y fastidiado. Sirius no dejaba de mirarme, tanto que pensé que mi cara estaba cambiando de color. Cologusano miraba al piso y Remus se veía más cansado que nunca.

- Lo sentimos Victoria – se disculpo Remus, aunque no veía por que él debía hacerlo, el no había dicho nada.

- No tienes porque, tu no dijiste nada. Igual ya fue. Ahora quiero ir a mi sala común , la que aun no conozco – hice hincapié en esta parte , mirando como intercambiaban miradas incomodas entre ellos – así que disculpen niños pero los tengo que dejar – Y con esas palabras seguí mi camino junto con mis amigas, que hacía un rato se habían quedado en silencio al igual que ellos.

- Ha sucedido un milagro – dijo Alexia fascinada.

- Esto es épico – dijo Cassandra de la misma manera.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Nadie antes les había respondido? – pregunte con curiosidad.

- Si, pero nunca se habían quedado sin habla - me explico Alexia, riéndose

Nos detuvimos frente a una pared, parecía una pared ordinaria pero imagine que esta era la entrada a la sala común.

- Sangre Pura – dijo Cassandra mirando a la pared. Esa imagine que era la contraseña, no podía decir que fuera muy original.

La pared se movió y un pasillo largo apareció. Entramos, detrás de nosotras se volvió a cerrar la pared; creo que mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. No me había dado cuenta lo emocionada que estaba por este lugar.

La Sala Común era una sala amplia, con muros y techos de piedra. Lo primero que vi fue la gran chimenea, con un fuego encendido y con sillas de estilo barroco alrededor y dos grandes sillones de cuero. Era verdaderamente una sala fabulosa, que te decía Slytherin por todos sus lados. Había una gran variedad de tapices verdes , todos con la serpiente de Slytherin en el centro. A pesar de que estábamos debajo del lago, el lugar parecía bastante calido. Además emanaba poder e historia; no sabía explicar muy bien las sensaciones que me provocada estar ahí, pero estaba encantada con el lugar; estaba feliz de pertenecer a esta casa.

- Te ves muy sonriente – me dijo Alexia, como entendiendo lo que estaba sintiendo

- La verdad si , ¿nunca te ha pasado que llegas a un lugar y sientes que estas en casa? – Era la verdad, eso era justo lo que sentía.

- Si, te entiendo – me contesto sonriente Alexia.

- Ven, ven – me dijo Cassandra yendo hacia una escalera circular – tienes que ver los dormitorios.

Sonreí, y corrí para alcanzarla. Me sorprendió que la sala común estuviera vacía pero tal vez habría alguien en los dormitorios.

Subimos por la escalera circular de piedra y llegamos a dos divisiones, un presumí llevaba a los cuartos de chicas y otra a los de chicos. Entramos por la derecha, la tercera puerta, era la nuestra. Cassandra la abrió y entramos.

Era un amplia sala, con cinco camas de cuatro postes, todas distintivamente verdes y plateadas. Había un baúl delante de cada cama, y un velador al costado de cada una. En el medio de la habitación, estaba una hermosa alfombra verde con filo plateado y una gran serpiente en el medio. Toda la habitación se veía elegante, como la habitación real de un castillo.

- Esa es la tuya – me indico Alexia, señalando la ultima cama a la derecha.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella; me encantó la cama de cuatro postes, con gruesas cortinas verdes que parecían ser muy suaves.

Deje mi maletín sobre la cama, encima del edredón verde con líneas plateadas. Tenía unos cuantos cojines encima, todos con algo distintivo a Slytherin.

Sobre el velador, había unas lámparas doradas cuya base asemejaban a una serpiente.

El velador tenía cajones, y eso fue lo primero que quise revisar, tal vez tenían información importante. Me arrodille y abrí el primer cajón. Dentro encontré una bolsa de "Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott" , no podía creer que tuviera esto entre las manos y sin pensarlo dos veces saque una de su interior y la probé, después de tenerla un par de segundos en mi boca la escupí, sabía a alcachofa, y yo detestaba la alcachofa.

- Que horribles pastillas, ¿saben cual tiene sabor a chocolate? – mis dos amigas levantaron la mirada al escucharme, ambas estaban echadas en sus respectivas camas leyendo. Alexia estaba a mi costado y Cassandra en la siguiente cama.

- Una vez probé una marrón y sabia a sardina, así que no garantiza nada el color – me dijo Alexia

- Yo probé una marrón y resulto ser de chocolate. No se puede estar seguro – comento Cassandra.

Volví a poner la bolsa donde había estado. Al fondo encontré una caja de ranas de chocolate, ¿Verdaderamente saltarían? – saque una de la caja, y abrí el empaque. Una pequeña rana de chocolate salió de él, la agarre antes que se escapara y podía sentir como intentaba librarse de mi mano, un minuto después se calmo, y pude darle un mordisco sin sentir que estaba comiendo un animal vivo. Adentro del empaque, encontré uno de los cromos coleccionables y para sorpresa mía era mi padre. Mi padre se veía tan apuesto como siempre y al verme me guiño un ojo.

- Miren , encontré un cromo con la imagen de mi padre – les dije entusiasmada a Cassandra y Alexia.

- No es sorpresa, tienes como 20 de esos – me contesto Alexia sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza en negación, como quien le repite algo a un niño varias veces y aun no lo entiende.

- ¿Y donde están? – pregunte con curiosidad.

- Deben estar en tu baúl – me dijo Alexia mientras regresaba su mirada a la revista que leía.

Debajo de los dulces encontré el ultimo numero de la revista "Corazón de bruja", que en una primera revisada parecía una especie de revista People para magos.

En el segundo cajón, encontré una cámara, lo cual me pareció genial, y un álbum de fotos, esto debía ser bueno.

Al abrirlo en la primera foto, me encontré a mi misma de once años sonriendo y abrasando a mama, en lo que parecía ser la estación de tren. Abajo decía Agosto 1972; el año en que empecé a estudiar en Hogwarts.

Me encantaba que las fotos pudieran moverse, hacían la imagen más real y parecían ser ventanas por donde veías las escenas suceder.

En la siguiente foto estaba en el mismo lugar pero con mis padres.

De ahí , estaba otra que parecía haber sido en navidad , por la decoración de las paredes el comedor, en ella estaba abrasada a Alexia y Cassandra. También había otras de lo que parecía ser mi cumpleaños, Halloween e incluso una en la que estoy tomando algo parecido a una cerveza. Me encantaron las que tenía con el equipo de Quidditch , era extraño ser la única chica en la foto. Todos aparecíamos uniformados y con escoba en mano, en una estábamos bastante serios , y en otra no parábamos de hacer muecas a la cámara. Incluso Regulus, estaba riendo.

Tenía que admitirlo, se veía extremadamente apuesto con el uniforme de Quidditch; se que los hombres se ven bien en uniforme pero el superaba esa idea.

De ahí, me sorprendió ver unas cuantas fotos mías volando con la quaffle en mano. Realmente era parte del equipo de Quidditch, no podía creerlo. De hecho ya lo sabía pero ver esto lo hacía más real.

Era yo en todas estas fotos, ¿como es que no podía recordar ninguno de estos momentos?

La última foto, parecía haber sido a comienzos del año, ya que todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y yo tenía la bufanda de rayas verdes y plateadas envuelta al cuello. En esa foto no estaba sola, estaba con Regulus que llevaba una cosa anaranjada en los brazos, que viendo bien, me di cuenta que se parecía a un gato . Es cierto, mis papas me dijeron que tenía uno . Deje el álbum y empecé a buscarlo.

- ¿Han visto a mi gato? – les pregunte a las chicas que seguían absortas en lo que estaban leyendo.

- ¿Tristan? no es un gato es un kneazle – me dijo Cassandra desconcertada.

- Un kneazle bastante raro, tiene el peor sentido de ubicación - me dijo sonriente Alexia

- La verdad creemos que se escapa de ti – dijo Cassandra de la misma manera.

- Que graciosa, en serio ¿Dónde esta? - era mi mascota ¿no? realmente quería conocerlo.

Ambas se pararon y comenzaron a buscarlo junto a mi, después de un rato de verificar en cada rincón de la habitación nos dimos cuenta que ahí no estaba.

- Debe estar abajo, en la sala común – me dijo Alexia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Sino te recomiendo que busques a Regulus, él siempre lo encuentra – me dijo Cassandra sonriente, no pase desapercibida la manera sugerente como me miro cuando dijo su nombre.

- ¿Por eso esta foto? – les pregunte señalando la foto que encontré en el álbum.

Ambas se rieron – Si esa te la tomamos después que todos estuviéramos buscando a tu mascota por más de una hora, Regulus lo encontró cerca al sauce boxeador. De verdad el siempre lo encuentra – comento Alexia.

- O Tristan va donde él. De ahí que te fastidiamos con que no quiere estar contigo – dijo Cassandra sonriente.

Cuando bajamos, a la sala común, esta ya no estaba vacía. Evan Rosier y unos chicos más estaban sentados en los sillones. Cuando me vio me paso la voz llamándome por mi nombre e invitando para que me acercara.

Quería buscar a mi mascota o a Regulus si eso ayudaba a encontrarla, pero en vez de eso tuve que acercarme.

- Victoria. Te quiero presentar al equipo de Quidditch; Avery, Mulciber, Rabastan Lestrange y Barty Crouch Junior. Avery, Mulciber y Barty están en tu año – dijo Evan , esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Al verlos los reconocí por las fotos que acaba de estar revisando. Yo no recordaba muy bien los nombres de todos los mortifagos pero si recordaba el de Barty Crouch Junior y el apellido Lestrange, aunque mas lo asociaba a Bellatrix. Ellos eran capaces de torturar y matar desmedidamente. Con todas las emociones por estar viviendo aquí me había olvidado que estaba rodeada de futuros mortífagos si es que algunos ya no lo eran. Estaba segura que todos los que estaban frente a mí lo eran o lo serian y esto incluía a Evan.

Todos me hicieron una pequeña venia con la cabeza en forma de saludo, que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

Tanto Avery como Mulciber no eran feos pero tenían una mirada enfermiza y me miraban de una manera que me hacía sentir incomoda, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo.

Rabastan era delgado, y parecía estar nervioso constantemente, mirando hacia cada lado como si alguien lo estuviera observando.

Barty, tampoco era feo; era alto y delgado , con una cabellera perfectamente ordenada, solo que tenía una mirada oscura que me daba escalofríos.

No debía sentirme intimidada, supuestamente yo paraba con estas personas, incluso jugábamos juntos. Y por las fotos que vi, yo no tenía ningún problema de estar a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal las clases? Escuche que saliste volando en un Thestral durante la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas ¿es cierto? – me pregunto Evan sonriendo con interés.

- Si, no fue algo premeditado ; pero me gusto hacerlo , me hizo recordar lo mucho que me gusta volar – dije sonriendo pero tranquila ,viendo las reacciones de los que me rodeaban mientras hablaba.

- No cambias Shafiq, pero es bueno, temíamos que te hubieras olvidado de cómo volar – dijo Rabastan secamente.

- No veía ningún problema con eso, yo con gusto te daba clases privadas – dijo Mulciber mientras me guiñaba el ojo, yo solo le sonreí incómodamente por educación, pero vi como lo miro Evan y cuando Mulciber se dio cuenta de esto retrocedió un poco, cambiando su semblante completamente.

- No le hagas caso Victoria, eres nuestra chica favorita. Tú siempre confías en nosotros. En serio estábamos preocupados por lo que te paso - dijo Avery .No sabia si confiar en lo que me decía aunque verdaderamente sonaba genuino; tal vez si lo decía en serio, además ¿quien dice que a los mortífagos no les importan sus amigos y la gente que los rodea?

- A propósito, ¿donde esta Regulus? - pregunto Barty un poco fastidiado.

- Aquí – La voz de Regulus se escucho mientras entraba a la sala común, cargando un bulto naranja con machas moteadas en sus brazos. Al verlo supe que era mi kneazle.

- ¡Tristan! – grite emocionada, yendo hacia donde estaba Regulus. Cuando estuve cerca alargue mis brazos y Regulus me lo traspaso. El Kneazle me miraba atentamente con sus grandes ojos marrones, muy parecidos a los míos.

- Es un encanto – dije mientras lo miraba por todos lados. Su color muy parecido al naranja estaba lleno de motas marrones. Tenía una larga cola que asemejaba a un león y las orejas más grandes que hubiera visto en un gato.

Tristan se acurruco en mi brazo y ronroneo contra mi hombro, aparentemente si me quería.

Regulus seguía parado cerca a mi y estaba tan agradecida con él, que me acerque más y tomándolo desprevenido le di un beso en la mejilla derecha. Cuando me aleje note como había cerrado sus ojos y su rostro parecía haberse relajado, pero esto fue por unos segundos ya que pronto los abrió y se alejo de mí sin decirme una sola palabra.


	4. ¿Te has olvidado como volar?

Me había despertado hacía un rato, el cielo aun estaba oscuro, podía seguir durmiendo pero no tenía sueño. Tampoco tenía ganas de encender una lámpara, simplemente quería quedarme así, pensando en la oscuridad.

Tristan estaba dormido a los pies de mi cama, de vez en cuando podía escuchara su suave ronroneo.

Hacía un par de semanas que me había despertado en este mundo o también podía decir que hacía un par de semanas desde que había perdido la memoria. Aun no sabía cual era la afirmación correcta.

Todo había pasado con bastante calma desde que salí de la enfermería y encontré a Evan.

Lo único intrigante fue la caja de metal que encontré en mi baúl. La misma que tenía sobre mi mesa de noche y observaba cada noche antes de dormir. Era una caja alargada y de poca altura, cuando la encontré intente abrirla, no llevaba ningún candado así que pensé que no tendría problemas al hacerlo, pero obviamente me equivoque. Por más que lo intente no podía abrirla; Alexia y Cassandra también lo intentaron, con todo encantamiento posible pero aun así no se abría. Freda Macmillan y Serena Flint, mis otras compañeras de cuarto lo intentaron sin resultado alguno.

Entonces busque la fuerza masculina en la sala común. La caja voló por los aires, se prendió con fuego, fue golpeada por escobas e incluso bates de golpeador; pero no sirvió, nada parecía abrirla. Solo cuando Snape entro con Regulus al anochecer, Freda les pregunto si querían intentar abrirla; solo le basto una mirada a Severus para decirnos que tenía un hechizo de protección y la única manera de abrirla era con una contraseña.

Lo cual significaba que no tenía solución al menos no una inmediata. ¿Qué habría guardado ahí? Obviamente era algo tan secreto que por ninguna circunstancia quería que alguien lo supiera. Algo me decía que me ayudaría mucho abrirla.

Tenía ganas de caminar, el pensar en la caja me tenía un poco inquieta y ansiosa. Era frustrante estar tan cerca de algo y al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Era Octubre, y se podía sentir el frió helado de invierno acercándose.

Había cambiado los shorts como pijama por un pantalón de tela escocesa verde y un polo negro ceñido de manga larga. Mi cabello estaba suelto, cayendo por debajo de mi cintura en largas ondas. Pensé en ponerme mi bata, pero Tristan estaba sobre ella, y no quería despertarlo.

Salí de la habitación y baje a la sala común, que pensé que encontraría vacía ya que eran casi las cuatro de la mañana.

El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, y sentado en uno de los sillones, aparentemente leyendo encontré a Severus Snape. Al sentir mi presencia levanto la mirada hacia mi dirección para ver quien había bajado.

Severus también estaba en pijamas solo que el si tenía una bata.

- Severus ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? – le pregunte, mientras me sentaba a su costado.

- Te podría preguntar lo mismo Shafiq – me dijo secamente

- ¿Por qué siempre me llamas por mi apellido? Puedes llamarme Victoria– le dije sonriendo.

- Es costumbre, pero si imagino que te puedo llamar Victoria – dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

- No me has dicho que estas haciendo - le insistí.

- Es obvio que estoy leyendo ¿no? – me contesto un poco fastidiado. Me miro cuando dijo esto pero al ver que yo lo observaba fijamente, me quito la mirada rápidamente.

- Tú eres bueno en pociones ¿no? – Hacia unos días que quería hablar con él al respecto.

- Eso creo ¿Por qué? – Al observar a Snape podía notar algo triste en su semblante, un dolor constante en su mirada que me recordaba un poco a Regulus, ninguno sonreía, ninguno parecía ser feliz. Yo sabía por los libros que el siempre había amado a Lily Evans pero las cosas nunca habían funcionado a su favor, especialmente desde que la llamo una sangre sucia, creo que a partir de ahí ella se había alejado y él se había adentrado en las artes oscuras y los planes de Voldemort.

- Bueno, como tu sabes no recuerdo muchas cosas últimamente; y pociones es una de esas cosas que no recuerdo. Aparentemente yo era muy buena y ahora no se nada al respecto. Probablemente los de primer año saben más que yo – le dije con cierta preocupación en mi voz.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que te ayude? – al preguntarme esto note cierta incredulidad en su voz.

- Si – le dije como si fuera algo obvio. Snape se quedo pensativo por unos minutos, como evaluando si debía aceptar enseñarme o no.

- Podría, no creo que haya problema si le pedimos a Slughorn la sala de pociones – me dijo secamente.

- ¿Entonces es un trato? Me vas a enseñar ¿no?- le pregunte, quería estar segura que no se fuera para atrás porque verdaderamente tenía que ponerme a estudiar.

- Si, te voy a enseñar; me podría servir de práctica, en algún momento quisiera ser profesor – me comento con una media sonrisa, que me sorprendió. Había algo dulce en él, que imagino era lo que había logrado que Lily Evans lo considerara su amigo.

- ¿De pociones? – .

- Podría, pero preferiría ser de "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" – me comento pensativo.

- Eso también debo estudiar; en todos los cursos estoy mal menos en "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas" ahí si me va bien - dije sonriendo al final.

- ¿Cuántos cursos llevas? – me pregunto.

- Siete – le dije sintiéndome agobiada con tan solo decir el numero – Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Historia de la magia y Herbología. La verdad no se como lo hago.

- Llevas los mismo cursos que yo – me dijo pensativo – si quieres te puedo ayudar en esos también.

Me quede con la boca abierta, nunca me hubiera imaginado tanta bondad por parte de Snape – ¿en serio? gracias – la verdad estaba feliz con lo que me había propuesto. Pero luego pensé que tal vez lo hacía por alguna razón – No quiero sonar maleducada pero ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me quieres ayudar? –le pregunte dudosa

- No me gustas Shafiq, si eso es lo que estas pensando – me dijo molesto.

- No había pensado nada realmente – le conteste muy seria, verdaderamente Snape era bastante directo.

- Mejor piensa que tu familia es muy importante y no estaría mal estar en buenos términos contigo – me dijo riéndose ligeramente; lo cual me pareció un comportamiento extraño en él; pero a fin de cuentas yo tenía la imagen del Snape amargado por la vida, este era un Snape que aun guardaba la esperanza y que no había visto todas las desgracias que traería Voldemort.

- Muy Slytherin de tu parte. El pago es que le cuente lo caballeroso y bueno que eres a mi papa, ya entendí – dije con cierta gracia y sonriendo.

- Creo que entiendes mis términos Shafiq. Si no hay problema podríamos empezar este lunes, ¿a las 6 estas libre? – me pregunto con bastante seriedad y sin ninguna sonrisa.

- Estaría perfecto ¿en la sala de pociones? –

- Si, le preguntare a Slughorn, pero dudo que haya inconveniente - Al decir esto Snape comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿Te vas? – le pregunte un poco decepcionada, me gustaba la compañía y no quería quedarme sola

- Si, creo que voy a descansar un par de horas, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- Snape me miro por última vez, y después de regalarme una media sonrisa se fue por la escalera hacia su habitación.

Yo me quede viendo el fuego de la chimenea, y las llamas saltando entre ellas.

Las llamas me comenzaron a mecer, por que no recuerdo en que momento me eche en el sofá y me quede dormida.

Me fui despertando lentamente, y me sorprendí mucho cuando al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue la cara de Evan Rosier sonriendo con maliciosamente. Al principio no entendía que estaba pasando pero luego recordé que me había quedado dormida en la sala común.

- Justo cuando pensaba besarte te despiertas – dijo Evan.

-¿Estoy presentable? – no era una pregunta importante, pero que tal si tenía todo el cabello desordenado y debía correr a mi dormitorio.

- Estas hermosa – dijo, acercándose un poco más a mí. Podía ver cada línea de su rostro, su frente ancha, su quijada fuerte, sus ojos de un azul profundo y su mirada seductora; era apuesto y tenía un gran cuerpo. Y por más que trataba de evitarlo no podía dejar de ver sus brazos e imaginarme siendo abrasada por ellos. Tal vez a una parte de mi no le importaría que pasara algo con él, pero la otra parte me recordaba constantemente que probablemente el sería un mortífago. Hasta ahora siempre lo había visto con manga larga así que no podía cerciorarme si tenía la marca o no.

Estaba tan cerca que ya no me importaba si me besaba, pero la voz de Regulus evito que pasara algo.

- Evan , hable con Slughorn dice que tenemos la cancha libre el domingo – su voz era fría y que decir de sus rostro estaba más apático que nunca.

Aproveche la distracción para pararme rápidamente, y disculparme antes de subir a mi habitación. Por lo último que vi, Evan no estaba muy contento de que hubiéramos sido interrumpidos, pero poco me importaba. Lo que si me importaba era lo que había dicho Regulus, el domingo íbamos a entrenar y yo no sabia si podía volar en escoba. Tenía que verificar eso hoy mismo.

Tenía mi Nimbus 996 en la mano, el último modelo aparentemente. Por esta semana me habían exonerado de mis rondas de prefecto, pero el día de hoy les tocaba a los prefectos de séptimo año de Slytherin hacerlas. Por ende imagine que si salía pasando el toque de queda, no habría problema. Cualquier cosa abogo por la fraternidad de casa.

No había querido practicar antes en el día por el mismo hecho de no saber si lo haría bien, no quería tener testigos si hacía algo vergonzoso.

Me puse un Jean azul y una chompa rosada corta. Me levante el cabello en una cola baja y me pareció que me veía bien; además estaba cómoda y eso era lo importante si quería practicar en la escoba. Sigilosamente salí de la sala común de Slytherin y me dirige hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y al campo de Quidditch.

Mas allá de un par de sustos y esconderme una vez detrás de una pared, pude llegar al campo de Quidditch sin ningún problema.

Este era el momento de la verdad y a pesar que me gustaba la sensación de volar y aparentemente hasta hacia una semana era una experta en eso; no pude subirme, creo que me dio pánico escénico o algo parecido. Me quede sentada en el pasto mirando hacía el cielo, sintiéndome una entupida por no poder subirme a una escoba.

- No deberías estar aquí a esta hora – alguien hablo detrás de mí. Al voltear encontré a Sirius Black mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – desde la última vez que lo encontré con su grupo de amigos, no habíamos vuelto hablar.

- Te puedo preguntar lo mismo, pero la verdad salí a caminar un rato - dijo sonriendo con picardía.

- Que coincidencia yo también – le dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿Y de todos los lugares decidiste sentarte en el campo de Quidditch con tu escoba? – me pregunto con ironía y curiosidad.

- Si, ¿Esta mal? – le conteste con un poco de dureza. Estaba fastidiada y mi voz lo hacía evidente.

- No, cada quien con sus asuntos – me dijo caminando hacía donde yo estaba

- ¿Qué quieres Black? – le pregunte con sequedad.

- ¿Por qué tanta agresividad Victoria? Recién me estas conociendo ¿no? – me dijo fingiendo estar dolido.

- No eres tú, estoy de mal humor – le dije cansada.

- Que raro – me dijo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba a mi costado.

No sabía si confiar en él pero necesitaba ayuda y no había nadie mas a nuestro alrededor.

- Vine aquí a practicar mi vuelo – dije mirando a la escoba en mi regazo – pero tengo problemas para empezar – lo mire con preocupación.

- ¿Te has olvidado como volar? – me pregunto sorprendido.

- No se, aun no lo intento – le dije con tristeza.

Sirius me miro pensativo por unos instantes. Al verlo tan de cerca, no podía negar que era apuesto, además tenía un encanto natural que hacía que te sintieras atraída por el inmediatamente. Su hermano parecía tener un repelente para personas pero Sirius era todo lo contrario.

- Bueno no puedes sacar conclusiones si no lo intentas, si quieres yo te ayudo – había dejado de lado el tono burlón, y ahora me hablaba seriamente.

- Gracias – le sonreí, lo cual hizo que el me respondiera la sonrisa con una aun más grande.

Ambos nos paramos, Sirius me pidió que le pasara mi escoba, se sentó sobre ella e inmediatamente se elevo, no mucho para que yo pudiera seguirlo.

- No soy tan bueno como James pero puedo defenderme - me dijo sonriente – lo primero es ver si puedes elevarte, de ahí lo demás es natural. Lo importante es no tener miedo – después de decir esto descendió y me paso la escoba.

La agarre y la observe cuidadosamente.

- Recuerda que tú ya sabes volar y que eres muy buena – me dijo Sirius con alegría.

- ¿En serio soy buena? - le pregunte con curiosidad.

- En serio, eres uno de los mejores cazadores que haya visto, y mira que estas en Slytherin – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me reí ligeramente y después de meditarlo unos segundos, decidí hacerle caso y montar la escoba.

Solo tuve que sentarme en ella y echarme un poco sobre ella, para sentir como me elevaba en el cielo, aun más alto de lo que había hecho Sirius.

Tuve la misma sensación de tranquilidad y relajación que obtuve al volar el hipogrifo.

Estaba volando en una escoba, muy arriba a la altura de los aros donde se metía la quaffle y no sentía miedo. Al contrario sentía que la escoba era parte de mí, una extensión mía o tal vez que yo era la escoba. Por ende moverme a la derecha, a la izquierda, en círculos, de cabeza, todo me parecía sencillo. Sentía que podía incluso hacer acrobacias sobre ella.

Desde arriba vi a Sirius mirándome con atención, creo que me había probado que no tenía ningún problema de vuelo, así que descendí. Al verme descender Sirius comenzó aplaudirme efusivamente.

- Ves te estabas preocupando por nada – me dijo una vez que descendí completamente.

Estaba tan feliz por lo que acababa de pensar y tan agradecida con Sirius por haberme ayudado a encontrar mi valor, que lo abrase fuertemente. Y el me correspondió el abrazo.

- ¡Sirius Black! no puedo creerlo – una voz aguda y molesta hizo que nos separáramos.

Como esto no podía quedarse como una simple sesión de vuelo, tenía que volverse una novela, en las que el héroe es descubierto en los brazos de otra mujer por la mujer con la que debía encontrarse.

Sirius se veía espantado. Una chica rubia de pelo ensortijado y bastante pavoroso, nos veía furiosa con las manos en la cintura. Al verla me di cuenta que era parte del grupo de Gryffindor que me había insultado el primer día.

- Fay, ¿pensé que te iba a encontrar cerca al invernadero? – Sirius parecía calmado, pero había una ligera preocupación en su voz.

- Ahí estuve, parada congelándome mientras tú estabas con ella – me señalo furiosa – Vi a alguien volando y pensé que tal vez estarías con James, pero no, te encuentro con la reina de Slytherin – otra vez su mirada fulminante iba hacia mí.

- No tienes que ponerte así, en un rato iba ir a encontrarte – dijo Sirius con calma y seguridad.

- ¿En un rato? – creo que eso fue peor – sabes, vete al diablo, no quiero saber nada de ti. Veo que te gustan las que son fáciles – obvio lo ultimo iba dirigido a mi lo cual no entendía, si supuestamente yo no había estado con alguien ¿por que me acusaban de ser fácil? Y no era la primera vez. Probablemente era coqueta, pero del dicho al hecho hay un largo camino.

- No insultes a Victoria, no tiene nada que ver, además la que me estuvo buscando fuiste tú, que yo recuerde nunca te asegure que iría – Ok, eso si fue bajo pero por otro lado Sirius Black me estaba defendiendo.

La chica no dijo nada mas, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue, viéndose más furiosa que nunca.

- Lo siento – me dijo Sirius un poco triste.

- No te preocupes ya paso – le dije con una sonrisa.

- La verdad si lo siento, para mañana todos van a saber que estuvimos aquí, la conozco y es bastante chismosa – Sirius tenía su mano derecha en la parte de atrás de su cuello y se veía preocupado.

Como Slytherin no creo que era un buen chisme que dijeran que me encontraron abrazando al traidor de sangre de Sirius Black. Ahí me di cuenta por que me pedía disculpas.

Al ver que no respondía Sirius siguió hablando - Si quieres puedes negarlo, soy un traidor de sangre se lo que eso significa – me dijo un poco decepcionado.

Pensé en aceptar su idea pero era incorrecto, yo no había hecho nada malo.

- No, si me preguntan diré la verdad; estaba practicando mi vuelo y me ayudaste , por eso te abrace – le dije como si fuera lo más normal.

- Esta bien, Victoria yo también diré la verdad – me dijo contento.

- Nada mas, evita la parte en que me daba miedo subir a la escoba – dije sonriendo.

- Esta bien, no diré eso –dijo riéndose.

- Disculpa por arruinar tu cita – le dije.

- No te preocupes no era importante, igual me gusto encontrarte – Los ojos de Sirius brillaban mientras me miraba fijamente, el viento soplaba y su cabello que caía en degrade hasta encima de sus hombros se movía ligeramente con el viento.

- Creo que debemos volver, no quiero que tu cita en venganza mande a algún profesor – le dije

- Cierto, podría hacerlo- contesto sonriente.

Así, comenzamos el camino de regreso al castillo. De verdad el saber que podía volar me había quitado un peso de encima.

- Sonríes bastante - le comente. Sirius se rió ligeramente al escuchar eso.

- Me gusta hacerlo – Digamos que crecí en un lugar en que no era muy bien visto sonreír o reír, creo que una manera de luchar contra eso es hacerlo lo mas a menudo que pueda – su voz era triste pero trataba de ocultarlo sonriendo.

- Tu hermano no piensa así ¿no? – una vez que lo dije me arrepentí, porque su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

- Regulus, es distinto a mí. Él aun no se ha dado cuenta de algunas cosas – Me dijo con decepción en su voz – Pero no lo juzgues tan fácilmente, yo confío en que mi hermano recapacitara en algún momento – Me sonrió al decir esto, lo cual decía que verdaderamente lo creía.

- Pensé que creías que era la reina de Slytherin y que odiaba a todos los muggle y asociados, pero me hablas como si te entendiera ¿Por qué? – la verdad me daba curiosidad, por que yo tenía la impresión que solo los de Slytherin me hablaban.

- Cierto ¿no? no se, es la primera vez que hablamos a solas para serte sincero. Pero siempre me pareciste diferente, y creo que no me equivoque. – su mirada era dulce, o al menos así me miraba.

- Quien sabe, tal vez me he olvidado como ser mala – le dije sonriendo.

- Bueno, entonces que bueno que te cayo una bludger en la cabeza – lo dijo tan serio que me causo risa, y a el también.

Seguimos conversando, él me contaba sobre las cosas que hacía con Los Merodeadores y todos los pasadizos secretos que conocía. Sin darme cuenta, entramos al castillo y llegamos a la pared que ocultaba la sala común de mi casa.

- Ni me di cuenta como llegamos – le dije sorprendida.

- Eso significa que la estabas pasando bien – me dijo con su usual sonrisa.

- La verdad si – era cierto, me había divertido bastante.

- Sabes, mañana – Sirius miro su reloj – mejor dicho hoy vamos a ir a Hogsmeade y me gustaría que fuéramos juntos – Sirius no sonreía creo que eso indicaba que estaba siendo serio, realmente quería ir conmigo a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Cómo una cita? – le pregunte.

- Si, como una cita – Al escucharlo me di cuenta que era bastante directo y seguro de si mismo también.

- ¿Estas seguro que tus fans no me lanzaran algún maleficio si nos ven en las tres escobas tomando cervezas de mantequilla? – le pregunte un poco dudosa pero sonriendo.

Sirius se rió – No lo harán, igual yo soy el que tendrá a Rosier, Avery y los demás Slytherin odiándome con todo sus ser.

Lo pensé por unos momentos, si quería tener una cita con el, era Sirius Black, esto era algo épico. Pero por otro lado yo era una Slytherin cuyos amigos eran futuros mortífagos, una Slytherin de sangre pura que debía odiar a los muggles, los sangre sucia y los traidores de sangre.

Aunque cuando hable con mis padres en la enfermería, entendí que debía ser yo misma. En las cartas que he recibido de mamá siempre me escribe que confía en mis decisiones y que siempre debo ser buena.

- Ya, iremos juntos a Hogsmeade. Pero te haré caminar mucho, porque para mi va ser como la primera visita –

- Perfecto, es una cita – me dijo con firmeza – Bueno, te dejare descansar .Cuídate Victoria – su mirada era dulce al despedirse.

- Nos vemos, cuídate – le dije sonriendo. Sirius se acerco más y antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

Después de eso entre a mi sala común, era tarde pero no estaba vacía, Regulus Black estaba sentado junto a la chimenea su mirada fija en el fuego.

- ¿Te divertiste con mi hermano? – me pregunto, sin mover su vista del fuego, con resentimiento en su voz.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba con el?... igual, eso no es de tu incumbencia – le dije un poco fastidiada, quien era él para hablarme así. Ahí recordé que el no se llevaba bien con su hermano.

- Esa bludger no solo te borro la memoria sino que te disminuyo la capacidad mental – Regulus alzo la voz, ahora si me miraba, y estaba furioso.

- Si estas molesto, no tienes por que desquitarte conmigo – la verdad me atemorizaba verlo así, por un lado siempre estaba calmado y miraba a todos con petulancia pero cuando se molestaba perdía los papeles.

- ¿Acaso no sabes donde estas? Mi hermano es un traidor de sangre, tu no sales con mi hermano, tu no abrasas y besas a mi hermano en frente de una asquerosa sangre sucia de Gryffindor – estaba furioso, y no me gustaba verlo así.

- Primero yo no he besado a Sirius – Cuando dije esto me pareció ver que su mirada se suavizo – Segundo, sí lo abrace, pero solo porque estaba feliz y agradecida ya que había ido al campo de Quidditch para practicar y me había congelado, no podía volar y tu hermano me ayudo. Tercero, se que estoy en Slytherin , y aunque es un traidor de sangre es un Black ¿no? – Entonces , tal vez en venganza por que no me gustaba que me alzaran la voz o tal vez solo para herirlo , quise herir su ego , la parte que aunque trataba de ocultar era la mas débil en el – El Black más simpático, más inteligente y más encantador , el único que vale la pena , y no creo que haya alguien que no concuerde en eso conmigo – Ahí esta lo dije , y aunque trató de no demostrarlo supe que le había dolido , por que no me dijo nada , solo bajo la mirada y se retiro , no a su dormitorio , sino que se fue de la sala común.

Me quede ahí parada, arrepintiéndome de lo que acababa de decir. Yo no creía eso, yo consideraba a Regulus simpático, inteligente e interesante. No se porque lo consideraba interesante, pero había algo en el que me agradaba.

Debí haber entendido lo mal que se lleva con su hermano, tal vez solo quería protegerme y yo había respondido de la peor manera.

Mire la puerta por donde se había ido, y lo seguí. Tal vez aun estaba cerca y podía alcanzarlo, solo quería disculparme, decirle que no eran verdad mis palabras. Cuando salí no lo vi por ningún lado. Igual seguí caminando por las mazmorras, pero no lo encontré, las puertas estaban cerradas y no había rastro de Regulus. Ya estaba regresando a la pared que llevaba a la sala común cuando el Barón sangrante pasó cerca de mí.

- Barón, disculpe ¿ha visto a Regulus Black pasar por aquí? Es un chico alto, delgado y de pelo negro – le pregunte preocupada.

El Barón parecía estar pensando que responderme, por que se tardo unos segundo en hacerlo.

- Creo que era él , si , hace unos momentos , estaba yo en el segundo piso cuando alguien paso caminando muy rápido a mi costado, casi me atraviesa y ni me respondió cuando intente recriminarle – dijo el Barón un poco molesto.

- Gracias – le dije antes de apresurar el paso hacía el segundo piso.

El segundo piso era grande, tal vez debí haberle pedido que fuera mas especifico. Había un solo lugar que venía a mi mente al pensar en el segundo piso, el baño de Myrtle. Nadie lo usaba, era el lugar perfecto si se quería estar solo; lo único malo era un fantasma llorón.

Camine lo más rápido que pude, no podía correr porque temía hacer ruido y avisar a alguien de mi presencia.

Llegue al baño, que por afuera se veía oscuro, pero al acercarme mas a la entrada note unas cuantas velas encendidas en su interior. El baño era antiguo, como casi todo aquí, pero este se veía descuidado y en desuso. Camine muy despacio intentando no hacer ruido y entonces escuche unos sollozos, al comienzo pensé que serían de Myrtle, pero al acercarme más me di cuenta que eran de Regulus.

Verlo así, me hizo sentir aun más culpable; creo que yo también quería llorar en ese momento. Verlo así me hizo recordar a Draco Malfoy, cuando Harry lo descubre en el baño aparentemente llorando. ¿Qué había hecho? Como era posible que hubiera hecho llorar a Regulus Black, este era Regulus Black, inteligente, soberbio, petulante Slytherin y futuro mortífago. Ahora estaba llorando por que yo había pisoteado su ego; tenía razón, aparentaba tener el ego muy elevado pero era lo opuesto, especialmente si lo comparabas con su hermano.

Ahora no sabía que hacer, sentía que pedir disculpas en este momento sería peor, que solo empeoraría las cosas, ya que lo más probable es que se avergonzara por haberlo visto así. Pero por otro lado quería correr a su lado, abrasarlo y consolarlo. Decirle que nada de lo que le dije era cierto, que para mi él era el más simpático y más inteligente. Que sabía que era dulce, y que podía ser encantador si lo quería. Quería decirle que valía la pena y que era una de las personas mas interesantes que había conocido en mi vida. Quería decirle que lo admiraba y que quería contarle todo.

Pero no lo hice, retrocedí lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido pero no funciono, porque sin darme cuenta patee un pedazo de piedra de los lavabos que se estaba cayendo y este se estrello contra la pared. Obviamente se dio cuenta que había alguien más en el baño, pero no quería ver su reacción, así que salí corriendo de ahí, y no pare hasta que llegue a la sala común y subí a los dormitorios. No sabía si me había podido ver, no lo sabía y no quería saberlo.


	5. Es una mala idea

Esa noche soñé con mi padre, mi padre con su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos brillantes, su atrayente figura y su porte que hacia imposible no notarlo por donde pasara.

No importaba en que mundo estuviera, él era físicamente igual. Aunque como mago me gustaba más, tal vez porque en el mundo de la magia y Hogwarts éramos una familia o tal vez porque aquí el amaba a mamá.

Me estaba esperando en una calle oscura y vi con espanto como se transformaba en Voldemort frente a mis ojos. El señor oscuro con su cara de serpiente me llamaba hija. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, corrí tanto como cuando escape del baño del segundo piso. Me detuve abruptamente porque me tope con alguien y con alivio vi que se trataba de Regulus. La luna brillaba sobre él y sus ojos grises me miraban con tristeza. Lo abracé con fuerza y desesperación, me sentía segura en sus brazos. No me importaba si Voldemort aparecía o si todos los mortífagos nos atacaban. Quise ver su rostro una vez más pero no lo encontré, solo vi a Tom Riddle sonriendo maliciosamente. Era curioso que viera a Voldemort en sus dos versiones cuando en este mundo no sabía como eran. Tal vez era mi subconsciente creándoles rostros que yo identificaba con sus nombres.

- ¿Ya no me amas Victoria? – Dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Regulus? – Pregunte con incertidumbre.

Después ya no recuerdo el resto del sueño, ya que me desperté o mejor dicho me despertaron abruptamente.

- ¡Victoria! ¡Despierta! – Me pareció escuchar la voz de Alexia que sonaba frenética.

Abrí los ojos aunque no quería, y como lo esperaba encontré a Alexia mirándome como si me salieran algas de la cabeza.

- ¿Que pasa? - le pregunte somnolienta.

- Dime que no es cierto que te encontraron desnuda en el invernadero con Sirius Black – No fue una pregunta, mas fue una afirmación de algo atroz que me hizo mirarla con horror.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Dije horrorizada, creo que al escucharme Alexia suspiro de alivio.

- Eso es lo que están diciendo todos – Dijo Cassandra con cuidado, tratando de no molestarme.

- No es cierto, para nada – Esto debía ser obra de esa entupida Gryffindor. Una cosa era que contara que me había visto abrazándolo pero lo otro ya era una mentira.

En eso Serena y Freda, entraron al dormitorio. Al verme despierta corrieron hacia mi cama.

- Dinos ¿Es cierto? ¿Te acostaste con Sirius? – Pregunto Freda con excesiva curiosidad.

- ¡No! ¡Para nada! si quieren saber la verdad, fui a entrenar mi vuelo al campo de Quidditch. En la noche, me encontré con Sirius ¡De casualidad! – Recalque con mi voz y mi mirada esa parte – Y como me ayudo, lo abrace en agradecimiento. Solo que una chica de Gryffindor con la que él se iba a encontrar nos vio , se puso furiosa, pensó que estaba conmigo y se fue, nada mas.

Todas me miraban con atención mientras hablaba, cuando termine me eche nuevamente en mi cama.

- ¿Sabes quien era ella? – me pregunto Cassandra con simpatía.

- No, pero tenia el pelo rubio y rizado – Le dije fastidiada – Espera creo que se llamaba Fay.

- Es una sangre sucia. Tenemos que encargarnos de ella, esto no se puede quedar así – Dijo Alexia molesta.

- Victoria, tienes que contar tu versión, todo el mundo esta creyendo la de ella – Dijo Serena con seriedad.

- Traten de esparcir mi versión, si quieren pregúntele a Sirius, el lo puede corroborar – Puse la almohada encima de mi rostro y lance un grito, realmente estaba fastidiada. Solo podía pensar que Regulus al escuchar eso no estaría muy feliz, pero ahora que recordaba el ya lo sabía.

- Cuando regrese me encontré con Regulus en la Sala Común y el ya estaba enterado – Les comente un poco abstraída ya que estaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido después.

- Debe habérsela encontrado mientras hacia las rondas de prefecto – Dijo Freda.

- ¿Pensé que ayer les tocaba a los de 7mo año? – Pregunte con curiosidad.

- Si, pero Adrian se sentía mal y Regulus lo cubrió – comento Serena.

- Lo peor de todo, es que Sirius me invitó a Hogsmeade – Al escucharme los ojos de todas se abrieron como platos.

- Dime que no es cierto – Dijo Alexia preocupada.

- Si ya se, dadas las circunstancias es una pésima idea que me vean caminando con él, pero ya acepte – Les dije fastidiada.

- Es una mala idea, no solo por eso sino que en si es raro y llama mucho la atención ver a alguien de Slytherin con alguien de Gryffindor en una cita. – comento Cassandra un poco preocupada.

- Entiendo es un Black ¿Pero no podías salir con Regulus? El al menos no es un traidor de sangre – dijo Freda, como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¿Quién querría salir con Regulus? – Dijo Serena despectivamente – Primero tendrías que lograr que te diga "hola" y eso es difícil, la única razón por la que a Regulus no lo consideran antisocial es porque es un Black y esta en el equipo de Quidditch.

Al escucharla no sabía que decir, la verdad si, quería decir que yo si saldría con Regulus. ¿De donde había salido eso? ¿En que momento empecé a pensar en salir con Regulus? Igual era imposible después de como lo había tratado. Era cierto tenía que pedirle disculpas, solo esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta que era yo la que estuvo en el baño y la que lo vio llorar amargamente por su ego aplastado.

- ¿Todas piensan así sobre él? – pregunte con seriedad. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- A mi me parece simpático – dijo Alexia, sonriendo.

- Si pero no tan simpático como Sirius – Dijo Serena como si fuera algo obvio.

- Igual es un Black, es un buen partido, que importa si nunca hablas con él – dijo Cassandra aburrida.

Al escucharlas me sentí aun peor por lo que le había dicho a Regulus, probablemente el estaba al tanto de lo que varias personas hablaban sobre él y yo se lo refregué en la cara.

- Bueno voy a tomar desayuno – Dijo Alexia yendo hacia la puerta.

- Nosotras también vamos – Dijeron Serena y Freda.

- ¿Te esperamos Victoria? – Pregunto Cassandra.

- No, vayan yendo, ahora las alcanzo – Les dije mientras me paraba de la cama.

- Recuerda que tienes tu cita – Dijo Alexia con picardía.

Mi cita, cierto. Busque entre mi ropa que ponerme, era Mayo así que el clima no debería estar tan frío pero esto era Inglaterra o ¿Escocia? ¿Dónde quedaba Hogwarts exactamente? Si alguna vez había leído sobre eso ya no lo recordaba.

Primero me bañe, me quede un buen rato en la ducha sintiendo el agua caliente caer sobre mí sin querer salir ni enfrentar los chismes o la mirada de tristeza de Regulus.

Al final salí, me eche mi usual crema de vainilla y finalmente un pequeño hechizo que había aprendido para secar el cabello y dejarlo brillante.

Esta vez lo deje suelto, con raya al medio, cayendo en suaves ondas por los costados.

Me puse una falda tableada ploma que me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, era a la cintura con cuatro grandes botones redondos en un costado. Una blusa pegada marrón y medias del mismo color que me llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas. Un look bastante 70's, pero me gustaba. Encontré unos zapatos de taco alto con plataforma marrones, que me encantaron Para terminar, me puse un par de collares que combinaban y un bolso amarillo que me pareció que hacía un buen contraste.

Una vez que me veía lo bastante presentable como para encarar cualquier cosa con la cabeza en alto salí de la habitación.

Al principio pensé que tal vez me había arreglado mucho, pero me di cuenta que en esta época las zapatillas aun no eran usadas por todos, así que no era la única en tacos.

Al bajar a la sala común alguien me silbo. Mire para ver quien era y me encontré con Avery, Mulciber, Evan y Regulus sentados en los sillones.

- ¿A dónde vas Victoria? – Pregunto Avery, sonriendo con malicia.

- A Hogsmeade obviamente ¿Ustedes no? - Les pregunte como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Claro que si – Dijo Mulciber sonriendo de la misma manera.

- Ven con nosotros – Dijo Evan sugerentemente.

- Lo siento, ya hice planes, puede ser para otra vez – Dije sonriendo ligeramente.

Mientras estuvimos hablando note como el único que no me miraba era Regulus, que parecía encontrar las sillas de enfrente más interesantes.

- Que pena – Dijo Evan – Igual vamos a poder estar juntos ahora. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Regulus – Cuando dijo eso me quede helada y mis ojos se abrieron aun mas. Ahora me sentía peor, lo había hecho llorar el día de su cumpleaños.

- Feliz cumpleaños Regulus – Dije, con una sonrisa que no vio. Aunque si me hizo una media venia con la cabeza para que entendiera que había escuchado.

Imagine que ese era su comportamiento normal, porque los demás no se sorprendieron.

- Por su cumpleaños vamos a tener una fiesta en la sala común esta noche, estas invitada, así que espero verte esta noche – dijo Evan guiñándome un ojo.

Dudaba que Regulus quisiera que estuvieran en su fiesta pero no podía decir no.

- Claro aquí estaré – Dije sonriendo. De ahí me despedí de ellos y salí de la sala común. Tenía que disculparme con Regulus urgentemente. Tal vez podría comprarle un regalo en Hogsmeade, una disculpa con un regalo me parecía mejor.

Desde que salí de la Sala Común hasta que llegue al Gran Salón, cada vez que me cruzaba con alguien podía escuchar sus cuchicheos detrás de mí. Verdaderamente creían que yo había estado con Sirius.

Lo mejor era caminar con la cabeza en alto como si esos chismes no fueran sobre mí. Era incomodo, gente que no conocía me miraba con desaprobación, otros se reían entre ellos y otras me miraban con odio, aparentemente Sirius tenía un gran numero de admiradoras. De alguna manera las entendía, Sirius era muy simpático y encantador. Pero no entendía esta clase de envidia, ¿Como es que tanta gente se había enterado en la mañana de algo que ocurrió en la madrugada? Ni siquiera tenían Internet ni celulares.

Encontré a mis amigas, terminando de desayunar, Alexia me indico un lugar a su costado para que me sentara.

- ¿Qué tal todo? – Pregunto bajito.

- Incomodo – Le dije, mientras me servía una tasa de café y una tostada.

- Imagino, como diez personas se acercaron donde nosotras para preguntar si era cierto – Dijo Alexia un poco fastidiada – Pero les dijimos tu versión, y que esa maldita sangre sucia la pagaría.

La verdad yo no creía en la venganza, en el peor de los casos la podía dejar a ella como la victima y yo como la mala. Aunque ya pensaban peores cosas de mí, que era una más.

- ¿Dinos Victoria es cierto que te encontraron con Black tirando encima de las calabazas? – Dijo un chico de Hufflepuff mientras se ría, a continuación todo su grupo de amigos lo siguió.

Había un límite en mi paciencia, podía aguantar a Gryffindors o Ravenclaws burlándose pero ¿Hufflepuffs? eso ya era humillante.

Me pare decidida, y me acerque a su mesa. Al verme hacer esto muchos hicieron sonido de que presentían que algo iba pasar.

Me pare frente a ellos, mirándolos como si no valieran nada, con mi mejor pose de diva.

- A ver si les entra en la cabeza. Primero si me acuesto con alguien o no, ese no es su problema – Algunos sonrieron como idiotas al escuchar esto –Segundo, en este caso no lo hecho – Ahora ya no se veían muy felices – Estas son las mentiras de una envidiosa Gryffindor que con su historia solo muestra lo vulgar que es. Por que a diferencia de ella, YO tengo clase y no se me ocurriría encontrar a alguien en el invernadero – Mire hacía la mesa de Gryffindor donde pude distinguir su esponjoso cabello, tratando de ocultarse detrás de alguien.

Como aparentemente mi vida es tan importante para ustedes empezare a publicar mi agenda en El Profeta, ya que no sabía que ir a practicar técnicas de vuelo Al campo de Quidditch y encontrarse con alguien de casualidad, que me brinda ayuda y lo abrazo por agradecimiento, podía ser entendido de la manera tan grotesca como lo han hecho.

Y tú – Dije dirigiendo mi mirada al Hufflepuff que había hablado – Tal vez nunca te han enseñado pero no puedes dirigirte así a una mujer ¿Entiendes? lo único que pruebas es que eres vulgar, grosero, y estas alejado de lo que se considera un hombre – No se si es que no esperaban que les hablara así o simplemente mis palabras habían calado en ellos, pero de pronto todos se habían quedado en silencio, y todos los que se habían estado burlando se habían empequeñecido. Di media vuelta y regrese a mi mesa, donde mis amigas me miraban asombradas.

- ¿Qué? – les dije mientras agarraba nuevamente mi tostada.

- Nada – dijo Alexia sonriendo.

- Creo que ya no van a decir nada – Comento Cassandra – Los asustaste. Todas se rieron, incluida yo, por que me pareció muy cierto.

- Estas demente Victoria – Dijo una voz en tono burlón detrás de mí.

Al voltear me encontré con Sirius sonriendo con picardía. Llevaba una camisa blanca remangada y pantalones oscuros. Tenía ese aire casual pero emanaba seguridad.

- Mira quien habla – Le dije con sarcasmo – Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras me miraba.

- ¿Estas lista? – me dijo. Imagine que significaba que ya debíamos ir. Mire a mis amigas que tenían caras de asombro, miedo y aprobación en sus rostros. Me despedí de ellas y salí con Sirius del Gran Salón, mientras obviamente las miradas de varios nos seguían.

- A todos los que me preguntaron si era verdad lo que decían, les dije que no y les conté lo que ocurrió – Dijo Sirius con seriedad.

- Te creo – Le dije con una sonrisa – ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –

- Estaba entrando al comedor, cuando te escuche; estuvo bien pero me sentí mal por dejarte sola encarando todo – Dijo preocupado.

- No te preocupes, igual creo que fue divertido – Dije sonriendo, al menos para mi lo había sido, poner a alguien en su lugar siempre es divertido.

Estar con Sirius era divertido, el viaje en los carruajes me gusto, por que para mi era la primera vez que lo hacía, incluso antes de subir salude a los Thestrals que jalaban el carruaje en el que íbamos a ir. Sirius no podía verlos, pero yo se los describí.

- Supuestamente Hogsmeade fue creado al mismo tiempo que Hogwarts – comento Sirius mientras llegábamos.

- Es el único pueblo de magos en Gran bretaña ¿no? – Le pregunte para estar segura.

- Si, el único y es genial, aquí siempre venimos cuando queremos conseguir alguna cosa como Whisky de Fuego, dulces o trucos en Zonko –

- ¿Vienes mucho? –

- Se podría decir que si, tengo mis maneras – Dijo Sirius guiñándome un ojo.

Cuando llegamos me quede sorprendida, Hogsmeade era encantador, parecía un pueblo medieval como Brujas, aunque más pequeño. Pero en si la arquitectura de los edificios se veía bastante medieval. Además que podías respirar la magia en cada rincón del pueblo. Tenía una gran calle principal y pequeñas callecitas que la cruzaban.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero? – Pregunto Sirius sonriendo.

- No se, mejor tu elige el lugar – Dije, mientras mi mirada se distraía viendo los edificios y las personas que pasaban, verdaderamente era un pueblo de magos. Sirius parecía estar pensándolo seriamente.

- Bueno normalmente a las chicas les gusta ir donde Madame Pudipié – Al decir esto había algo incomodo en su voz.

- ¿Que hay ahí? – Los únicos lugares que recordaba de Hogsmeade eran Zonko, Honeydukes y las tres escobas.

- Es una casa de té a la que mayormente van las parejas – Dijo un poco incomodo. Entonces recordé que era un lugar muy cursi, al que iban todos los novios. A mi me gustaba el rosado pero no me gustaban las cosas cursis, prefería tomar cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas. Aunque también me pareció extraño que Sirius lo propusiera obviamente lo ponía incomodo y probablemente muchas chicas con las que salía querían ir ahí, pero nosotros no estábamos saliendo ni éramos novios, o ¿El creía que lo éramos? ¿O algo que se acercaba a eso?

- Mejor no – Dije – No tengo ganas de tomar té – Trate de no sonar muy cortante, no quería que se ofendiera por si realmente quería llevarme a madame Pudipié y yo le había arruinado los planes. Sirius se rió ligeramente al escucharme.

- Si tienes razón, no fue una buen idea – Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Cual es tu lugar favorito? –

- Obviamente Zonko – Dijo contento – Hay toda clase de artículos e instrumentos para hacer bromas.

- Vamos, suena interesante – Dije emocionada. Tal vez encontraba algo para echarles a los Gryffindor.

Zonko era un edificio en la avenida principal, con puertas coloridas. Estaba lleno de estanterías, hasta el techo, repletas de artículos e instrumentos para hacer bromas y hechizos.

Vi por primera vez bombas fétidas, gusanos silbantes, polvos para eructar y tasas que mordían la nariz.

Sirius compro varias bombas fétidas, polvos para eructar y dulces de hipótos.

- Nunca es demasiado – Dijo señalando los artículos que había comprado.

Yo no compre nada pero me divertí mientras el me contaba como había usado las bombas fétidas en contra de los Slytherin. Le pregunte si alguna vez las había usado en contra mío, pero me dijo que no.

Salimos de Zonko, y nos encontramos con más estudiantes de Hogwarts que acababan de llegar. Aparentemente con tantas cosas para ver, ya no les importaba si nos veían juntos, por que ya no me sentí observada.

Seguimos caminando, y me pareció interesante un edificio que tenia un gran escaparate de plumas.

- ¿Que lugar es este? – Pregunte con curiosidad.

- Es la casa de las plumas – Dijo, no muy emocionado

- No me digas, ¿Venden plumas? – Pregunte sonriente.

- ¿Que crees? – Sirius sonreía burlonamente – ¿Quieres entrar? –

-Si – Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

Adentro, estaba una estantería con distintos modelos de plumas. Cada una era distinta; había grandes, pequeñas, pavorosas, simples, plumas de todos los colores posibles y todas las combinaciones posibles. Era como una tienda de lapiceros, por que usamos plumas para escribir. Por lo que había descubierto sobre mí, aparentemente me gustaba coleccionar plumas, ya que en mi baúl había encontrado una caja con al menos 50 plumas de diversos colores y formas. Pero como dijo Sirius, nunca es demasiado.

- Sabes, me gusta coleccionar plumas – Le comente a Sirius mientras mirábamos la estantería – Tengo una caja con unas 50 plumas al menos.

- ¿Y para que quieres mas? – Me pregunto extrañado.

- No se, nunca es demasiado ¿no? – Dije sonriendo.

- A mi hermano también le gusta hacer eso – Dijo Sirius pensativo.

Eso era una sorpresa, no me podía imaginar a Regulus con una gran colección de plumas en su baúl.

- Hoy es su cumpleaños ¿no? Me dijeron que va a tener una fiesta en la noche, en la sala común de Slytherin –

- ¿Así? – Dijo Sirius abstraído, su sonrisa no estaba por ningún lado – Lo encontré antes de ir al Gran Salón y lo salude, pero no me hizo mucho caso, estaba molesto. Pero eso es lo usual

Sirius siempre se ponía un poco triste al hablar de su hermano.

- Victoria, que bueno que hayas venido – Dijo una voz desde el mostrador, donde una anciana pequeña y regordeta me miraba sonriente.

- Buenos días – Le conteste por educación pero no sabía quien era. Aunque podía suponer que era la dueña del lugar.

- Veo que has venido a comprar más plumas. Y ¿Donde esta tu amigo? – Me pregunto con curiosidad mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Que amigo? – Ella me miro extrañada.

- El chico alto y de cabello negro, muy simpático y amable ¿Como se llamaba?... ya recordé, Regulus, algo así ¿no? – Cuando la escuche decir su nombre me sorprendí. Bueno, si ambos teníamos la misma fascinación por las plumas debía ser normal pensar que veníamos juntos. Mire a Sirius pero no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción.

- Si, se llama Regulus –

- Bueno, hace semanas que no vienes con él, dale saludos de mi parte – Dijo sonriente.

- Lo haré, gracias – Tal vez podía cómprale una pluma como regalo, era algo que le gustaba ¿no? Quería que fuera la mejor – Una pregunta ¿Cual considera usted que es la mejor pluma? –

La señora se quedo pensativa unos momentos, luego me hizo una señal que esperara y entro por una puerta al costado del mostrador. Salió unos minutos después con una caja negra entre sus manos. Sirius y yo nos acercamos para ver que había en su interior.

Al abrir la caja, se encontraba en su interior una sola pluma negra con la punta de color blanco.

- ¿De que ave es? – Le pregunte con curiosidad. Había pensado que la mejor sería fastuosa y de un animal exótico.

- Es un ave Huia, esta extinta, los muggles acabaron con ella, es muy raro encontrar plumas de esa ave. Tanto Sirius como yo, mirábamos la pluma con interés.

- ¿Y cuanto esta? – Pregunte interesada. Me parecía una pluma hermosa y original, además se veía masculina así que sería un buen regalo para Regulus.

- Esta 200 galeones – Dijo la anciana sonriente. Yo no sabía si 200 galeones era caro o no, pero por la mirada de horror de Sirius me di cuenta que era caro.

- ¿Y que hace? ¿Cumple deseos? – le pregunto Sirius con sarcasmo.

La señora se rió al escucharlo – Solo los que vean el encanto que hay en las plumas pueden valorarla – Dijo la señora dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi.

- Dice que es la única ¿no? Entonces nadie mas la tiene – Comente mientras miraba la pluma detenidamente.

- No estarás pensando comprarla ¿o si? Normalmente cuestan unos cuantos Sickels –

- Creo que si - le dije sonriente.

- Pero ya tienes bastantes, ¿para que otra? – El era un Black ¿no? Porque le parecía mucho 200 galeones. Tal vez le parecía demasiado por una pluma.

- No es para mi –Le conteste, mientras buscaba en mi bolso el dinero. Había agarrado todo el dinero que tenía en mi baúl, esperaba que hubiera suficiente. Sirius me miraba con curiosidad mientras yo buscaba el dinero.

- ¿Es para mi hermano? – Me pregunto extrañado.

- Si, hoy es su cumpleaños y si le gustan, probablemente es un buen regalo – Le conteste mientras contaba el dinero. Me alegró saber que tenía 300 galeones así que me alcanzaba y me sobraban 100 para otras compras. Igual en pocas semanas serian las vacaciones, ahí podría pedir más a mis padres.

La dueña al saber que era para un regalo, envolvió la caja en un papel verde brillante. Nos despedimos de ella y salimos de la tienda, yo estaba contenta de haber podido encontrar un regalo para Regulus tan rápido. Solo Sirius no se veía tan feliz como yo.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunte

- Si, solo que ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Lo mire con curiosidad y sonriendo le dije que si con la cabeza – ¿Te gusta mi hermano? – Su pregunta fue bastante directa y no la esperaba ¿Me gustaba Regulus? Sabía que debía responder rápido, entre mas me demorara iba a confirmar su pregunta. Pero la verdad no sabía que responder y me pareció que lo mejor era ser honesta.

- No se – le dije mirándolo a los ojos , la mirada que me dio Sirius mostraba que estaba decepcionado – Estoy confundida –

- Creo que si has gastado 200 galeones en su regalo de cumpleaños eso responde tu duda – Dijo triste y fastidiado.

- No lo hice por eso – Le dije. Sirius me miró con curiosidad, probablemente tendría que contarle lo que había pasado – Después que me dejaste, entre a la sala común y me encontré con Regulus. Estaba molesto y me recriminaba el haber estado contigo, entonces le dije cosas muy feas sin pensar, cosas horribles de las cuales me arrepiento. Quiero disculparme con él y pensé que con un bonito regalo sería mejor – Le dije avergonzada.

-No se que decirte – Dijo Sirius – Pero me siento más tranquilo ahora que se que no le compraste eso por amor sino por que te sientes culpable –

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –

- Bueno, lo mejor es ser directo ¿no? Es obvio que te invite hoy por que me gustas – Me miraba dulcemente pero su sonrisa maliciosa aun estaba ahí. No sabía que decirle, no era que no me gustara pero estaba confundida y necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Creo que Sirius vio mi disyuntiva y me salvo de responder – No tienes que decir nada aun, tomate tu tiempo. Por ahora hay que divertirnos – Me dijo sonriente.

- Si, hay que divertirnos. Tengo ganas de tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, he escuchado que son muy famosas por acá – Creo que después de escucharlo respire mas tranquila. Si por ahora no quería pensar en eso. Pero igual tenía que analizar que es lo que yo quería. La estaba pasando genial con Sirius pero no podía dejar de pensar si a Regulus le gustaría su regalo.


	6. Hermanos de sangre

**Para todos aquellos que leen o siguen esta historia disculpen por no haber actualizado desde hace semanas pero he tenido unos días muy ocupadao en los que he tenido muchos trabajos y exámenes finales. Espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto. He cambiado la manera de indicar los diálogos, antes los señalaba con guiones y ahora con comillas. Espero que les guste el capitulo. **

* * *

Era un lugar colorido que emanaba un olor a miel. Tenía puesta mi mirada en la sección de chocolates pero ni pensar en probar uno me estaba ayudando.

Me había sentido fuera de lugar desde el momento en que desperte en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Al principio todo era genial, me había dejado envolver por la emoción de estar en un lugar donde la magia era posible y donde mi vida aparentaba estar llena de emociones. Pero ahora que los días habían pasado tenia la sensación de vivir en constante peligro. Sentía que era la intrusa en este mundo, una que debía cuidarse de no ser descubierta.

Era la intrusa en un mundo en el que me encontraba totalmente sola. Aun cuando mis padres fueran físicamente iguales en ambos mundos, yo sabía que no eran las mismas personas. Por ende no importaba si aquí tuviera una familia y amigos con los cuales compartía el mismo techo; no eran las personas con las que yo crecí, y que estuvieron cerca de mí. Esto no lo pensé al despertarme, me di cuenta de ello en el mismo instante que corría alejándome del baño del segundo piso.

Veía mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana de Honeydukes. Desde afuera podía ver las vitrinas y escaparates llenos de dulces.

Realmente no podía creer que estuviera en Hogsmeade, no podía creer que hubiera hecho todas las cosas que había hecho en los últimos días. Había comido ranas de chocolate que saltaban, montado escobas, llevado encantamientos, pociones y una serie de cursos que nunca hubiera creído que dictaban, comido una serie de productos hechos de calabaza y ahora tenía una cita con Sirius Black.

Toda esta situación me parecía tan improbable que aun no podía creer las cosas que estaba viviendo.

A veces no sabía como comportarme, por las cosas que escuchaba sobre mi no me reconocía, además nunca había recibido tanta hostilidad de parte de un grupo de personas.

Lo más probable es que la Victoria Shafiq bruja antes del golpe de la bludger nunca hubiera salido con un traidor de sangre como Sirius Black.

Yo no sabía quien era antes, nadie me decía algo concreto y realmente me estaba frustrando

Sirius estaba a mi costado despidiéndose de un chico que paro a saludarlo. Yo me había distraído viendo el interior de Honeydukes. Era curioso como una podía adaptarse a cualquier lugar. Antes no hubiera creído posible sobrevivir sin televisor, cine, música ni Internet.

Sirius había propuesto ir a Honeydukes, pero ahora que estaba frente al lugar no tenía ganas de entrar. De un momento a otro mis pensamientos se habían vuelto un poco sombríos. Pero no podía desaprovechar la salida, tal vez una cerveza de mantequilla me haría sentir mejor.

"Me gustaría ir a las tres escobas… ya tengo bastantes dulces en mi mesa de noche" Sirius se veía tranquilo. Yo lo opuesto.

"¿Segura que no quieres entrar?" Sirius miraba la puerta de entrada por donde acababan de entrar tres chicas de Ravenclaw que nos habían visto y sonreído entre ellas.

"Tal vez más tarde ¿Tú querías comprar algo?"

"No, quería comer algo y eso también podemos hacer en las tres escobas" Sirius me miraba sonriente, su voz no era tan gruesa como la de su hermano pero escucharlo me relajaba y me brindaba confianza.

Las tres escobas era un gran espacio con mesas de distintos tamaños y una gran chimenea, atendido por la señora Rosberta, la guapa y jovial dueña, que nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, muchos eran estudiantes de Hogwarts que al vernos pasar intercambiaban miradas y comentarios en voz baja. Nos sentamos en la última mesa, que era cuadrada y de madera.

"¿Que te parece?" Sirius me miraba con interés.

"Tiene el mismo estilo que todo el pueblo, me gusta, es pintoresco" Conteste mientras miraba atenta todo el lugar.

"¿Que tal va el día? Muchachos"Pregunto madame Rosberta al acercarse a nuestra mesa.

"Bien" Contesto Sirius con una media sonrisa mientras me miraba intensamente.

Después de pedir nuestra orden de dos cervezas de mantequilla y una empanada de calabaza para Sirius, Madame Rosberta se retiro para ir a otra mesa donde pidieron lo mismo que nosotros.

Para mala suerte mía Regulus había entrado a las tres escobas junto con Severus. Sabía que nos había visto, incluso Sirius se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano en el preciso instante en que yo lo estaba viendo, pero no dijo nada ya que Madame Rosberta trajo nuestras cervezas.

"¿Se han peleado?" Madame Rosberta parecía estar dirigiéndose a mí y con la mirada indicaba la mesa donde estaba Regulus.

"¿Por qué dice eso?" Pregunte con curiosidad.

"Porque siempre la veía junto al menor de los Black y…" Madame Rosberta no pudo terminar de responder por que la llamaban urgentemente.

Mire a Sirius que ya no sonreía y parecía estar pensativo.

"¿Yo era cercana a Regulus?" Sirius levanto su mirada y me miro fijamente por unos segundos al escuchar mi pregunta.

"Soy su hermano pero nunca hemos sido cercanos… por lo que veía lo tratabas igual que al resto" Evidentemente el tema le era un poco incomodo ya que fue cortante.

"Me gustaría recordar esa clase de cosas…" Dije abstraída mirando mi vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

¿Regulus y yo habíamos sido cercanos? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Si la señora de la tienda de plumas y la señora Rosberta nos veían juntos ¿Por que desde que desperté éramos tan distantes? ¿Por qué nos hemos atacado constantemente? y lo mas importante ¿Por qué me importaba tanto Regulus Black? Tal vez me estaba gustando. Tenía 16 años no importaba si me encontraba en otro mundo era imposible que no me gustara alguien.

"Imagino que la debes estar pasando muy mal últimamente" Sirius jugaba pasando uno de sus dedos sobre el borde de su vaso mientras me hablaba.

"¿Por la perdida de memoria? o ¿La cita?" Trate de sonar lo mas seria posible aunque me reí al ver su rostro sonriendo.

"Espero que sea por la memoria…" Dijo Sirius fingiendo estar dolido.

"Un poco, muchas veces es incomodo. Aunque no lo creas a veces me siento sola, como si todos fueran en un dirección y yo fuera en la opuesta" La espuma de mi vaso estaba bajando, de verdad parecía hecha de mantequilla al menos tenía el mismo color.

"No tienes que perder la memoria para sentirte así, te entiendo" Sirius me dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza

"¿Así te sentías cuando estabas en tu casa?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? No importa imagino que es una noticia bastante conocida. Pero si, así me sentía ahí. Mi casa no era un lugar muy alegre, se hablaba lo necesario, lo suficiente para saber si el otro estaba vivo. Solía hablar más con Regulus, al menos hasta que entre a Gryffindor"

"Aquí es importante todo eso ¿no? Los apellidos, la pureza de sangre, en que casa estas, cuanto dinero tienes… Me siento en el siglo XIX"

"A mi tampoco me gusta, es ridículo y Voldemort es consecuencia de todo eso, el personifica esa manera de pensar"

"¿Por qué estas en contra de Voldemort?" Sirius me miró sorprendido.

"No estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas, no acepto el rechazo a los magos nacidos de muggles" Sirius me miraba muy serio.

"Quería saber si lo hacías por ir en contra de tu familia o por que verdaderamente estabas en contra de él" Me decidí a tomar un sorbo de la cerveza, la cual era dulce y espesa.

"Creo que ir en contra de mi familia fue la consecuencia de ir en contra de sus ideas"

"Entonces ¿Eres de los que aman a los muggles?"

"No se si los amo" Sirius sonreía ligeramente "Pero los respeto. Me gustan muchas cosas muggle de hecho"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Los autos, las motocicletas, las bicicletas, la televisión, el cine, su música; los muggles tienen cosas grandiosas. ¿Hay algo que a ti te guste de ellos?" Sirius me miraba con expectativa mas yo no sabía que responder.

"No se, no recuerdo si me gustaban o no"

"Pero olvidándote de lo que pensabas antes, ¿Qué es lo que crees ahora?"

"No me fastidian, pero tampoco creo que pudiésemos vivir todos juntos. Nos temerían, se complicarían las cosas y habría conflictos innecesarios. La verdad es mejor seguir cada uno en su propio mundo. Creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta que ya en si somos superiores, nosotros sabemos de la existencia de ellos pero ellos no de la nuestra" No sabía como pensaba antes, tal vez era lo opuesto pero ahora eso era lo que yo creía.

"Imagino que no les has comentado eso a tus amigos de Slytherin" Sirius me miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises, muy parecidos a los de Regulus.

"Eh no, me habré golpeado la cabeza pero no soy idiota" Dije como si fuera lo mas obvio.

"Son peligrosos, no creo que entiendas lo peligroso que es rodearse de seguidores de Voldemort" Sirius me miraba con seriedad nuevamente.

"Tal vez yo también soy peligrosa Sirius Black"

"No es una broma Victoria, en serio lo son" Sirius me miraba con cierta preocupación.

"Se cuidarme no te preocupes. No te olvides que soy una serpiente igual que ellos" Pensé que Sirius sonreiría con eso pero no lo hizo.

"El que seas una serpiente no implica que debas apoyar a Voldemort" Por un segundo mire a Regulus sentado con Severus, no parecían estar hablando.

"No puedo creer que digas eso" Era evidente el sarcasmo en mi voz "Ese es un pensamiento bastante progresista para tu generación, ya que todos tienen prejuicios en contra mi casa"

"Tú eres un ejemplo que esos prejuicios están mal"

"Yo no soy un buen ejemplo Sirius, yo no soy la misma ¿Sabes como pensaba antes? Yo no lo se y por como trataba o me refería a los hijos de muggles dudo que pensara igual que ahora" Sirius me miraba detenidamente como evaluando mis palabras.

"No se como pensabas, nunca hablamos lo suficiente como para saberlo pero ya no pienses en eso. No vivas comparándote con quien eras antes ¿Para que? Se tu misma ahora"

"¿Por qué nunca hablamos?"

"No es una buena historia" Sirius me miraba fijamente, evaluando si debía hablar o no.

"Quedas muy mal ¿no?" Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza aceptando que iba a contar la historia "No creo que gane muchos puntos con esto pero mejor te lo digo"

"Hace un par de años te encontré sola enviando una carta, yo había ido para usar una de las lechuzas del colegio entonces te insinué que quería encontrarme contigo, me dijiste que preferías besar a Snape que a mi, creo que sabías que eso me iba a doler" Cuando dijo eso sonrió ligeramente "Creo que en respuesta a mi ego dolido te comencé a llamar la reina, se que estuvo mal pero a veces hago cosas muy idiotas" Sirius sonreía pero su voz sonaba avergonzada.

"Tú eres el galán de Hogwarts ¿no? y todas deben caer rendidas a tus pies" Sonreía pero miraba sospechosamente a Sirius.

"No... La verdad debí invitarte a salir no solo lo otro y aunque no lo recuerdes a veces me he portado muy mal contigo"

"¿Por qué me lo dices?"

"Por que es lo correcto. Debes saber que antes era un idiota"

"¿Por qué tan maduro? ¿Por qué tan honesto? Estas siendo tan bueno Sirius que voy a pensar que te sientes culpable por algo" Entonces me pareció que por un segundo al escuchar lo que había dicho la mirada de Sirius había cambiado.

"No, solo quiero ser honesto, creo que tu mereces escuchar la verdad aunque no te guste" Me pareció que Sirius quiso voltear a ver si Regulus seguía ahí pero no lo hizo. Además Regulus se había ido hacía unos minutos.

"Ya no importa, somos jóvenes Sirius ya no quiero pensar en memorias perdidas ni en el pasado, mejor empecemos de cero y no se cuéntame como agrandaste la cabeza a alguien o una cosa por el estilo" Ambos sonreímos.

"Genial. Hay que brindar por eso" Sirius alzo su vaso para brindar con el mío. Pero mi sonrisa no duro mucho.

"Mira Lily llegamos justo a tiempo para interrumpir la cita de Sirius" No sabía porque exactamente pero detestaba a James Potter, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar quería lanzarle un escobazo en la cara.

"James no es casualidad que estés aquí ¿no?" Dijo Sirius mientras James acercaba un par de sillas a nuestra mesa, imaginaba que eran para él y Lily.

"Obviamente ¿Acaso no me conoces?" Dijo James con sarcasmo "Incluso Lily tenía curiosidad por ver como les estaba yendo"

"Eso es mentira James, yo era la que no quería entrar"

"Mira tu, me pareció que querías entrar" James sonreía maliciosamente mientras Lily hacía una mueca de fastidio.

James agarro el vaso de cerveza de Sirius y lo óleo.

"¿Que haces?" Sirius sonreía pero lo miraba extrañado.

"Revisando que no te haya puesto amortentia"

"¿Que insinúas Potter?" Hoy no estaba de humor para esto.

"Tienes que admitir que es extraño, un Gryffindor con una serpiente en una cita, Sirius no te tenias que dar todo el trabajo de escucharla, porque no te diviertes con ella un rato detrás de las tres escobas y regresas a tomar tu cerveza con nosotros tu solo" Ya era suficiente ya tenia bastante con mis problemas existenciales como para soportar esto también. Toda mi cerveza de mantequilla termino impactándose en el rostro de James. Varios a nuestro alrededor se dieron cuenta y guardaron silencio mientras veían la escena con interés.

"Por Godric, James ¿Que te pasa? No tienes porque hablarle así" Sirius se veía molesto.

"¿Acaso te has olvidado lo que le hizo a Lily el año pasado?" James me miraba con recelo "Solo por que no se acuerde no implica que yo deba olvidar también"

"James eso ya no importa, ella no es la misma persona" Lily incluso me miro con pena después de decir eso.

¿No soy la misma persona? Me había sentido una intrusa pero escuchar que era otra persona, no entendía porque pero me había afectado.

"No entiendo que estas hablando ni quiero estar aquí. Mejor me voy" Agarre mi bolso y después de dar una última mirada a Sirius salí de ahí.

"Sirius deja que se vaya"

"Ya para James" Podía sentir los pasos de Sirius detrás de mí. Me alcanzó una vez que ya estábamos afuera.

"Victoria no te vayas" Sabia que Sirius quería que me quedara pero yo quería estar un rato a solas.

"Me gusto la salida... Pero quiero estar sola por un rato"

"Si quieres vamos a otro lado, yo hablare con James luego" Moví la cabeza en negación y sin decir mas me acerque a él y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla para luego regresar en los carruajes que llevaban a Hogwarts.

Me apoye en el respaldar del carruaje mientras veía el paisaje, el campo verde y los bosques alrededor, realmente era hermoso. Quería echarme en el pasto y olvidarme de lo que acababa de ocurrir, si tan solo todo fuera así de sencillo.

Al llegar al colegio, me di cuenta que probablemente era una de las primeras personas en regresar, ya que el lugar estaba un poco vació.

Últimamente todos los pisos se veían iguales y los cuadros siempre parecían cambiar de sitio.

Solo quería llegar a mi dormitorio, ponerme la ropa más cómoda que tuviera y echarme en mi cama para no moverme en todo el día. Ya no me importaba el cumpleaños de Regulus; ya no importaba Sirius, Potter y todos los merodeadores; ya no me importaba encontrar una explicación o aunque sea un propósito a lo que me había pasado.

Si el destino me había elegido para salvar al mundo se había equivocado yo no sabía como hacerlo.

Me dirigí rápidamente a las mazmorras y a la sala común de mi casa.

Pensé que tal vez podía encontrar a Regulus, quería darle su regalo y disculparme con él.

No debí salir con Sirius, no me quejo la pase bien, tal vez el final estuvo un poco mal pero aun estaba confundida sobre quien era y como debía comportarme, no era el momento para salir con alguien. Además desde que había visto a Regulus en las tres escobas no podía negar que la idea, de estar ahí junto a él en la misma mesa conversando y riendo, me estaba gustando. Debo estar mal de la cabeza, Regulus Black no era más que el personaje de una historia, y ahora compartía el mismo techo con él. Nada era normal últimamente, lo peor era que todo parecía tan real que no podía decir que fuese un elaborado sueño, esto esta era la realidad.

La sala común no se encontraba vacía. Encontré a mi grupo de Quidditch aparentemente haciendo previos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Regulus. Desde que Evan me los había presentado no había hablado mucho con ellos. Supuestamente antes éramos amigos no se que tan buenos, pero lo éramos. Sabía que Sirius tenía un poco de razón al decir que ellos eran peligrosos, ya que eran los futuros mortífagos de Voldemort. Pero a pesar de no haber hablado con ellos había algo que me agradaba de su presencia.

"Miren, lo que acaba de llegar" Dijo Avery sin levantar la vista. Lucian era su nombre aunque por lo que había escuchado lo normal era llamarlo por su apellido. Era simpático, alto, con una nariz un poco grande pero que curiosamente le quedaba muy bien, unos ojos negros y el cabello ligeramente ondeado y desordenado. Al principio su mirada me había parecido extraña pero ahora ya no. Estaba en casi todas mis clases menos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero aun así no habíamos hablado mucho. A veces lo había descubierto observándome aunque al darse cuenta que me había percatado alejaba su mirada.

"¿Te divertiste con el traidor Victoria?" Pregunto Mulciber obviamente fastidiado. Marcus Mulciber y Lucian Avery siempre estaban juntos. Ambos eran del mismo tamaño pero mientras Avery era delgado Mulciber era musculoso al igual que Evan. Mulciber también era simpático pero de un tipo distinto a Avery. Tenía mas parecido con Evan, la misma quijada fuerte, los mismo labios gruesos, solo los ojos verdes de Mulciber eran distintos. Al igual que Avery con él llevaba todos mis cursos menos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Todos ellos cuando estaban serios y en grupo podían verse bastante intimidantes.

"No" Al escucharme, todos me miraron con interés.

"¿Te hizo algo?" Pregunto Evan molesto.

"No..." No estaba segura si debía entrar en detalle sobre lo que había ocurrido. Aunque no había hablado mucho con ellos estos eran mis amigos ¿no? Tal vez ellos me podrían ayudar a entender quien era.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes" Dije con decisión "Pero antes ¿Tienen un trago?" Todos me miraron sonrientes.

Me senté en uno de los sofás, en el medio de Evan y Rabastan. Barty estaba en uno de las sillas y Mulciber junto a Avery en el otro sofá. Estaban tomando Whisky de fuego, solo quedaba la mitad de la botella, de la cual me sirvieron un vaso lleno. Lo probé y me di cuenta que era uno de los tragos mas fuertes que hubiese probado en mi vida, pero debo admitir que me gusto. Todos estaban en silencio, probablemente esperando que yo hablara.

"Quiero que sean honestos conmigo. Las chicas lo son pero tienen miedo de herir mis sentimientos, por eso cuando les pregunto como era, siempre me responden vagamente. Quiero que ustedes me digan la verdad" Al terminar tome un sorbo de Whisky que me raspó la garganta al pasar. Los chicos se miraron entre si "Primero quiero que sepan que cualquier rumor que hayan escuchado sobre Sirius y yo es falso" Al decir esto me pareció que Evan suspiro aliviado.

"¿Deberíamos estar felices por eso?" Mulciber me miraba fijamente, había entendido el sarcasmo en su pregunta pero no entendía por que estaba tan molesto.

"¡¿Estuvo tan mal que saliera con él?!" Tal vez no debí alzar la voz pero me fastidiaba cuando me hablaban con sarcasmo o mejor dicho cuando no eran directos.

"Si" Rabastan que casi nunca hablaba me había respondido. Ya no se veía tan nervioso como la primera vez que me lo presentaron. Su cabello negro era corto y ondeado como el de Avery. Sus ojos negros ligeramente rasgados miraban con malicia constantemente a todos.

La verdad ahora que los veía a todos juntos, mi grupo de amigos era posiblemente el grupo de chicos de Slytherin más simpáticos.

"Tu nunca hubieras salido con Sirius, el traidor de sangre, Black" Barty era otro que me miraba fastidiado.

"Victoria, sabemos que has perdido la memoria solo que no pensamos que eso significaba que habías cambiado tu manera de pensar" Evan tomo otro sorbo de Whisky al terminar de hablar.

"¿Cómo pensaba antes?" Era una pregunta valida, había escuchado tantas opiniones al respecto que aun no podía decir que sabía la respuesta.

"Pensabas como nosotros, no te gustaban los sangre sucia ni los traidores de sangre" Dijo Rabastan mirándome con dureza.

"Entendería todo mejor si recuperara mis recuerdos. No saben lo horrible que es estar así" Todos intercambiaron miradas, como si estuvieran elaborando un plan entre ellos.

"Se nos ocurrió algo al respecto" Evan me miraba seriamente "Fue idea de Avery, no recuperarías tus recuerdos pero te daría una idea de cómo eras y como te llevabas con nosotros.

"¿Cómo?" Los mire con interés.

"¿Sabes lo que es un pensadero?" Mulciber me miraba con expectativa, yo asentí con la cabeza, ya que recordaba que Harry lo había utilizado para ver recuerdos. Entendí lo que estaban proponiendo "Cada uno va a darte un recuerdo que tengamos contigo, tal vez una vez que los veas entenderás como eras o al menos como eras con nosotros"

"Mande a pedir el pensadero de mi casa hace unos días, llego hoy…" Avery me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Me di cuenta que para ellos era importante que yo viera sus recuerdos, lo cual me hizo pensar que tal vez yo era importante para ellos.

"¿Puedo usarlo en cualquier momento?" Avery asintió con la cabeza.

"Puedes verlos en este momento si quieres, esta en mi habitación" Cuando asentí con la cabeza Avery se paro del sofá, todos hicimos lo mismo y lo seguimos por las escaleras.

"¿Yo puedo entrar a su habitación? Pensé que las escaleras estaban encantadas"

"Si pero solo para nosotros, ustedes si pueden entrar a la nuestra" Evan me guiño un ojo al decir eso.

Su dormitorio era exactamente igual al nuestro. Ahí dormían Avery, Mulciber, Regulus, Wilkes y Barty. Era curioso la ultima cama era la de Regulus, justo en el mismo lugar que la mía.

Nos sentamos en círculo alrededor de la alfombra justo en el centro de la habitación. Avery saco el pensadero que estaba debajo de su cama y lo puso cerca de mí. De ahí cada uno saco de sus bolsillos unos pequeños tubos delgados en cuyo interior había unos hilos brillantes. Pusieron todos los tubos junto al pensadero. Yo los miraba sorprendida.

"Espero que sirvan" Evan miro a todos al decir eso. Sin decirles nada agarre el primer tubo a mi derecha, lo vertí en el pensadero y me incline sobre él.

De pronto ya no me encontraba en el dormitorio, sino en uno de los corredores de Hogwarts. Mire a mi costado y el único que estaba ahí era un chico que llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin, viéndolo bien reconocí la quijada fuerte y los ojos azules de Evan. Estaba mas chico probablemente tenia unos 12 años o un poco mas.

Iba a doblar en una esquina cuando unas voces hicieron que se detuviera y escuchara atentamente lo que estaban hablando.

"Viste como la pequeña serpiente estaba asustada" Era la voz de una chica que se reía mientras decía esas palabras.

"Yo me sentí mal, creo que si estaba asustada… además era de primero" Otra chica había hablado.

"Es una Slytherin, espera unos años y vas a ver como nos hecha maldiciones. Además tu viste como nos estaba respondiendo" Contando la ultima voz que había escuchado, debían ser tres chicas las que estaban hablando.

"Nos puede delatar" Dijo la segunda que había hablado.

"No lo va a hacer" La primera que había hablado seguía riéndose "Igual cuando alguien pase cerca al armario de escobas le abrirá, hasta aquí escucho que aun toca la puerta"

Evan dejo de escuchar y avanzo hacía donde estaban, las tres eran chicas de Gryffindor, tendrían 13 o 14 años y miraban a Evan con recelo, incluso podía ver como tocaban sus varitas asegurándose de estar listas en caso las atacase.

Igual no se quedaron por un segundo mas, desaparecieron de nuestra vista rápidamente. Evan siguió caminando hacía un armario de escobas, se podía escuchar a alguien sollozando adentro.

Evan hizo un encantamiento con su varita para abrir la puerta. Adentro estaba bastante oscuro, solo una niña con el uniforme de Slytherin estaba sentada en el piso abrazando su piernas y llorando.

"Victoria ¿Estas bien?" Evan miraba preocupado, la niña al escucharlo levanto su mirada.

Ahí estaba yo de 11 años con los ojos rojos y mi cabello aun mas largo que ahora cubría parte de mi rostro.

"Me da miedo la oscuridad y los lugares cerrados" Mi voz entrecortada parecía estar calmándose ahora que habían abierto la puerta.

Evan se sentó junto a mí en el piso.

"¿Qué paso?" Evan me miraba preocupado, yo lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

"Estaba regresando de la enfermería cuando me encontré con unas chicas de Gryffindor, les pregunte que hora era pero dijeron que no podían creer que una serpiente estuviera hablando con ellas, que eran hijos de muggles y sabían lo que yo pensaba. Justo a una de ellas la habían hechizado ayer por ser una sangre sucia y había tenido que pasar toda la noche en la enfermería.

Le dije que no me gustaba que me llamaran serpiente y que no tenían por que gritar ya que yo no la había mandado a la enfermería. Entonces me agarraron entre todas y me metieron aquí"

"¿Por que no usaste tu varita para salir?" Moví la cabeza en negación al escucharlo.

"Me congele, no puedo moverme cuando estoy en lugares pequeños y cerrados y mas cuando están oscuros" Mi voz estaba mas serena y ya no lloraba.

"Asquerosas sangre sucia van a pagar por esto" Evan se veía fastidiado.

"Estoy cansada, esta es mi segunda semana aquí y siempre escucho que hablan mal de Slytherin, siempre que llego a un lugar y hay gente de otra casa, me miran mal o me llaman serpiente"

"Así son los sangre sucia, no solo no entienden nuestro mundo sino que nos fastidian la vida"

"No dejare que me hagan esto de nuevo" Evan me miro fijamente, mi voz sonaba con fuerza y determinación "Las detesto y no dejare que me humillen nuevamente, mi mamá estaba equivocada una no puede ser buena aquí"

"Puedes ser buena pero no con ellos, los sangre sucia solo merecen nuestro odio" Asentí con la cabeza al escucharlo.

"Gracias por venir a rescatarme" Sonreí y Evan respondió mi sonrisa con una igual.

"No fue nada, pasaba por aquí y las escuche" Evan se paro y me ayudo a levantarme. Ambos salimos de ahí "Yo estaba yendo a almorzar ¿Tú también?"

"Si, aunque ya se me quito un poco el hambre" Evan me miraba contento.

"Vamos el postre te hará sentir mejor" Era lindo ver como intentaba hacerme sentir mejor, yo asentí con la cabeza.

Después de esa imagen todo se volvió difuso y nuevamente estaba sentada en el dormitorio rodeada por Evan y los demás.

Ese pequeño recuerdo me había hecho pensar que tal vez yo detestaba a los sangre sucia y era genuino el odio que sentía hacia ellos. Y por una buena razón, aparentemente cuando era pequeña y recién había entrado a Hogwarts no me trataban muy bien. ¿Serian todos? O ¿Yo estaba exagerando al englobar a todos los nacidos de muggles de esa manera?

Igual probablemente ese momento inicio mi amistad con Evan. Aparentemente aquí yo tenía claustrofobia aunque en el mundo que yo recordaba no.

"¿Cuál viste?" Barty pregunto mientras todos me miraban con expectativa.

"El de Evan" Evan me miro de reojo y sonrió ligeramente.

"¿Después de eso fuimos amigos?"

"Ya habíamos hablado pero después de eso fuimos más cercanos. Después de eso nunca mas trataste bien a un sangre sucia" Asentí con la cabeza pensativa y agarre el siguiente tubo a la derecha. Mire a todos antes de echarlo en el pensadero.

Esta vez no estaba en Hogwarts sino frente a una casa, mas bien una mansión en medio del campo. A mi costado estaba Avery, solo que con unos cuantos años menos. Probablemente tenía unos 14 años. Era de noche y por lo que podía observar estaba nevando. Lucian no se veía muy bien y no solo porque probablemente se estuviera frisando sino por que se veía débil y pálido.

Se acerco a la puerta de entrada y toco. Pronto escuche unos ladridos que se acercaban a la puerta.

"Ya basta Arturo no hagas tanta bulla" Reconocí mi voz mientras abría la puerta "¿Lucian?" Me veía sorprendida, probablemente no esperaba su visita.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Incluso la voz de Avery sonaba débil.

"Si por supuesto pasa" Yo también debía tener unos 14 años, mi cabello un poco mas corto que en el recuerdo anterior estaba sujeto en una media cola, la cual estaba adornada por una gran listón guinda , del mismo color que el vestido que estaba usando. Estábamos en un amplio vestíbulo, unas puertas de madera y ventanas de vidrio nos separan de otra sala en la que parecía haber una fiesta. Había otra habitación cerrada por una doble puerta, esa fue la que abrí y entre junto a Avery. Adentro había un grupo de sillones alrededor de una chimenea de mármol blanco. Inclusive había un piano. Era una habitación elegante con molduras en las paredes y un evidente estilo francés.

La chimenea estaba encendida y Avery se acerco a ella.

Me pareció que debíamos tener bastante confianza ya que sin preguntarle me acerque y le ayude a sacarse el abrigo negro que llevaba.

Avery estaba empapado, como si hubiera caído sobre la nieve y ahora se estuviera derritiendo "Estas mojado, tienes que sacarte todo" Lucian me miraba entristecido "Voy a traer ropa de mi papá, le diría a Poppy pero esta ocupada con la cena. Regreso en un minuto" Después de decir eso salí de la habitación rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Avery se saco la chompa negra que llevaba y vi con horror como su espalda estaba cubierta de marcas de látigo, algunas parecían de tiempo y otras estaban frescas. Se saco los zapatos y las medias, quedándose solo con su pantalón.

Yo regrese a los pocos minutos, mis brazos estaban llenos de lo que parecía ser ropa, una frazada y una caja blanca. Deje todo en uno de los sofás y me acerque a Avery que estaba sentado cerca a la chimenea.

Me percate de las marcas en su espalda, pero igual con la frazada lo tape.

"No me has preguntado que paso" Avery sonreía amargamente.

"No es necesario, lo puedo imaginar" Puse la ropa mojada en otra silla y me senté frente a él.

"La cena de Navidad con mi padre no fue muy bien, ni siquiera eran las doce y ya había tomado mucho. Dijo que le recordaba a ella, que apestaba a muggle igual que ella. No sabes lo que es recibir la maldición cruciatus Victoria, creo que prefiero los latigazos a eso" Avery lo contaba con mucha tranquilidad pero se podía ver que estaba afectado.

"Quédate conmigo las próximas vacaciones, ya no con él" Agarre las manos de Avery entre las mías.

"No puedo… eso solo lo enfurecería más"

"Quédate aquí esta noche, no regreses… la otra vez regresaste y se que fue peor" Me levante y agarre la caja blanca que había traído. La abrí, aparentemente era un botiquín.

"Es un fastidio no poder usar magia cuando somos menores, con magia seria mas rápido curarte…" Levante la frazada de su espalda, y después de limpiar sus heridas puse una crema sobre estas.

"No le puedes decir a nadie de esto, lo sabes…igual son hechas con magia oscura nunca se van a borrar" Esta era una situación que ya se había repetido antes.

"Bueno los efectivos productos Levesque ayudaran en algo" Avery sonrió al escucharme. Al terminar volví a cubrir su espalda, deje la caja blanca sobre la silla y me senté nuevamente frente a él "¿Llegaste en el autobús noctámbulo?" Avery asintió con la cabeza.

"Me dejo un poco lejos pero llegue caminando" Avery miraba las llamas del fuego atentamente "Gracias" Yo moví la cabeza en negación.

"No te preocupes, no es nada" Dije sonriendo.

"Es bastante, para mi lo es. Solo tú te diste cuenta que no me gustaba que me tocaran la espalda y tú siempre me ayudas, incluso te debo un montón de dinero" Avery evidentemente estaba fastidiado por lo que decía.

"No tienes que decir esas cosas, te quiero, eres como un hermano para mi, siempre te voy a apoyar…además cuando salgamos de Hogwarts y trabajes ya me podrás invitar muchas cenas para pagar lo que me debes" Creo que yo no pensaba cobrarle pero tal vez lo dije para que él no se sintiera mal. Ambos sonreímos.

"Nunca estaré libre de mi padre Victoria, tú lo sabes" Avery estaba molesto, era fácil deducir eso.

"No digas eso, una vez que tengas 17 podrás ir a donde quieras"

"Yo tengo que hacer lo que hace mi padre. Es mi deber"

"Yo no quiero que sigas a Voldemort" Parecía rogarle que cambiara de parecer.

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Tengo que ser aun más cruel con los sangre sucia que cualquier otro. Si no lo soy tal vez descubran lo que soy"

"Tu madre nació de muggles"

"¡Nunca digas eso!" Yo miraba a Avery con tristeza, el tema lo alteraba bastante "Mi padre no lo sabía, ella falsificó sus papeles igual murió cuando yo tenía seis años"

"Lucian…"

"Se lo que dirás, y si creo que él la mato pero no me hará lo mismo" Me pare repentinamente.

"¡¿No te hará lo mismo?! Mira como te deja, si ya usa una de las maldiciones prohibidas bien puede usar la otra y acabar con tu vida" Avery también se levanto, con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla derecha.

"¿Qué haría sin ti? Entiende esto es algo entre tu y yo ni Marcus lo sabe y es mi mejor amigo. No te preocupes por mi Victoria no valgo mucho"

"Nunca digas eso, mataría a tu padre con mis propias manos si se le ocurre alejarte de mi" Abrace a Avery fuertemente "Eres mi familia Lucian, creo que no lo entiendes" Me separe de él y lo vi con determinación. Me acerque a la caja blanca y saque de ella una pequeña cuchilla. Avery me miraba extrañado mientras yo lo miraba sosteniendo la cuchilla en mi mano derecha.

"¿Y eso?" Avery miro atónito como usaba la cuchilla para cortar mi palma izquierda. Había hecho una línea un poco profunda por la cual empezaba a chorrear sangre.

"Hermanos de sangre" Mi voz era seria pero una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en la comisura de mis labios "Tu y yo seremos hermanos, ya lo eres para mi pero tal vez así entiendas que no puedes pensar que no vales nada por que mi vida estaría incompleta sin ti" Avery se acerco a mi y tomo la cuchilla de mi mano. Hizo lo mismo que yo. Ambos sostuvimos nuestras manos entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Mire la palma de mi mano izquierda y efectivamente pude ver la huella un poco borrosa de un corte.

"Voy a decirles a mis papas que estas aquí, tienes que cenar con nosotros, luego te quedaras a dormir. Mi papá le escribirá al tuyo, diciéndole que te hemos invitado a quedarte con nosotros hasta el regreso a Hogwarts y no puedes decir no a ninguna de las cosas que te he dicho" Avery me miraba contento y asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta bien" Yo sonreí feliz y salte un poco de la emoción.

"Perfecto, les diré en este momento. Tú ve cambiándote mientras regreso" Después de eso salí de la habitación.

De ahí todo se volvió difuso nuevamente, otra vez me encontraba en el dormitorio.

Busque a Avery con la mirada y sin que los demás se percataran le mostré mi palma izquierda, quería abrazarlo pero imagine que no seria lo adecuado. Él no quería que los demás supieran el contenido del recuerdo que me había mostrado. Sentía que había sido muy egoísta todo este tiempo, era cierto que yo era la que había perdido la memoria pero todos a mi alrededor también habían sido afectados y tal vez mas ya que ellos si recordaban.

Lucian siempre se mostraba rudo y cruel, pero no lo era.

Si solo los veías como mortífagos te olvidabas que eran humanos, cada uno distinto, cada uno con una historia.

La Victoria de antes del golpe de la bludger si supiera el futuro devastador que le espera a sus amigos estaría deshecha o tal vez eso la haría luchar aun más para salvarlos. A fin de cuentas éramos la misma persona, mi corazón latía muy rápido, algo me decía que después de esta sesión mi visión del mundo mágico cambiaría.

Sostuve en mi mano el siguiente recuerdo , no sabía si pertenecía a Rabastan, Marcus o Barty pero estaba emocionada por verlo.


	7. Un poco más y serás todo un Gryffindor

Una vez más estaba haciendo uso del pensadero, no paso mucho tiempo para que descubriera a quien pertenecía el recuerdo.

Me encontraba en un lugar muy blanco y muy limpio, parecía un hospital pero uno muy antiguo. Barty Crouch Jr caminaba hacía mi, paro frente a una habitación y se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta mientras miraba el interior. Adentro una mujer yacía en una cama mientras yo me encontraba sentada en una silla a su costado leyendo en voz alta. Al darme cuenta de la presencia de Barty cerré el libro y muy despacio me acerque a él cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

"Ya se durmió. Le gustaron las galletas que traje, deje algunas para ti también" Por como nos veíamos debía ser un recuerdo reciente, tal vez fue en Diciembre ya que ahora que me percataba había guirnaldas rojas y verdes decorando el lugar.

"No tienes que venir a verla cada vez que se ponga mal, ha estado enferma casi toda mi vida, San Mungo es casi como mi segundo hogar" Estaba siendo sarcástico con sus ultimas palabras pero era evidente que le fastidiaba.

"Me gusta hablar con ella y me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo. Así que como te darás cuenta no es un fastidio" Sonreí a Barty que aparentemente siempre parecía estar fastidiado "¿Dónde esta tu padre?"

"¿Mi padre la rectitud en persona? Quien sabe, seguro ha organizado o ido a alguna cena navideña, lo más probable es que haya dicho que mi madre quería cambiar de clima y se ha ido al sur conmigo. Dice cualquier idiotez con tal de aparentar" Que Barty detestaba a su padre era evidente, cada palabra que había pronunciado estaba cargada de un odio hacia él.

"No pienses en eso, yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con mi padre, por suerte paso más tiempo en Hogwarts que en casa" Al escucharme decir eso me sorprendí ¿No me llevaba bien con mi padre?

"Falta poco Victoria, un año y medio y seremos libres" Ambos nos habíamos sentado en un par de sillas afuera de la habitación. Solo estábamos los dos y una par de enfermeras al final del pasillo. No era agradable estar en un hospital en noche buena.

"Un año y medio suena bastante…lo malo es que nuestra idea de libertad varia un poco"

"No sigas con eso, ya quisiera ser Evan o Rabastan en este mo… " Tal vez se dio cuenta que no debía seguir hablando o tal vez ya había hablado de más.

"¿Evan y Rabastan? ¿Por qué quisieras ser como ellos?" Lo mire con sospecha mientras Barty intentaba evadir mi mirada.

"Por nada Victoria"

"No es por nada, dime porque"

"Entiendo no quieres pelear a favor de los muggle pero tampoco quieres que pelemos contra ellos. Va a llegar el momento en que tendrás que elegir un lugar en esta guerra" Aunque hablaba en voz baja sus palabras fueron dichas con dureza.

"Ya elegí un lado, el lado que significa cuidar a los que quiero" Hablaba en voz baja mientras miraba intensamente a Barty.

"Los que quieres pelean junto al señor tenebroso" Lo ultimo fue dicho como un susurro, ese no era un nombre para decir en publico "¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que ocasionas? Tenemos que luchar siempre con lo que queremos o debemos hacer y lo que tú quieres" Mire con sorpresa a Barty, lo más probable es que me habían dolido sus palabras.

"No era mi intención ser una tortura mental para ustedes" Me levante para irme pero Barty me detuvo.

"No malinterpretes lo que quiero decir, al menos para mi seria más fácil si entendieras como pienso ,si vieras las cosas igual que yo"

"Sabes que nunca lo haré. Si quieres ya no tratare de convencerte que eso que buscas no es lo que verdaderamente quieres"

"Tal vez ahí te equivocas, tal ves eso es lo que quiero" Mire a Barty con detenimiento como si estuviera analizando si decía la verdad o no. "No quiero que te vayas molesta"

"No estoy molesta. No se porque crees o mejor dicho no se por que creen que soy tan frágil. Soy mejor en duelo que todos ustedes, soy un excelente jugador de Quidditch y te aseguro que soy muy fuerte. No se porque crees que debes ocultar información para evitar que mis sensibles oídos se irriten. Los conozco bien, no soy ciega pero no se porque no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ustedes"

"Confió en ti más que en cualquier otra persona pero se que te decepcionare en algún momento"

"No pienses en eso, aun no me has decepcionado Bartemius" sonreí maliciosamente al decir su nombre, lo más probable es que no le gustara.

"Ten cuidado te preocupas mucho por las personas un poco más y serás todo un Gryffindor" Sabia que estaba bromeando, ambos nos reímos después.

"Eso es bajo Bartemius, lo mejor es que vaya a casa, vendré mañana con Lucian, se quedara a cenar y a dormir en mi casa" Dije sonriendo "Estas invitado también" Barty movió la cabeza en negación.

"Me quedare con ella" Al decir esto señalo con la mirada la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba durmiendo su madre.

"Esta bien, igual mandare a Poppy con comida para ambos" Barty levanto los ojos en resignación, aparentemente era difícil que yo no me preocupara. Mientras me alejaba por el pasillo escuche la voz de Barty.

"Siempre quiero que seas, parte de mi vida" Al escucharlo voltee ligeramente y le sonreí.

"Yo también" Después de eso todo se volvió difuso nuevamente.

Con ese recuerdo Barty me había mostrado como pensábamos y había obtenido varios datos interesantes de eso. Primero, no me llevaba bien con mi padre; segundo, era obvio que Barty quería ser un mortífago pero yo no apoyaba eso y tercero , me pareció que yo no apoyaba a los muggles pero tampoco pensaba que la solución fuera matarlos .

Ver estos extractos de sus recuerdos me estaba ayudando pero igual necesitaba recuperar mi memoria.

"¿Qué tal?" Aunque Lucian había preguntado me pareció que todos compartían la misma expectativa por mi respuesta.

"Bien" "Es solo que estoy recibiendo bastante información y quiero ordenar mis ideas un poco"

"Si quieres puedes parar por ahora" Evan me miraba un poco preocupado pero yo moví la cabeza en negación.

"No, quiero seguir, faltan dos, puedo seguir" Suspire y suplique mentalmente que pronto recuperara mi memoria.

Luego de sumergirme nuevamente en el pensadero me encontré en un dormitorio, uno bastante amplio pero sin muchos muebles. En el centro había una cama de cuatro postes muy parecida a las que hay en los dormitorios de Hogwarts, al igual que las del colegio esta también tenía sabanas y edredón verde esmeralda. En el lado izquierdo se encontraba un armario de madera tallado, muy antiguo al parecer al igual que el escritorio que estaba a mi costado. Un par de sillones de cuero junto a la ventana al lado derecho de la cama completaban todos los muebles de la habitación.

Era de noche, solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba la habitación, rápidamente me di cuenta que no estaba sola, había un hombre parado al pie de la ventana, aunque no podía ver su rostro su ropa elegante y su cabello negro corto y ondeado lo delataron. Lo más probable era que me encontrara en la habitación de Rabastan Lestrange.

Él hasta ahora era un misterio, casi nunca hablaba, y difícilmente pasaban de cinco el número de palabras que me había dicho desde que lo conocí; aunque no estaba segura si esa era su actitud normal o si se debía a mi situación.

Me acerque lentamente a él, aunque su semblante era duro su mirada denotaba tristeza ¿Por qué estaría triste? Por como se veía debía ser un recuerdo reciente.

Al ver por la ventana me di cuenta que su dormitorio se encontraba en el segundo piso de una casa, desde ahí podía ver como varias parejas de magos vestidos elegantemente aparecían frente a esta y entraban. Lo más probable era que en el primer piso se estuviera dando una fiesta.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que alejara su mirada de la ventana y se acercara a la puerta. Caminaba con seguridad pero no podía negar que parecía que cargaba un gran peso en sus hombros.

Tenía una idea de quien podía ser la persona al otro lado de la puerta y resulto que no me equivocaba. Ahí estaba yo, mi cabello recogido en un moño alto, aunque con poco maquillaje me veía muy bien, el vestido azul marino que llevaba me quedaba ceñido y perfecto. Tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro y le guiñe un ojo al verlo.

"¿Qué tal me veo?" Pregunte mientras entraba a su cuarto y él cerraba la puerta tras de si.

"Muy bonita" Creo que intentaba sonreír aunque le era difícil.

"Ese es un extraño comentario Rabastan, lo normal es que digas algo como: "Te ves mal", "Terrible", "Ese moño te hace ver vieja" o peor "Te estas pareciendo a Walburga" ese me dolió en especial por que lo dijiste en frente de Reg ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? dime" Era obvio que estaba siendo sarcástica pero algo de verdad ocultaba en mis palabras.

"Sabes que siempre he creído que te ves bien" Sonreía ligeramente pero no podía ocultar su tristeza.

"Lo se pero ese es el juego ¿Entiendes? Tú me dices algo así y yo me hago la ofendida, usualmente terminas riéndote y suplicando clemencia mientras intento hacerte cosquillas" Me senté en el borde de la cama de Rabastan sonriendo.

"Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de reír" Rabastan se sentó junto a mi.

"¿Hoy solamente? Estas son las ultimas vacaciones del año, en unos meses terminaras Hogwarts para siempre pero desde Diciembre tú y Evan han estado distintos, creo que más tú y creo saber porque"

"¿Por qué?" Rabastan me miraba burlonamente pero al ver que yo lo veía con seriedad su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

"Muéstrame tu brazo izquierdo" Mi mirada estaba dirigida a su brazo, al escucharme Rabastan se paro y camino nuevamente hacia la ventana. "Sabes que eso solo confirma lo que creo"

"Pensé que los odiabas" Rabastan me daba la espalda al hablar y algo en su voz había cambiado.

"No se. La verdad solo me importan las vidas de aquellos que quiero, aquellos que significan algo para mí. La idea de sacrificarme o pelear para que todos los muggles o sangre sucias sean felices me parece absurda, pero si pelearía por aquellos que quiero" ¿Seria en verdad así como yo pensaba?

"¿Y quieres a algún muggle o sangre sucia?" No sabía si me preguntaba con sarcasmo pero si había un interés en su voz por mi respuesta.

"Te quiero a ti, a Lucian, a todos mis amigos, mi familia y todos los que me rodean" Me parecía que al decir eso no había respondido la pregunta anterior.

"¿Acaso no me vas a preguntar a quien quiero yo?" Ahora Rabastan me miraba fijamente, su media sonrisa había desaparecido.

"Ya se a quien quieres ¿Fue por eso que terminaste con ella?"

"Siempre fue peligroso pero ahora es peor, el señor tenebroso esta aun más cerca de mi, y ella no comparte sus ideas" Lo último fue dicho como un susurro, un susurro lleno de resentimiento aunque no sabía si estaba dirigido a Voldemort o la persona de la cual estabamos hablando. Mientras Rabastan hablaba yo me había parado y acercado a él.

"No te pido que ames a los muggles o a los sangre sucia pero hay una gran diferencia en sentir un fastidio por ellos y pensar en matarlos o torturarlos. ¿Acaso quieres hacer eso Rabastan? Eso significa entrar a las filas de Voldemort, eso hace tu hermano y Bellatrix con quien se acaba de casar, eso hacen Lucius y Dolohov, todos los que entran a sus filas hacen eso.

Ellos también van a atacar y no dudaran en matarte si eso significa protegerse ¿Por qué tienes que ser parte de esta guerra? ¿Por qué?" Rabastan hizo una mueca con su boca como si intentara controlarse y evitar decir palabras que no quería decir.

"Es simple Victoria, es mi deber, es lo que debo hacer, lo que se espera de mi. Además ya es muy tarde" Al escuchar su voz de resignación yo moví mi cabeza en negación.

"No es tarde"

"¡Si lo es! ¡Mira lo que recibí esta navidad!" Al decir esto Rabastan remango su camisa y me mostró con horror la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo, la serpiente y la calavera tan vivas como si la marca hubiera sido hecha ese mismo día.

"A pesar de tener sospechas sobre esto verla no deja de ser impactante. Nada tiene sentido ¿sabes? pase años tratando de convencerlos que no hicieran esto y de nada sirvió" Mi voz temblaba y se notaba que quería llorar.

"Victoria no digas eso"

"¡Pero es la verdad! Nada que haga evitara que los demás hagan lo mismo, nada evitara que él lo haga" Lo ultimo que dije no lo pude escuchar, ya que lo dije como un susurro muy bajito. Pensé que rompería en llanto pero no lo hice al contrario comencé a calmarme y sonreí.

"Estaremos bien. Desde hace mucho tiempo pensé en el día en que llegaría a ser un mortífago, ahora lo soy y no me arrepiento. Lo que si me fastidia es no poder estar con ella. Es una tortura verla todos los días en la escuela, en casi todas mis clases e incluso en los partidos. Aunque antes cuando estaba con ella y debíamos pretender que no nos conocíamos era peor. A veces quisiera hablar con ella, decirle la verdad y explicarle por que termine con ella, aunque igual que tú ella lo sospecha, lo se"

"La guerra ya comenzó y se que de alguna manera seré parte de ella, la lógica es que nuestros días felices han terminado pero no creo que debamos pensar así. Olvídate de la marca, o no, al final es tu decisión pero intenta ser feliz por un momento. Para eso te traje una sorpresa" Al decir esto me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Una chica de dieciséis años entro a la habitación, llevaba el pelo negro y lacio, su vestido negro era un modelo muy parecido al mío.

Rabastan nos miraba extrañado aparentemente no la conocía. No paso ni un minuto antes que su mirada de extrañeza pasara a una de asombro cuando la chica que tenía en frente comenzó a transformarse en otra persona en frente de sus ojos.

La reconocí rápidamente, era uno de los miembros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, era Marlene McKinnon. Lo mas probable era que había usado poción multijugos ¿Era ella la chica que Rabastan quería?

Rabastan estaba atónito y yo sonreía mirándolos a ambos.

"¿Cómo?" Marlene ¿Qué haces aquí?" Rabastan la miraba con interés pero no podía evitar denotar lo feliz que estaba

"Victoria dijo que me necesitabas y la verdad yo también quería verte. Use la poción multijugos y el cabello de una de sus primas" Sin esperar otra palabra más Rabastan se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente

"Los dejare solos un rato" Después de decir eso salí de la habitación. Pensé que el recuerdo había llegado a su fin pero continuó.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo. Pronto vendrán a buscarte, eres el hermano del novio debes estar con tu familia, además mis padres no saben que he salido de la casa" Marlene parecía nerviosa aun Rabastan la tenia entre sus brazos.

"Eso no importa igual es un riesgo que hayas venido ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Rabastan tenia entre sus manos el rostro de Marlene mientras la miraba con una dulzura que antes no hubiera imaginado que él era capaz.

"Ahora me doy cuenta que mis celos por mi Victoria estaban mal" Rabastan frunció el ceño ligeramente en sorpresa al escucharla "Me envió un mensaje que decía: es tu última oportunidad de verlo ¿Aceptas?. Te amo Rabastan , no lo pensé ni un segundo y acepte"

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la verdad no sabía que era lo más insólito de todo esto, ¿El nivel de confianza que tenía con él? ¿El hecho que alguien con quien no había hablado mucho era importante para mí y lo más probable es que yo también lo fuera? o tal vez lo más interesante había sido descubrir que Rabastan Lestrange y Marlene McKinnon se amaban y se estaban besando frente a mis ojos.

"Marlene, no debiste haber venido" Rabastan se separo de ella.

"No soy idiota Rab, se que algo ha cambiado, algo ha cambiado en ti, incluso estas más frió. Tengo una sospecha y te ruego que me digas que no es cierto"

Marlene lo miraba con determinación aunque parecía suplicar que en verdad negara lo que ella sospechaba. Tal vez Rabastan tenía razón y ella ya lo sabía.

"¿Quieres que te mienta o te diga la verdad?" Rabastan no quería mirarla a los ojos, era obvio que conocía su sospecha.

"Eso responde a mi sospecha, ahora tienes la marca ¿Por qué?" Estaba decepcionada, abatida incluso.

"¿Por qué? ¡Porque esta es mi vida, la vida que quería que fueras parte y no quisiste!"

"¡No! ¡La muerte, la tortura no pueden ser una vida! Rabastan ¿Cómo pudiste elegir eso antes que nosotros? Te pedí que no lo hicieras, es mentira que uno no se puede alejar de eso, mira a Sirius" Solo tuvo que decir ese nombre para que los ojos de Rabastan se llenaran de odio

"Sirius, claro todos debemos ser como Sirius, el traidor, Black. ¡Yo no traiciono a mi familia!" Su voz como un veneno punzante incluso a mi me asusto

"Es difícil pero él lo hizo, tu podías haberlo hecho pero eres un cobarde, tal vez estuve ciega al pensar que había algo bueno en ti , no se si es que no quieres ver la verdad o si es que en verdad eso para ti es lo correcto, si es así ya no tiene sentido que hablemos , ya no tiene sentido que gaste ni un segundo mas pensando en ti. Se acabo pero recuerda que fue por que tú quisiste. Yo no voy a quedarme viendo como te destruyes." Marlene se dirigió a la puerta podía ver como Rabastan quería decir algo, tal vez algo para detenerla pero no lo hizo. Antes de salir Marlene tomo un sorbo de la pequeña botella que había llevado en su mano derecha todo este tiempo, en un instante volvió a ser mi prima. Eso también había sido un descubrimiento tenía una prima que como era obvio no recordaba.

Afuera estaba yo esperando a Marlene para salir de la casa de los Lestrange, imagino que supuse que no habían ido bien las cosas ya que no hice ningún comentario, la puerta se cerró una vez que Marlene salió y nuevamente Rabastan estaba solo.

Pero yo seguí ahí lo cual significaba que el recuerdo aun no terminaba y en efecto diez minutos más tarde se escucho un golpe en la puerta, esta vez Rabastan que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero no se movió.

La puerta se abrió y yo entre. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me acerque a Rabastan, me arrodille a sus pies y apoye mi cabeza en sus rodillas.

"¿Por qué volviste?"

"Disculpa, pensé que el encuentro saldría mejor" Mi voz era triste al igual que la de Rabastan.

"Pensaste que era como tú, a pesar que desapruebas lo que he hecho no me abandonas" Mire a Rabastan fijamente y moví mi cabeza en negación.

"No seas injusto, yo te conozco de mas tiempo, además te quiero como si fueras parte de mi familia, si me encontrara en la situación de Marlene no se como reaccionaria, tal vez no perdonaría tan fácilmente"

"Creo que por hoy quiero estar solo. Además mañana regresaremos a Hogwarts. No te preocupes tanto por mi"

"Si eso quieres esta bien, nos veremos mañana" Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y una media sonrisa. Cuando me dirigía a la puerta la voz de Rabastan me detuvo.

"Te preocupas demasiado por nosotros y no vale la pena, se que crees que eres la única que lo hace y lo más probable es que sea cierto pero cargas en tus hombros vidas que están malditas. Eres demasiado buena para nosotros y creo que hemos abusado de ti" Rabastan me miraba de reojo, yo voltee a verlo y sonreí.

"Si que eres sonso, acaso no te has dado cuenta que yo estoy igual de maldita, solo que estoy feliz de estarlo con ustedes" Sin decir otra palabra salí de su habitación dejando pensativo a Rabastan que sonrió ligeramente antes que todo se volviera difuso y me encontrara de nuevo en el dormitorio frente a mis amigos.

Los rostros de mis amigos me miraban con expectativa. Aun me faltaba ver el recuerdo de Marcus pero me había quedado sin palabras luego de lo que acababa de ver. Tanto la sensibilidad de Evan, el afecto de Lucian, la sinceridad de Barty y la dulzura de Rabastan me habían dejado atónita. Aun no sabía que conclusiones sacar, las personas que tenia en frente se encontraban en un borde entre la salvación y la perdición y tal vez yo era la única que podía evitar que cayeran en el lado incorrecto.

Tal vez era cierto que todos estábamos malditos, por que aunque podía pensar que yo era quien los salvaría ¿A mi quien me salvaría?

Nunca había sentido tanta responsabilidad y me daba miedo ¿Seria capaz de lograrlo? o este es uno de esos momento en que uno siente que se equivocaron al elegirla.

La verdad no sabía que decirles así que preferí el silencio, solo vertí el siguiente recuerdo que había agarrado con mi temblorosa mano y me sumergí a la expectativa de una nueva memoria.

Marcus Mulciber, imposible no reconocerte. A pesar que no aparentaba tener más de doce años, la espalda ancha, la quijada fuerte y los ojos verdes lo delataban.

No sabía en que lugar me encontraba, parecía el comedor de una mansión, ya que en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa de madera larga con varios asientos.

Me di cuenta que Marcus se veía asustado y pronto supe la razón. La puerta doble de madera que indicaba la entrada a la habitación se abrió de par en par y una fila de hombres con capuchas que terminaban en punta entraron, aunque llevaban mascaras sobre sus rostros una vez adentro se las sacaron.

No sabía quienes eran pero todos era adultos de mas de treinta años.

Ninguno parecía reconocer la presencia de Marcus que aun no dejaba de ver la puerta por donde habían entrado. En eso supe porque, un hombre alto de rostro pálido, calvo y con ojos inhumanos apareció.

Aunque sabía que me encontraba en un recuerdo no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, no había duda estaba frente a Voldemort.

"Bien, bien, bien cumpliste con lo que te ordene Mulciber, me alegra que hayas traído a tu hijo" Su voz venenosa era como el seseo de una serpiente.

"Mi señor le suplico que me perdone, fue un error que no volverá a ocurrir" Ese debía ser el padre de Marcus, el que ahora se encontraba de rodillas suplicando clemencia a Voldemort. Aunque no podía ver su rostro muy bien distingue los mismos ojos verdes de su hijo en él.

"Tu hijo te esta viendo Mulciber ten un poco mas de decoro, no queremos que esta sea una visita trágica para él o ¿si?" Los ojos de Marcus se debatían entre su padre y Voldemort.

"Es injusto que sea mi hijo el que este aquí cuando yo no fui el único que fallo ¡¿Por qué la hija de Graeme no está aquí?!" El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento para mi, solo rogaba que se tratara de otro Graeme y otra hija , por que en serio esto no tenía sentido.

Un hombre alto dio un paso adelante y se acerco al señor tenebroso hizo una venía ante su presencia y movió la capucha que lo cubría revelando que en efecto se trataba de mi padre

¿Cómo podía ser mi padre? Era cierto que este no era el hombre del cual yo tenía recuerdos pero este era el hombre que estuvo conmigo cuando desperté en la enfermería de Hogwarts, el hombre que dijo que aunque estaba de acuerdo con algunas ideas de Voldemort él nunca se uniría a él, el hombre que dijo que éramos neutrales ¿Por qué me mintió? Mi madre debía saber de esto ¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Mulciber tiene razón señor pero debe admitir que sus incontables errores no tienen comparación con una simple falta que yo haya cometido" Mi padre no se arrodillo solo miraba con determinación a Voldemort.

"Aunque tienes razón Graeme, fue un gran error el que no hayan acabado con los Prewett , unos cuantos aurores les ocasionaron muchos problemas, ahora William Carrow esta en prisión y saben como me fastidia cuando envían a mis mortífagos a Azkaban" La sonrisa maliciosa de Voldemort hacia que sintiera escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo "Aunque eres uno de mis mejores adeptos, en especial por haberte infiltrado de manera tan sublime en el ministerio, nadie dudaría de la rectitud de Graeme Shafiq o ¿no? mis mortífagos" Al escucharlo , no sabia si los susrros que escapaban de las bocas de los mortífagos eran palabras o seseos de serpientes.

De pronto, las puertas se volvieron a abrir pero esta vez entre yo junto a otro hombre que me recordó mucho a Evan.

"!¿Que significa esto?! Mi señor aun es una niña, ella no sabe lo que yo hago" Por primera vez vi la desesperación en los ojos de mi padre. Marcus también me miraba sorprendido mientras yo de doce años miraba sospechosamente el lugar donde me encontraba.

Al ver mi mirada de terror supe que sabía que estaba frente a Voldemort pero fue peor cuando él se acerco a mí y sostuvo mi rostro con una de sus manos huesudas.

"Pero que bonita niña Graeme, que pena sería que algo marcara ese bonito rostro para siempre ¿no crees?" Mi padre trataba de mantener la calma pero era evidente que este era un momento peligroso "Ve a pararte junto a Marcus niña" Mire a mi padre que asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirme hacia donde estaba Marcus. "Primero comenzaremos con el padre" Fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta en que momento empezó a lanzar la maldición cruciatus sobre el padre de Marcus.

Mi amigo se había quedado inmóvil, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que pensé que se había quedado en shock, yo tape sus oídos con mis manos e intente que me viera a los ojos.

Después de unos minutos Voldemort se detuvo, el cuerpo del padre de Marcus yacía en el piso aun dando pequeños temblores.

Una fuerza me alejo de mi amigo y vi con horror como Voldemort se disponía a atacarlo de la misma manera.

Fui muy rápida, justo antes que la maldición lo tocara yo me interpuse y la recibí por él. Esto no hizo que Voldemort parara al contrario sonrió aun más mientras veía como yo intentaba no gritar y lo miraba desafiante. No podía creer que no estuviera gritando.

Mi padre se acerco en el instante en que Voldemort paro y yo me desmaye.

"Eso no estaba en mis planes Graeme no es mi culpa que la niña se interpusiera, pero ahora saben que no se pueden equivocar cualquiera será el siguiente y no tengo compasión por nadie. Sin decir más Voldemort dio media vuelta y se retiro de la habitación. Los demás mortífagos lo siguieron, solo quedamos nosotros y Marcus con su padre que poco a poco se fue levantando.

Mi desmayo no duro mucho poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos.

"Eres una estúpida Victoria, una estúpida realmente" Pensé que esas palabras las diría mi padre pero fue Marcus quien las pronunció. Solo atine a sonreírle ligeramente para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia mi padre, nos miramos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tal vez era el entendimiento que luego hablaríamos.

Creo que me encontraba débil ya que cuando quise pararme me volví a caer.

Mi padre intento cargarme pero no quise, me apoye en Marcus y camine hacia la salida, una vez lejos de nuestros padres, que seguían nuestros pasos a unos pocos metros, Marcus me hablo muy bajito "Nunca olvidare esto Victoria" Sonreí ligeramente ante sus palabras.

"¿No te has dado cuenta Marcus que estamos solos? todos somos nuestra propia familia. Se que nos salvaremos, lo sé" Después de decir eso todo volvió a ser difuso, el recuerdo había terminado, y aunque todos me habían impactado este había tambaleado todo lo que creía conocer hasta el momento.

Yo era una amiga, una hermana, una madre para todos ellos, éramos una extraña familia de niños perdidos. Me sentía Wendy jugando a la casita y siendo la madre de los niños perdidos, solo que aun no encontraba a Peter Pan.

Lo mas horrible había sido ver a mi padre como mortífago, mi padre era un mortífago. Ya no quería pasar un día más sin respuestas tenia que hablar con él, tenia que hacerlo ya.

"Ahora ya lo sabes" La voz de Marcus me despertó y asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, tanta información me había comenzado a marear.

Me levante tambaleando y los vi tan pequeños, tan humanos. Incluso por un instante creí que habían cambiado y todos parecían ser sus versiones de once y doce años "Siento mucho haber perdido la memoria, siento mucho haber malogrado todo" Tal vez quisieron responderme, tal vez quisieron decir algo más pero no lo supe ya que salí del dormitorio y baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

La sala común se había llenado de gente, de estudiantes de Slytherin que me miraban intrigados.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la sala común Regulus llego, tal vez debí decirle feliz cumpleaños pero no lo hice, ya no sabía que pensar ni quería detenerme, solo sabia que debía ir donde Dumbledore, él era el único que podía permitirme hablar con mi padre, así que sin intercambiar palabra alguna con Regulus Black muy pronto me encontré corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mi mundo daba vueltas y no sabia como detenerlo.


	8. ¿Conozco muggles?

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, leerlos me ayuda a seguir escribiendo :) Este capitulo es más corto que los anteriores pero pronto subire uno nuevo. **

* * *

Mi plan no había funcionado muy bien, una vez que llegue a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore me di cuenta que no conocía la contraseña. Por más que intente con una infinidad de nombres de dulces, cursos, pociones y encantamientos nada funcionó.

Un par de horas más tarde estaba resignada a no hablar con Dumbledore pero tampoco sabía que hacer, estaba sentada apoyada en la base de la gárgola que indicaba la entrada al despacho cuando alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Espero que esta no sea tu manera de divertirte si por esto me dejaste me siento ofendido" Mis ojos que habían estado cerrados se abrieron para mirar a la persona que me hablaba.

"Sirius" Lo mire sorprendida, hacía horas que lo había dejado en Hogsmeade. En ese momento había deseado conocer más, mi deseo se había cumplido pero no me sentía mejor.

"Si ese es mi nombre Victoria" Sirius sonreía burlonamente, al parecer le divertía mi estado de asombro al verlo "No me digas que las fiestas de Slytherin son tan aburridas que es preferible venir a dormir a la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore"

"La verdad no tengo idea de cómo serán las fiestas de Slytherin" Sirius me miro extrañado mientras se sentaba cerca de mi.

"¿Pensé que habría una por el cumpleaños de mi hermano?"

"La hay solo que no estoy en ella" Sonreí amargamente al pensar en Regulus y el regalo que quería darle, con todo me había olvidado que debía pedirle disculpas por lo que le dije "Quería hablar con Dumbledore pero no se la contraseña ¿La conoces por casualidad?"

"No, lo siento ¿Por qué quieres hablar con él?" Sirius miraba con interés la gárgola detrás de mí.

"Quería preguntarle algo"

"Que misteriosa" Sirius sonrió ligeramente al decir eso "Quería disculparme otra vez por lo que paso con James ya hable con él no volverá a pasar"

"Te aseguro que James Potter es en lo ultimo que pienso, ya no importa" Creo que no me sentía muy bien, tal vez estaba siendo muy cortante pero ¿Cómo podía estar? Mi padre era un mortífago y yo aun no recordaba nada.

"¿Por qué el mal humor? ¿No le gusto el regalo a mi hermano?" En vez de mostrar preocupación Sirius Black parecía divertirse con mi estado de ánimo.

"Aun no se lo he dado. Lo vi pero estaba tan apurada por venir aquí que no le dije nada, y aquí me tienes desde hace dos horas" Sonreí ligeramente pero se notaba que no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Te vi hace unas horas pero ahora estas distinta" Sirius me miraba con interés, yo solo pude suspirar.

"Mucho ha pasado"

"¿Algo que me puedas decir?"

"No" Sirius frunció un poco el ceño ante mi respuesta "Son cosas que involucran a otras personas por eso no puedo contarlas"

"Entiendo ¿Son cosas que puedes arreglar en este momento?" Al escucharlo mire la gárgola que aun seguía inmóvil.

"La verdad no" Dije con resignación.

"Entonces no tiene sentido que estés así sino lo puedes solucionar. Te recomiendo que vayas a la fiesta y le des el regalo a Regulus" Yo lo miraba extrañada. Pensé que le gustaba, entonces ¿Por qué me estaba enviando con su hermano? Tal vez no solo Regulus era un misterio, tal vez era algo que involucraba a todos los Black.

"¿Así de fácil? Aunque no lo creas ahora prefiero estar sola" Mi voz apagada y las pocas ganas de ir a la fiesta no convencían a nadie que estuviera bien.

"Deja de estar tan triste, te estas pareciendo a mi hermano. Ya sé, tendrá el encanto de los Black" Al decir eso se señalo mientras sonreía presumidamente "pero su personalidad deja mucho que desear" Me reí ligeramente al escucharlo.

"No vas a parar hasta que me decida a ir ¿no?" Sirius sonrió con malicia, eso respondía a mi pregunta.

"¿Cenaste? Yo no pude ir, así que estaba yendo a las cocinas a ver si había algo" Mire a Sirius extrañada, hacia un minuto quería que regresara a la sala común de mi casa y ¿Ahora me estaba diciendo para ir a comer? Sirius se rió ligeramente al ver como lo miraba. "No me mires así, me parece que aun no quieres regresar, tal vez en un rato te animes" Ahora que me ponía a pensar no había comido nada desde el desayuno y no estaba segura de haber comido mucho ahí. La verdad no solía comer mucho pero ahora que había sugerido ir a las cocinas me daba cuenta que si tenía hambre.

"No almorcé ni cene, no suena mal ir a comer algo. Ahí trabajan los elfos ¿no?"

"Si, como casi nadie los visita suelen ser bastante generosos con la comida cuando uno va" Sirius se levanto y me ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Mire por última vez la gárgola antes de dirigirnos hacía las cocinas, tal vez mañana podría hablar con él.

"Los elfos suelen quedarse en las cocinas ¿no? Nunca he visto a uno caminando por los pasillos"

"Creo que si salen pero son bastante sigilosos nadie los ve. La mayoría son bastante amables" Sirius parecía pensativo.

"¿La mayoría? ¿Hay algunos que no lo son?"

"El que vive en mi casa no lo es. Es una peste" Sirius se rió ligeramente "Lo más probable es que haya saltado de alegría cuando me escape y mi madre borro mi nombre del árbol genealógico"

"¿Es así con todos o solo contigo?" La verdad si recordaba que Kreacher se llevaba mal con Sirius y amaba a Regulus pero aun así nunca comprendí porque.

"Kreacher repite lo que mis padres dicen al igual que mi hermano, por eso es entendible que se lleven tan bien. No te imaginas lo aburrido que es vivir en una casa donde el tema principal de conversación es quien odia más a los sangre sucia y a los muggles. No me arrepiento, estoy feliz de haberme ido" Aunque no dudaba lo que decía, no creía que hubiera sido tan fácil escaparse.

"No debió ser fácil, decirlo es mas sencillo que hacerlo" Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Sirius.

"No lo fue, lo tuve que pensar mucho, la verdad lo único que me retenía ahí era Regulus. A pesar que no hablemos y parezca que nos llevamos mal es mi hermano, es mi hermano menor" Aunque se veía tranquilo se notaba que el tema le causaba tristeza.

"¿Y que tal es vivir con los Potter?" Antes que él también se deprimiera lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

"Genial. En mi casa hablábamos lo suficiente para saber que él otro estaba vivo pero en la casa de James siempre estábamos hablando, siempre me han hecho sentir como parte de su familia. Se que James te parece un idiota pero es como yo. Si, usualmente somos un poco idiotas pero tenemos nuestros momentos"

"¿Momentos de sensibilidad y lucidez?" La verdad no podía creer que Potter fuera algo más que un idiota.

"Algo así" Sirius me guiño un ojo antes de detenerse. Lo más probable es que habíamos llegado a las cocinas pero frente a nosotros solo estaba un cuadro con frutas pintadas. Sirius se acerco al cuadro, puso su mano derecha sobre este y movió su dedo índice sobre la pera que de inmediato soltó una pequeña risilla.

La cocina de Hogwarts parecía una replica del Gran salón, con cuatro grandes mesas en donde se ponía la comida para cada casa. Solo que los costados estaban llenos de cocinas y reposteros, llenos de toda clase de cacerolas, ollas y utensilios. Al entrar más de cien elfos domésticos nos dieron la bienvenida.

Verdaderamente me quede atónita al verlos, eran como los había imaginado, pequeños, delgados, con grandes orejas y ojos redondos.

Nos sentamos en la tercera mesa, la que tenía en el centro una gran bandeja con empanadas de calabaza. De inmediato aparecieron platos y cubiertos frente a nosotros, a veces me olvidaba lo asombrosa que era la magia. Me serví una empanada mientras que Sirius se sirvió tres.

"¿No vas a comer más?" Sirius miraba la única empanada sobre mi plato.

"No creo. No suelo comer mucho" Dije mientras partía un pedazo de la empanada.

"Ah eres de esas chicas" Sirius sonreía burlonamente mientras daba un gran mordisco a su empanada.

"¿Qué chicas?" Lo mire inquisitivamente.

"Las que comen poco y siempre parecen estar haciendo dietas a pesar que se ven muy bien"

"Tal vez se ven muy bien justo porque hacen eso" Tal vez soné un poco más molesta de lo que estaba.

"Lo siento, no te molestes solo estaba bromeando"

"Lo se, el tema es un poco delicado" Bueno era delicado para mi tal vez para la Victoria Shafiq de este mundo no lo había sido, tal vez ella no se preocupaba por esas cosas como yo.

"¿Por qué es delicado?" Aunque imagino que no quería decirlo de manera burlona así sonó. Era fácil responder a esa pregunta pero no podía hacerlo, para eso primero tendría que explicarle que solo tengo recuerdos de una vida en otro mundo y segundo tendría que explicar por que tengo problemas con la comida o mejor dicho por que tenía problemas con la comida. Aunque la verdad prefería no hablar sobre ese tema.

"No te molestes pero prefiero no hablar de eso" Sirius me miraba fijamente antes de sonreír ligeramente.

"Esta bien no te preocupes, entiendo que hay cosas que no nos gusta decir" Mire a Sirius detenidamente mientras daba otro mordisco a su empanada.

"¿Siempre eres así de comprensivo?" Sirius sonrió con malicia mientras sus ojos brillaron al escucharme.

"Es una de mis muchas cualidades" Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo "Ten cuidado Victoria es probable que te enamores de mi si las ves todas" No pude evitarlo, mi risa fue inmediata pero Sirius no se molesto al contrario tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro como si hubiera dicho eso solo para hacerme reír.

"Un poco egocéntrico Sirius, dudo que eso suceda"

"Dudas, pero no lo has negado. Ves Victoria es probable que ya estés enamorada de mi, es algo inevitable realmente"

"Ahora entiendo porque eres amigo de Potter, ambos tienen los egos inflados" Ambos seguíamos sonriendo y riéndonos ligeramente.

"Es bueno reír ¿no crees?" De un momento a otro el semblante de Sirius se había tornado serio.

"Siempre es bueno ¿Por que lo dices?"

"En unas semanas terminaran mis días en Hogwarts y últimamente tengo el presentimiento que no reiré mucho de aquí en adelante" Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios. Mire a Sirius sin saber como decirle que tenía razón. Como decirle que a menos que yo hiciera algo él pasaría trece años en Azkaban. Este no solo era Sirius Black el padrino de Harry Potter y el personaje de un libro, ahora era Sirius Black alguien que consideraba un amigo.

"Ya no pienses en eso, como me dijiste si no vas a solucionarlo en este momento no tiene sentido estar triste" Sirius sonrió ligeramente al escucharme.

"Es distinto"

"No creas. Yo también estoy preocupada por el futuro"

"Espero que cuando llegue el momento escojas el bando correcto" Sirius me miraba fijamente, esperando mi respuesta.

"Otra vez con eso, no te preocupes no me voy a ir al lado oscuro" Sonreí pero vi que Sirius seguía mirándome con seriedad.

"Ya estas ahí"

"¿Lo dices por mis amigos?" Pensé en los recuerdos que unas horas atrás había visto. Evan, Lucian, Barty, Rabastan y Marcus ¿Qué estarían haciendo? "Tu no los conoces como yo"

"No me digas ¿Son lindas personas?" Aunque no me gusto su sarcasmo entendía por que pensaba así. Además si decía que sí los chicos me matarían al saber que los describí como lindas personas frente a Sirius Black

"¿Cómo describirías a tu hermano?" Al principio Sirius me miro extrañado pero luego me pareció que estaba meditando su respuesta.

"Regulus esta obsesionado con Voldemort, con las artes oscuras y con complacer a mis padres, piensa que esta compitiendo conmigo; además es inseguro, terco, poco sociable y no sabe expresar lo que siente" Al describir a su hermano Sirius no parecía muy feliz.

"¿Hay algo bueno en Regulus?" Miraba extrañada a Sirius que sonrió con amargura.

"Es inteligente y creo que a pesar de todo es bueno, dije que no sabía expresar lo que sentía no que no sintiera. Tienes que entender que el lugar donde crecimos no es muy agradable yo entiendo porque Regulus es así solo espero que en algún momento se de cuenta y al igual que yo escape de todo eso"

"Cualquiera que lo ve y no lo conoce como tú puede ver solo las cosas negativas en él ¿no?"

"Es probable"

"Es lo mismo con mis amigos"

"Dudo que sea lo mismo" Al parecer los prejuicios eran difíciles de quitar.

"Es lo mismo Sirius, estas lleno de prejuicios"

"Te diré porque es distinto. No se que historias te habrán contado o que te habrán dicho para que tengas la impresión que son un grupo de lindos niños incomprendidos, pero no lo son"

"¿Y yo? Siempre he parado con ellos ¿Tenías la misma impresión sobre mi?" Mire desafiante a Sirius.

"Es diferente"

"Solo es diferente por que ahora me conoces. Cuando estuvimos en "Las tres escobas" James comento que yo le había hecho algo a Lily ¿Qué le hice?" Sirius parecía incomodo por tener que contarme la historia pero igual lo hizo.

"El año pasado hechizaste todos los vasos de la mesa de Gryffindor para que se levantaran y al mismo tiempo echaran su contenido sobre Lily, ella termino empapada y manchada por un liquido verde. Todos se rieron, tú te paraste en tu asiento y dijiste algo como: Acaso no entiendes sangre sucia aunque te bañes en color verde nunca serás un mago de verdad como nosotros. De ahí toda tu mesa empezó a llamarla sangre sucia"

Lily me debía odiar pero aun así me había defendido ante James, aunque había dicho que yo era otra persona ¿Lo era? ¿Por qué era de una manera con mis amigos y de otra con las demás personas?

"¿Nadie reaccionó contra eso?"

"Claro que si, pero los profesores evitaron un enfrentamiento. Igual no había manera de probar que habían sido ustedes por eso no los castigaron, pero nosotros sabíamos que habías sido tú y tus amigos"

"Después de eso ¿Como podías pensar que era diferente?" Sirius sonrió ligeramente.

"Porque te vi" Yo lo mire extrañada pero deje que continuara "Fue en las vacaciones pasadas antes que ocurriera lo que te acabo de contar. Te vi caminando por Holland Park, no era muy tarde serian las siete de la noche, mirabas a cada lado constantemente por lo que pensé que no querías encontrarte con alguien. Te seguí sin que te dieras cuenta y vi como tocabas la puerta de una casa. Te abrió la puerta una chica pelirroja por lo que vi parecía de tu edad, al verte te abrazo. Me dio curiosidad y me acerque más, pude ver por la ventana que estaban sentadas en la sala conversando.

Tan solo tuve que ver la casa y la familia que ahí vivía por unos minutos para saber que eran muggles" Lo mire con sorpresa ¿muggles? ¿Cómo conocía muggles? "Eso no fue todo, al poco tiempo salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un bar, las seguí y me sorprendí al llegar y ver que había un concierto adentro. Ahí se encontraron con un grupo de chicos y chicas de quince o dieciséis años, todos muggles"

"¿Conozco muggles?" Era obvio por lo que había contado que si, no sabia por que estaba preguntando si ya sabía la respuesta.

"Si es como si tuvieras una doble vida. Me gustaría saber la razón pero dudo que la sepas en este momento. Por eso creo que fingías al hablar mal de los sangre sucia o muggles"

"Te aseguro que eso no lo esperaba" ¿Acaso era este el día de las revelaciones? Nada tenía sentido, por un lado me comportaba distinto con mis amigos que con los demás y por otro lado mi padre era un mortífago y yo salía con muggles.

"No le he contado a nadie lo que vi. Pero fue por eso que hice que James me prometiera que no se vengaría de ti por lo de Lily"

"Gracias supongo. ¿Hay algún otro secreto que sepas sobre mi?" Sirius sonrió ligeramente y me miro fijamente.

"No te molestes solo quise ser honesto y decirte por que mi opinión de ti era distinta"

"No estoy molesta, es solo que he recibido mucha información el día de hoy, pero en serio si hay algo más dímelo" Sirius me miraba detenidamente, parecía estar pensando si debía o no contarme algo mas.

"No eras la única persona de Hogwarts en el concierto. Lucian Avery también estaba ahí" Ahora si no entendía nada y mi rostro debía ser un signo de interrogación en ese momento "Ambos eran amigos del mismo grupo de muggles"

"¿Lucian?" Por el recuerdo que Lucian me había mostrado sabía que éramos cercanos, muy cercanos. Por lo que vi yo quería a Lucian ¿Era posible que tuviéramos una vida afuera de Hogwarts que los demás no conocían? Responder la pregunta ¿Quién soy en este mundo? se había vuelto una tarea muy difícil.

"No comentes lo que te he dicho, tengo la impresión que nadie lo sabe"

"Me imagino" Sirius se paro pero yo aun seguía un poco aturdida con lo que me había dicho.

"Vamos es hora de regresar, si no el cumpleaños de mi hermano va a terminar antes que le des su regalo" Sirius había vuelto a sonreír burlonamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que has dicho esperas que vaya le entregue su regalo y cante feliz cumpleaños?"

"Si" Sirius me miraba como si eso fuera lo más obvio, yo solo pude reírme, después de todo lo que había descubierto ya nada me sorprendía.

Sirius me acompaño hasta las mazmorras, de ahí preferí caminar sola, al menos quería estar unos minutos a solas.

¿Quién era esa chica pelirroja con la que Sirius me había visto? ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Cómo la conocí? ¿Sabría que yo era una bruja? ¿Y Lucian por que no me había dicho nada al respecto?

Ahora que estaba en frente de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin y el momento de ver a todos había llegado ya no sabía que hacer. Igual no podía quedarme afuera toda la noche ¿no?

Al entrar por el pasadizo hacia la sala común, podía escuchar la música y las voces que indicaban que la fiesta ya había comenzado.

Había bastante gente y todos parecían estar hablando o riendo.

"¡Por fin apareces!" La voz de Alexia sonaba bastante alegre.

"Estuve por ahí" Alexia me miró con sospecha.

"Que bueno que llegaste ¿Qué tal la cita?" Serena al igual que Alexia parecía haber estado bebiendo.

"Cierto, cierto cuenta ¿Qué tal te fue?" Alexia me miraba con expectativa y yo no sabía que decir.

"Bien, me divertí hasta que llego Potter a fastidiar" Dije fingiendo que aun seguía fastidiada por eso.

"¿Y de ahí donde estuviste?" Cassandra se había incorporado a nuestra conversación pero no parecía estar tan alegre como las otras.

"Estuve aquí con los chicos" Al decir esto señale a mis amigos y miembros del equipo de Quidditch que estaban conversando con unas chicas de quinto año. Lucian estaba ahí y aunque quería hablar con él no me pareció el momento adecuado "De ahí fui a caminar un rato" Antes que pudieran seguir preguntándome al respecto las deje conversando entre ellas y me acerque a una mesa larga llena de botellas y comida para servirme un vaso.

Desde ahí podía ver que casi todos los alumnos de Slytherin estaban esa noche reunidos. Todos estaban conversando o riendo, bueno todos menos uno, solo uno estaba sentado solo en el sofá, sirviéndose whiskey de fuego de aparentemente su botella personal.

"Veo que regresaste" Evan estaba junto a mi sonriendo.

"Si disculpa por irme tan rápido pero quería pensar un rato a solas"

"¿Y como estas?" Evan agarro una botella de whiskey y me sirvió un vaso.

"Mi animo varia constantemente, pero en este preciso instante bien" Evan sonrió al escucharme.

"Comprensible. Solo no te presiones mucho. Tienes derecho a un tiempo de descanso ya te preocupaste por todos mucho tiempo" Al decirme eso Evan agarro mi nariz y jugueteo con ella un rato fastidiándome "Hazme un favor, ves quien esta sentado ahí" Evan señalo el sofá donde Regulus seguía sentado, el whiskey en su botella iba desapareciendo cada vez más. Yo moví la cabeza en afirmación por lo cual él continuo "Ve hablarle. Se que hace poco discutieron, pero podría tener buenos resultados"

"¿Cómo era mi relación con él antes?" Evan miro a Regulus pensativo antes de responderme.

"Eso no te lo puedo decir" Lo mire extrañada y él siguió "Eso es algo que solo él te puede decir" Iba a protestar pero Evan me callo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios "Ten paciencia Victoria, él es muy particular pero es igual que nosotros, tal vez incluso más difícil" Después de decir eso Evan me dejo sola junto a la mesa y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás.

Mire el sofá donde estaba Regulus y después de secar el vaso y toser un poco me dirigí hacia él.

No importaba si nos peleábamos, no importaba si él me decía algo hiriente o yo a él, no importaba sino sabía como era nuestra relación antes, no importaba que aun no recordara nada sobre este mundo, no importaban las revelaciones del día de hoy; desde que lo vi esa noche en la enfermería mi corazón latía mas rápido y más fuerte cada vez que estaba frente a Regulus Black.


	9. Si que eres rara

**Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio me ayudan :) Este capitulo es más largo y se centra más que todo en Victoria y Regulus.**

* * *

Regulus miraba la gran chimenea de piedra sin importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Me senté a su costado, pero ni se inmutó.

Quería preguntarle como la estaba pasando pero era evidente que mal. Solo observe que se veía molesto y estaba acabando una botella de whiskey de fuego él solo.

"¿Qué quieres?" La voz de Regulus no sonaba igual, el alcohol lo estaba afectando un poco.

"Hablar contigo"

"¿Debería sentirme halagado por eso?" El sarcasmo era evidente.

"Tal vez" Sonreí al decir eso pero a Regulus no le causo gracia ya que solo tomo un sorbo largo de whiskey "La verdad quería disculparme por lo que dije"

"Era lo que pensabas, no tienes que arrepentirte por decir la verdad" La voz cortante y dura de Regulus me hacia sentir aun peor.

"Ese es el problema, eso no es lo que pienso" Regulus me miro de reojo al escuchar mis palabras.

"Interesante Victoria ¿Qué piensas?" Esa era una buena pregunta ¿Qué pensaba?

"Te compare con Sirius, fue bajo y estuvo mal. La verdad, es que a pesar de ser un egocéntrico, tu hermano es una buena persona, es simpático y no la paso mal hablando con él"

"¿Esa es tu disculpa? ¿Halagar las cualidades de mi hermano?" Su voz era apática y nuevamente miraba la chimenea con atención.

"Déjame terminar" Quería decirle que todo lo que había dicho era una mentira. Para mi él era perfecto, estando ahí tan cerca de él no podía dejar de verlo. Cada línea de su rostro me parecía hermosa, sus ojos grises, sus labios rosados, su cabello negro que ahora estaba alborotado, su voz grave; incluso su apatía, su seriedad ¿Cuándo me enamore de Regulus? Ni siquiera habíamos hablado mucho pero había algo en él que no podía explicar, algo que me atraía.

¿Me habría sentido así por él antes del golpe? ¿Por qué nadie me decía algo al respecto? ¿Por qué Evan dijo que debía ser paciente? ¿Por que solo Regulus podía decirme como era nuestra relación antes?

Nunca me había encontrado en una situación como esta ¿Y ahora que? ¿Confesaba mis sentimientos? Nunca había hecho eso

"No se como era nuestra relación antes, me han dicho que debo esperar que tú seas quien me lo diga. Pero cada vez que te veo mi corazón late muy fuerte y extrañamente me siento muy feliz, incluso me olvido de todo lo que hay a mi alrededor si estas tú".

Sabía que Regulus estaba escuchando pero aun no mostraba ninguna emoción "No te imaginas como quisiera recordar, se que estas molesto por eso pero yo también. Siento que estoy defraudando a todos y a mi misma al no recordar. Me han dado información pero son como piezas sueltas de un rompecabeza, quiero ver toda la imagen y no puedo, es frustrante y no se que hacer" A pesar de lo inquieta que me sentía por dentro había hablado con mucha calma, ahora Regulus me miraba fijamente, no sabía que estaba pensando pero al ver como se dibujaba una media sonrisa en sus labios me sorprendí.

"Creo que debemos ir a volar" Lo mire extrañada mientras se levantaba del sofá.

"¿Volar? ¿En este momento?"

"Si, eso siempre ayudó a despejar tu cabeza y la verdad a mi también" Al ver mi rostro de extrañeza continuó "Si estas pensando que estamos dentro del toque de queda, eso no te detuvo ayer o ¿si?" No podía decir nada en contra de eso ¿o si?

"Esta bien, vamos a volar"

"Muy bien, te espero afuera en diez minutos" Sin decir más Regulus se alejo del sofá y se dirigió a la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios, lo más seguro era que hubiera ido a buscar su escoba. No sabía que pensar, no me había comentado nada sobre lo que yo había dicho, solo me había propuesto ir a volar. Recién me daba cuenta que eso significaba que iba a pasar un tiempo a solas con Regulus, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al pensar en eso.

Tenía diez minutos para cambiarme ya que no pensaba ir a volar en falda así que rápidamente me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

La idea de pasar un tiempo a solas con Regulus Black me emocionaba. Me apure en cambiarme. Me puse un Jean azul y unos zapatos sin taco. Pensé en quedarme con la misma blusa pero la cambie por una azul. Arregle rápidamente mi cabello, me mire una vez en el espejo y salí de la habitación llevando mi Nimbus.

Creo que todos estaban tan abstraídos en sus propias conversaciones que no se dieron cuenta que llevaba una escoba y que salía de la sala común, igual si se dieron cuanta nadie lo comento.

Afuera ya estaba Regulus, él no se había cambiado, aun llevaba los mismos pantalones oscuros y camisa negra, tan solo había ido a buscar su escoba.

"¿Lista?" Me sorprendió escucharlo, hacia unos minutos cuando estuvimos en el sofá sonaba distinto. Cualquiera que lo escuchaba nunca hubiera imaginado que había estado bebiendo.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Regulus me miro extrañado "Cuando estuvimos en el sofá hablando sonabas distinto, imagino que por el whiskey"

"Ah eso, tome una poción para pasar el efecto" Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios "Vamos" Mire a Regulus decidida y lo seguí.

El camino al campo de Quidditch estuvo sorpresivamente tranquilo, tuvimos cuidado de no hablar para no hacer ningún ruido pero en ningún momento nos encontramos con algún profesor o prefecto.

El aire soplaba fuerte en los terrenos de Hogwarts, aunque había estado la noche anterior en el mismo lugar ahora me parecía que todo se veía aun más hermoso. No podía creer que estuviera junto a Regulus, aun debía darle su regalo, lo había cargado en mi bolso desde la mañana cuando lo compre. Tal vez luego se lo daría por ahora quería volar en mi escoba.

Era la primera vez que volaba con Regulus y la verdad lo hacía muy bien. Estuvimos en el cielo haciendo piruetas y carreras al menos por una hora. Lo mejor fue que por esa hora me olvide de todo lo que me angustiaba. A veces me distraía viéndolo volar pero no cuando hacíamos carreras ahí trataba de estar muy concentrada.

Regulus era bastante rápido y podía cambiar rápidamente la posición o la velocidad de su escoba, eso debía ser importante y útil al tratar de atrapar la snitch.

Al bajar nos echamos en el pasto, justo en el centro del campo de Quidditch, mientras mirábamos el cielo estrellado sobre nosotros.

"Eres muy bueno ¿Esto es algo que te gustaría hacer siempre? Al ver que no parecía entender mi pregunta seguí "Es decir, ¿Te gustaría que volar fuera tu trabajo? Tal ves en un equipo profesional de Quidditch o algo así"

"Si me gustaría, tal vez ser parte de las "Avispas de Wimbourne" pero lo dudo no soy tan bueno como tú, juegas mejor que yo"

"En serio he quedado sorprendida" Al escucharme me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios "Si eso es lo que quieres deberías intentarlo"

"Por ahora otros son mis planes a futuro"

"¿Es algo que me puedas contar?" Regulus me miro pensativo por unos segundos.

"Primero debo honrar el nombre de mi familia, mi hermano no nos ha dejado muy bien ante los ojos de la comunidad mágica" Con eso se refería a que debía entrar a las filas de Voldemort ¿Eso era honrar a su familia?

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo vas hacer para honrar a tu familia?"

"Voy a ser parte del cambio, muy pronto ya no tendremos que ocultarnos de los muggles y ocuparemos el lugar que merecemos como seres superiores" ¿Me estaba hablando en serio? El hacia que el mensaje de Voldemort pareciera una idea justa y buena.

"¿En serio crees eso?" Los ojos grises de Regulus me miraban intensamente "¿De verdad crees que somos seres superiores y por eso debemos gobernar sobre ellos? No te has dado cuenta que ya somos superiores, nosotros conocemos sobre su existencia pero ellos no saben nada sobre la nuestra, además el que podamos utilizar la magia no nos da derecho a gobernar sobre otras personas"

"Parece que el golpe no borro toda tu memoria" Mire a Regulus extrañada al escucharlo "Antes pensabas igual, nunca hemos acordado en eso. Nunca te comprendí Victoria, no te gustan los muggles ni los sangre sucia pero tampoco quieres que nos enfrentemos a ellos ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué vivamos como cobardes escondiéndonos por siempre?" Regulus acababa de decir que a mi no me gustaban los muggles ni los sangre sucia pero por lo que me había contado Sirius eso no era cierto ¿Es que acaso solo Lucian era participe de esa doble vida?

"No somos cobardes por vivir lejos de los muggles. Por lo que vi en Historia de la magia todo esto comenzó con la quema de brujas, fuimos perseguidos por los muggles ¿Cómo sabes que no ocurrirá lo mismo nuevamente si revelamos nuestra presencia? Tal vez algunos reaccionen bien pero otros no lo harán y lo único que eso generara será miedo, rencor y odio. ¿Por qué buscar una guerra? La tristeza, el dolor, la muerte, la tortura, la destrucción ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué buscar eso? ¿Por qué no ser felices?" Regulus me miraba atentamente, algo brillaba en sus ojos, me veía distinto como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento o como si ya hubiera escuchado esto antes y le causaba sorpresa.

"Eso no ocurrirá, nada malo ocurrirá a los que quieres Victoria"

"¿Y al resto?"

"La muerte es el ultimo recurso, eso no es lo que busca el señor tenebroso" Esperaba que no me estuviera hablando en serio ¿Cómo podía ser tan iluso?

"¿En serio crees eso? ¿Crees que el mensaje de Voldemort es uno de paz y amor?" Me pareció ver una mueca de fastidio en él al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort.

"No es un mensaje de paz y amor, pero no busca la destrucción como tú crees. Tú nuca lo has visto ni hablado con él, yo si" No creí que se estuviera molestando, ambos aun seguíamos hablando con bastante calma. Pero me sorprendió que diga que yo nunca lo había visto. En el recuerdo que me mostró Marcus yo recibí la maldición cruciatus de manos de Voldemort ¿Acaso Regulus no lo sabía?

Tenía el presentimiento que habíamos tenido algo especial pero si no le había contado eso ¿Qué significaba? ¿No habíamos tenido tanta confianza como yo intuía?

"¿Lo conociste?"

"Si, lo vi en Diciembre. Cree que tengo potencial" Al escucharlo me pareció que estaba orgullo de esas palabras "Espera con ansias el día que entre a sus filas" En verdad estaba orgulloso de eso.

"¿Yo sabía eso?"

"Si, te lo comente" Regulus miraba nuevamente el cielo estrellado. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, de verdad él estaba obsesionado con ese tema y realmente quería ser un mortífago. Sabía que en un futuro se iba a revelar ante todo eso pero ahora me preguntaba, si pensábamos distinto ¿Me habría gustado Regulus?

No sabía como pensaba Evan pero estaba segura que Barty quería entrar a las filas de Voldemort.

Ni Lucian ni Marcus ni Rabastan, que ya estaba adentro, parecían muy convencidos, lo tomaban más como un deber no como algo que quisieran.

Tal vez era necesario que Regulus entrara a las filas de Voldemort solo así vería con sus propios ojos lo que eso significaba. Pero tampoco quería que muriera tratando de redimirse.

"Ya me has dicho que pensábamos distinto pero dime ¿Sabes que es lo que yo quería hacer al terminar Hogwarts? Regulus sonrió con nostalgia al escucharme.

"Varias cosas, querías jugar para las "Arpías de Holyhead", ser una exploradora de restos mágicos y también querías ser una escritora" Mire con asombro a Regulus, en ambos mundo tenía el mismo sueño, bueno era nuevo lo de ser jugadora de Quidditch y exploradora pero desde que recordaba siempre había querido ser una escritora, no de novelas policiales como mi padre pero si quería escribir. Desde que había llegado a este mundo no lo había hecho, pero ahora que escuchaba a Regulus tal vez podría encontrar mis escritos en este mundo.

"¿Y he escrito algo? ¿Te he mostrado algo de lo que he escrito?"

"Si, de hecho yo los tengo" Regulus me miro con una media sonrisa y yo lo miraba extrañada.

"¿Por qué los tienes?"

"Hace un par de meses alguien reviso tu baúl, por precaución ya que no querías que otros los leyeran me los diste. Te los puedo regresar si quieres" Asentí con la cabeza ¿Quién había revisado mis cosas? ¿Sería alguna de mis amigas?

"¿Y que tal escribo?" Mire a Regulus con expectativa.

"Vas mejorando"

"Eso no dice mucho" Tal vez escribía mal y no me lo quería decir,

"Para mi bien, igual tu nunca estas contenta, siempre dices que aun te falta, que debes mejorar. Eres muy crítica contigo misma pero solo tienes 16 bueno pronto tendrás 17 aun tienes tiempo"

"Antes éramos amigos ¿no? y creo que éramos cercanos" Si le había dado mis escritos debíamos serlo, eso es algo privado, especialmente cuando no estas segura si lo haces bien o no. A pesar de nuestras diferencias sobre Voldemort debía confiar en él.

"Si lo éramos. La verdad no hay razón para que aun no lo seamos" Ambos nos miramos fijamente "He estado muy molesto y te he tratado muy mal, cuando al final todo esto es mi culpa" Mire extrañada a Regulus.

"¿Por que es tu culpa?" De un momento a otro su mirada se había tornado oscura.

"No fue el golpe de la bludger lo que hizo que perdieras la memoria" Mire inquisitivamente a Regulus.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Cada cierto tiempo tenías visiones. Empezaron cuando tenías once o doce años. Al principio eran cosas insignificantes como los resultados de partidos de Quidditch, notas finales o salidas a Hogsmeade. El problema surgió el año pasado, a partir de ahí cada visión que tenias era muy dolorosa, no solo el dolor iba incrementado también cada vez las visiones eran mas oscuras" ¿Visiones? Nunca había tenido visiones ¿En este mundo las había tenido? ¿Eso significaba que era una vidente?

"Pocos lo saben, es un secreto, tu tenías tus razones para que fuera así. Creo que no querías que tu padre se enterara"

"¿Cómo eran esas visiones oscuras?

"Casas y tiendas destruidas, muertos, torturados, incluso viste a esta escuela incendiándose"

"¿Le conté eso a Dumbledore?" Era algo importante tal vez había ido donde él por ayuda

"¿Dumbledore? Te lo sugerí pero no confiabas en él"

"¿Por qué?"

"Mira de que casa somos. La mayoría de nosotros esta a favor del señor tenebroso es entendible que Dumbledore no confié en nosotros. No me gustaba verte sufrir, por eso investigue una manera de calmar el dolor. En un libro de la zona prohibida encontré una poción para suprimir el dolor. La viste y dijiste que eras capaz de mejorarla, no solo querías detener el dolor sino mejorar la calidad de las visiones"

"¿La calidad de las visiones?"

"Si, eran un poco difusas, escenas entremezcladas, querías mejorarlas. Por eso mezclaste partes de pociones, la verdad no se que hiciste" El remordimiento estaba presente en sus ojos mientras contaba lo que había pasado

"Vi cuando la tomaste durante el partido, solo ibas a hacerlo si sentías que ibas a tener una visión. El efecto fue inmediato, perdiste el conocimiento por eso no viste la bludger venir. Igual no te golpeo solo te rozo. Cuando ya estabas en la enfermería vi que tenías en tu bolsillo el tubo de vidrio donde pusiste la poción. Aun tengo lo que quedo"

"¿Por que todos creen que me golpeo la bludger?"

"Solo te rozo pero todos creyeron que te había golpedo"

"¿Pensé que mezclar pociones era peligroso"

"Crees que no lo se, crees que no lo sabías…Eras la mejor en pociones. Lo hiciste sin que yo supiera, solo una vez hecho me lo mostraste"

"¿Por qué no me detuviste?"

Tal vez era injusto preguntarle eso, más bien ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿El dolor era tan insoportable que estaba así de desesperada? No, debía ser la otra razón, quería mejorar las visones. Lo más probable es que había querido saber si algo malo les pasaría a mis amigos, si había recibido la maldición cruciatus por Marcus por que no iba a poner mi vida en riesgo una vez mas ¿Valía la pena arriesgar mi vida y preocuparme constantemente por ellos?

"Por que soy un idiota, solo te bastó sonreír y mover las pestañas para que creyera que nada saldría mal, que nada te saldría mal. Es mi culpa que pasara esto, no debí darte el libro ni debí dejar que tomaras la poción" Era extraño ver a Regulus angustiado, era extraño verlo mostrando algún tipo de emoción.

Ahora si estaba segura que éramos cercanos, pero si nuestra relación era más que una simple amistad no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso. Si antes no había confiado en Dumbledore ahora tenía que hacerlo.

Me levante, estaba demasiado inquieta como para estar echada. Regulus me siguió, aunque estaba parado detrás mío yo no sabía que decirle. Igual voltee a verlo, se veía culpable pero no debía estarlo.

"No es tu culpa, tengo el presentimiento que lo hice tan solo para asegurarme que los chicos estuvieran bien en el futuro, lo más probable es que quería ver si algo malo les pasaría" Lo irónico era que había funcionado, no en una visión pero el haber estado en ese otro mundo me había permitido ver su futuro ¿Eso era lo que yo quería? ¿Lo más probable es que no esperaba perder mi memoria en el proceso? ¿Sabia que esto pasaría?

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas? ¡De verdad crees que ellos se preocuparían así por ti! ¡Por que no te preocupaste por mí! ¡Por nosotros!" ¿Por nosotros? ¿Éramos un nosotros?

"¿Por nosotros? ¡No lo se! ¡No lo recuerdo!" Regulus estaba enfadado, lo podía ver y lo peor es que cada vez todo se volvía mas complicado "Dime ¿Estábamos juntos?" Regulus me miraba con intensidad, aun podía ver que estaba enfadado.

"Eso no importa" Lo mire inquisitivamente mientras me acercaba a él, pero retrocedió un poco

"¡Si importa! claro que importa. Si estábamos juntos quiero saberlo" Regulus movía la cabeza en negación "¡Dime!" Regulus se acerco y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros mirándome fijamente.

"¡¿Me amas?!" ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Amor? Eso era algo serio, las personas a veces lo dicen por decir pero para mí siempre había sido una palabra muy importante. Yo no amaba a Regulus, no estaba segura. Me gustaba pero ¿amarlo? Recién lo conocía.

"No lo se" Mi voz tembló un poco al salir. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza e hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Ves que ya no importa" La decepción en sus ojos me estaba matando.

"¿Yo te amaba?"

"Eso ya no importa"

"¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Tu me amas?" Regulus estaba incomodo ¿Hablar de amor lo incomodaba?

"Estas semanas han sido como si estuvieras muerta, cada vez que te veía pensaba en ti como una sombra, una sombra que estaba ahí para torturarme" Sus palabras me dolieron yo no estaba muerta ¿Por qué tenía que pensar así?'

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si te ame una vez ¿Por qué crees que no lo haré nuevamente?"

"¡Por que no lo harás!" No había perdido los papeles como cuando discutimos y yo lo compare con su hermano, pero aun así había levantado su voz.

"¿Por qué? ¿Has cambiado?" Regulus me miro extrañado y negó con la cabeza "¿Entonces? Si te ame por como eres ¿Como sabes que no pasara nuevamente?"

"Lo se, todo lo que pasamos juntos desde los once años ha desaparecido y se como soy. No soy como mi hermano, no soy encantador, ni sociable, ni se como hacer a las personas felices"

"¡¿Por qué te comparas con Sirius?!" ¿Por qué la necesidad de compararse con su hermano? Era un idiota, en serio ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de quien era? La verdad no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Regulus Black me amaba y aquí estaba yo tratando de convencerlo que yo también podía amarlo. Cualquiera que lo mirara no se podía imaginar lo inseguro que era ¿Por qué era así?

"Quieres saber la verdad, me gustas, me gustas mucho… no se exactamente porque pero me gustas" Nuevamente Regulus no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro ¿Qué estaría pensando? "He salido con Sirius, me gusta hablar con él, no me aburro pero no me gusta, me gustas tú. No te pido que estemos juntos, si quieres esperar a que mis sentimientos sean los mismo que antes, está bien. Solo déjame conocerte más, solo eso"

"Si que eres rara. Siempre lo has sido" Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras me veía con los ojos grises que tanto me gustaban.

"Tú eres el raro, eres extremadamente romántico para alguien tan apático" Ambos sonreímos y reímos ligeramente después de eso. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan genuina en Regulus, ¿Cómo alguien que me parecía tan hermoso podía ser tan inseguro? Yo no podía hablar mucho tampoco, cuando estuve en cuarto de secundaria me cambiaron de colegio, mis notas habían bajado y había tenido una crisis nerviosa, me tuvieron que internar en una clínica por que no comía, pensaba que las personas solo me iban a querer si era hermosa y delgada, cuando no me sentía lo suficientemente delgada pensaba que nadie quería estar a mi lado. Eso era ser insegura.

Supere eso justo antes que mamá se enfermara.

Al menos el haber descubierto cual era mi relación con Regulus había resuelto muchas dudas y también no podía negar que me había hecho muy feliz. No estaba con él, pero me estaba dando la oportunidad de conocerlo más y ese era un comienzo.

"Pero quiero saber algo ¿Por qué nadie me comento que habíamos estado juntos?"

"Les pedí que no dijeran nada"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? Pensé que sería incomodo, tal vez tuve miedo que no te gustara la idea de estar conmigo" Nuevamente Regulus estaba serio, yo estaba atónita. Regulus era tan inseguro y no podía entender porque era así ¿Tal efecto podía tener el lugar donde había crecido?

"Regulus me gustaste desde que te vi y a pesar que desde ese día hemos discutido, peleado y me has tratado con indiferencia, me gustas. Sonaré cursi pero tal vez lo nuestro es como volar en escoba, algo que nunca se olvida"

Me parecía que quería decir algo pero le estaba costando pensar que decir o como decirlo. "Te cuesta expresar todo lo que gira en torno a los sentimientos ¿no?" Sonreí ligeramente al decir lo último.

"A veces" Regulus también sonrió ligeramente.

"Dime, imagino que los chicos sabían de lo nuestro pero ¿Mis amigas, mis padres o Sirius sabían de eso?"

"Solo Sirius" De pronto Regulus se veía fastidiado.

"No entiendo, sabía que había estado contigo y aun así me invito a salir" Eso era bajo y me sentía burlada.

"Es un encanto ¿no? Yo le pedí que no comentara nada sobre eso pero no esperaba que te invitara a salir" Era una idiota, ahora entendía por que Regulus había llorado, no era solo por que yo lo había comparado con su hermano; su miedo se había hecho realidad, yo le dije que no valía la pena por ende era entendible que pensara que la idea de estar con él me parecería atroz. Además había sido traicionado por su hermano nuevamente.

Evan había dicho que Regulus era como nosotros pero aun más difícil. A este chico de diecisiete años le costaba expresar sus sentimientos y le costaba abrirse a otras personas pero a pesar de eso había estado conmigo y me amaba. Yo debía significar mucho para él y lo más probable es que el sentimiento fuera recíproco.

"Lo siento" Al escucharme Regulus negó con la cabeza

"No, eso fue mi culpa"

"No lo fue, si analizas bien todo la única culpable aquí soy yo, la que tomo la poción y arruino todo fui yo…aunque" No sabía como continuar, si por un lado la poción había borrado mi memoria y había arruinado mi relación con Regulus por otro lado si no la hubiera tomado tal vez no sabría el futuro que nos esperaba.

"¿Crees que hay algo bueno en todo esto?"

Mire a Regulus fijamente ¿Me creería si le decía que no solo había perdido mi memoria sino que ahora tenia recuerdos de otro mundo? ¿Qué pasaría si le contara sobre el futuro devastador que nos esperaba? No podía hacer eso, Regulus aun apoyaba a Voldemort la única manera para alejarlo de esas ideas era que él viera con sus propios ojos lo que Voldemort era capaz de hacer. Pero cuando llegara el día en que fuera a destruir el relicario de Slytherin yo estaría preparada para evitar su muerte.

"Aun no lo sé" Regulus me miro extrañado "Tengo algo para ti"

Abrí mi bolso y saque el regalo de su interior, me acerque a Regulus y se lo di.

"Gracias" Dijo Regulus mientras sacaba con cuidado el papel verde que envolvía la caja.

Al ver la caja me miro con curiosidad, yo lo alenté con la mano para que lo abriera. Y me gustó la sorpresa en su mirada al descubrir la pluma negra con punta blanca en su interior.

"Te gustan las plumas ¿no? a mi me gustan y me entere que a ti también" Regulus asintió con la cabeza.

"Es un ave Huia ¿no? , son bastante raras" Al ver que le había gustado no pude evitar sonreír.

"No sabes lo feliz que soy al escuchar eso, en serio, que bueno que te haya gustado".

"Gracias, las plumas me recuerdan a ti, de hecho por eso las tengo"

Mire a Regulus con expectativa por lo cual siguió "Cuando estábamos en tercero, un día me olvide de llevar una pluma a la clase de Historia de la magia, tu me prestaste una y me dijiste que era tu favorita así que debía cuidarla. Cada clase usabas una distinta, sabia que te gustaban pero la que me habías dado era tu favorita. El problema fue que olvide devolvértela y cuando quise hacerlo no la encontré. Entonces durante un viaje a Hogsmeade fui a la tienda de plumas, pensaba comprarte una pero no me decidía por cual ya que no encontraba ninguna parecida a la tuya. Al final termine comprando unas treinta y te las entregue en una caja. Estabas muy feliz y decidiste darme en agradecimiento varias de las plumas que ya tenías.

Así termine con una colección de plumas, de ahí cada vez que te acompañaba a la tienda compraba la que elegías para mi…No se, verlas me recuerda a ti" Regulus miraba con nostalgia la pluma que tenia entre los dedos.

No lo pensé, solo lo vi y supe que tenía que hacerlo, incluso para él fue sorpresivo. Aunque tuve que pararme en puntas para alcanzar su rostro, lo hice porque sabía que tenía que besarlo. Lo mejor fue que él respondió al beso y pronto la intensidad fue aumentando. Tal vez ninguno de los dos podía explicar como terminamos echados sobre el pasto, solo estaba segura que besar a Regulus Black era magnifico y quería hacerlo siempre. Solo cuando nos detuvimos y nos miramos a los ojos nos dimos cuenta donde estábamos. Regulus estaba sobre mí, tan cerca que podía sentir el aire caliente de su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro.

Regulus se movió y se echo de espaldas junto a mi.

"Se que acordamos que me dejarías conocerte" Regulus me miraba con intensidad "pero por este momento olvidémonos de todo, solo quiero estar a tu lado" Entendí su silencio como un si y me acerque más a él, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras sentía su brazo derecho abrazandome por detrás. Cerré mis ojos y sentí como me besaba en la frente.

Tal vez no nos importaba estar echados en medio de la cancha de Quidditch o tal vez simplemente estábamos cansados de igual manera pronto ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

"Par de tórtolos despierten" Me pareció escuchar la voz de Evan.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, al principio me pareció extraño que entrara tanta luz en los dormitorios pero luego recordé que no estaba ahí. Ahora que veía bien estaba rodeada por seis siluetas altas, de pronto el lugar donde estaba apoyada mi cabeza empezó a moverse. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Regulus que sonrió ligeramente al verme.

"Riesgoso, riesgoso, justo en la cancha de Quidditch. Quién iba a pensar que te gustaba el exhibicionismo Regulus" La voz burlona de Rabastan me hizo girar hacia las siluetas que ahora habían tomado las formas de mis amigos.

Regulus lo miraba inquisitivamente pero pronto se formo una pequeña sonrisa llena de malicia en su rostro.

"Celoso Rabastan" Rabastan rió ligeramente.

"Con todo respeto Victoria no eres mi tipo" Rabastan se acerco para ayudar a levantarme pero yo lo empuje con mi escoba fingiendo estar molesta, él solo se rió ligeramente.

"No estoy seguro si se despertaron temprano para el entrenamiento o si pasaron aquí toda la noche" La voz de Wilkes me causo sorpresa, él no estaba en el equipo.

"Eso no importa Wilkes, lo importante es que Victoria descubrió algo más ¿o me equivoco?" Lucian me miraba a los ojos mientras se esbozaba una media sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que recordaba debía hablar con él.

Regulus y yo nos paramos, intente peinar mi cabello con mis manos pero por suerte llevaba una cinta en mi bolsillo con la cual lo amarre. Regulus estaba un poco despeinado pero no parecía importarle. Debían ser las 8 de la mañana, a esa hora iba a ser la práctica.

"¿Por qué una practica de Quidditch a las 8 de la mañana de un domingo y luego de una fiesta? ¿Qué les pasa?"

"Eso es culpa de Evan pequeña Victoria, se transforma en una banshee cuando se trata de Quidditch" En el rostro de Rabastan se esbozo una sonrisa burlona mientras Evan lo miraba con fastidio. Aunque le paso pronto seguro debía estar acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios.

"Y estamos bastante atrasados, debemos empezar. Wilkes será tu reemplazo Victoria" Evan sonó un poco incomodo al decir la palabra reemplazo y al ver mi cara de extrañeza.

"¡¿Reemplazo?! ¿Por qué?"

"No sabemos como esta tu vuelo, es solo por precaución, no lo tomes a mal" dijo Marcus cuidando sus palabras, imagino para no lastimar mis sentimientos.

"Aun vuela bastante bien" Voltee a ver a Regulus que nuevamente tenia su usual aire de seriedad.

"¿Si no?" Rabastan me guiño un ojo mientras yo levantaba un poco los ojos fingiendo fastidio para luego sonreírle.

"Bueno, lo comprobaremos en este momento" En serio Evan cambiaba de actitud cuando se trataba de Quidditch, me recordaba a Oliver Wood y su obsesión por ganar la copa.

"Esta bien hay que empezar" Dije mientras subía a mi escoba y alzaba vuelo. Inmediatamente todos me siguieron.

En principio querían ver como estaban mis habilidades. Nos dividimos en dos equipos, en uno Evan sería el guardián, Wilkes el cazador y Rabastan junto con Mulciber serian los bateadores.

En el otro equipo, Barty sería el guardián, yo la cazadora, Regulus y Avery los bateadores.

Sabía que Evan era un buen guardián si no me había puesto en su equipo significaba que no quería hacer el entrenamiento fácil para mi.

Fue emocionante, me di cuenta que el Quidditch era un juego bastante rudo y al menos en la cancha no tenían ninguna consideración conmigo. Tenía que ser igual de ruda que ellos.

En una jugada, Wilkes soltó la quaffle para evitar una bludger que Regulus le mando directamente, yo agarre la quaffle y me dirigí a los aros; un golpe directo era imposible. Evan estaba en el centro listo y preparado, igual fui de frente pero al momento de tirar curve mi escoba hacia un costado y en un rápido movimiento la lance, yendo por detrás de Evan y entrando en uno de los aros. Evan me miraba sorprendido pero sonriente, al parecer había sido una buena jugada.

Wilkes marco unos tantos pero la verdad Barty era un cazador como yo, no me pareció que fuera su fuerte proteger los aros. Igual termine ganando, metí diez veces la quaffle por los aros, Wilkes solo logro cinco y todo en una hora de juego.

Al final, cansados descendimos. De verdad había tratado de dar todo de mí, quería demostrarles que estaban mal si creían que podían remplazarme.

"Victoria, me equivoque, sigues igual de buena" Dijo Evan sonriendo, por fin había vuelto a ser el Evan que conocía.

"Si" Dijo Rabastan "Aparentemente el Quidditch es algo que nunca se olvida"

"Y aparentemente no necesito ningún reemplazo, lo siento Wilkes" Lo intente pero no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba por eso.

"No te preocupes, igual supuse que jugarías bien" Dijo Wilkes sonriendo. Después de decir eso Wilkes se despidió de todos y salio de la cancha de Quidditch.

"Hay que descansar unos quince minutos, de ahí continuamos otra hora. Me parece que tenemos buen ritmo. Igual después del descanso analizaremos las posiciones del equipo de Gryffindor" Mire a Rabastan, al escuchar el nombre de Gryffindor su semblante se había tornado serio ¿Estaría pensando en Marlene? Ella jugaría en el partido ¿Habrían hablado luego de lo sucedido en el recuerdo que me mostró?

"Victoria, ¿Qué tal vas con los cursos?" Pregunto Barty con interés.

"No muy bien. Me he pasado casi todas las noches leyendo todos mis libros desde primero. Ha sido agobiante, pero me ha ayudado bastante. Con Cuidado de criaturas mágicas no tengo ningún problema, tampoco con Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

Herbología ha sido bastante interesante y la nota se basa en un trabajo de practica que estuvimos haciendo todo el semestre, estamos cuidando unos cultivos de plantas auto – fertilizantes; se les alimenta con carne pero hay que cuidarlas bastante, según la profesora Sprout, la mía se ve excelente"

"¿Con alguno necesitas ayuda?" Barty se sentó a mi derecha al llegar a las gradas y Regulus a mi izquierda, los demás se sentaron en las gradas de abajo pero voltearon hacia nosotros.

"Tengo problemas con transformaciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones, aunque Severus me va a ayudar con Pociones"

"Te podría servir unirte a nuestro grupo de estudio" Dijo Marcus mientras se echaba sobre las gradas "Regulus, Lucian, Barty, Wilkes, Cassandra y yo lo empezamos la semana pasada para prepararnos para los exámenes finales" Cuando dijo el nombre de Cassandra me sorprendí.

"¿Cassandra Yaxley?" Tal vez estuvo mal la pregunta, al decirla me di cuenta que sonó como si estuviera molesta por eso. Marcus sonreía burlonamente y todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

"La misma" Respondió Marcus con una sonrisa burlona, que desapareció mientras parecía recordar algo "De hecho, ella dijo que te había comentado ¿No Lucian?"

"Dijo que no querías por que te dábamos miedo" Al escuchar a Lucian todos guardaron silencio y me miraron con expectativa.

"Eh ¿Qué? nunca hemos hablado sobre eso, nunca me comento lo del grupo ni yo le dije eso sobre ustedes" ¿Por qué habría mentido? Pensé que éramos amigas.

"¿Por qué han hecho grupo con ella? Cassandra es una peste" Mire a Evan que se veía fastidiado al decir el nombre de Cassandra.

"Eso es culpa de Regulus" Regulus veía con fastidio a Barty que acababa de culparlo.

"Me pidió estar en el grupo ¿Qué podía decirle?" Regulus miró a todos al responder.

"¡No!" tape mi boca con ambas manos pero era muy tarde. Regulus me miraba con sorpresa y los demás parecían estar aguantándose las ganas de reír "Lo digo por que es una mentirosa, es problemático tener personas así cerca" El daño estaba hecho, todos se rieron incluso Regulus aunque no se reía parecía encontrar divertido mi comentario.

"Esta bien Victoria, si quieres la botamos pero no te pongas celosa" Dijo burlonamente Barty.

"Saben hemos tenido suficiente descanso, voy a la cancha" No estaba molesta, estaba fastidiada por lo de Cassandra y no sabía si habían sido celos los que me habían llevado a responder así.

Lucian y Marcus me alcanzaron, Marcus paso su brazo sobre mis hombros abrazándome mientras caminábamos.

"No te pongas celosa por Cassandra, Regulus le dijo que si por quitársela de encima nada mas" Me apoye un poco en Marcus mientras caminábamos y asentí con la cabeza.

Entrenamos por otra hora. Me parecía que todos compartíamos ese sentimiento de libertad y relajación cuando estamos sobre nuestras escobas. Me gustaba hablar con mis amigos y me gustaba reír con ellos. Al menos por unos momentos solo éramos chicos en sus últimos años de colegio y nadie recordaba que era un mortífago, quien era Voldemort ni pensábamos en lo que nos depararía el futuro.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a los camerinos yo iba junto a Marcus y Lucian. Marcus se adelanto para hablar con Regulus y me quede sola caminando con Lucian.

"¿Estas libre después de esto?" Lucian me sonrió y movió la cabeza en negación "Quiero hablar contigo a solas"

"Ya ¿Dónde?" Lucian me miraba con interés mientras yo pensaba donde podríamos.

"Frente al lago ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Esta bien si nos vemos ahí a las 12?" Eso era en una hora y media, suficiente tiempo para cambiarme y desayunar algo.

Después de acordar con Lucian la hora me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

Aun no podía creer que me había quedado dormida con Regulus en pleno campo de Quidditch, la verdad más que eso no podía creer que nos hubiésemos besado. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que quería volver a hacerlo.


	10. Un simple enfrentamiento

Me había demorado más de la cuenta y ahora caminaba apurada hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts donde me encontraría con Lucian.

Alexia me había invitado una de las empanadas de calabaza que su madre le había enviado, aparentemente eran su comida favorita, yo ya me estaba hastiando de comer tanta calabaza.

"Victoria ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento? Espero que estén listos para ganar el partido" Slughorn me miraba con expectativa, me lo acababa de encontrar en la entrada del castillo y había tenido que detenerme para saludarlo.

"Estuvo bien profesor, le aseguro que ganaremos" Más que todo me movía la idea de aplastar a Potter y su sonrisa petulante.

"Que bueno, que bueno. Sabes Victoria esta semana tendremos una pequeña reunión en mi oficina, tu sabes el club Slugh. Será este sábado, espero que podamos celebrar la victoria" Al decir esto se rió con nerviosismo "Te va a gustar, es un grupo selecto de estudiantes, esta vez será una pequeña reunión pero muy amena, siempre son muy amenas" Solo podía asentir mientras lo escuchaba, pero ahora que me daba cuenta él debía saber la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore.

"Claro que iré profesor, he escuchado que hace unas excelentes reuniones" La verdad no había escuchado nada sobre ellas, pero estar bien con un profesor nunca era malo "Necesito pedirle un favor profesor" Slughorn me miro con interés al escucharme "Vera necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore pero no se la contraseña para su despacho ¿Usted la sabrá?"

"Si la se Victoria, pero puedo preguntar por que quieres hablar con él"

"Eh si, el profesor me dijo que si en algún momento quería hablar con él sobre mi accidente lo buscara y me gustaría hacerlo ahora" Mire con expectativa a Slughorn mientras se veía pensativo.

"Siento decir que el profesor Dumbledore ha salido unos días, esto es algo que los estudiante no saben y sería mejor mantenerlo así. Espero que regrese el miércoles" ¿El miércoles? Cada día que pasara me pondría más ansiosa, pero aparentemente tendría que esperar.

"Bueno entonces será el miércoles"

"Cuando llegue yo le avisare que deseas hablar con él, lo más probable es que te cite en algún momento del día" Esbocé una media sonrisa y me despedí de Slughorn.

Una vez que llegue al lago Lucian ya estaba ahí. Al verlo recordé la memoria que me mostró, su espalda lastimada, nuestro abrazo y el corte en nuestras manos. A veces por momentos me olvidaba de lo peligroso que era el momento en el que me encontraba y de las vidas que dependían que yo dijera todo lo que sabía. Yo solo estaba viviendo con esa información unos cuantos días ¿Cómo hacia antes? ¿Cómo podía pasar cada día preocupándome constantemente por ellos, por el futuro? Había descubierto que mi vida en este mundo era complicada, muy complicada ¿Cómo lo hacía?

"Siento haberme demorado"

"No te preocupes ¿De que querías hablar?" Antes de responder eso me senté en el pasto y Lucian hizo lo mismo. Verifique que no hubiera nadie cerca y suspire.

"¿Es algo malo?" Lucian me miraba con interés mientras yo negaba con la cabeza.

"Lucian, promete que me dirás toda la verdad" Lucian me miro extrañado pero afirmo con la cabeza "¿Conocemos muggles?" Lucian me miro inquisitivamente.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Solo responde, ¿si o no?" De un momento a otro Lucian se veía incomodo, dejo de mirarme y dirigió su mirada al lago.

"Si"

"¿Cómo?"

"Primero ¿Como sabes eso?" No estaba molesto pero si un poco alterado.

"Eso no importa, solo dime como"

"¡Claro que importa!" Había alzado un poco la voz y parecía estar cerciorándose si de verdad estábamos solos.

"Alguien me lo dijo y deja de alterarte" Eso no sirvió, sabía que era peligroso conocer muggles pero nadie nos estaba escuchando.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?" Lucian me miraba impaciente.

"Un chico" Dije mirándolo con seriedad.

"¿Un chico? ¿Quién? Por que no creo que sea de Slytherin, ya nos hubieran masacrado" Lucian pareció darse cuenta de algo "Un Gryffindor ¿Con que Gryffindor Victoria ha estado hablando últimamente? Ahora entiendo todo, Sirius Black no es estúpido, sabe que piensas como él, por eso te ha estado buscando"

"No va a decir nada, solo me contó que nos vio en un concierto con un grupo de muggles. Igual no quiero hablar de él" Estaba enfadada con Sirius, había herido a Regulus por su culpa y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

"¿Por qué? Ya no te cae bien o te enteraste que tiene una relación con Potter" El sarcasmo de Lucian me hizo sonreír un poco.

"No, me entere que sabía que yo había estado con Regulus y aun así me invito a salir, aun cuando sabia que estaba hiriendo a su hermano, me pareció bajo"

"Sirius solo piensa en si mismo, dejó a Regulus solo en esa podrida casa" La mirada de Lucian se había oscurecido un poco.

"¿Es tan malo Grimmauld Place?"

"Mi casa es horrenda pero tengo vagos recuerdos que era mejor cuando mi madre estaba viva, eso es algo… Regulus no, su elfo domestico es más padre que Orion o Walburga. Tú nunca has ido, pero yo si y sí crees que Regulus es apático acá espera a verlo en su casa"

Pensé en Regulus y lo mucho que le costaba expresarse.

"Para él ha sido duro, lo que te ha pasado" Lucian me miro como si estuviera evaluando decirme algo "Si has hablado con él te debes haber dado cuenta que no piensan igual, él de verdad quiere ser un mortífago, es lo que sus padres esperan y se le ha metido en la cabeza que eso es lo correcto" Lucian miro al lago pensativo "Es cierto conocemos muggles…Maggie es tu mejor amiga, es muggle y creo que se conocen desde que tienen 9 o 10 años" No quería decir nada, no quería interrumpirlo pero debía saber más sobre ella.

"Es pelirroja ¿no? ¿Cómo la conocí?"

"Si, me contaste que cuando eras pequeña tu madre te inscribió en un curso de danza muggle, a las dos les gustaba y sin que tu padre supiera te inscribió, se llama ballet… bueno ahí la conociste. De hecho ella es bailarina de ballet, va a una escuela especial para eso. Es un internado como este pero sale los fines de semana. Sabe que eres una bruja y que vienes a Hogwarts todos los años" De verdad no podía creer lo que me estaba contando y probablemente Lucian se dio cuenta "Se que es una sorpresa, para mi también lo fue"

"Ya entendí que tengo una amiga muggle, mi mejor amiga es muggle, pero ¿Como hablamos sobre eso? En el recuerdo que me mostraste me pareció que no te gustaban los muggles" Lucian sonrió ligeramente.

"Fue esa misma navidad, esa noche me lo contaste y me llevaste al día siguiente a tomar desayuno a su casa… y me cayo bien, de hecho me gustó" Había algo en la sonrisa de Lucian que me dio a entender que ese gusto era verdadero.

"Espera, ¿No me digas que estas enamorado de ella?" Lucian sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy con ella, desde hace un año"

"Me estas diciendo que mi mejor amiga muggle es también tu enamorada… dime que ya no piensas ser un mortífago" La sonrisa de Lucian se borro al escucharme.

"No se, es complicado"

"Lucian ¿Por qué? Si estas preocupado por tu padre el ultimo día de séptimo año en vez de ir a tu casa vas a la mía, nadie te puede obligar"

"Tu padre es un mortífago, ¿Tú crees que no le dirá nada a mi padre?" Al escuchar eso el recuerdo de Marcus vino a mi mente "Marcus me dijo que recuerdo te mostró…Yo no sabía lo que habías hecho por él, en serio me pareciste una estúpida pero no me sorprendió… me lo dijo hace poco, estaba mal, se sentía culpable por no haber detenido la bludger y bueno me lo dijo"

"¿Y yo? ¿Quiero volver a mi casa una vez que termine Hogwarts?"

"No… escucha tu padre es un mortífago y solo el circulo cercano a Voldemort lo sabe, ahora creo que él tampoco quiere serlo pero no puede escapar"

"¿Qué?"

"Una vez me constaste que él ya era un mortífago cuando conoció a tu madre. Ella nunca hubiera salido con él, si hubiera sabido que era un mortífago, hasta el día de hoy no lo sabe" Mire extrañada a Lucian, que me miraba con tristeza.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no lo sabe?"

"Creo que hizo un hechizo para que no viera la marca. Le recriminas el tener que mentirle todo los días. Creo que él quiere salirse pero no puede, teme que algo les pase a ustedes si lo hace"

"Dime ¿Mi madre sabe sobre Maggie?"

"Si, pero tu padre no" Estaba atónita, mi vida entera era una mentira.

"Esto es horrible, mi casa es una mentira. Él miente, ella miente, yo miento, somos pura apariencia ¿Qué es eso? ¿Hay algo que sea verdad en mi vida?" Lucian me miro fijamente y sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas.

"Esto es verdad, nosotros somos verdad. Evan, Rabastan, Barty, Marcus, Regulus y yo somos tu familia y tú eres la nuestra, así es"

"Eso es mentira Lucian" Al escucharme frunció un poco el ceño "Dime ¿Los demás saben sobre Maggie? ¿Los demás saben que salimos con ella y sus amigos?" Lucian me miro con tristeza y movió la cabeza en negación.

"Ves, mentimos entre nosotros también" Me pare y me acerque un poco más al lago, Lucian hizo lo mismo y me siguió.

"No he encontrado ninguna carta de Maggie entre mis cosas ¿Me comunico con ella?"

"Si, pero no por cartas sino por espejos, ambas tienen esos espejos que te permiten ver a la otra persona. Maggie estaba preocupada ya que por días no te comunicabas con ella así que le conté lo que te había pasado" Tampoco había encontrado un espejo entre mis cosas ¿Dónde estaría?

"¿Tu también te comunicas así?"

"Yo lo hago por cartas, pero cada vez que recibo una de ella la tengo que quemar… igual a veces me prestas el espejo y pudo hablar con ella por ahí" Lucian sonreía con tristeza. Debía ser difícil llevar una relación así.

"¿Cómo estaba con Regulus cuando pensamos tan distinto? ¿Cómo podía estar con alguien y decir que lo amaba cuando no le había contado una parte importante de mi vida? El no sabe de Maggie ni sabe que fui atacada por Voldemort… Y no solo eso, también como yo me comporto. Si conozco muggle y tengo amigos muggles ¿Por qué ataco a los sangre sucia aquí?"

"¿Por qué los atacas? Por que es lo que debes hacer, lo que se espera de ti. Tu padre te dijo cuando entraste a Hogwarts que nunca podías dejar que dudaran de tu odio hacia los muggles y los sangre sucia, que esa era la manera de proteger a tu madre… Yo lo hago para que nadie se entere que mi madre era una sangre sucia, es lo que debemos hacer"

"Toda mi vida es una mentira ¿Cómo podía vivir así todos los días? Incluso mi relación era una mentira"

"Eso no es cierto" Mire a Lucian con la intención de protestar pero él siguió " Es cierto que hay cosas que le ocultas a Regulus, y tu relación es un poco secreta ... pero tienes tus razones"

"¿Qué razones?"

"Siempre te ha gustado Regulus y siempre quisiste estar con él"

"¿Tanto que prefiero mentirle a no estar con él?"

"Si" Mire sorprendida a Lucian que esbozo una media sonrisa "Tu padre no quiere que estés con un mortífago o con uno que quiero serlo, tu madre piensa lo mismo y además cree que Regulus es raro" Al decir esto se rió ligeramente "El resto de la población estudiantil no lo sabe por precaución o tal vez por que estamos tan acostumbrados a mentir que es fácil ocultar algo como eso"

Acababa de resolver muchas dudas, la verdad al despertar ese día en la enfermería nunca imagine que mi vida fuera así, debo ser muy fuerte para poder soportar todo y sonreír siempre.

"Lucian…" Mire a Lucian y sonreí amargamente. Él se acerco y me abrazo. Apoye mi rostro en su hombro.

"Él te necesita" Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Regulus "Y tu también" Mire a Lucian que sonreía con dulzura.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, te hace feliz hermanita" Ambos sonreímos y abrazados caminamos de regreso al castillo.

El lunes por la mañana Slughorn me informo que Dumbledore no regresaría el miércoles sino el fin de semana, si tenía suerte el viernes. Me pareció extraño que el director de la escuela se ausentara por una semana, pero Dumbledore era el líder de la orden del fénix y estábamos en una guerra, tal vez asuntos de la orden lo tenían alejado de Hogwarts.

Como esperaba mi semana fue agotadora, como no había tiempo para practicar en las tardes ya que todos estábamos ocupados, a Evan se le ocurrió la brillante idea de practicar a las seis de la mañana, dos horas antes del desayuno y de las clases que comenzaban a las nueve. Era entendible que entrenásemos duro, la final sería este sábado y la presión era doble ya que nos enfrentaríamos ante Gryffindor.

A las cuatro me reunía con mí grupo de estudio en la biblioteca. Nos centrábamos en Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes oscuras e Historia de la magia, que aparentemente era el curso mas odiado por todos. A mí si me gustaba aunque uno de los temas más tediosos era los enfrentamientos entre gigantes y magos en el siglo XIX.

Nunca tuve que ver a Cassandra en el grupo de estudio, por lo que me dijo Serena, Mulciber y Avery la habían esperado afuera de la clase de Runas, caminaron con ella y aparentemente le dijeron que ya no querían que estuviera cerca de ellos. Además de haber sido botada, Cassandra estaba furiosa ya que ahora ninguno de los chicos le hablaba.

Ella sola se alejo de mi, no la había encarado por la mentira que dijo ni tenía ganas de hacerlo, esa clase de confrontaciones no me gustaban. Igual ahora parecía salpicar veneno cada vez que me veía; según Freda a Cassandra le gustaba Evan, ahora este ni la saludaba.

"Cassandra me esta mirando" Dije en un susurro a Marcus que estaba a mi derecha.

"La podemos botar del grupo no de la biblioteca" Dijo Marcus con una sonrisa burlona.

"Siempre esta aquí cuando nos reunimos, me fastidia que me este observando"

"¿Tienes miedo que te este hechizando? Si tu cabello cambia de color o se cae nos preocuparemos" Marcus sonreía burlonamente mientras yo suspiraba en resignación.

"Para prevenir eso he puesto un encantamiento protector en mi cama" Marcus se rió ligeramente al escucharme.

A mi izquierda Regulus estaba concentrado leyendo el libro de Historia de la magia de Bathilda Bagshot. A veces me quedaba viéndolo durante las clases, para mi era imposible no hacerlo, cada vez que participaba en clase me quedaba fascinada no sabia si era por su voz, sus comentarios o la manera como me buscaba con la mirada y me sonreía.

Justo el día anterior en pociones, Alexia se había acercado a nuestra mesa y muy bajito me había dicho "Tú baba no es parte de la poción" es decir ¿Acaso era tan evidente? Probablemente si.

"Victoria" Regulus me hablaba mientras seguía mirando el libro"

"¿Si?"

"Me halaga que me encuentres tan interesante pero no has dejado de mirarme desde hace unos minutos y me pregunto si quieres preguntar algo" Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Regulus que ahora dirigía su mirada hacia mi.

"Eh… si, claro quería preguntarte algo. Ya van a ser las 6 y tengo que ir donde Severus y me preguntaba si me podías tomar, es decir hacerme preguntas sobre lo de Merlín…para ver si lo aprendí bien"

"Si claro" Regulus sonrió ligeramente mientras buscaba el capitulo de Merlín en el libro de Historia de la magia. Últimamente me parecía verlo sonreír más, bueno antes no lo hacia. La verdad a pesar de los entrenamientos a las 6 de la mañana todos parecían estar más contentos.

Hoy era viernes, mañana sería el partido contra Gryffindor y aunque no estaba nerviosa igual me sentía un poco ansiosa, mañana seria la primera vez que vería el campo de Quidditch lleno.

Respondí casi todas las preguntas que Regulus me hizo sobre Merlín solo las últimas me parecieron complicadas.

"¿Por que otros nombres se conoce a Merlín?" Regulus me miraba con expectativa mientras yo pensaba en la respuesta.

"Lailoken, Ambrosio, Celidonio y … no me acuerdo"

"Myrrdin" Regulus cerro el libro después de ayudarme con la respuesta.

"¿Eso es todo?" Mire la hora, eran cinco para las 6. Tendría que apurarme para llegar al salón de Pociones.

"Tenemos ronda de prefectos hoy" Mire a Regulus extrañada al escucharlo, desde que había recibido el supuesto golpe me habían exonerado de hacerlas.

"Te exoneraron hasta esta semana, por si lo has olvidado"

"La verdad si ¿A que hora es?"

"A las 10, te espero en la sala común" Regulus sonrió ligeramente al decirme eso y yo sonreí como tonta al verlo.

Después de despedirme del resto me apure hacia el salón de pociones y mi clase con Severus.

Lo que más me gustaba era que Severus me enseñaba sus propias versiones de cada poción, a fin de cuentas él era el príncipe mestizo, ahora yo estaba recibiendo clases privadas de él y estaba bastante contenta con eso. Incluso creo que al mismo Severus le sorprendió que estuviera tan atenta y dispuesta a sus explicaciones. En unos pocos días había visto como hacer desde una poción calmante, Esencia de Dictamo, Filtro de muertos en vida y la que más había llamado mi atención, Poción para el olvido.

"Si es posible hacer una poción para el olvido ¿Hay una para la memoria?" El pensar que podía existir una poción para la memoria me estaba intrigando. Si fuera así ¿Por qué no me la habían dado?

"Si, existe una poción para la memoria, pero se utiliza para recuperar la memoria cuando alguien ha recibido el encantamiento de memoria, Obliviate. No es para cuando alguien se golpea la cabeza" Dijo Snape abstraído revisando su libro de pociones.

Exactamente yo no me había golpeado la cabeza, pero antes de hablar con Snape sobre la poción que había tomado debía hablar con Dumbledore. Según Slughorn llegaría hoy o mañana, tal vez ya había llegado.

"¿No crees que ayudaría un poquito?" Pregunte sonriente

"No" Como siempre Snape era bastante directo.

"Por un momento sentí que tenía esperanzas" Dije un poco triste.

"¿Por qué quieres recordar con tantas ansias?" Snape me miraba con sus pequeños ojos negros.

"Es obvio ¿no? quiero mis recuerdos, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría recordar" Dije como si fuera algo obvio y no entendía por que me lo preguntaba.

"Hay cosas que me gustaría olvidar" Confeso Snape mirando al caldero vacío que teníamos en frente.

"No creo que eso sea cierto" Al escucharme Snape me miro intrigado "Hay métodos para olvidar, si hubiera recuerdos que no te gustaría tener los hubieras podido olvidar hace tiempo, pero no lo has hecho. Por más que un recuerdo sea doloroso, igual a veces preferimos tener eso que no tener nada"

"Tal vez tengas razón. Espero que recuperes pronto tu memoria" Snape comenzó a poner sus libros y materiales en su maletín. Sin darme cuenta ya eran más de las ocho.

"Mira a los niños estudiosos si o no que son un ejemplo Mulciber" La voz burlona de Rabastan entro al salón de pociones.

"Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen por acá?" Pregunte sonriente. Antes que pudiera reaccionar Mulciber me alzo y me cargo sobre su hombro derecho.

"Vinimos a llevarte obviamente, querida Victoria" Mulciber reía mientras yo le decía que me bajara. Al darme cuenta que no lo iba a hacer me di por vencida.

"Evan nos mando a traer Jugo de Calabaza de las cocinas, para el tradicional saludo de la noche antes del partido" Dijo Rabastan sonriente. Se había agachado para estar a la altura de mi rostro ya que solo podía ver la espalda de Mulciber.

"¿Por qué Jugo de Calabaza y que tradición?" Pregunte, resignada a hablar de cabeza.

"Cierto, no sabes. Bueno tú lo iniciaste cuando estabas en cuarto año. ¡Que épocas! Recuerdas Mulciber aquellos años" Dijo Rabastan en tono burlón y fingiendo nostalgia

"Como si fuera ayer, el tiempo pasa tan rápido, mira como ha crecido nuestra pequeña Victoria" Aunque no podía ver el rostro de Mulciber sabía que estaba sonriendo burlonamente.

"Ya cuenten y no den vueltas" Dije fingiendo fastidio y riéndome ligeramente.

"Muy bien, muy bien, era el primer partido de Barty, creo que estaba nervioso, así que le trajiste una supuesta poción de tu familia que aun no salía a la venta para la buena suerte. Creo que Barty estaba tan desesperado que eligió creerte. Igual al día siguiente le fue tan bien en el partido que dijo que todo era por lo que tú le habías dado. Cuando dijiste que había sido jugo de calabaza con hierbas verdes para cambiarle el color, todos decidimos tomar eso antes de cada partido para la buena suerte" Rabastan sonreía mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida.

"Por Salazar, has visto, Victoria se quedo muda Rabastan" Dijo Mulciber fingiendo sorpresa. Me reí al escucharlo.

"Ya, vamos por el jugo de calabaza" Dije mientras me sacaban del salón. Snape se estaba quedando atrás así que lo llame para que nos acompañase "Severus ven con nosotros".

Tanto Rabastan como Mulciber le hicieron señas para que nos acompañase, lo cual hizo que aceptara la invitación.

Al llegar al cuadro con frutas yo tuve el honor de hacerle cosquillas a la pera.

Esta era la segunda vez que iba a las cocinas de Hogwarts y nuevamente fui recibida por más de cien elfos domésticos.

"Bastante serviciales las cochinaditas" Susurro en mi oído Mulciber, que al entrar me había bajado de su hombro. No tuve que responderle por que de frente se fue a coger una de las empanadas de calabaza que había en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Snape no había dicho mucho en todo el camino, pero me pareció por su rostro que era la primera vez que visitaba las cocinas de Hogwarts.

"Bastante impresionantes ¿No crees? Severus" Dije acercándome a donde estaba.

"Supongo"

"Responde mejor Severus, pobre Victoria debe sufrir estudiando dos horas contigo" Dijo en tono burlón Rabastan mientras traía en sus manos dos grandes botellas de un jugo verde.

"¿Eso es Jugo de calabaza?" Pregunte con curiosidad.

"Es, pero con albahaca según el elfo que me lo dio. Al menos esa es tu receta" Una media sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro al decir eso.

Salimos de la cocina, tanto Rabastan como Mulciber cargaban ambos dos botellas del Jugo especial de Calabaza. Íbamos discutiendo cuales eran los ingredientes para la poción de Filtros de muertos en vida, aparentemente ni Rabastan ni Mulciber creían que los arreglos de Snape sirvieran.

Nuestra discusión no tuvo final ya que nos topamos con una escena que hizo sonreír maliciosamente a Mulciber y Rabastan mientras sumió en tristeza a Severus.

Frente a nosotros estaban James Potter y Lily Evans, en pleno encuentro amoroso, es decir se estaban besando apasionadamente. En serio, a mi me dio nauseas.

"Vas a tener que echarte veneno de Acromantula Potter para sacarte de los labios la peste de la sangre sucia" Dijo Rabastan de una manera venenosa. Mulciber se reía de una manera maliciosa. Snape no mostraba ninguna emoción y yo no sabía que pensar.

"Retráctate de lo que has dicho" Dijo Potter enfurecido apuntándonos con su varita

"Nunca" Dijo Rabastan con malicia "Asquerosa sangre sucia infectas los pasillos de esta escuela con tu presencia" Después de escuchar eso James estuvo apunto de atacarnos pero Lily lo detuvo.

"No le hagas caso James, hay que irnos" Dijo Lily angustiada

"Vamos Sangre sucia huye mientras puedas, muy pronto no lo podrás hacer. Te vamos atrapar" Dijo amenazante Mulciber, sus ojos llenos de odio. Esta era la primera vez que los veía hablar así y eran casi irreconocibles ¿Así también era yo?

"No Lily no voy a huir somos Premio Anual y nos van a respetar. Se olvidan que aun están en Hogwarts" James también sonaba amenazante y la verdad en toda esta situación él salía ganando, aquí se debían seguir las reglas del colegio.

Tanto Rabastan como Mulciber sostenían sus varias apuntándoles a James y Lily. Ella le rogaba que la bajase mientras que yo no decía nada.

Si pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, lo hicieron.

Sirius apareció con Lupin. Probablemente nos habían visto en el mapa del merodeador por que estratégicamente nos tenían acorralados.

Había visto a Sirius durante la semana, en las pocas oportunidades en las que había querido acercarse o saludarme yo me había alejado.

El sabía que estaba con Regulus ¿Porque había hecho algo tan bajo como invitarme a salir?

"Veo que necesitas ayuda James" Dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa detrás de nosotros.

Rabastan estaba a mi costado y por la mirada que me dio creo que esperaba que yo también sacara mi varita y la apuntara a los recién llegados. Ellos no podían dejar de ver a Potter y tanto Sirius como Lupin estaban a sus espaldas.

Voltee hacia ellos, Sirius y Lupin me miraban inquisitivamente, tal vez no lo esperaban de mi, pero rápidamente desenvaine mi varita. Snape me siguió y nos posicionamos justo detrás de las espaldas de nuestros amigos.

"Te dije Sirius que la Reina no había cambiado" Dijo James enfadado. Sirius me miraba con decepción y Lupin estaba serio.

"Vuelve a decirle eso Potter y te perforo la cabeza" Dijo Mulciber enfadado.

"¿Qué pasa mortífaguito? Te fastidia que hable sobre tu novia…A no espera ella es la novia de todos ¿No? Dime ¿Tienen un horario por día o cada día la tiene uno?"

"James no, eso es bajo" La voz de Lily Evans fue lo último que escuche antes que Mulciber y Rabastan empezaran a atacarlos.

"¡Expelliarmus!" Grito Rabastan

"Protego" Respondió Potter

"Desmaius" Dijo Lupin atacando a Snape.

"Protego" Todos lanzaban hechizos de ataque y defensa. Luces de colores parecían ser lanzadas por todos lados.

"Expelliarmus" Sirius dirigió su ataque hacía Mulciber que se había movido hacía un costado, en un intento de eludir un ataque de Llily.

"Everte Statum" Grite rápidamente antes que Sirius pudiera completar su ataque. Sirius cayó al piso al recibir mi ataque. James y Lupin se distrajeron momentáneamente al verlo caer.

"Expelliarmus" el ataque de Severus golpeo a Lupin con su ataque y lo alejo de su varita. Yo me voltee a ver a Potter que estaba furioso junto con Lily que se veía devastada.

"¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?!" La profesora McGonagall apareció de repente junto con Silvanus Kettleburn, mi más grande admirador entre los profesores. Imagino que la escena sola explicaba lo que había pasado. Sirius inconsciente, Lupin desarmado, James y Lily listos para atacarnos y nosotros cuatro listos para atacar y defendernos.

"Profesora, el grupo de futuros mortífagos nos ataco" Dijo James evidentemente molesto. Realmente me fastidiaba que mi ataque no le hubiera caído a él. Ahora que veía que los profesores habían llegado me acerque donde Sirius, que al parecer ya se había despertado.

"Aléjate de él" Grito James al verme acercarme a su amigo "No eres más que una mortífago al igual que tus amigos" Realmente era la persona mas detestable que existía, yo estaba con manga corta era evidente que no tenía ninguna marca.

"Basta señor Potter esa es una acusación bastante severa, no es para que lo diga de esa manera. Tengo que llevarlos donde el director, no puedo creer que hayan peleado de esta manera en el colegio" McGonagall estaba molesta y también imagino que preocupada por lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque lo que llamó mi atención fue que nombrara al director, eso debía significar que Dumbledore había regresado.

"Además como es posible que diga eso sobre la señorita Shafiq, espero que verdaderamente se disculpe con ella señor Potter" Dijo Silvanos fastidiado.

"Victoria, si no fueras tan linda probablemente estaría muy molesto en estos momentos" Sirius sonreía con malicia.

"La verdad Sirius Black no me siento mal" Al decir esto Sirius me miro desconcertado.

"¿Porque dices eso?"

"¿Por que? Bueno, me entere que estaba con Regulus y me entere que tú sabías ¿No crees que fue bajo invitarme a salir y decir que te gustaba?" Estaba seria y vi como los ojos de Sirius se abrían en sorpresa ante la realización que me había enterado la verdad.

"No es lo que crees" Me estaba alejando pero Sirius se paro y me detuvo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

"Sirius" Regulus había llegado con Evan, ambos miraban la escena inquisitoriamente. Aunque me asusto la mirada de odio con la cual Regulus nos miraba.

"¿Que paso?" La mirada de Evan se debatía entre nosotros y el grupo de Potter.

"¿Qué creen? Mira con quienes nos encontramos" Dijo Rabastan fastidiado.

"¿Están bien?" Pregunto Evan mirándonos a todos.

"Suficiente, vamos, síganme tenemos que ir donde el Profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente" McGonagall verdaderamente estaba fastidiada. Al escucharla todos guardaron sus varitas y comenzaron a seguirla.

Regulus se acerco a nosotros y sorprendiéndome agarro mi mano derecha y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.

"Vamos hermanito, no le voy a hacer nada" Sirius esbozo una media sonrisa "A fin de cuentas la que me lanzo al piso fue ella" Sirius se sobaba la parte de atrás de sus cabeza con su mano derecha. Al escucharlo Regulus me miro de reojo.

"Tú estabas atacando a Mulciber" Mire a Sirius recriminándole

"Mulciber estaba atacando a James" Dijo él en respuesta

"Es lo mismo, yo estaba protegiendo a mi amigo y tú al tuyo, aunque no veo por que, la verdad hubiera sido bueno que le cayera alguno de los hechizos"

"Te escucho reinita" Grito Potter más adelante.

"Ya basta Potter, camina" Dijo McGonagall, aun molesta.

"¿De verdad crees que son tus amigos?" Sirius me hablo bajito "Victoria tú mereces más, yo se que eres diferente"

"¿Qué estas insinuando hermano?" Regulus que no soltaba mi mano se veía amenazante.

"Me decepcionas Regulus, no puedo creer que te hayas dejado llevar por las ideas obtusas de nuestros padres. Victoria merece a alguien más, no ha alguien cuya mente esta podrido por las artes oscuras"

"¿Y a quien merece? ¿A ti? ¡¿Tanto te incomoda Sirius que por una vez me hayan elegido sobre ti?! ¡No me vas a quitar esto!" Los ojos de Regulus botaban veneno, yo lo miraba sorprendida, no sabía que decir.

"¿Esto? Ella no es una cosa hermanito y sabes en el fondo que no la mereces, por eso no le querías decir la verdad. ¡¿Por qué siempre la necesidad de compararte conmigo?! Honestamente pensé que te estabas deshaciendo de ella o me vas a decir que de verdad eres tan inseguro que pensaste que la idea de estar contigo le parecería atroz"

"¡Ya basta!" Mire a Sirius desafiante "Tú no decides quien me merece y quien no. Estoy molesta contigo Sirius, no importa la razón por la cual Regulus no me dijo la verdad pero tú podrías habérmela dicho"

"Señores Black, Señorita Shafiq, no pueden demorarse" Aparentemente nos habíamos quedado atrás y Silvanos nos estaba apurando. Sin decir nada Sirius se apuro para alcanzar a James, mientras yo me quede atrás con Regulus.

"Disculpa" Regulus me miraba fijamente.

"¿Por?" Mire a Regulus extrañada.

"No debí referirme a ti como lo hice, te utilice en la discusión para jactarme de Sirius y no estuvo bien" Aunque me miraba con seriedad sabía que estaba afectado por eso.

"¿Quieres que te perdone?" Mire a Regulus con malicia, mientras él asentía con la cabeza y me miraba con sospecha "Tienes que darme un beso"

Regulus sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y me besaba. Al besarlo me olvidaba de todo y solo podía pensar en él, por desgracia el beso término y ambos nos dimos con la sorpresa que el grupo liderado por McGonagall había retrocedido y ahora nos miraban sorprendidos, más que todo el grupo de Potter y los profesores.

"Tú de cualquier forma quieres entrar a la familia Black ¿no?" Iba a asesinar a Potter, cada vez que hablaba en serio mi lado más oscuro se despertaba.

"¡Señor Potter! Ya fue suficiente, avance" McGonagall debatía su mirada entre nosotros y Potter "Ustedes también, nadie creería que todos ustedes están en los últimos años de Hogwarts, parecen de primero"

Mientras McGonagall volteaba y el grupo avanzaba Rabastan y Marcus nos mandaban besitos volados burlonamente, yo solo levantaba los ojos fingiendo estar molesta para luego sonreírles.

"Profesor, encontramos a este grupo de alumnos en pleno duelo, en uno de los pasillos del colegio" Dijo McGonagall un poco alterada. Era comprensible que estuviera así, Potter había gritado que éramos mortífagos a los cuatro vientos y eso no es algo que se diga a la ligera.

De verdad me alegre de ver a Dumbledore, había llegado el momento de la verdad, por así decirlo y no podía negarlo estaba nerviosa.

"Me pueden decir ¿Que paso?" Dumbledore hablaba muy calmado como siempre.

"Profesor, ellos nos atacaron. Nuestra reacción fue defendernos" Potter, como siempre Potter diciendo cosas tan lindas sobre nosotros.

"Eso no hubiera pasado si tú y la san…." Mulciber no termino la frase porque yo le di un codazo en el costado para que se callara. Pero imagino que Dumbledore se dio cuenta ya que nos veía inquisitivamente.

"Potter, esto no hubiera pasado sino hubieras insultado a Victoria" Dijo Rabastan fastidiado

"Eso no hubiera pasado sino insultabas a Lily primero" Por la manera en que se veían, pensé que sacarían sus varitas y se enfrentarían en ese mismo momento frente a Dumbledore.

"Profesor creo que este fue un simple enfrentamiento de caballerosidad, no podían quedarse con los brazos cruzados si estaban insultando a una de los nuestros" Dijo Evan seriamente.

"Muy bien Señor Evan, pero aunque la causa haya sido muy noble aun así se estaban infringiendo reglas del colegio, por ende habrán consecuencias" Probablemente el mayor temor de Evan era que no nos permitiesen jugar el partido "Dos semanas de detención, todos los días a las ocho de la noche" Al escucharlo, no podía creerlo, iba a tener que hacer detención durante los exámenes, yo necesitaba estudiar no limpiar calderos.

"¡Dos semanas! Profesor necesito estudiar" Creo que fue un impulso, pero no podía contener mi desagrado por el castigo. Regulus que aun sostenía mi mano con la suya, la apretó ligeramente. Yo hice una mueca de resignación y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Lo siento Señorita Shafiq, pero así son las cosas, cada uno ira…" Antes que Dumbledore pudiera continuar, Slughorn entro a su despacho apurado, si McGonagall estaba aquí por los Gryffindor, Slughorn tenía que estar aquí por nosotros.

"Dumbledore ¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Slughorn preocupado.

"Un simple enfrentamiento en los pasillos del colegio, por el cual recibirán dos semanas de detención" Dijo Dumbledore con seriedad "Como veo que esto parece ser un problema de co-fraternidad entre casas, considero que sería bueno mezclarlos un poco. Hay dos semanas tiempo suficiente para que se conozcan un poco más.

La primera semana, el Señor Potter y el Señor Lestrange recibirán detención con la Profesora McGonagall y durante la siguiente semana será el Señor Potter con el Señor Snape, igual contigo Minerva, espero que no haya problema con eso"

Minerva hizo un gesto de negación, pero las caras de Rabastan, Severus y Potter eran de espanto.

"Durante la primera semana el Señor Mulciber y la Señorita Evans recibirán detención contigo Horace, durante la segunda semana será la Señorita Evan con el Señor Lestrange, igual contigo Horace" Creo que Horace estaba feliz de tener a Lily una de las mejores en pociones con él, ahora ni Mulciber, ni Rabastan ni Lily se veían muy felices

"Profesor, no puede poner a Mulciber y Rabastan con Lily, usted no sabe como son con ella" James se veía molesto y preocupado

"Señor Potter, el profesor Slughorn estará con ellos y le aseguro que no pasara nada malo" Dijo Dumbledore con seguridad.

"Si Potter no te preocupes voy a cuidar a tu novia" Mulciber sonreía maliciosamente. James parecía que quería atacarlo, sino él entonces Sirius o Lupin que se veían igual de furiosos.

"El señor Lupin y la señorita Shafiq , tendrán detención contigo Silvanus. Eso sera la primera semana, durante la segunda será el Señor Black y la Señorita Shafiq, espero que no haya problema Silvanus" No estaba mal , de hecho me gusto la idea, tal hasta vez me ayudaría a relajarme.

"Ningún problema Dumbledore" Silvanus se veía contento al decir eso.

"Eso es injusto, eso es como mandarla a una dulcería, mire como sonríe" Potter, horrible Potter me estaba señalando.

"Disimula" Susurro Regulus. Por lo que yo contuve mi sonrisa.

"El señor Black y el Señor Snape tendrán detención con la profesora Sprout durante la primera semana. No creo que haya ningún problema. Durante la segunda será el Señor Lupin con el Señor Mulciber, igual con la profesora Sprout"

Evan se veía aliviado que esto no interfiriera con el partido. Aunque Regulus no se veía muy contento

"Ni el Señor Evan, ni el otro Señor Black, estuvieron involucrados ¿No?" Consulto Dumbledore a los profesores.

"No Dumbledore, ellos llegaron después que nosotros" Dijo Minerva mas calmada.

"Muy bien, ya pueden retirarse. El lunes comienzan sus detenciones. Y suerte en el partido de mañana" Dumbledore nos sonrió dulcemente "Señorita Shafiq me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted" Lo mire sorprendida ¿Cómo supo que quería hablar con él? Tal vez Slughorn ya le había comentado.

Este era el momento en que hablaría con Dumbledore. Asentí con la cabeza, mis amigos me miraron extrañados pero igual salieron del despacho, solo Regulus aun me tenía de la mano.

"Señor Black, le aseguro que la señorita Shafiq se queda en buenas manos, lo mejor será que la espere afuera de mi despacho"

Regulus asintió con la cabeza.

"Te espero abajo" Regulus soltó mi mano y después de mirarme una última vez salió del despacho.


	11. Chocolate caliente

**Gracias a todos los que me han escrito , en serio soy muy feliz cada vez que leo sus comentarios. Espero que les guste el capitulo :)**

* * *

"El profesor Slughorn me comento que deseaba hablar conmigo Señorita Shafiq" Dumbledore me miraba fijamente. Tenía que calmarme, esto era importante.

"Si, quería hablar… solo que ahora que estoy frente a usted no se como empezar" Era la verdad, estaba nerviosa, no sabía por que estaba tan nerviosa pero así me sentía.

"¿Por qué no toma asiento?" Dumbledore señalo una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, pero preferí quedarme de pie.

"¿Recuerda que cuando desperté en la enfermería le dije que aunque mi nombre era Victoria Shafiq yo solo tenía recuerdos de un mundo en el cual la magia no existía, un mundo en el cual sabía de Hogwarts por una saga de libros?"

"Lo recuerdo y debo admitir que no he dejado de pensar en eso"

"Durante estas semanas he averiguado muchas cosas sobre mi vida, una de ellas es que no fue el golpe de la bludger lo que causo mi perdida de memoria" Al escucharme Dumbledore me miraba con interés "Aparentemente yo era una vidente, desde que tenía once o doce años he tenido visiones que con el tiempo se fueron volviendo cada vez más oscuras, es así que vi a esta escuela incendiándose. Además las visiones eran dolorosas, al parecer cada vez el dolor iba aumentando…por eso tome una poción, una poción que yo hice" Al decir esto saque el tubo de vidrio con la poción azul brillante en su interior y se la di a Dumbledore.

Regulus me la había devuelto y la había llevado todo el día en mi bolsillo, no sabía si vería a Dumbledore pero había querido estar preparada.

Dumbledore miraba la poción con detenimiento.

"¿No tiene idea como la hizo?" Al escucharlo moví la cabeza en negación.

"Supuestamente la hice para detener el dolor y mejorar la calidad de las visiones, no estoy segura si mi intención era ver escenas de otro mundo. Creo que estaba preocupada por mis amigos y quería saber si algo malo les pasaría en el futuro. Ya no tengo visiones, al menos no he tenido una hasta el momento pero si logre ver lo que pasaría en el futuro"

"¿Se refiere a la saga de libros que me comento?"

"Se que parece increíble y probablemente lo sea, pero estoy segura que los eventos que ahí se relataban ocurrirán. En principio la historia comienza con una profecía, él que derrotarla a Voldemort nacería en el mes de Julio de padres que ya se hubieran enfrentado a él. Había dos posibles niños, Harry Potter el hijo de James y Lily Potter o Neville el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom. Ambas familias estaban ocultas, pero los Potter fueron traicionados por Peter Pettigrew que era en verdad un mortífago. Voldemort los asesina pero no puede hacer lo mismo con Harry, Lily lo protegió al morir por él y la maldición rebota aniquilando el cuerpo de Voldemort.

Esto no lo derrota, todo el mundo cree que si y por catorce años Voldemort fue una sombra, no había desaparecido por completo ya que cuando estuvo vivo creó una serie Horrocruxes, dividiendo su alma en pedazos y de alguna manera dándole inmortalidad" Mire a Dumbledore esperando por una respuesta pero se veía pensativo.

"Victoria, ¿Entiendes lo que estas diciendo? ¿Hay alguna manera de comprobar si esta historia será cierta?"

"Hay un horrocrux en esta escuela" Mire con determinación a Dumbledore, cuya mirada había oscurecido ¿Me creería?

"¿Qué es?"

"La Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, esta en la sala de los requerimientos"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada al respecto antes?"

"Estaba confundida, perdida, no sabia que mundo era el real pero en estas semanas he descubierto muchas cosas sobre mi vida y la vida de las personas que me rodean…me he dado cuenta que si esto permite salvar vidas debo hacerlo. Se que es distinto leer segura en mi casa las aventuras de alguien que arriesga su vida y pelea contra magos tenebrosos que yo hacerlo. ¡Tengo miedo! obviamente tengo miedo, solo que ahora… a pesar de no recordar todo aun, he encontrado razones para pelear" Mire a Dumbledore, acababa de decir las palabras que había tenido dentro de mi desde que desperté en la enfermería pero había sido incapaz de decir.

"El miedo esta en todos nosotros Victoria, incluso en Tom Riddle. Pero es como nos enfrentamos a él lo que hace la diferencia.

Primero debemos comprobar si tu historia es cierta, no me malinterpretes, te creo pero es necesario verificarlo. Ahora es muy temprano y el Señor Black te espera afuera de mi despacho pero a la una te espero frente a la sala de los requerimientos"

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del despacho para encontrarme con Regulus, no podía creer que en un par de horas iría en busca de un horrocrux con Dumbledore. Aun debíamos hablar, pero tenia razón comprobar la historia era el primer paso.

"¿Estas bien?" Regulus me miraba preocupado.

"Si ¿Por qué?"

"Estas un poco pálida" Regulus se acerco y toco mi rostro con sus manos "También estas fría" Regulus se saco su chompa y la puso sobre mis hombros quedándose solo con su camisa.

"Gracias, pero estoy bien, en serio"

"¿De que quería hablar?"

"Nada especial, solo quería saber si había recuperado mi memoria y como me estaba adaptando" No me gustaba mentirle pero no podía decirle la verdad.

"¿Estas bien con la detención?" Al escucharlo recordé mis dos semanas de detención, una junto a Remus y otra junto a Sirius.

"Si ¿Y tu?" Nuevamente Regulus estaba serio, probablemente estaba fastidiado porque tendría detención con Sirius "¿Estas molesto por que tendré detención con Sirius?"

"¿Debería estarlo?"

"No. Es solo detención, probablemente tendremos que limpiar el área donde están los hipogrifos y eso no es muy romántico" Dije en tono de broma, aunque por como me veía Regulus, él lo tomaba un poco más en serio.

"¿Es cierto que Potter te insulto?" Lo que menos necesitaba era otro defendiendo mi honor.

"Si pero fue en respuesta por que Rabastan y Mulciber llamaron a Lily Evans una sangre sucia"

"¿Qué te dijo?" Regulus se veía molesto y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

"¿Eso importa? ¿Quieres saberlo, para poder tener una razón para atacarlo la próxima vez que lo veas? ¿Y así que? ¿Vas a compartir detención conmigo y con Sirius? Mejor hay que pensar en el partido de mañana, ahora más que nunca debemos ganarles"

"Muy bien, les ganaremos" Dijo resignado "Ya son más de las 10, hay que terminar nuestra ronda de prefectos para regresar a la sala común, nos están esperando para brindar con esa cosa" Dijo Regulus haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Cómo que con esa cosa?" Aunque intente fingir que estaba molesta termine sonriendo.

"Es horrible, la única razón por la que la tomo es por ti" Regulus me miraba con una media sonrisa y había algo que me decía que probablemente era cierto.

Al entrar a la sala común nos encontramos con nuestros amigos en los sofás esperando. Rabastan seguía fastidiando mandando besitos volados.

"No deberías estar tan contento, detención con Potter y Evans, no suena muy bien" Sonreí con malicia mientras me sentaba en uno de los sofás junto a Regulus.

"Gracias Victoria y yo que me había olvidado de eso" Rabastan fingió estar dolido mientras yo reía ligeramente.

"Maldito Dumbledore, me llega su co-fraternidad" Marcus no se veía muy feliz con su detención tampoco.

"No te quejes, para que tenías que pelearte con Potter y sus mascotas" Barty hablaba con indiferencia mientras revisaba el Profeta de ese día.

"¿Y que querías que hiciéramos?" Insultó a Victoria" Marcus me miraba, imagino que esperaba que dijera que era cierto.

"No lo dudo, pero estoy seguro que primero llamaron sangre sucia a su novia" Lucian miraba cansado a Marcus mientras servía nuestros vasos con el "Especial de calabaza"

"¡¿Los estas defendiendo?!" Era extraño que Marcus viera de esa manera a Lucian.

"Cálmate" Lucian lo tuvo que mirar una vez fijamente para que Marcus de verdad se calmara "Solo digo que pudieron poner en riesgo el partido, alégrate que Dumbledore no les dio preferencia como siempre"

"Es cierto, por Salazar que no fregaron el partido" Evan se veía un poco fastidiado.

"Ya paren, por más que nos quejemos o nos culpemos igual tendremos detención. Al final la que sufre más con esto soy yo, yo soy la que se ha tenido que meter años de estudios en Hogwarts en semanas y en serio estoy cansada. Ahora aparte tengo detención hasta las 10 de la noche" No es que intentara hacerlos sentir mal, pero por sus idioteces de sangre sucia ahora yo tenia detención.

"Disculpa" Marcus se veía incomodo al igual que Rabastan.

"Sonsos, ya fue. Mejor brindemos" Todos sonreímos mientras Lucian nos pasaba los vasos.

Regulus tenía razón la mezcla de jugo de calabaza, albahaca y esencia de menta no me gusto, pero si me gusto el hecho que tuviéramos nuestra pequeña tradición.

"Lo mejor fue la cara de Black cuando los vio besándose" Rabastan se rió al decir eso.

"Creo que el secreto ya fue, Potter se encargara que todos se enteren" Barty acababa de dejar su vaso en la mesa con una mueca de disgusto.

"Dudo que haga eso ¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Para fastidiar, seguro dirá que cambiaste a Sirius por Regulus" Al escuchar a Barty el semblante de Regulus se torno serio"Yo sonreí y pellizqué uno de sus cachetes suavemente.

"No te pongas así. No me fastidia que diga eso, el que queda mal ahí es Sirius, te apuesto que no dice nada"

"Y yo que pensé que por fin ya no tendríamos que ver sus muestras de amor" Rabastan movía la cabeza fingiendo estar fastidiado.

"En serio Victoria eras un chicle pegada a Regulus cuando estábamos solos" Barty movía la cabeza en desaprobación.

"Eras un mono colgada de Regulus, horrible en serio" Marcus me veía igual que Barty, la verdad ya estaba empezado a creerles.

"¿En serio?" Mi mirada se debatía entre los chicos y Regulus.

"Te están fastidiando" Una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en los labios de Regulus mientras todos reían.

"Vamos a dormir. Este juego es importante y no quiero que nadie se quede dormido en su escoba mañana" Evan nos miraba con seriedad, había algo que lo estaba fastidiando pero no sabia con exactitud que era. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, me pareció que sabían por que el humor de Evan había cambiado.

Nuestro brindis y conversación antes de dormir había durado hasta las doce y media, todos fueron a sus dormitorios. Dije que me quedaría repasando unos minutos antes de ir al mío. Cuando me cerciore que no hubiera nadie en la sala común salí dirigiéndome a la sala de los requerimientos. .

Mi corazón no paraba de latir mientras caminaba y fue peor cuando vi a Dumbledore, ya que significaba que había llegado el momento.

"Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema para llegar" Dumbledore sonreía dulcemente.

"Disculpe por la demora, pero mis amigos se tardaron en ir a sus dormitorios"

"No te preocupes, he estado pensando ¿Qué sabes sobre este horrocrux?"

"Honestamente ya no recuerdo mucho sobre los libros, hace unos cuantos años deje de leerlos y no recuerdo mucho de las películas tampoco" Dumbledore me miro con interés "Eran libros muy conocidos por eso hicieron películas sobre ellos. Me fastidia no recordar cada detalle especialmente la parte de los horrocruxes… pero la parte sobre la diadema la recuerdo bien, me pareció interesante.

La dama gris que habita este castillo es en verdad Helena Ravenclaw, le robo la diadema a su madre, creo que quería ser más inteligente que ella. Su madre no le dijo a nadie del robo. Cuando enfermo envió al barón sanguinario a encontrarla, él estaba enamorado de ella pero ella no, al final él la mato para luego suicidarse.

La diadema estuvo en un bosque de Albania oculta hasta que Voldemort la encontró. En el libro siempre se comenta que Tom Riddle era encantador, imagino que uso ese encanto para convencerla de contar su historia.

Al parecer Tom la dejo aquí cuando vino a buscar trabajo y usted lo rechazó" Mire a Dumbledore, se veía abstraído escuchando mi historia y mirando a la pared frente a nosotros.

Dirigí mi mirada a la pared, ya sabía que palabras usar.

"Necesito el lugar donde todo esta escondido"

La puerta se materializo frente a nosotros, al entrar no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era un cuarto gigantesco lleno de objetos, libros, muebles ¿Cómo iba a encontrar la diadema?

"¿Sabes donde esta la diadema?" Dumbledore observaba con detenimiento los objetos a nuestro alrededor.

"Creo que estaba sobre una pequeña estatua de piedra con peluca" Sonaba extraño decir eso pero era la verdad. Había algo en la historia de Helena Ravenclaw que me había gustado, por eso me acordaba con detalle como encontrar el horrocrux, ahora sobre los otros era otra historia.

Pase varios minutos buscando la estatua, el salón era gigantesco y no creía que alguien en una vida pudiera revisar todas las cosas que había ahí. Dumbledore buscaba por un lado y yo por otro. Entre todas las cosas imposibles que me habían pasado buscar un horrocrux con Dumbledore en la sala de los requerimientos era una de ellas.

Esto era atroz ¿Qué hacia buscando horrocruxes? Me senté en el piso mirando con desesperación hacia cada lado. Yo no era el elegido ni me había enfrentado y sobrevivido a Voldemort…aunque si lo había hecho, no lo recordaba pero lo había visto en el recuerdo de Marcus.

Esto debía ser una broma, al apoyarme en el objeto que estaba usando de respaldar me di cuenta que era muy duro, voltee a verlo y no podía creerlo, ahí estaba, la horrible estatua, la peluca y la diadema antigua y descolorida.

Agarre la diadema con mis manos y sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Era extraño, una sensación de miedo me invadió.

"¡Profesor!" Llame a Dumbledore quien apareció cerca de mí en unos minutos. Se acerco y yo le pase la diadema que miraba fijamente.

"Señorita Shafiq debemos hablar. Lamento haberla hecho pensar que dudaba de su historia… hace un tiempo intuí que Tom había hecho algo como esto, usted ha demostrado que mi más grande temor era cierto"

"Dígame Victoria" Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente al escucharme "¿Lo va a destruir?"

"Hay pocas maneras de destruir un horrocrux, solo algo muy poderoso puede hacerlo"

"Algo como veneno de Basilisco o el fuego endemoniado ¿no?" Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía observando la diadema en sus manos.

"Una vez que lo destruyamos le aseguro que Tom se dará cuenta"

"Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos con esa cosa"

"Cierto Victoria aunque eso haga que Tom se de cuenta que alguien sabe sobre la existencia de los horrocruxes es un riesgo necesario. Acompáñame" Dumbledore sostuvo su mano derecha en el aire para que yo la agarra.

Una vez que hice eso sentí que un aire me succionaba, muy pronto ya no nos encontrábamos en la sala de los requerimientos sino en medio de un campo verde, el viento soplaba fuerte y no había nada a nuestro alrededor.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Mire intrigada a Dumbledore.

"No muy lejos de Hogwarts pero es un lugar desolado, perfecto para lo que haremos" Camino un poco dejando la diadema a unos metros de nosotros.

"Mantente detrás de mí. Pase lo que pase no te muevas" Imaginaba que es lo que pensaba hacer y dicho y hecho Dumbledore lanzo el fuego endemoniado sobre la diadema. Una ráfaga gigantesca salio de su varita, en el libro Crabbe no había sabido manejarla pero Dumbledore si podía.

Probablemente este era uno de esos momentos que jamás olvidaría.

El fuego se extinguió y vi con horror como la diadema empezó a temblar hasta que una sustancia parecida a la sangre pero más oscura parecía estar saliendo de ella. De pronto la diadema exploto frente a nuestros ojos y escuchamos un grito agudo salir de ella.

"¿Ya esta?" No podía dejar de ver el lugar donde segundos atrás había estado la diadema.

"Si Victoria, ya esta" No sabia que estaba pensando Dumbledore pero imaginaba que ahora esperaba que le contara sobre el resto de horrocruxes.

"Creo que debemos hablar ¿no?" Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, había destruido un horrocrux bueno más que todo yo había señalado y Dumbledore lo había destruido. Esto había hecho todo mucho más real.

"Regresemos a mi despacho" Una vez más sentía que era succionada por un aspiradora. Solo tuve que saber que estaba en Hogwarts segura entre las paredes del castillo para poder respirar nuevamente.

Me senté en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Dumbledore. Frente a mi apareció una taza con una bebida caliente en su interior.

"¿Qué es?"

"Chocolate caliente, me pareció que lo necesitabas"

"Gracias" Sostuve la tasa entre mis manos y tome un poco, estaba caliente pero no tanto como para quemarme.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Dumbledore me miraba preocupado.

"Si, aun sigo un poco impresionada por lo que acaba de pasar… eso es todo. Esto ha hecho todo mucho más real y estoy tratando de asimilarlo"

"Creo saber que es lo que te paso" Mire a Dumbledore intrigada al escucharlo "¿Sabes quien es Hans Addison?" Negué con la cabeza al escucharlo "Era un vidente que creía en la existencia de mundos paralelos al nuestro, según él en cada mundo viviría una versión de cada uno. Dicen que lo logro mediante una poción que él creo, pero desgraciadamente murió al poco tiempo"

"¿Usted cree que yo hice esa poción?"

"No estoy seguro, nuca se supo con seguridad si lo logro. Pero parece ser que usted es la prueba que Addison tal vez tenía razón"

"Me gustaría que siguiera vivo, tal vez podría ayudarme"

"Si hubiera sido conveniente, pero por suerte su hijo Igor esta vivo, es un amigo mío y seguidor de las ideas de su padre. Me comunicare con él y le diré que lo visitaremos, lo más seguro es que sea la próxima semana, es un hombre difícil de encontrar"

"Espero que me diga como recobrar mi memoria, aunque no me quejo tengo mucha más información que hace unas semanas" Ya ni podía molestarme, me estaba acostumbrando a esperar por información, pero si este Igor Addison era capaz de ayudarme le estaría agradecida de por vida.

"No puedo negar que estoy impresionado, no se si te has dado cuenta Victoria pero acabas de ayudar en el camino para destruir a Voldemort"

"Yo solo señale donde estaba, le aseguro que no hay nada especial en eso" Dumbledore me miraba fijamente.

"¿Acaso vidas no se perdieron a causa de este horrocrux en el futuro que tú conoces?" Eso era cierto vidas se habían salvado, por el simple hecho de haberlo destruido en este momento de la historia, un ejemplo era la de Crabbe, no era uno de los personajes más agradables pero igual era una vida.

"Sobre ese horrocrux sabia la ubicación exacta, sobre los demás no estoy segura. En total eran siete pero en este momento de la historia solo existen cinco. Uno es el que acabamos de destruir, otro es el diario de Tom Riddle" Cada vez que nombraba un horrocrux la mirada de Dumbledore se oscurecía "también esta la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, el guardapelo de Slytherin y el otro…el otro no lo recuerdo" Había pasado noches pensando en ese Horrocrux pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar cual era.

"¿Sabes donde están?" Dumbledore me miraba fijamente.

"Ese es el problema, en este tiempo la ubicación es distinta por ende mas difíciles de hallar. El diario Voldemort se lo da a Lucius Malfoy, ahora en este momento tal vez aun este en manos de Voldemort. Pasa lo mismo con la copa, se la va a dar a Bellatrix Lestrange y ella la guardara en su bóveda de Grynggots, tal vez ya se la dio tal vez no" Ahora no sabia si decirle a Dumbledore la ubicación del guardapelo. Necesitaba que Regulus intentara destruirlo, necesitaba que él mismo viera con sus propios ojos lo que Voldemort era capaz de hacer, necesitaba que fuera él quien lo encontrara.

"No recuerdo tampoco la ubicación del guardapelo" Dumbledore me miraba pensativo ¿Sabría que estaba mintiendo?

Dumbledore se paro de su asiento y empezó a caminar por el despacho. Yo lo seguía con la mirada.

"Es necesaria tu ayuda Victoria, si los horrocruxes aun están en posesión de Tom o de sus seguidores, tú podrías ayudar" Al escucharlo yo moví la cabeza en negación.

"No, usted tiene a todos los miembros de la orden del fénix para que hagan eso"

"Victoria no estoy pidiendo que los destruyas o que te enfrentes a ellos, pero tal vez estas más cerca y es posible que nos puedas ayudar en esta guerra" Yo lo miraba atónita.

"¡¿Quiere que sea un espía?! Usted no entiende, las personas que me rodean, las personas que quiero están sumergidas en todo eso, en todo lo que implica Voldemort. Yo solo quiero que ellos se salven, solo quiero que Voldemort desaparezca para que ellos no tengan que estar sujetos a él"

"La única manera que Voldemort desaparezca es destruyendo los horrocruxes Victoria" Sabía que tenía razón pero la idea de ser espía nunca la había considerado.

"No pretenderá que me vuelva un mortífago ¿o si?" La mirada de Dumbledore se oscureció al escucharme.

"No Victoria, pero si que te involucres más con ellos, que averigües donde están los demás horrucruxes" Yo había venido aquí por ayuda no para complicarme aun más la vida.

"Se lo que me esta pidiendo, lo entiendo… solo déme unos días para pensarlo. Tengo un partido en unas horas, tengo exámenes, tengo que pensarlo… igual no hay nada que pueda hacer en este momento" Mire a Dumbledore con determinación.

"Esta bien Victoria, mientras yo me contactare con Igor. Lo que has hecho hoy ha cambiado nuestro mundo Victoria, aun puedes seguir ayudando, no lo olvides"

¿Qué podía decir ante eso?

"Dos cosas más, primero Voldemort buscara la varita que es parte de las reliquias de la muerte, la que usted posee, creo que es necesaria para destruirlo" Dumbledore me miraba con sorpresa "Estaba en los libros. Segundo necesito ver a mi padre, necesito hablar con él en persona ¿Podría traerlo aquí? Dígale que quiero verlo" Dumbledore me miro extrañado.

"¿Es algo urgente Victoria?" Esa era una buena pregunta ¿Era urgente ver a mi padre para encararlo por ser un mortífago? Necesitaba verlo a solas no con mi madre, lo cual seria más difícil una vez en casa.

"Si, necesito hablar con él. Asuntos familiares" Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza "Profesor hay datos que no le he contado, como muertes o nacimientos, pero si detenemos a Voldemort no habrá necesidad de decirlos. Igual si cuenta lo que ha pasado no diga nombres, detesto a James pero es necesario que Harry nazca, es necesario que Neville nazca, son vidas que tienen que existir"

"No se preocupe, su secreto esta a salvo por ahora" Ese por ahora me hizo pensar si había algo oculto tras esas palabras. Ya no importaba solo quería regresar a la sala común y descansar, ya debían ser mas de las tres de la mañana.

Mi vida era un caos y no sabia que hacer.

Después de despedirme de Dumbledore camine hacia los cuarteles de Slytherin, nuca había estado caminando a esa hora por los pasillos de Hogwarts ni esperaba que otros lo hicieran, por eso cuando escuche voces me sorprendí y me oculte rápidamente tras una armadura, me senté en el piso tratando que no me vieran.

"¡Van a ser las cuatro de la mañana Sirius! Tengo un partido en unas horas debería estar descansando pero no, estoy aquí dando vueltas contigo" Esa era la voz de Potter.

"Yo me puedo quedar con él James, en serio" Si no me equivocaba ese debía ser Remus.

"Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí. Nadie les pidió que me acompañaran" La voz de Sirius sonaba distinta, me parecía que había estado bebiendo.

"La verdad no diría nada si fuera otra la razón, pero estar así ¡Por ella! Estas demente" Aunque no podía verlos, distinguía la voz de Potter.

"Ya entendí James, no te gusta Victoria, a mi si" Sirius sonaba muy mal inclusive podía escuchar como parecía tropezar cada vez que daba un paso. Un golpe en el piso me hizo darme cuenta que se había sentado.

"Eres un imbecil, no vale la pena, es una serpiente, te ataco hoy y no te das cuenta"

"Eso fue para defender a Mulciber"

"¿Te estas escuchando?" Potter en serio me odiaba, al menos eso parecía. "Sabes no puedo, en serio en este momento no puedo contigo. Lo peor es que lo sospechaba, desde el año pasado cuando me hiciste prometer que no me vengaría de ella por lo de Lily, lo pensé pero deje que pasara. A mi no me engaña, se que es más venenosa que tu prima Bellatrix y no se como no te das cuenta. Sabes mejor me voy" Podía escuchar los pasos de Potter alejándose. Potter me había comparado con Bellatrix eso era fuerte, incluso dijo que yo era peor ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? ¿Solo por lo de Lily? Ahora tal vez lo más extraño era saber que Sirius se encontraba en ese estado por mi ¿Por qué?

"¿También estas molesto conmigo Remus?" Había un sarcasmo en la voz de Sirius. Por el sonido que hizo supe que Remus también se había sentado.

"No, la verdad no creo que James tenga razón ¿Te conté como conocí a Victoria?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Cuando recibí la carta para entrar a Hogwarts mi padre quiso agotar todas las posibilidades para arreglar mi pequeño problema. Fue por eso que me llevo a ver al padre de Victoria, Graeme Shafiq. Tú sabes es un experto en animales fantásticos y mi padre considero que yo cabía en ese rubro, tal vez había descubierto alguna solución, no sabíamos.

Fuimos a su casa y mientras mi padre hablaba con sus padres la conocí. Recuerdo que se acerco, al verme solo en la sala y nos dimos la mano, aun recuerdo lo que dijo "Tú eres el niño lobo ¿no? es un gusto conocerte soy Victoria Shafiq ¿Te gustaría conocer a los hipogrifos?" Me quede atónito, ella solo tenía diez años y yo once pero me pareció muy bonita y no podía creer que aun sabiendo mi pequeño problema aun así me estuviera saludando y no parecía molestarle. Cuando su padre me inspecciono ella estuvo ahí y en vez de sentirme incomodo fue lo opuesto me ayudo a relajarme. Sus padres nos invitaron a almorzar y esa tarde la pase junto a ella incluso volamos en el campo de Quidditch que tiene en su casa"

"¿Ella sabía que eras un hombre lobo? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" Por como se escuchaba Sirius estaba igual de asombrado que yo con la historia que acabábamos de escuchar.

"No me pareció necesario, igual ella nunca ha dicho nada. No he vuelto hablar con ella desde que entro a Hogwarts y a Slytherin… pero estoy seguro que no es lo que aparenta, no se porque lo hace pero estoy muy seguro que no es lo que James cree. Por eso no me parece raro que te guste"

"Cuando la invite a salir solo lo hice para darle celos a Regulus, pensé que así le diría la verdad… mi hermano se veía miserable y quería que se sintiera mejor" Al escucharlo me quede asombrada "Pero cuando los vi besándose me di cuenta que me dolía. No se en que momento paso, pero me gusta, tal vez es más que un gusto"

"Pero esta con Regulus ¿no?"

"Ya lo se ¿Crees que quiero quitarle la novia a mi hermano?" Esta era una conversación que no esperaba escuchar "Además aun si quisiera, Victoria esta enamorada de Regulus desde siempre. Durante las vacaciones Regulus paraba el 80 % del tiempo en su casa; ha viajado con su familia a Perú, a Rumania y no se que otro país, incluso fue con ellos al Mundial de Quidditch… Para mí siempre fue evidente que ella estaba enamorada de él. Y aunque el enamorarte de alguien a los once años no implica que debas seguir enamorado eternamente, creo que en el caso de Victoria es así"

"Sirius…"

"¿A ti te gustaba?"

"No lo se, solo se que nunca olvidare ese momento, fue la primera vez que alguien sabiendo que era un hombre lobo no me rechazaba, me dio esperanzas de encontrar eso en otras personas también. Me hubiera gustado seguir siendo su amigo" Había un tono nostálgico en la voz de Remus ¿Por qué era tan importante aparentar? ¿Por qué no podíamos ser amigos sin importar de que casa fuésemos o que tipo de sangre tuviésemos?

"Tendrás tiempo para hablar con ella esta semana" Al escuchar a Sirius me di cuenta que era cierto, tendría una semana de detención con Remus Lupin, eso sería interesante.

"Supongo, no se que pasara… tal vez ni hablemos ¿Tú que harás?"

"¿Estas sintiendo pena por mi Remus? Estoy bien, déjame acabar mi botella de Whiskey, en una horas estaré como nuevo. Cuando me toque detención con ella me habré olvidado de todo esto" La verdad no sabía que pensar.

Me fastidiaba que hubiera salido conmigo tan solo para darle celos a Regulus aunque al final había sido por una buena causa …igual ahora por lo que había escuchado yo le gustaba ¿Por qué? Que yo recordara nunca había hecho nada para gustarle. Y lo sentía por Sirius pero yo no sentía lo mismo por él ¿Acaso no había otra chica en Hogwarts que le pudiese gustar? Tal vez estaba siendo injusta pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por Sirius, yo solo quería a Regulus, tan solo a Regulus.

Me había sorprendido saber que Regulus pasaba tanto tiempo en mi casa cuando aparentemente a mis padres no les gustaba, aunque tal vez no les fastidiaba que fuese mi amigo si era solamente eso.

También saber que me había gustado desde los once años me parecía interesante y de alguna manera era bonito.

No tuve que esperar mucho para que Sirius y Remus se pararan y se alejaran por el camino que Potter había tomado minutos atrás.

Era gracioso a pesar de la guerra, el inminente peligro y el futuro incierto aparentemente siempre había espacio para los problemas amorosos.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y el partido sería en ocho horas.

Al entrar a mi dormitorio todas estaban dormidas, el silencio era absoluto pero a pesar de la hora no tenia sueño. Sabia que debía descansar pero todo lo que había visto hoy me había quitado el sueño.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama, Tristan se acurruco a mi costado mientras yo lo acariciaba. Vi la caja de metal sobre mi velador y la sostuve entre mis manos, observándola con cuidado.

"Maggie" Susurre cerca de la cerradura, nada paso "Regulus" De pronto la cerradura hizo un sonido que me indico que ese había abierto, no podía creerlo ¿Por qué no lo había intentado antes? Era tan obvia.

Puse la caja sobre mis piernas y la abrí. La caja estaba llena de fotos, un espejo y un anillo. Un hermoso anillo con una gran esmeralda en el centro y diamantes a su alrededor.

Vacié el contenido sobre mi cama. Vi con interés las fotos, eran fotos de Regulus, en algunas estaba él solo sonriendo, en otras estaba serio pero luego sonreía, en otras hacia muecas extrañas y en otras estaba conmigo. Eran fotos que yo tomaba, en algunas incluso nos estábamos besando.

Mire el espejo, el otro lado estaba oscuro, este debía ser el espejo que utilizaba para comunicarme con Maggie, probablemente a esta hora estaría dormida.

¿Por qué tendría un anillo? Al verlo bien me di cuenta que tenía algo escrito en la parte interior del aro "Toujours pur – Familia Black" Este era un anillo de la familia Black, la única persona que podía haberme dado esto era Regulus ¿Por qué? ¿Por que razón alguien da un anillo? Entonces me di cuenta que tal vez estaba comprometida con Regulus Black.

Tenía 16 años ¿Cómo me había comprometido? Tal vez en este mundo era una costumbre casarse rápido.

No lo pensé, me pare, tenía el anillo en mi mano y no podía esperar para saber la respuesta. Salí del dormitorio y me dirigí al dormitorio donde dormía Regulus. La puerta se abrió fácilmente al girar la perilla y entre lo mas despacio que pude, tratando de no despertar al resto.

Una vez que estuve cerca de la cama de Regulus me senté cerca de la cabecera. Regulus dormía boca abajo, su rostro mirando hacia la puerta.

Lo moví un poco tratando de despertarlo. Regulus hacia pequeños sonidos de incomodidad, me sentía mal por despertarlo pero tenía que saber que significaba esto.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y fue un hecho que se sorprendió al verme, ya que me miraba extrañado.

"¿Victoria? ¿Qué haces aquí?" No le dije nada solo le mostré el anillo. Regulus debatía su mirada entre el anillo y yo "¿Dónde estaba?"

"En esa caja de metal que nadie podía abrir, encontré la contraseña ¿Qué significa esto?

"Significa que te pedí casarte conmigo… ese es el anillo de mi familia, se lo pedí a mis padres justo para eso" para decir algo como eso Regulus se veía un poco incomodo ¿Sus padres sabían que me iba a proponer matrimonio?

"¿No te gustaba la idea?" Lo mire extrañada.

"Yo te lo propuse Victoria, claro que me gustaba la idea. Fue la noche anterior al partido en el que tomaste la poción, la verdad fue en la madrugada casi como a esta hora" Regulus se había sentado en su cama, estaba serio y me miraba fijamente.

"¿Dije que si?" Regulus sonrió con nostalgia y movió la cabeza en negación.

"La verdad dijiste que lo pensarías. Igual te dije que te quedaras con el anillo al menos hasta que me dieras una respuesta"

"No se que decir"

"Esas son las mismas palabras que usaste en ese momento" Regulus sonreía ligeramente.

"¿No estas molesto?"

"No, pensé que tal vez querías decirle a tus padres o a más personas que estábamos juntos antes de decirles que íbamos a casarnos, tal vez pensabas que éramos muy jóvenes, no lo se, solo dijiste que lo pensarías. En parte te busque esa noche en la enfermaría para saber cual era tu respuesta…"

¿Por qué no le había dicho que si? ¿Seria por nuestra edad? ¿Por qué nuestra relación era un secreto? o ¿Por qué yo no era completamente honesta con él y la idea de casarme implicaba que tendría que contarle todo y no sabia si debía?

Me acerque al rostro de Regulus y lo bese. Después de destruir un horrocrux y enterarme que Dumbledore esperaba que fuese su espía, lo único que podía hacerme sentir bien era besar a Regulus.

"¿Y eso?" Regulus me miraba con interés.

"No se, besarte siempre me hace sentir bien. Siento que tengamos que esperar a que recupere la memoria para decirte si acepto o no"

"Lo se, no te preocupes y a mi también me hace sentir bien… besarte"

"¿Me puedo quedar aquí?" Regulus miro hacia las camas de nuestros amigos que aun seguían dormidos y asintió con la cabeza. Aun seguía en mi uniforme pero me quite los zapatos y Regulus me cubrió con el edredón de su cama. Su pijama era muy parecida a la mia, tambien llevaba un polo negro y un pantalon verde oscuro. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y el paso su brazo derecho por detrás de mi abrazándome "Regulus, ¿Alguna vez lo hemos hecho?" Regulus me miro y sonrió con malicia.

"¿Hecho que?"

"Si sabes a que me refiero"

"Si, una vez, el día que te propuse matrimonio" En eso me di cuenta de algo.

"Espera, ese día en la enfermería dijiste que no te arrepentías de lo que habías hecho. Te referías a eso ¿no?" Mire a Regulus con expectativa.

"Si, a eso me refería" Al escucharlo sonreí ligeramente, mis ojos comenzaban a pesarme, estaba tan relajada cerca de él que me estaba quedando dormida.

"Te amo" No sabía si lo que acababa de escuchar había sido real o parte de un sueño pero de igual forma sonreí.

"Victoria sabemos que encuentras a Regulus irresistible pero no podían esperarse a estar solos" Esa era la voz de Barty.

"Están corrompiendo nuestras mentes inocentes, ahora voy a tener miedo de pararme en mitad de la noche, quien sabe que podría ver" Ese de hecho era Marcus.

"Victoria, te recomiendo que te pares, tu falda se ha subido y tu blusa se ha abierto" Una vez que escuche a Lucian abrí mis ojos inmediatamente y me senté en la cama para darme cuenta que estaba tapada con el edredón y que las risas de mis amigos indicaban que había sido una broma.

Mire a Regulus que me veía soñoliento y sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Wilkes se había acercado a la cama y veía mi mano con interés ¿En que momento me había puesto el anillo? Todos dirigieron su mirada a mi mano derecha, Marcus la sostuvo en alto para que los demás vieran el anillo bien.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Por la voz de Marcus y mirada de sospecha con la que veía a Regulus me di cuenta que no esta contento.

"No significa nada, no tengo ni idea en que momento puse el anillo en mi dedo"

"Ese es el anillo de la familia Black, ese es un anillo de compromiso ¿Estas comprometida?" Usualmente cuando alguien se compromete recibe felicitaciones pero las miradas de horror de Marcus y Barty indicaban que detestaban la idea.

"No estoy comprometida, no se pongan así" Al decir esto mire a Regulus que tampoco se veía muy feliz, se veía bastante serio y no miraba a Marcus ni a Barty de la mejor manera.

Solo Lucian observaba la escena sin decir nada.

"Victoria es 9:30 ve a cambiarte y a tomar desayuno, nosotros te alcanzamos en un rato" Lucian me miraba fijamente, sentía que me estaba botando aunque la verdad el ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso y me estaba incomodando.

Mire a todos antes de salir del dormitorio.

Al llegar a mi habitación, mis amigas me esperaban. Esta vez oculte el anillo en el bolsillo de mi falda.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Alexia me miraba preocupada.

"Con los chicos"

"¿En su dormitorio?" Serena me veía sorprendida.

"Eh si, fui temprano" La verdad las cuatro de la mañana era temprano, por ende no estaba mintiendo.

"¿Y por que estas con el uniforme? Ambas me miraban extrañadas.

"Me equivoque, pensé que hoy era Viernes y estaba regresando para cambiarme y ponerme el uniforme de Quidditch"

"Últimamente estas demasiado misteriosa" Alexia no parecía muy feliz por eso.

"Si lo siento, espero cambiar eso pronto"

"¿Ya tomaste desayuno?" Serena me miraba con expectativa.

"No, aun no"

"Tampoco nosotras te esperamos abajo y no te preocupes, seguro estas nerviosa por el partido pero todo saldrá bien" Alexia me dio una sonrisa aseguradora.

Después de todo lo que me había pasado, la verdad ya no sentía nervios por el partido. Por ahora quería olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado y concentrarme en el partido, ya luego tendría tiempo para pensar en lo demás.


	12. ¿Y ahora que decía?

**Gracias nuevamente por los comentarios, son de gran ayuda y siempre me inspiran para mejorar :) Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

* * *

¿Era posible resumir todo lo que me había pasado? Había despertado en un mundo que nunca imagine que fuese real, había soportado días de incomodidad e ignorancia ya que nadie me decía como había sido mi vida antes del "accidente" y hacía unas cuantas horas había destruido un horrocrux. Ah y también se me había encargado la misión de espiar a los mortífagos y seguidores de Voldemort. De hecho típicos problemas de toda adolescente.

Al sentarme en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Salón una lechuza negra se había posado frente a mí, llevando una carta de mi madre consigo.

Recién al leer la fecha había recordado que un día como hoy el año pasado mi madre había muerto. En este mundo seguía con vida pero era difícil no recordar sus últimos días en la clínica.

A veces solíamos pelear, por sonseras realmente pero en esos momentos me habían parecido importantes ¿Cómo me llevaría con mi madre aquí? Sabía que me llevaba mal con mi padre, pero con ella…bueno Lucian había dicho que a ella Regulus le parecía raro ¿Discutiríamos por eso?

_Querida Victoria,_

_Te escribo para desearte suerte en el partido, tal vez estas_

_un poco nerviosa por lo que ocurrió en el anterior, pero no_

_te preocupes, estoy segura que todo irá muy bien y que tu_

_casa ganara._

_Ahora no lo recuerdas pero al empezar el año estabas_

_muy emocionada por que este sería el ultimo año en_

_el que podrías jugar con todos tus amigos, ya que Rabastan y_

_Evan terminan este año Hogwarts. Por eso sabía que este_

_partido era importante para ti y deseabas ganarlo._

_No espero presionarte más con esto pero imagine que te_

_gustaría saberlo._

_Se que no lo recuerdas pero hubo una temporada antes que_

_entraras a Hogwarts en las que recibíamos las vistas de Lyall_

_Lupin y su hijo Remus. Una vez que entraste no continuaste la_

_la amistad pero igual me pareció que sería bueno que lo_

_supieras. Hace unos días me encontré con Lyall en el callejón_

_Diagon, ahí me comento que su esposa había fallecido hacía_

_un mes, estaba muy triste e imagino que su hijo debe estar_

_igual._

_Pronto nos veremos, tres semanas más y regresaras a casa_

_Victoria, ahí conversaremos mejor._

_Pero por lo pronto te mando un gran abrazo y mucha suerte el_

_partido._

_Te adoro Victoria, nunca lo olvides._

_Tu mamá_

_P.D_

_Poppy te manda saludos y un gran abrazo._

Termine de leer la carta y suspire. La verdad no me había dado cuenta que este sería el último partido junto a Rabastan y Evan, era cierto ¿Cómo sería el próximo año sin ellos?

Mire a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Remus estaba conversando con Peter Pettigrew, no sabía que su madre había fallecido, ahora que lo veía bien si se veía un poco triste.

No había tenido ganas de desayunar y las tostadas en mi plato no me habían abierto mucho el apetito, entre todas las cosas que obviamente me preocupaban, me tenía desconcertada por que Marcus y Barty se habían molestado al pensar que estaba comprometida. Además por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en la propuesta de Dumbledore. Era fácil para él decirlo, pero para mí parecía una tarea imposible ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué me volviera la mejor amiga de Bellatrix?

"Deberías comer algo" Serena me veía preocupada, la verdad por unos instantes había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que había olvidado que estaban ahí.

"No tengo hambre"

"Estas pálida, en serio" Alexia también me miraba preocupada, tal vez si estaba pálida pero no me sentía enferma.

"Estoy bien, en serio. Ya quiero que sean las 12, nada más" Dije mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té.

"No puedo creer que Dumbledore te haya dado dos semanas de detención" Serena miraba la mesa de los profesores fastidiada.

"No es tan malo" Dije mientras miraba la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahora que veía bien a Remus no podía negar que era simpático, me gustaba su cabello castaño ligeramente desordenado y sus ojos marrones que miraban fijamente a las personas, haciéndoles saber que él verdaderamente las estaba escuchando. Aunque lo encantador de Remus era que parecía ser una buena persona, había algo en él que lo hacía distinto a James o Sirius.

"¿Lo dices por que es con Sirius Black?" La voz sugestiva de Alexia llamó mi atención. No tuve que responderle ya que Serena le pateo la pierna, por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Alexia estaba fastidiada y Serena le hizo una mueca para que mirara atrás. Yo también mire y nos dimos con la sorpresa que Regulus estaba detrás de nosotras y no se veía muy contento, aparentemente había escuchado lo último.

Ni a Serena ni a Alexia les gustaba mucho Regulus. Ambas acordaban en que era simpático pero también ambas acordaban en que era antisocial, apático y aburrido, en resumen lo describían como raro y les parecía una pena que el verdadero heredero de la fortuna de los Black no siguiera siendo Sirius.

Según ellas siempre fue evidente que a mi me gustaba, nunca entendieron el por que pero igual yo nunca lo confirmaba. No dudaba que se hubieran dado cuenta, en si no sabía como habíamos mantenido la relación en secreto, debió haber sido difícil.

Ahora que Regulus estaba parado frente a nosotras luciendo su uniforme de Quidditch, no podía dejar de verlo. Probablemente acababa de salir de la ducha ya que su cabello estaba mojado pero perfectamente peinado.

Tal vez sonaría como un cliché pero ellas no lo conocían tan bien como yo, y la verdad es que yo tampoco lo conocía tan bien como antes lo había conocido. En resumen no me importaba lo que ellas pensaran, a mi me gustaba ¿Por qué? No estaba segura, pero tal vez tenía que ver justo con eso.

Él era el simpático y reciente nuevo heredero de la familia Black, era el mejor partido para todas las chicas de sangre pura, pero ninguna se podía acercar a él. Solo yo había traspasado las paredes de Regulus Black, ese que parecía ser frío, distante y solitario me amaba. Había mantenido la relación en secreto, ya que tal vez para mí había sido suficiente con que yo lo supiera y algo me decía, cada vez que lo veía, que habíamos tenido algo muy especial, algo que normalmente no se tiene a los 16 años.

"Victoria, Serena, Alexia" Regulus dijo nuestros nombres antes de sentarse a mi costado y servirse una taza de té.

Justo en ese momento Alexia y Serena decidieron pararse y disculparse por que tenían que ir a la biblioteca urgentemente. Entendía porque habían hecho eso pero habían sido tan obvias que no pude evitar reírme una vez que las vi salir del Gran Salón.

"¿Estas lista?" Regulus me miraba fijamente.

"Supongo, ya quiero que sea el partido. Pensé que estaría nerviosa pero estoy tranquila creo que es porque dormí muy bien, no me puedo quejar" Mire con malicia a Regulus que sonrió al escucharme mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

"Yo tampoco me puedo quejar…" Me pareció que Regulus iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo, al verlo vi que miraba con espanto la puerta del Gran Salón. Un hombre alto, de contextura delgada acababa de entrar y se dirigía a nuestra mesa.

Regulus se paro de un salto y su mirada no se decidía entre el hombre que se acercaba a nosotros o yo. Al verlo de cerca vi que tenía los mismos ojos que Regulus y no debía pasar de los 50 años.

"Padre ¿Qué haces aquí?" Al escuchar a Regulus decir eso inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Este era Orion Black, el padre que desheredo a Sirius y el padre que le había inculcado todo ese odio hacía los muggle y los sangre sucia.

"¿Necesito una razón para verte hijo?" Su padre lo miraba fijamente y con seriedad.

"No padre. Pero debes admitir que es extraño recibir visitas en Hogwarts" El tono de voz y la actitud de Regulus eran de sumo respeto.

"Vine a conversar con Dumbledore. Además pensé en quedarme a ver el partido. Nunca te he visto jugar" La mirada de Orion Black ya no estaba fija en su hijo sino en mí.

"Pero si es Victoria Shafiq, disculpa por no saludarte antes" Orion miraba con interés mis manos y no sabia por que "Veo con desagrado que no estas usando el anillo de nuestra familia ¿Puedo saber la razón?" Orion miraba con frialdad a su hijo.

"Padre…" Mire a Regulus que se veía aun más pálido de lo normal.

"No interrumpas Regulus, Victoria será parte de esta familia y deseo saber por que razón no está utilizando el anillo" Mire a Regulus por ayuda pero no la encontré, había una desesperación en su mirada que nunca antes había visto ¿Y ahora que decía?

"Tuve un problema y..." Había tenido la intención de contarle que había perdido la memoria pero no pude terminar ya que Regulus me interrumpió.

"Padre por favor, prefiero hablar de esto a solas contigo" Había una urgencia y desesperación en la voz de Regulus que me hizo pensar que esta conversación no terminaría muy bien.

La mirada inquisitiva de Orion Black se debatía entre nosotros y los pocos estudiantes que aun quedaban en el Gran Salón.

"Muy bien, vamos a caminar. Nos veremos luego Victoria" Después de decir eso Orion Black dio media vuelta y se retiro. Imagino que esperaba que Regulus lo alcanzara.

"Disculpa" Regulus me miro con seriedad una ultima vez antes de seguir a su padre. Me quede parada viéndolos partir sin entender realmente que había pasado. Orion Black me daba miedo y la manera como me había recriminado el que no estuviera utilizando el anillo me había sorprendido, esta molesto por eso ¿Por qué?

Pronto me di cuenta que un grupo de personas habían sido testigos de la escena, un grupo de personas que conformaban mi equipo de Quidditch.

Él único que no parecía verme con fastidio era Lucian.

Me volví a sentar para terminar mi tasa de té y los chicos se sentaron a mi alrededor sin decir palabra alguna, al menos pasamos unos cinco minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que Evan no pudo aguantar más.

"¡¿Que es esa estupidez que te vas a casar con Regulus?!" Yo solo estaba agradecida que hubiesen pocas personas en el Gran Salón por que el golpe en la mesa que dio con su puño había hecho que varias cabezas miraran hacia nuestra mesa.

"Aun no he aceptado ¿Acaso Regulus no les dijo eso?" Al decir eso mire a Marcus y Barty.

"Lo único que dijo Regulus fue que eso no nos incumbía ¿Qué querías que pensemos?" Tanto Marcus que acababa de hablar como Barty parecían estar recriminándome algo. Este día había empezado muy mal.

"¿Puedo preguntar cual es el problema? "

"Le dirás que no ¿no?" Desde que vi su recuerdo en el pensadero mi relación con Rabastan había cambiado bastante, por eso me pareció raro que estuviera tan serio.

"No se…Me lo propuso antes que perdiera la memoria y en ese momento le dije que lo pensaría, por ende tengo que esperar a recobrar la memoria para responderle" Todos intercambiaron miradas al escucharme.

"Victoria, en serio, si dices que si, me voy a molestar bastante" Evan me miraba con dureza y yo no entendía que estaba pasando. La verdad desde que me había despertado no había entendido nada.

"¡Ya paren! Quiero que me digan cual es el problema por que por lo visto es una cosa generalizada en todos ustedes"

"Les molesta que estés con Regulus" Lucian estaba a mi derecha y de todo el grupo, era él que parecía más calmado, la verdad Lucian siempre era el más calmado en todas las situaciones.

"¿Y a ti no?" Marcus miraba a Lucian inquisitivamente.

"Un poco, pero no hago tanto escándalo con ustedes" Lucian me miro a los ojos por unos segundos antes de regresar a su tasa de té.

"¿Por qué?" Al preguntar eso mire a todos mis amigos. Hasta ahora nunca habíamos hablado sobre eso y no sabía por que les fastidiaba tanto.

"Regulus es nuestro amigo" Barty me miro fijamente al decir eso "pero…"

"Es débil" Rabastan me miraba molesto ¿Débil? ¿Qué significaba eso?

"Ninguno de nosotros va a estar tranquilo sabiendo que tu seguridad y protección dependen de Regulus Black" Marcus se veía un poco incomodo al decir lo que todos ellos pensaban.

"¿Seguridad? ¿Protección? ¿Acaso creen que necesito que alguien me proteja?"

"No creas que puedes hacerlo todo tú sola ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que ocurre afuera de Hogwarts?! Regulus podrá aparentar muchas cosas pero la verdad es que es débil e inseguro…tú crees que yo voy a estar allá afuera sabiendo que tú…" Evan no termino lo que estaba diciendo, me miro enfadado y luego de dar otra vez un golpe en la mesa salio del Gran Salón.

Rabastan suspiro antes de pararse y seguirlo.

Una parte de mi quería llorar y no sabía por que.

"Estaba bien mientras salieras con él, era un capricho tuyo pero casarte con él y vivir en Grimmauld Place… eso te va a destruir Victoria" Marcus me miraba desafiante. Cuando ya pensaba que entendía un poco más del mundo en el que me encontraba me enteraba de algo que hacia mi vida mucho más dramática y complicada.

"Primero ¿Por qué dices que era un capricho mío? y segundo ¿Por qué viviría en Grimmauld Place?"

"Por que desde que entramos a Hogwarts se te metió en la cabeza que tenias que estar con Regulus…y sobre lo segundo ¿Dónde crees que vas a vivir?" Barty me miraba un poco incomodo mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio.

"No lo dudes, si te casas con Regulus vas a vivir en Grimmauld Place, desde que desheredaron a Sirius esa casa pasa a él, eso y toda la fortuna de los Black" Lucian empezó a reírse ligeramente después de decir eso "Lo siento, se que no es el momento pero no puedo imaginarte viviendo en esa casa"

"No duraras ahí ni un día Victoria" No me gustaba ver a Marcus incomodo ni a ninguno de los chicos realmente pero me había sorprendido su rechazo a Regulus o más bien a la idea de nosotros como pareja ¿De verdad Regulus era débil? Lo de inseguro lo podía entender, aunque no entendía por que era así, pero ¿Débil? Lo que si sabia era que a Regulus aun le faltaba bastante para llegar a ser la persona que intentaría destruir un horrocrux a pesar que eso significaría terminar con su vida.

"A veces creo que perdí la memoria a propósito" Tal vez lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido pero no entendía como había vivido con tantos problemas sin estallar.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Marcus al igual que Lucian y Barty me miraban extrañados.

"Es un decir, no se como podía manejar todo antes ¿Cómo hacia? Con tantos problemas, con tantas preocupaciones, no entiendo como lo soportaba todo" Al decir lo ultimo mire a Lucian que rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la tasa de té frente a él "Y no les estoy echando la culpa por lo que me acaban de contar, es su opinión, es valida pero saben, quiero estar sola un rato" Me pare y mire sus rostros de incertidumbre, tal vez Lucian era el único que me entendía "Los veré en el partido"

No quería parecer quejosa ni quería que pensaran que yo me creía la que estaba sufriendo más que nadie, había otros que también estaban mal , Remus era un ejemplo, él era un hombre lobo, rechazado por gran parte de la población y cuya madre acababa de morir recientemente.

Pero igual, vivir año tras año mintiendo constantemente debió haber sido difícil. Le mentía a mi padre sobre Maggie y sobre Regulus, le mentía a mi madre sobre mi padre, sobre Regulus y sobre mi actitud en la escuela. Aparentaba ser una persona que odiaba a los sangre sucia y a los muggles, cuando no era del todo cierto. Les mentía a mis amigos, le mentía a Regulus, estaba constantemente preocupada por el bienestar de la gente que quería y ahora tenía que ser un espía para Dumbledore.

Había una guerra afuera de Hogwarts y algo me decía que aunque no lo quisiera igual iba a tener que pelear en ella.

Ya se, tal vez estaba siendo ridícula pero no podía evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por mis mejillas ¿Acaso era la única que quería a Regulus? ¿Qué tal si lo que ellos llamaban capricho era lo único que me hacia feliz entre tanto caos? ¿Qué tal si Regulus era lo único que me hacía feliz?

Estaba llorando y mis rodillas temblaban, en si todo mi cuerpo parecía estar tiritando.

Lloraba por que aun no recobraba mi maldita memoria, por que aun todo era confuso, por que los problemas no paraban de llegar, por que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir a todo y por que me había dolido lo que habían dicho de Regulus.

"Victoria" Levante mi rostro, había estado caminando sin rumbo y aunque debí sonreír por que frente a mi estaba Regulus seguí llorando "¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?!" Regulus se había acercado, sus manos acariciaban mi rostro e intentaban secar mis lágrimas mientras me miraba preocupado.

Tal vez no fue el beso más romántico ya que mi rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas pero si fue el más desesperado, fue como si necesitara besarlo y lo hice como si esa fuese la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Aun cuando nos detuvimos por falta de aire Regulus seguía dándome pequeños besitos por todo el rostro en especial por donde aun corrían algunas lágrimas.

"Regulus, abrázame" Tal vez estaba siendo engreída pero no me importaba ya que solo cuando estaba junto a él lograba tranquilizarme. Regulus sonrió y me abrazó.

Al final terminamos sentándonos en el piso apoyándonos en la pared de piedra del corredor. Regulus me abrazaba por la espalda manteniéndome junto a él mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Me vas a decir que paso?" No se por que pero escucharlo hizo que más lágrimas brotaran de mi.

"No paso nada" Mi voz se quebraba y era difícil convencer a alguien que me encontraba bien.

"No estarías así si no pasara algo"

"¿Cómo estuvo la conversación con tu padre?"

"No cambies de tema Victoria"

"Son problemas Regulus, me preocupa el futuro y soy ridícula" Había comenzado a calmarme, tal vez era escuchar su respiración, tal vez los latidos de su corazón, el tono de su voz o el perfume que emanaba de él, el mismo perfume que ahora recordaba haber sentido en la clase de pociones al oler la amortentia, tal vez era simplemente su brazo abrazándome, sea como fuese el estar cerca de él me calmaba, me hacia olvidar todos los problemas.

"No eres ridícula por eso, a mi también me preocupa el futuro"

"La verdad prefiero no hablar de eso por ahora, solo responde a mi pregunta por favor" Escuche a Regulus suspirar en resignación.

"Le dije que lo estabas pensando, no le quise decir lo de tu perdida de memoria por que no lo entendería"

"¿Se molestó? Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba"

"Un poco… el que lo estés pensando para mi padre es que me has rechazado, cree que todo el mundo lo sabe y eso es solo una humillación más para la familia" Me sorprendió que Regulus hablara tan tranquilo.

"¿No estas molesto?"

"No, le dije que estaba equivocado pero no me creyó…no se que hará pero no me importa, la verdad eso me sorprende, por primera vez no me importa lo que diga" Mire a Regulus sorprendíad.

"¿Por qué no te importa?" Regulus sonrió al escucharme.

"Por que estoy seguro que siempre estarás conmigo" Realmente estaba sorprendida, parecía que una parte de la inseguridad de Regulus se había ido.

"Te prometo que nunca te dejare sola, nunca más" Regulus me miraba con determinación, yo solo asentí con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Regulus ¿Me vas a cuidar y proteger?" Tal vez mi pregunta sonaba ridícula pero después de la conversación que había tenido con mis amigos esa pregunta rondaba mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso? Obviamente, siempre te voy a cuidar y siempre te voy a proteger, no lo dudes" Regulus sonreía aunque me miraba extrañado.

Yo solo presioné mis labios contra los suyos mientras ambos sonreíamos.

"¡¿Dónde estaban?!" Por un momento creí que salía fuego de los ojos de Evan.

"Por ahí" Dije mientras me ponía atrás de Barty. Estábamos a punto de entrar a la cancha, tenía mi Nimbus en la mano y estaba lista para jugar.

"¡Ya saben, estamos aquí para destrozar a los Gryffindor!" La voz de Evan sonaba fuerte y decidida. Entre todos nos alentábamos con gritos de entusiasmo.

Sonó un pito y supimos que teníamos que salir, mi corazón latía fuerte pero no de miedo sino de emoción. La cancha estaba llena de gente, alumnos y profesores cada uno alentando a su casa. Realmente era emocionante y no podía creer que iba a jugar un partido de Quidditch.

Al frente pude ver al equipo de Gryffidor con sus uniformes escarlata. Potter iba al frente como capitán, seguido por Marlene McKinnon y Dorcas Meadowes; los tres eran los cazadores. Dirk Cresswell y Colin Davis, sus golpeadores; Benjy Fenwick el guardián y Caradoc Dearbon el buscador.

Según el equipo de Slytherin, el equipo de Gryffindor apestaba a sangre sucia.

Evan y Potter en el centro decidieron por suerte quienes comenzaban. Todos parecían listos para el ataque. Regulus estaba a mi costado, ambos sonreímos y no dejamos de mirarnos hasta que el pito sonó dando inicio al partido.

Marcus había bateado la bludger hacía Marlene, aproveche su distracción para quitarle la quaffle y rápidamente dirigirme hacía los aros que Benjy resguardaba. Fui de frente en la dirección donde se encontraba pero cuando él pensaba que iba a tirar me eleve un poco y con fuerza la quaffle paso sobre su cabeza y entro de frente en el aro del medio, logrando los primeros 10 puntos del partido.

Unos 30 minutos después, habíamos obtenido 70 puntos mientras que Gryffindor tenía 40. Yo había hecho 30 puntos mientras que Lucian y Barty habían hecho 20 cada uno. Necesitaba meter más y Regulus necesitaba atrapar la Snitch.

Barty metió la quaffle por uno de los aros rodeando a Benjy y lanzándola por el costado, esos eran 10 puntos más para nosotros.

Potter tenía la quaffle e iba hacía Evan, Rabastan mando una bludger hacía él, por eludirla dejo caer la quaffle, yo volé por debajo de él y la cogí. Di media vuelta y fui hacía Benjy hice el mismo movimiento de ir hacía arriba pero como lo esperaba Benjy se impuso, entonces en un movimiento arriesgado me agarre fuertemente de mi escoba tan solo con mis piernas y mi mano derecha, el resto de mi cuerpo colgaba. Pero eso me permitió meter la quaffle por el costado de Benjy, que no lo esperaba. De ahí en un rápido impulso me senté nuevamente en mi escoba. Todos aplaudieron mi jugada, pero no me distraje, quería seguir anotando.

En eso, Regulus fue detrás de la snitch, Caradoc se le pego, iban hombro a hombro, estaban a unos pocos metros de tocar el pasto de la cancha. Iban muy rápido y a la misma altura, era difícil saber quien la alcanzaría. Cuando llegaron a la curva iban tan rápido que pensé que se iban a estrellar; Caradoc hizo una curva rápida, Regulus freno, aparentemente Caradoc iba muy rápido y en vez de ir en curva se estrello contra la base de madera de las gradas. Regulus que había parado se había empezado a elevar, iba muy rápido hacia donde yo estaba y me di cuenta por que, la snitch estaba justo frente a mis ojos. No me quise mover por miedo a que se fuera. Regulus llego en segundos y agarro la snitch, a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro.

Creo que por fin pude parpadear y respirar cuando supe que habíamos ganado. Regulus estaba sonriendo delante de mí, la snitch en su mano.

No lo pensé, estaba demasiado emocionada por que habíamos ganado y Regulus había agarrado la snitch, agarre el rostro de Regulus con mis manos y acercando mi rostro al de él lo bese.

Si querías que todos se enteraran de algo, debías hacerlo sobre escobas y frente a toda la población estudiantil durante un partido de Quidditch. Esa no había sido mi intención pero la verdad no me importaba y creo que a Regulus tampoco por que no paraba de sonreír.

Una vez que nos separamos fuimos rodeados por todo nuestro equipo, que gritaban de alegría emocionados. Tal vez la euforia de haber ganado les había hecho olvidar que no estaban felices con mi relación con Regulus.

Bajamos y en medio de la cancha fuimos felicitados por casi todos los estudiantes de nuestra casa. Todos estábamos felices habíamos ganado el ultimo partido de la temporada.

Realmente estaba feliz, habíamos ganado, le habíamos ganado a Potter.

Lo gracioso es que estaba tan feliz, que me olvide de Potter y los Gryffindor, nunca pude ver la cara de Potter al darse cuenta que había perdido. Según Alexia, Serena y Freda se veía realmente desgraciado. También según ellas y muchas chicas de mi casa la gran sorpresa había sido verme besando a Regulus Black.

Creo que todos nos quedamos en el campo de Quidditch hasta que el resto de casas se fueron. De ahí quedamos en encontrarnos en la sala común para la celebración.

Era la única chica en los vestidores de mujeres, había entrado un rato a verme al espejo y calmarme por que no podía creer que hubiésemos ganado.

Cuando salí me sorprendí, frente a mi estaba Orion Black. Mire hacia mis costados pero no había nadie, probablemente los chicos ya se habían dirigido a la sala común o se encontraban aun en los vestidores. De cualquier forma me encontraba sola con Orion Black.

"Me alegra encontrarte Victoria, justo quería hablar contigo" No estaba gritando ni parecía estar molesto pero había algo en su voz que me hacia pensar que estaba fastidiado.

"¿Cómo esta Señor? ¿Qué le pareció el partido?" Aunque sonreía estaba nerviosa.

"Me gusto el partido pero no me encuentro muy bien. Seré directo contigo. Conozco a tu padre Victoria y como su hija no esperaba que fueses distinta. A ti te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de mi hijo al igual que a tu padre le gustó dejar plantada en el altar a Lucretia, mi hermana" Quise protestar pero no me dejo ya que siguió hablando.

"Tu escena de afecto publico es un ejemplo, rechazas su propuesta de matrimonio pero continuas dándole esperanzas.

Serás de una buena familia de sangre pura y muy bonita" al decir lo ultimo acarició una de mis mejillas con su mano pero yo me aleje al instante mirándolo con recelo, su semblante de seriedad no cambió "pero conozco muy bien tu juego. Se que mi hijo no es el mejor prospecto para un matrimonio, conozco muy bien sus carencias y fallas. Imagino que tu padre debe haber encontrado todo esto muy divertido, seré directo no me importa que tan indeseable sea para ti la idea de casarte con él ni si esto es una prueba que tu juego llego demasiado lejos, solo necesito que me digas que debemos darte para que aceptes"

Me había quedado sin habla, nunca pensé que escucharía lo que me acababa de decir ¿Era en serio? Había sido muy extraño el hecho que hubiera querido acariciar mi rostro pero igual de horrible había sido lo que había dicho sobre Regulus, ahora entendía de donde había salido su inseguridad.

"Usted esta muy mal y simplemente debería irme pero le diré algo, su hijo para mi es perfecto tal y como es, yo no estoy jugando y usted no me puede comprar" Sin decir más me aleja rápidamente de él, una vez que estuve lejos y dentro del castillo por fin pude respirar ¿Qué había sido eso? Orion Black estaba demente y no sabia como había logrado responderle con tanta calma.

Una vez que llegue a las mazmorras Regulus me estaba esperando afuera de la sala común.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Regulus me miraba preocupado.

"Me quede en el vestidor, cuando salí no había nadie" No estaba segura si debía contarle lo que acababa de pasar ¿Se molestaría? "Además me encontré con tu padre" Nuevamente Regulus estaba serio.

"¿Qué te dijo? ¿Estas bien?"

"Lo siento pero tu padre no es una buena persona" Mire a Regulus con tristeza.

"Lo se… ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Insinuó que yo estaba jugando contigo como mi padre dejo plantada a su hermana en el altar…y quiso que le dijera cual era mi precio por casarme contigo" Regulus de verdad se veía molesto al escucharme.

"No le hagas caso… suele decir sonseras cuando esta molesto"

"No le hago caso pero imagino que tú le habrás hecho caso en algún momento"

"Si, por mucho tiempo" Regulus se acerco a mi al decir eso y apoyo su frente con la mía por unos segundos antes de besarme.

"¿Algún comentario sobre el beso en el campo de Quidditch?" Al escucharme Regulus sonrió con malicia.

"He recibido muchas felicitaciones" Al escucharlo me reí.

"Hay celebración adentro ¿no?" Mire hacia la pared que indicaba la entrada a la sala común.

"Si y más tarde tenemos reunión con Slughorn" Regulus movió la cabeza en fastidio.

"¿No te gusta el club Slugh?" Miraba a Regulus mientras sonreía ligeramente.

"Mas o menos, más que todo me gusta por que tú estas ahí"

"Oh, que romántico que eres Regulus Black ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?" Fingía sorpresa mientras sonreía. Regulus se acerco a mi rostro y me beso. Ya no importaba la discusión con mis amigos ni las palabras de Orion Black, este día había sido muy bueno, había ganado el partido de Quidditch y había besado muchas veces a Regulus Black.

Una vez que entramos, cada vez que alguien me preguntaba por el beso trataba de cambiar de tema. Aun no sabía que decir, aun no sabía como describir mi relación con Regulus y la verdad prefería esperar a recuperar mi memoria antes de decir algo al respecto.

Por fin una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin en la que no solo había Whiskey de fuego, en esta también hubo Hidromiel, la cual me gusto mucho más.

No me quede mucho en la fiesta, a las cuatro fui a mi dormitorio a descansar, quería dormir un rato antes de la reunión en la oficina de Slughorn.

Estaba cansada, en verdad cansada, solo tuve que apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada para quedarme dormida. Aunque debo admitir que dormir junto a Regulus Black era mucho mejor.


	13. Las paredes oyen

**Espero que les guste el capitulo :)**

* * *

El único de mis amigos que no iba a la reunión del club Slugh era Lucian, por lo que Lucian me había contado su padre era un mortífago desempleado y alcohólico a quien le gustaba dilapidar el poco dinero que la madre de Lucian les había dejado.

Supuestamente solo yo sabía sobre la situación de Lucian y para él era muy importante que así se quedara. Me sorprendí cuando me dijo que no solo le prestaba dinero para las salidas a Hogsmeade sino que todos los años yo le daba dinero para comprar ropa y útiles para Hogwarts.

Aunque todos estábamos felices por haber ganado aun había un aire de incomodidad en el ambiente.

Nos estábamos dirigiendo a la reunión, yo iba adelante con Regulus y Barty, mientras que atrás iban Marcus, Rabastan y Evan.

Había elegido ponerme un vestido verde corto pero ahora me arrepentía por que me estaba congelando.

"Victoria, te hubieras puesto otra cosa ¿Estas segura que no quieres mi chompa?" Regulus me miraba con seriedad mientras yo frotaba mis manos y movía la cabeza en negación.

"Estoy bien, igual ya vamos a llegar" Regulus movió la cabeza en resignación al escucharme.

"Déjala, no hay nadie más terco que Victoria" Barty sonreía burlonamente al decir eso.

"Un momento" Regulus me miro extrañado al escucharme. Me aleje un poco de ellos y me dirigí al grupo que iba unos metros atrás de nosotros.

"¿Qué pasa Victoria? ¿Te aburriste de Regulus?" Evan me hablaba con sarcasmo pero la mueca de fastidio que llevaba me decía que aun seguía molesto.

"Ya te dije, aun no le he dicho que si"

"Aun, tú misma lo has dicho" Trataba de hablar bajito para que Regulus no escuchara pero a Evan no parecía importarle si nuestra conversación era escuchada por todos.

Mire a Rabastan, con él tampoco había hablado.

"Rabastan ¿Tu también estas molesto?" Al escucharme Rabastan levanto los brazos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

"Yo no he dicho nada, prefiero molestarme en el momento que digas que si, pero aquí el más afectado es él" Al decir lo ultimo señalo con la mirada a Evan.

Tanto Rabastan como Marcus se adelantaron dejándome sola con Evan, que dejo de caminar y se detuvo mirándome fijamente.

"Si recordaras entenderías por que estoy así"

"Gracias por recordarme que es un problema el que haya perdido la memoria"

"No es para molestarte… solo lo haría todo más sencillo, nada mas"

"¿Hay algo que no entiendo, si no querías que estuviera con él por que el día de su cumpleaños me dijiste que fuera a hablar con el?" Miraba a Evan con expectativa.

"Porque soy un idiota" Mire a Evan extrañada, de hecho eso respondía a todo.

"Por que quiero que seas feliz y eso lo logras hablando con él" Evan miro hacia donde segundos atrás había estado Regulus, al parecer ya habían entrado a la oficina de Slughorn "podía soportar que estuvieses con él pero no voy a poder estar ahí el día que te cases, ese día va a ser el peor día de mi vida, Victoria"

Aun seguía mirando extrañada a Evan ¿Qué es lo que trataba de decirme?

"Evan…" La verdad no sabía que decirle ya que no entendía que trataba de decirme. Evan se acerco a mi, su figura era mucho más imponente y grande que la de Regulus y sin que yo lo esperara me abrazo, quedándose cerca de mi por varios segundos.

"Te adoro Victoria" Al escucharlo mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no esperaba que me dijera eso y no podía alejarme ya que aun seguía abrazándome. Evan se alejo pero me seguía mirando fijamente.

"No me mires así, tú ya lo sabias, bueno no lo recuerdas pero lo sabías"

"No se que decir…" La verdad no sabía que decir ¿Qué le iba a decir "gracias"?

"Ya se que no sientes lo mismo por mi, no te preocupes"

"¿Y seguimos siendo amigos?" Al escucharme Evan asintió con la cabeza.

"Soy muy fuerte Victoria, puedo soportar verte con él pero no soportaría que te alejes de mi… ¿Sabes por que detesto la idea de verte casada? Aun guardo la esperanza que en algún momento lo dejes" Yo miraba fijamente y con tristeza a Evan "El recuerdo que te mostré, ese día fue importante para mi" Evan sostenía una de mis manos entre las suyas "Ese día me prometí que te cuidaría y siempre lo haré Victoria. A las malditas sangre sucia que te hicieron eso las mande a San Mungo por un mes" Me sorprendí al escuchar eso, no me dio miedo pero me hizo darme cuenta que Evan podía ser peligroso y también que Evan de verdad me quería

"Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como cuando te vi inconsciente cayendo de tu escoba el día del partido ¿Por qué crees que estuve ahí el día que saliste de la enfermería? Quería verte, aunque no me reconocieras quería verte, yo no fui como Regulus que perdió fe en ti, yo nunca la perdí"

"Evan ¿Qué te puedo decir?"

"Escucha, solo quería que supieras por que me moleste en la mañana y quería decirte que siempre Victoria siempre te voy a proteger. Por ti dejaría todo, la marca, al señor tenebroso, todo si me dijeras que me amas"

Tal vez fue el darme cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad o tal vez me daba mucha pena no amarlo como él quería pero unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y Evan se dio cuenta.

"¿Te estas poniendo triste por mi? No vale la pena, pero al menos hazme un favor, cuando este allá afuera luchando dime que pensaras en mi, no importa si las cosas que haga te asustan o las reprochas igual recuerda que yo siempre seré el mismo para ti ¿Esta bien? Siempre igual para ti" Asentí con mi cabeza mientras Evan me besaba en la frente y se alejaba dirigiéndose a la oficina de Slughorn.

Me quede ahí parada viéndolo entrar ¿Por qué había llorado? Tal vez por que nunca nadie me había hablado así, nunca nadie había descrito sus sentimientos por mí así. No es que no quisiera a Regulus pero me entristecía no corresponder a los sentimientos de Evan.

"¿Victoria? ¿Estas bien?" Lily Evans me miraba extrañada, lo más probable es que se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

"¿Lily?"

"Estoy yendo a la reunión del club, me demore un poco ya que James nunca quiere que vaya, me demore convenciéndolo" Lily sonrió ligeramente al decir eso.

"Yo también tengo que entrar, pero necesitaba respirar un rato antes"

"¿Estas llorando?" Lily se acerco mirándome preocupada.

"Estoy bien, es solo que alguien me acaba de decir palabras que nunca antes había escuchado"

"¿Algo malo?"

"No, al contrario ¿Qué chica no quiere escuchar eso? Creo…es solo que no son correspondidas"

"Oh, alguien se te declaro y no te gusta" Me senté en el piso apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, Lily hizo lo mismo mientras sonreía ligeramente.

"Esta persona de verdad me quiere y me gustaría quererlo igual pero no puedo"

"¿Lo conozco?" Llily me miraba fijamente e imagine en quien estaba pensando.

"No es Sirius no te preocupes" Lily se sorprendió un poco al escucharme

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Las paredes oyen" Dije sonriendo ligeramente "A esta persona la quiero…no es Regulus por si a caso" Lily sonrió al escucharme.

"No creo que haya problemas con él, te vi besándolo en el estadio de Quidditch"

"Quiero a Regulus y me gustaría querer a esta otra persona como lo quiero a él pero no puedo. Me gustaría hacer a todos felices y es imposible. Tampoco es que quiera ser la victima aquí, por que en serio estoy agradecida, es decir tengo mucha suerte, mucha suerte, por que estos chicos tan geniales me quieren y…"

"No te pongas así…no te puedes sentir culpable, si quieres a Regulus esta bien, a mi me parece que hacen una bonita pareja. Por los otros, no te preocupes por Sirius a él siempre le gusta alguien, sobrevivirá te lo aseguro y por el otro chico, me parece que lo quieres y mucho, por ende puedo suponer que se trata de uno de tus amigos…no te preocupes, debe tener 16 o 17 años ¿no? puede conocer a alguien más en el futuro, no sabes lo que puede pasar después y no creo que él quisiera que estés así ¿no?" Moví la cabeza en negación al escucharla

"Vez, lo mejor es hacer sentir bien a las personas, se tu misma, no lo hagas sentir incomodo y sobre todo has las cosas bien, lo mejor es siempre hacer lo correcto" Lily me miraba sonriendo y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta.

"A veces quisiera estar en una isla desierta en el caribe echada en la arena y sin preocupaciones"

"Eso suena bien, pero por un rato nada mas" Mire a Lily extrañada al escucharla "Las preocupaciones son necesarias, se vuelven nuestros objetivos y la vida no tiene sentido sin ellos" Mire a Lily con asombro.

"Puede que tengas razón… la verdad creo que si la tienes. No se si hoy día todo ha sido mas dramático de lo usual o yo soy la que esta haciendo mucho drama….igual gracias, hablar contigo me ha ayudado. Disculpa por las cosas que te hice antes"

"No te preocupes, ya paso, mejor hay que empezar de nuevo. Si quieres hablar en cualquier momento puedes buscarme" Ambas sonreímos y juntas entramos a la oficina de Slughorn.

"Pero si son mis mejores alumnas de pociones" Slughorn nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y nos invito a acercarnos a la mesa redonda donde el resto de estudiantes estaban sentados.

Lily se sentó al costado de Severus y yo me senté entre Evan y Regulus, que irónico pero eran los únicos asientos libres que quedaban.

La verdad no podía seguir muy bien las conversaciones ya que me distraía por momentos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Lily tenía razón no podía huir de mis problemas a fin de cuentas eran mis objetivos.

Nunca había sido muy organizada pero tal vez para esto iba a tener que serlo, lo que necesitaba era ordenar las cosas que debía hacer y armar una estrategia, pero ¿Podría hacerlo sola? Lo dudaba, incluso Harry necesitó ayuda, tal vez yo también la necesitaría.

Dentro de una semana serían los exámenes finales, por ende tenía que estudiara aun más. La verdad ya estaba cansada, tan solo quería que los exámenes llegaran pronto para ya no tener que estudiar más.

Una vez que termine mi clase privada de pociones me despedí de Severus y salí rápidamente hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, al área donde usualmente teníamos las clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Al llegar, diez minutos tarde encontré a Remus conversando con Silvanus, ambos apoyados en la cerca.

"Victoria que bueno que llegaste, estaba conversando con Remus sobre como seria la detención" Silvanus y Remus me miraban sonrientes, la verdad no esperaba pasarla mal con Remus, agradecía que no me hubiese tocado junto a Potter.

"Espero profesor que la detención no sea limpiar excremento de hipogrifo" Silvanus se rió al escucharme.

"No, había pensado en algo distinto, voy a utilizar unicornios esta semana para la clase final de quinto año y siempre les gusta una buena cepillada antes de dormir. Pensé que se podían encargarse de eso" Mis ojos brillaron de emoción cuando escuche que vería unicornios.

"¿Nuestra detención es cepillar unicornios?" Remus miraba escéptico a Silvanus.

"¿Esta mal? ¿Preferirían otra cosa?" Silvanus miraba extrañado a Remus.

"No para nada, no me quejo" Remus respondió rápidamente y sonrió.

Cepillar unicornios resulto bastante relajante, había en total cuatro, eran grandes, blancos y con un hermoso cuerno cada uno. Silvanus nos recomendó no tocar el cuerno ya que era una parte muy sensible en ellos y podían reaccionar mal. Pero les gustaba mucho que los cepillaran. Habíamos estado haciéndolo por media hora, decidimos que como eran cuatro cada uno podía cepillar uno por hora.

"Remus, me entere lo de tu mamá, lo siento mucho" Al escucharme Remus me miro sorprendido pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

"Gracias. No fue algo repentino, estuvo enferma por meses, de alguna manera me alegre que dejara de sufrir" Quería decirle a Remus que lo entendía, que sabía como era perder a una madre pero no podía.

"Es difícil que los magos se enfermen ¿no? ¿Era muggle?" Al escucharme me pareció que Remus estaba pensando si debía contestarme o no.

"Si era muggle" Al escuchar a Remus me pareció que no quería hablar mucho sobre eso conmigo.

"¿Y que planes una vez que salgas de Hogwarts? ¿Buscaras empleo en el ministerio?" Miraba a Remus con expectativa.

"Aun no lo se" Remus tenía un semblante triste mientras cepillaba uno de los unicornios.

"¿Eso lo dices por que eres un hombre lobo y es difícil conseguir trabajo?" Sabía que mis palabras lo sorprenderían pero lo dije como si le estuviera hablando del clima. Al escucharme Regulus me miro con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno aparentemente si no hubiera perdido la memoria lo sabría, te escuche hablando con Sirius en la madrugada hace unos días" Al escucharme Remus me miraba extrañado.

"Debían ser casi las cuatro de la mañana ¿Cómo estabas a esa hora por ahí?"

"Bueno, había ido a practicar mi vuelo un poco antes del partido, estaba regresando cuando escuche voces, me oculte y pude escuchar su conversación… pero no le digas a Sirius que escuche" Me estaba arriesgando al decirle que lo había escuchado pero quería que supiera que podía confiar en mi.

"Ah, entonces escuchaste la parte de Sirius también" Asentí con la cabeza al escucharlo sin dejar de cepillar mi unicornio "¿No te fastidia el que sea un licántropo?"

"No, tampoco me fastidia que tu madre haya sido un muggle" Al decir eso mire a Remus fijamente y sonreí ligeramente.

"Eso es bastante sorprendente" Remus también sonreía ligeramente.

"¿Lo dices por que soy una serpiente maliciosa de Slytherin?" Mire a Remus con malicia mientras él se reía al escucharme.

"La verdad nunca he creído que seas como el resto de Slytherins… tampoco es que quiera ser prejuicioso, te imaginaras que no me gusta hacer lo mismo que hacen conmigo pero…"

"Es lo usual ¿no? Ya se, hay bastante rechazo hacía los muggle y los sangre sucia en mi casa, pero el odio en extremo es solo en pocos"

"Espero que eso algún día se acabe" Remus se veía pensativo ¿Estaría pensando en el papel que tendría en la guerra?

"Yo solo quiero que la guerra se acabe… ¿Lucharas?" Remus me miro con interés.

"¿En la guerra? Si, ese es el plan… si puedo conseguir un trabajo también sería muy bueno, pero lo dudo"

"Tal vez me estoy adelantando un poco pero si no te fastidia trabajar con criaturas mágicas le podría comentar a mi mamá que necesitas trabajo, como sabe cual es tu problema no creo que le fastidie que te veas un poco pálido los días después de la luna llena" Al escucharme Remus me miraba sorprendido. No sabía si mi madre podría darle trabajo pero tal vez podría ayudar. Cuando leía los libros siempre me apeno que no tuviera dinero ya que le era difícil conseguir trabajo.

"Victoria si hicieras eso te estaría agradecido por siempre" Sonreí con malicia al escucharlo.

"Ten cuidado Remus me puedo tomar tus palabras muy en serio" Ambos nos reímos mientras seguimos cepillando los unicornios.

"No puedo creer que me queden solo tres semanas aquí"

"Te envidio, yo aun tengo que quedarme un año aquí" Remus me miraba pensativo.

"¿No te gusta Hogwarts?"

"No es eso… hay muchas cosas que debo hacer y no creo poder hacerlas mientras siga aquí" Remus me miraba fijamente, yo solo pude sonreír con amargura.

"No pienses en eso, aprovecha que aun te queda un año aquí. Te aseguro que no tienes las preocupaciones o los problemas que yo tengo"

"No creas que mi vida es tan fácil" Al escucharme Remus me miraba con interés "No me hagas caso, ya veré como soluciono todo"

"Victoria, se que hace tiempo que no hablamos pero si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo" Remus parecía sincero y no podía negar que me daba confianza.

"¿Cómo sabes que no es algo malo?" Mire a Remus fijamente al decir eso.

"Algo me dice que no lo es…no tienes que decírmelo ahora pero piénsalo, si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo"

"Lo pensare" Ambos sonreímos ligeramente y continuamos cepillando los unicornios.

Tal vez Evan había tenido razón al decir que yo no podía hacer todo sola, desde que había hablado con Lily lo había pensado, tal vez Remus podía ser una de las personas a las que podría pedir ayuda.

"¿Qué tal la detención?" Serena me miraba con expectativa mientras le daba un mordisco a mi tostada con mermelada de calabaza, después de varias semanas ya me había acostumbrado a que la calabaza fuera parte esencial de mi nutrición diaria.

"Bien, Remus es lindo"

"¿Lindo? ¿Por qué lindo?" Barty que estaba a mi costado me miraba extrañado, tal vez no había usado las palabras adecuadas o tal vez había olvidado que mis amigos me estaban rodeando.

"Me parece una buena persona" Barty hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras mordía una manzana.

Mire a la mesa de profesores donde Dumbledore estaba hablando con Minerva, aun no me había dicho nada sobre la visita que le haríamos a su amigo Igor ni tampoco me había hecho algún comentario sobre mi padre ¿Le habría dicho que quería verlo?

La semana se me paso volando entre clases, reuniones de estudio, clases de pociones y horas de detención cepillando unicornios y riendo con Remus.

Sin que me diera cuenta llegó el viernes, el último día que compartiría detención con Remus.

Todas las tardes había revisado el espejo que compartía con Maggie pero no la había encontrado, quería hablar con ella, no recordaba nada sobre ella pero igual tenía curiosidad por saber como era mí supuesta mejor amiga.

Antes de ir a los establos, Regulus me había dicho que pasaría por mí al finalizar mi detención ya que hoy nos tocaba ronda de prefectos.

"Voy a extrañar tener detención contigo" Mire con tristeza a Remus que sonrió ligeramente.

"A mi también… se que es difícil pero no hay que dejar de hablarnos" Al escuchar a Remus sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"Esta vez seré diferente, en serio me da pena que no te quedes conmigo una semana más, ahora voy a tener que compartir detención con Sirius" No estaba fastidiada por eso, hacia una semana que no hablaba con Sirius y la verdad no la pasaba mal hablando con él.

"¿Es por que sabes que le gustas?" Remus me miraba con expectativa.

"No, la verdad no me fastidia hablar con él, es una buena persona a pesar de todo" Remus se rió ligeramente al escucharme

"Me gusto eso de "a pesar de todo" "

"Tú sabes como es, Sirius cree saberlo todo y es súper egocéntrico" Ambos sonreímos ligeramente.

"En parte pero es un buen amigo"

"Lo se, se hizo un animago por ti ¿no?" Una vez que las palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta que había hablado de más.

"¿Sirius te contó eso?" Remus me miraba sorprendido y yo no sabía que decir.

"Eh no, lo escuche por ahí" Remus me miraba extrañado.

"¿Quién te lo dijo? Es importante que nadie lo sepa"

"No te preocupes, mi fuente no dirá nada" Mi fuente era un libro, solo que eso no lo podía decir. No estaba segura si Remus me creía pero agradecí que cambiara de tema.

"¿Estas preparada para los exámenes? Me imagino que ha sido difícil para ti"

"Lo dices por la perdida de memoria, si ha sido un problema pero creo que estoy lista, he estado estudiando todos los días la verdad lo único que quiero es que los exámenes terminen para ya no estudiar más" Hice un gesto de cansancio mientras Remus sonreía.

"¿Estás listo para los éxtasis? Todos los de último año de mi casa están como dementes estudiando para eso…al menos me alegra no tener algo como eso este año" Remus se rió al escucharme.

"Todos estamos así… dos semanas más en Hogwarts no puedo creerlo" Remus hizo un gesto de resignación.

"Hay que vernos durante las vacaciones" Remus sonrió al escucharme y asintió con la cabeza "Te haré saber que dice mi mamá sobre el trabajo y también te invitare a mi fiesta de cumpleaños" Remus me miro extrañado pero sonrió " Al parecer mis fiestas de cumpleaños son emblemáticas, al menos eso me han dicho, usualmente por lo que he escuchado invito a casi todos los miembros de mi casa, aparentemente eres conocido si vas a la fiesta de Victoria Shafiq, eso significa que deben ser muy buenas Remus" Remus se rió al escucharme mientras negaba con la cabeza

"Imagino que deben ser muy buenas pero no me imagino en una fiesta llena de Slytherins" Fingí estar sorprendida para luego reírme al igual que él.

"No te preocupes invitare a Lily y a Sirius también… aunque si lo invito a ellos imagino que Potter ira como parte del paquete, pero bueno supongo que tendré que invitarlo a él también"

"Imagino que si vamos todos hay más probabilidades de sobrevivir ¿Cuándo es?"

"Es el 1º de Julio, falta un mes, pero te llegara la invitación"

"Muy bien, voy a ir" Sonreí al escucharlo, era cierto ya desde hacía una semana bastantes personas me habían preguntado si haría fiesta de cumpleaños este año, al principio no había entendido por que tanta insistencia con el tema hasta que me comentaron que aparentemente era una de las fiestas más esperadas, eso sonaba bien, la verdad en el mundo que yo recordaba nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, es decir tenía reuniones o salidas, incluso viajes pero nunca una fiesta. Ahora, ya sabía que era peligroso invitar a unos Gryffindor a una fiesta llena de Slytherins y mortífagos pero al final era mi fiesta y tal vez había llegado el momento de ser valiente y empezar un cambio.

"Veo que aun no terminas" Tanto Remus como yo nos sorprendimos al escuchar la voz de Regulus.

"Reg ¿Ya son las 10?" Regulus me miraba con seriedad mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Regulus ¿Cómo has estado?" Regulus miro con frialdad a Remus al escucharlo.

"Bien" Muy aparte que Regulus fuera parco, de verdad tenía problemas de sociabilidad.

"Tan comunicativo como siempre hermanito" Ahora ver a Sirius en los establos nos sorprendió a todos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" No es que estuviese fastidiada por su presencia pero lo más probable era que mi pregunta se entendiera así.

"A mi también me alegra verte Victoria" Sabía que Sirius estaba siendo sarcástico pero su mirada denotaba tristeza.

"No lo dije así…me sorprendí nada más"

"A mi también me sorprendió encontrar a mi hermanito aquí, pero ya tendremos tiempo para conversar la próxima semana ¿no?" Sirius me guiño un ojo al decir lo último.

"Suficiente ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?" Regulus miraba con frialdad a su hermano mientras yo suspiraba en resignación, Regulus siempre se ponía celoso cuando estaba Sirius.

"¿Por qué tan tenso hermanito? ¿No estas pasando suficiente tiempo a solas con tu novia?" Por un momento pensé que Regulus iba a sacar su varita y atacar a su hermano ahí mismo.

"Reg no te lo tomes tan en serio, te esta fastidiando" Mi intención era calmarlos no que Regulus se molestara conmigo, pero es que en verdad era bastante sensible.

"¿Lo estas defendiendo?" Regulus me miraba con frialdad lo más probable es que se hubiese molestado.

"No, pero estás tenso Sirius en serio va a creer que no lo hacemos todos los días, cuando en verdad si" No se cual de los tres rostros me daba más risa, la cara de extrañeza de Regulus o las caras de anonadados de Sirius y Remus.

"¿Tu y mi hermano?" Imaginaba que es lo que quería preguntar Sirius, pero no estaba segura si le estaba costando procesar la idea o le estaba doliendo pensar en la idea. Ya se estaba mal decir eso cuando sabía que a Sirus yo le gustaba pero si debía decidir entre tener a Regulus molesto o a Sirius molesto, obviamente prefería a Sirius.

"Lo siento chicos pero ustedes saben tenemos "ronda de prefectos"" Al decir lo último hice una señal de comillas con mis dedos. Regulus me miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y malicia que me hizo sonreír mientras me aguantaba las ganas de reír ante la cara de incredulidad de Sirius, me despedí con la mano de Remus y Sirius y salí de los establos con Regulus.

"¿Por qué se te ocurrió decir eso?" Regulus al igual que yo estaba sonriendo.

"Primero por que te pones celoso por gusto y segundo por que el humor de Sirius a veces me llega, para que no fastidie por un rato le dije eso… tal vez estuvo mal por que le gusto pero él empezó" Maldición una vez más había hablado de más y me di cuenta de eso por que Regulus se había detenido y me miraba con seriedad.

"¿Le gustas a Sirius? ¿Te lo ha dicho?"

"Si le gusto…pero no me lo ha dicho, lo escuche hablando con Remus, él no sabe que lo he escuchado. Escucha antes que te molestes, Sirius solo salió conmigo para ponerte celoso, te veía miserable y pensó que así te decidirías a decirme la verdad…pero aparentemente en el proceso le guste... Pero no es nada importante, en serio" Durante todo el tiempo que había hablado la expresión de Regulus no había cambiado

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor, aunque solo tiene importancia si a ti te importa" Mire a Regulus pensativa al escucharlo.

"Ah, no es que no me importe pero no me interesa Sirius, el que me gusta es su hermano" Sonreí con malicia mientras hablaba "no se si lo conoces pero es alto, pálido, con cabello negro, unos lindos ojos grises y una voz seductora" La verdad por la cara de Regulus no estaba segura si estaba extrañado o estaba aguantando las ganas de reír al escuchar su descripción.

"Ya entendí, aunque me hayas descrito como un vampiro te entendí" Al escucharlo no pude parar de reírme, era cierto lo había descrito como un vampiro pero bueno los vampiros usualmente eran muy simpáticos y Regulus lo era.


	14. Los lobos

**Como siempre gracias por los comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo, muy pronto debo estar actualizando el siguiente :)**

* * *

No podía dejar de sonreír de emoción al salir del examen de pociones. Había tenido mucha suerte, justo había tenido que preparar el filtro para muertos y la poción para el olvido. Ambas las había hecho con Severus, por lo tanto solo seguí sus indicaciones y como esperaba salieron más que perfectas.

"Felicitaciones, lo más seguro es que tengas la mejor nota" El filtro para muertos de Regulus había salido bastante bien aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su poción para el olvido.

"Regulus ¿Qué le paso a tu poción para el olvido? No quiero ser mala pero el olor me estaba mareando" Fingí el estar mareándome pero ni haciendo eso pude lograr que Regulus dejara de mirarme con seriedad.

"No se que me pasó, creo que me distraje" Regulus hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"Yo se que te distraigo Reg pero debes dejar de mirarme en clase es contraproducente mira lo que te paso hoy" Mientras yo sonreía con malicia Regulus movía la cabeza en negación.

"Cuando hablas así me recuerdas a mi hermano" Al escucharlo fingí estar dolida.

"Eso duele Reg, aparentemente hoy no aceptas ninguna broma"

"Sabes que te estoy fastidiando ¿no?" Regulus me miraba extrañado pero seguía sonriendo.

"Y yo también" Mientras sonreía me acerque a Regulus "Sabes Reg aun no me has dado un beso por salir bien en el examen de pociones" Al escucharme Regulus sonrió con malicia.

"Victoria mis labios están hinchados, en serio, eres muy demandante, se que me encuentras irresistible pero al menos dame cinco minutos de descanso" Estratégicamente Regulus dijo eso cuando un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw pasaban, podía escuchar sus risas y comentarios mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Regulus me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"Esta bien Reg, si así lo quieres" Iba a dar media vuelta fingiendo estar molesta cuando Regulus me detuvo.

"Ya, esta bien, no te molestes" Regulus se acerco a mi rostro para besarme pero yo me aleje.

"Ah no Reg, si tus labios están hinchados debes descansar" Me di media vuelta y mientras caminaba por el pasillo sentí los brazos de Regulus abrazándome por detrás mientras me daba un beso en una de mis mejillas, me reí ligeramente e inmediatamente me olvide por que fingía estar molesta.

"Falta poco para que salgamos de Hogwarts"

"Si..."

"¿Qué vamos hacer estas vacaciones?" Me detuve y mire a Regulus extrañada.

"¿No me digas que yo soy la que siempre hace los planes?" Regulus sonrió ligeramente al escucharme.

"No, solo quería saber si tenias algún plan en mente, por que si no pensaba que podíamos irnos de viaje" Regulus me miraba con expectativa "claro después de tu cumpleaños, imagino que una vez que salgamos vas a empezar hacer los preparativos"

"No suena mal ¿De verdad mi fiesta es tan grande como dicen?" Al escucharme Regulus asintió con la cabeza "¿Cómo fue la del año pasado?"

"¿La del año pasado? Déjame recordar..." Regulus me miraba pensativo.

"¿En serio no te acuerdas?" Al escucharme Regulus se rió ligeramente.

"Si me acuerdo…fuimos a la playa. Tu familia en Perú los Levesque tienen una casa de playa, es la única casa en esa playa, por un lado se puede ver el mar y por el otro lado parece un desierto. Bueno ahí hiciste la fiesta, se usaron trasladores para que todas las personas llegaran, aparte de la música se presentaron tres bandas, hubo un espectáculo en el agua y fuegos artificiales. Al final se prendieron varias fogatas gigantes, a ti te gusto" Al escucharlo estaba sorprendida. Debía ser costoso tener fiestas así todos los años ¿A mis padres no les importaba? O tal vez hacer que mi padre gastara en costosas fiestas todos los años era mi manera silenciosa de venganza.

"¿Te comente que pensaba hacer este año?"

"Si, no se porque querías hacer eso pero se te metió la idea de hacer un baile de mascaras este año"

"Un baile de mascaras, suena interesante…Muy aristocrático realmente" Regulus me miraba extrañado "Me gusta, ya quiero bailar contigo" Al escucharme Regulus movió la cabeza en negación.

"No, yo no bailo, tú no quieres bailar conmigo" Mire a Regulus extrañada.

"¿Por qué no bailas?"

"Lo has intentado año tras año no funciona" Regulus parecía un poco incomodo al decir eso.

"¿No funciona convencerte o no funciona que bailes bien?" Regulus sonrió ligeramente al escucharme.

"Ambas supongo" Mientras sonreíamos me acerque al rostro de Regulus y lo bese.

Me gustaba como era mi relación con Regulus, a veces no podía creer que hubiésemos avanzado tanto desde que desperté en la enfermería, por entonces casi no hablábamos o me miraba con indiferencia pero desde el día de su cumpleaños todo había mejorado entre nosotros. No habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de si estábamos en una relación o no, y la verdad prefería no tocarlo hasta que él lo decidiera.

El más sencillo de todos los exámenes fue el de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ya que consistió en un ensayo de dos pergaminos sobre las diferencias entre Grifos e Hipogrifos. Demasiado fácil a mi parecer.

El martes tuve el examen de Historia de la magia, en el que tuve que desarrollar dos preguntas sobre las causas de los enfrentamientos entre magos y gigantes y las consecuencias de esto. Aburrido pero fácil.

En transformaciones, McGonagall nos hizo convertir un objeto común en un instrumento musical. Logre transformar una tasa en un hermoso violín, al principio funcionó bien ya que incluso se traslado por todo el salón tocando por si solo una melodía bastante encantadora, el problema fue que le gusto mucho quedarse dando vueltas alrededor de Regulus y tal vez por culpa de eso a la guitarra que acababa de transformar se le salieron todas las cuerdas.

Obviamente salí del salón de transformaciones oculta detrás de Alexia.

En Encantamientos no tuve problemas ya que tuvimos que hacer uso de encantamientos de ataque y defensa. Después del duelo con Potter, Lily, Remus y Sirius me sentía más segura y no es que tumbar a Sirius Black haya sido una gran prueba pero igual me dio cierta seguridad.

Lo que más me causo sorpresa fue que el miércoles al terminar mi detención con Sirius mientras ambos entrábamos al castillo nos encontramos con Dumbledore, tal vez Sirius estaba más sorprendido que yo, especialmente cuando Dumbledore le pidió que nos dejara a solas para conversar.

"Dígame que tiene noticias del tal Igor Addison o al menos de mi padre" Dumbledore sonrió al escucharme.

"De ambos realmente. Me comunique con su padre pero me informo que se encuentra muy ocupado en estos días como para hacer una visita, pero me avisaría en cualquier momento si podía venir" Mire extrañada a Dumbledore al escucharlo ¿Sería posible que mi padre supiera de que quería hablar con él y por eso me estaba evitando?

"Y sobre Igor, espero que pueda acompañarme en este momento a verlo" Mire sorprendida a Dumbledore pero asentí con la cabeza.

Nuevamente sentí que era succionada por un tubo, al menos esta vez cerré los ojos. Una vez que los abrí me encontré junto a Dumbledore frente a una cabaña de madera en medio de lo que aparentaba ser un bosque.

Sin decirme algo Dumbledore se acerco a la puerta y toco tres veces. No tuvimos que esperar mucho para que un anciano regordete de larga barba blanca que me hizo pensar en Diciembre y en Navidad apareciera.

"Dumbledore, pasa, los estaba esperando" El anciano que suponía era Igor tenía una voz ronca y carraspeaba bastante al hablar, llevaba una pipa en su mano y durante toda la conversación nunca dejo de fumar. Igor nos sirvió una tasa de té a cada uno mientras nos sentábamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

"Usted debe ser Victoria, cuando Dumbledore me contó lo que había pasado no podía creerlo, es una pena que no quedara nada de la poción" Aun me quedaba un poco de la poción pero al ver a Dumbledore me di cuenta que tal vez él no quería que Igor supiera eso.

"Imagino que si, lo que me gustaría saber es por que perdí mi memoria ¿Por qué tengo recuerdos de ese otro mundo y por que perdí los de este?" Al escucharme Igor me miraba pensativo.

"Lo más probable es que no hayas sabido como regresar, lo mismo le pasó a mi padre …aunque recupero su memoria tiempo después, desgraciadamente los datos de la poción se quemaron en un incendio y cuando la hizo nuevamente esta lo enveneno" Igor hizo una mueca de tristeza al recordar la muerte de su padre.

"Lo siento, pero como es que no supe regresar"

"Eso mismo, regresaste mal, es la razón por la que solo recuerdas tu vida en ese otro mundo… lo más probable es que con el tiempo recuperes tu memoria"

"¿Lo más probable?" Eso no me daba muchas esperanzas.

"Como sabrás el único que fue capaz de hacerlo fue mi padre, el recupero su memoria pero le costo un tiempo"

"¿Y una vez que recupere su memoria, olvidara la de ese otro mundo?" Dumbledore miraba con curiosidad a Igor, lo más probable es que estuviera preocupado por si olvidaba la información sobre los horrocruxes"

"No sabría decírtelo Dumbledore, mi padre recordaba todo pero en el caso de ella…habría que esperar"

Lo único que obtuve de la conversación fue que debía esperar y tal vez con el tiempo recuperaría todos mis recuerdos.

Una vez que regresamos a Hogwarts le agradecí a Dumbledore por su ayuda y me despedí dirigiéndome a la sala común de mi casa. Tal vez pronto recuperaría mi memoria, solo esperaba no olvidar mis recuerdos de ese otro mundo en el proceso.

El examen de Herbologia fue bastante simple ya que solo era evaluar como había cuidado mi planta carnívora. La verdad se veía bastante saludable, aparentemente yo había mandado traer 50 kilos de Bife argentino al comienzo del año con el único propósito de alimentarla.

Mi último examen era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para el cual estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Aparentemente antes había podido realizar un patronus, en forma de lobo pero ahora no podía.

Al menos el examen no era público, teníamos que esperar afuera del salón y uno por uno iba entrando.

Lucian salió sorprendido de su examen, al parecer nunca antes le había salido un patronus, era la primera vez que veía que su patronus era un tigre.

Al salir del examen no estaba segura si ha Regulus le había ido bien o no, ya que tenía la misma expresión de seriedad que siempre.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" Mire con expectativa a Regulus mientras Barty entraba al salón.

"Bien supongo"

"Eh, eso no suena muy bien ¿Cómo es tu patronus?"

"Es igual al tuyo" Regulus sonrió ligeramente al decir eso.

"¿Ambos tenemos lobos? Que románticos Reg, nuestras almas están conectadas" Mire a Regulus con una sonrisa burlona, Regulus solo me miro extrañado pero sonriendo.

"Siempre dices cosas muy raras... ¿Falta mucho para que te toque?"

"Obvio, está en la "c" de Crouch, aun falta bastante para que me toque" Los exámenes individuales siempre demoraban más.

A Barty no le fue muy bien, su patronus nunca se materializó completamente pero a Serena si, había logrado que su conejo saltara por todos lados del salón. A Alexia también le fue bien, al salir dijo que su nutria había dado vueltas por toda la sala y que le había parecido grandiosa.

Freda salió riéndose del examen ya que su patronus en forma de mono se había subido encima de la cabeza del profesor.

Marcus salió de su examen un poco incomodo y no quería decir cual había sido su patronus, por fin logre convencerlo pero me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie.

"¿Qué fue una mariposa?" Eso solo hizo que Marcus me viera fastidiado.

"No…fue un tigre" Entonces recordé que otra persona tenía un tigre como patronus.

"¿Igual que Lucian?" Marcus hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz.

"Si"

"¿Te gusta Lucian?" No es que lo creyera pero sabía que se iba a fastidiar con eso.

"¡No! Estas demente, no me gusta Lucian pero eso es justo lo que va a pensar la gente si se entera" No pude evitar reírme al escucharlo y ver su mirada de desesperación.

"No hagas tanto escandalo, Lucian es tu mejor amigo y la verdad sus personalidades se parecen bastante, bueno Lucian es más calmado que tú pero tal vez tiene que ver con que tú respetas a Lucian, lo admiras, al menos eso me parece y tal vez por eso tienen el mismo patronus…bueno por ahí esta la explicación" Me pareció que Marcus se calmo un poco después de mi explicación y la verdad tenía sentido.

Cuando me llamaron sentía mis pies de plomo y estaba sudando frío. Estaba a punto de entrar al examen y no se me ocurría ningún recuerdo feliz.

"Victoria, tienes que formar un patronus, tienes cinco minutos para hacerlo" El profesor me miraba fijamente y yo no sabía que pensar. Sabía que podía hacerlo ¿Por qué ahora no podía? aparentemente cada recuerdo que yo creía feliz no era lo suficiente "feliz" para crear un patronus.

Entonces pensé en Regulus, pensé en Regulus usando el uniforme de Quidditch y pensé en volar, la primera vez que recordaba volar fue sobre el hipogrifo pero más importante fue volar sobre una escoba, fui feliz por que me di cuenta que podía hacerlo y que era buena haciéndolo. Era la prueba que pertenencia a este mundo y eso me hizo muy feliz.

"Expecto Patronum" Pensé en lo delicioso que se sintió elevarse sobre lo cielos y volar, sabiendo que era una bruja y que podía volar. Fue inmediato el efecto, de mi varita salió una luz blanca y fuerte que pronto tomo la forma de un animal, de un lobo. Era tan majestuoso y tan hermoso que no podía dejar de sonreír de emoción al verlo.

"Muy bien Victoria, curioso dos lobos el día de hoy" El profesor sonreía mientras anotaba en una libreta.

"¿Por qué curioso?" Pregunte mientras mi lobo daba vueltas alrededor mío.

"Por que es raro ver patronus en forma de lobo y hoy he visto dos, el tuyo y el de Regulus Black. Los lobos a veces son vistos de una manera negativa pero son animales bastante fieles, solo tienen una pareja en su vida y siempre se mantienen con su camada. Bastante protectores también" Sonreí al escucharlo.

Por fin se podía decir que se había acabado el año, aun debíamos quedarnos una semana más en Hogwarts pero para mi una vez que terminaban los exámenes significaba que se había acabado el colegio. Por fin podía relajarme después de semanas de estudio, bueno aun quedaba mi ultimo día de detención.

Esta semana ya no habíamos cepillando unicornios, Silvanus nos encargo un trabajo que particularmente al escucharlo me pareció horrendo y por el rostro de Sirius también pensaba lo mismo.

Era nuestro último día de detención y estábamos extrayendo el moco de unos veinte Gusamocos. La verdad Sirius extraía el moco y yo les daba lechuga.

"Mínimo deberías hacerlo un día" Dijo Sirius reprochándome mientras agarraba otro Gusamoco de la zanja, mientras tanto al que acababa de poner yo le daba una hoja de lechuga "Esto es asqueroso"

"Por eso mismo lo estas haciendo tú" Dije mientras la cosa marrón empezaba a comer la lechuga y yo me preguntaba cual era el frente y cual era el detrás ya que se veían exactamente iguales.

"¡¿Acaso tu familia no es conocida por encargarse de criaturas mágicas?! No pensé que te darían asco"

"No se antes, pero a mi ahora no me gustan los gusanos, y estos son gusanos de 30 centímetros que no pienso tocar"

"¿A si?" Lo dijo de una manera tan maliciosa que sospeche que haría algo "Como se me podía ocurrir que la magnifica reina de Slytherin iba a tocar un sucio gusano, obviamente mis manos plebeyas de Gryffindor deben hacerlo" Era obvio que se estaba burlando de mi, pero lo que me dio espanto fue cuando Sirius se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentado y se acerco a mi sosteniendo un Gusamoco con ambas manos.

"¡Aléjalo de mi! ¡Sabes que no me gustan! ¡No me gustan los gusanos!" Sirius no hizo caso a lo que yo decía por ende termine corriendo y el persiguiéndome con el gusano marrón en sus manos. Cuando por fin me acorralo cerré lo ojos esperando que me tocara con él.

"Estas mal, debiste ver como corrías, hace rato lo deje en la zanja" Sirius Black se estaba riendo a carcajadas, yo abrí los ojos poco a poco y me di cuenta que verdaderamente ya no lo tenía en sus manos.

"Dime que ya terminamos y que son las 10" Dije entre risas. Sirius reviso el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y asintió con la cabeza.

"Terminamos ¿Aprendiste tu lección Victoria? No volverás a enfrentarte con los grandiosos Gryffindor otra vez ¿no?" Sirius me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué grandiosos? Si el que termino extrayendo moco de gusanos gigantes fuiste tú" La sonrisa de Sirius desapareció al escucharme.

"Eso solo lo hice porque soy un caballero" Dijo fingiendo seriedad .

"Si, si, si, admítelo Black, soy mucho mejor que tú" Dije mientras me alejaba de él dirigiéndome hacia el castillo.

Una semana más en Hogwarts sin nada que hacer, bueno casi todos los días iba con los chicos al campo de Quidditch a practicar, bueno más que practicar era para pasar el rato. Casi todo el día estaba con mis amigos, sino estaba leyendo o escribiendo. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos ya que esos eran lo últimos días en Hogwarts de Rabastan y Evan, no me podía imaginar el próximo año sin ellos. También sabía que es lo que iban a hacer una vez afuera de Hogwarts y eso también me preocupaba.

Era jueves, el sábado en la mañana regresaríamos a nuestras casas, estaba un poco emocionada por eso ya que no recordaba nada sobre mi casa y quería verla.

Hoy había una fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin, era el cumpleaños de Wilkes, mañana también habría otra por fin de clases. La verdad no recordaba que hubiera tantas fiestas cuando leía los libros pero tampoco me quejaba.

Estaba regresando de haber ido a visitar a los unicornios a los establos cuando me encontré con Sirius Black, la verdad me dio la impresión que me estaba esperando.

"¿Qué planes para ahora?" Al escucharlo mire a Sirius extrañada.

"No se, una noche de pasión con tu hermano probablemente" Sonreí con malicia al decir eso pero me reí al ver la cara de espanto de Sirius.

"No digas esas cosas, es una imagen que no quiero tener"

"Creo que hay una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Wilkes en la sala común de Slytherin ¿Por?"

"Por nada, yo también tendré una fiesta en la sala común"

"Que emoción…" Sonreí ligeramente al decir eso.

"No seas así, lo decía por que con mis amigos tenemos la tradición de ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo la ultima noche de clases" Sirius me miraba con expectativa.

"¿Me estas invitando a dar una vuelta por el castillo con Potter?" Mire escéptica a Sirius e hice una mueca de fastidio.

"No con James, si vienes solo estarías conmigo"

"¿Sabes que me gusta tu hermano y me estas invitando a merodear por el castillo a solas contigo en la noche?" Sirius sonrió al escucharme.

"No así, es solo para pasar tiempo juntos como amigos" Mire a Sirius extrañada pero sonreí.

"Lo pensare"

"Bueno si te decides camina sola por los pasillos, yo te encontrare" Lo más probable es que me encontraría usando el mapa del merodeador, dudaba que me encontrara con él pero no quería decirle no, ya que sonaba muy cortante.

Una vez que estuve en la fiesta lo único que quería era relajarme, se habían acabado los exámenes, se habían acabado mis semanas de detención y se estaban terminando los días en Hogwarts, al menos hasta setiembre. Tal vez me hubiera gustado recuperar mi memoria pero después de hablar con Igor Addison tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo lo lograría.

"Victoria" Justo me estaba riendo de un chiste que acababa de decir Wilkes sobre Godric Gryffindor, cuando escuche la voz de Evan cerca de mi oído

"¿Qué pasa? " Le pregunte con curiosidad

"Quiero hablar contigo" Se veía bastante serio "Pero no aquí, vamos afuera"

Me pareció extraño que quisiera hablar afuera, pero igual decidí acompañarlo. Después de su declaración de amor no habíamos vuelto a estar solos. Todos estaban distraídos así que creí que no se darían cuenta si salía. Nos alejamos un poco de la sala común y nos detuvimos en la escalera que salía de las mazmorras.

"Te ves un poco extraño Evan ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, solo quería despedirme a solas… tal vez lo podía hacer mañana pero se me ocurrió que mejor era ahora"

"¿No te veré en vacaciones?" Mire a Evan extrañada al preguntarle.

"No se, hay varios asuntos que debo atender pero si iré a tu cumpleaños, ahí nos veremos"

"¿Qué clase de asuntos? ¿Los de Voldemort?" Evan me miro molesto al escucharme.

"¡¿Estas loca?! Eso no se dice así no más"

"No estoy loca y ni se me ocurriría decir eso a alguien ¿Por qué Evan?"

"No lo recuerdas pero ya tuvimos esta conversación y no voy a cambiar de parecer, además que ya es muy tarde" Estaba molesto y fastidiado, pero no sabía si por mis palabras o por su decisión.

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"Eso es injusto Victoria, si me preguntas mirándome así voy a decir si a todo lo que preguntes" Aunque Evan sonreía con malicia me pareció que estaba tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Si no lo he podido hacer antes dudo que lo logre ahora"

"¿Acaso te dan pena los sangre sucia? ¿Qué quieres Victoria?"

"Solo quiero que tú y los demás estén a salvo. Hay aurores y magos que lucharan por derrotarlos" El rostro de Evan se suavizo al escucharme "Ellos te perseguirán hasta acabar con tu vida, eso es lo que me preocupa" Antes que pudiera reaccionar Evan me abrazo.

"No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, me se cuidar" Si tan solo supiera que al final de la primera guerra en el futuro que yo conocía muere no estaría tan seguro.

"Esto es algo que tengo que hacer, mi padre fue uno de sus primeros seguidores y lo haré igual que él" Evan me soltó mientras me miraba fijamente "¿Me harías un favor?"

"¿Qué favor?"

"¿Me darías un beso de buena suerte?" Al escucharlo me sorprendí y no sabía como reaccionar "No quiero que te incomodes pero ya sabes lo que siento por ti, siempre quise hacerlo, además quien sabe si muero, al menos quiero morir sabiendo que bese a la mujer que amo"

"Evan no hables así"

"Ya hablamos sobre eso, lo que yo siento no va a cambiar" Mientras decía eso acariciaba una de mis mejillas con su mano derecha.

¿Debía besarlo? ¿Por qué Evan Rosier tenía que ser tan dramático? ¿Por qué tenia que decir "si muero al menos quiero saber que morí besando a la mujer que amo"? No es que me sintiera culpable pero sentía que iba a herir sus sentimientos si le decía que no, tal vez podía darle un beso pequeño y nada más.

Evan fue acercando su rostro poco a poco al mío; en otras circunstancias habría retrocedido pero esta vez había aceptado darle un beso de despedida.

Los labios de Evan eran húmedos y suaves, el beso que inicialmente pensé que sería corto y dulce termino siendo lo opuesto.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, me olvide de todo lo que había podido pensar segundos antes que empezara a besarlo.

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? No podía responder a eso, pero lo que me asusto fue que estaba disfrutando besar a Evan Rosier.

"Obviamente no eres la reina de Slytherin sino la zorra de Slytherin" Esa voz, mi corazón se detuvo y sentía que mis ojos se iban a salir ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

"Cassandra" Dije muy despacio, esto iba a acabar muy mal. Ni termine de hablar cuando Cassandra dio media vuelta y corrió hacía la entrada de la sala común. Yo iba a ir tras de ella pero Evan me detuvo.

"No vayas" Mire fijamente a Evan sin entender que quería decir.

"Evan suéltame, si Regulus se entera…"

"Que se entere. Quédate conmigo" Mire a Evan extrañada mientras movía mi cabeza en negación.

"No puedo, lo siento"

"Te gusto… el beso ¿no?" Evan me miraba fijamente y yo sentía que mi corazón latía muy rápido.

"Si…pero solo fue un beso, nada más que eso…en verdad, quiero a Reg" Sin decir más me dirigí corriendo a la sala común.

Una vez adentro sabía que Cassandra había abierto la boca ya que todos me miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

La mirada de Regulus me recordó a ese momento en el que hablamos en la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey le dijo que yo no recordaba nada, me miro igual como suplicándome que dijera que no era cierto.

Atrás mío llego Evan y la sonrisa burlona con la que miraba a Regulus no estaba ayudando.

"¿Le vas a decir la verdad Victoria? Bueno ya la sabe pero creo que esta esperando la confirmación" Solo con ver la sonrisa llena de malicia de Cassandra me estaban dando ganas de ahorcarla en ese mismo lugar.

No sabía que era peor si el silencio generalizado de todos los estudiantes de Slytherin que me estaban mirando o el hecho que no sabía que decir. Mire a mis amigos que me veían preocupados, al parecer ellos tampoco sabían que hacer.

"¿Es cierto?" Regulus me miraba con frialdad y yo solo pude morder mi labio inferior en respuesta.

"Por que no mejor arreglan esto afuera" Rabastan se había acercado a Regulus "Se esta volviendo un espectáculo publico y a nadie le gusta eso"

"Solo dime si es cierto" Regulus había alzado aun más la voz.

"Si es…" Evan estaba respondiendo cuando Regulus lo interrumpió.

"Le estoy preguntando a ella y quiero que ella me responda" Marcus y Barty también se acercaron, imagino que para calmarlo, pero los empujo.

"Prefiero no hablar de esto aquí" Creo que eso fue peor, de alguna manera tal vez eso respondía a su pregunta. Yo no quería esto, esto estaba mal, parecía la escena de una novela, no como debería ser mi vida.

Regulus miraba furioso a Evan. Estaba tan rojo que pensé que explotaría. De ahí fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta como paso, pero pronto Regulus le estaba dando un puñetazo a Evan en el rostro ¿No que eran magos, donde estaban las varitas?

Evan obviamente respondió al golpe de la misma manera, de pronto no podía creer que se estuvieran peleando frente a mis ojos.

Rabastan y Marcus los separaron, pero de la nariz y del labio de Regulus salía sangre. Ambos los sacaron de la sala común, yo también los seguí y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"Maldito Regulus" Evan lo miraba igual de furioso y aunque sonreía con malicia de su labio también salía sangre.

"Regulus, escucha, Evan se quería despedir y me pidió un beso, nada más, fue solo un beso, no significó nada. En serio perdóname, por favor perdóname" Sabía que Evan estaba haciendo una mueca de fastidio pero Regulus evadía mi mirada aunque sabía que me estaba escuchando.

Regulus se alejo de Marcus que hasta ese momento lo tenía agarrado por los brazos. Y sin decir más se alejo yéndose por el pasillo para salir de las mazmorras. Obviamente yo lo seguí.

"Regulus espera por favor, no te vayas así" Intente detenerlo agarrando su brazo pero me empujo, aunque luego se detuvo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Tú eres la única a la que he besado en toda mi vida" No solo eran las palabras sino como lo dijo lo que me hizo sentir como la basura más grande "Eres la única con la que he hecho todo… y hasta hace unos minutos yo era el único para ti"

"Regulus olvida que paso, tal vez sino hubiera perdido mi memoria nunca lo hubiese hecho, en serio, por favor olvida que paso"

Regulus se acerco a mi rostro y sosteniéndolo entre sus manos me beso y por un momento creí que me había perdonado, pero cuando se alejo de mi y vi la mirada de decepción en su rostro supe que no.

"Ya no es lo mismo, ahora eres como las demás" Creo que me caí al piso luego de escuchar sus palabras, Regulus se había ido y no había forma que me perdonara.


	15. Eres un constante problema

**Tal vez el capitulo anterior fue un poco inesperado, aquí también sucede algo parecido pero todo tiene una razón :) Este capitulo es corto pero necesario, pronto estare actualizando el siguiente.**

* * *

Sirius me encontró minutos después, al verlo recordé su invitación a caminar por el castillo.

"Victoria ¿Estas bien?" Sirius me miraba preocupado, yo aun seguía sentada en el piso mirando hacia la dirección donde minutos atrás se había dirigido Regulus.

"Bese a Evan Rosier, Cassandra Yaxley nos vio y corrió a contarle a todas las personas que había en la sala común incluido Regulus. Como te imaginarás Regulus se peleo con Evan y Regulus se peleo conmigo también" La verdad quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo, no merecía hacerlo.

"¿Evan Rosier? Si lo que querías era besar a alguien que no fuese mi hermano me hubieras buscado a mi, así todo quedaba en familia" Sirius me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿En serio? No estoy de humor en este momento"

"Por favor… se le va a pasar… Regulus no puede vivir sin ti, no te preocupes" Quería creerle pero lo dudaba.

"Lo peor es que me gustó besar a Evan, aun si Regulus me perdona siempre recordaré que me gustó besar a Evan"

"¿Te gustó besar a Evan más que a mi hermano?" Mire a Sirius extrañada al escucharlo.

"No, me gusto el beso pero si debo elegir obviamente prefiero besar a Regulus siempre"

"Ahí esta tu respuesta" Sirius no dejaba de sonreír burlonamente.

"¿Ahí esta mi respuesta?"

"Aunque no lo creas Victoria la gente se besa por que les gusta. Aunque me parezca repugnante la idea, tal vez Evan Rosier besa bien" Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto "pero te gusta mi hermano y ahora estas lo suficientemente traumatizada para no volver a hacerlo, vez" Como seguía mirándolo extrañada Sirius continuó "Mira mi hermano sabe que lo prefieres a él , acaso no corriste detrás de él pidiéndole perdón" Asentí con la cabeza al escucharlo "Eso significa que lo prefieres a él, obviamente esta un poco dolido pero ya se le pasara, dale unas horas"

"Si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Regulus ¿Me perdonarías?" Sirius me miro pensativo por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

"Si, pero te haría sufrir por un rato"

"Regulus me pidió casarme con él" Al decir eso le mostré la cadena que llevaba en el cuello en la que había puesto el anillo de la familia Black. Sirius sonrió con malicia al verlo.

"Y veo que se lo dijo a mis padres, si le dieron el anillo significa que quieren que entres a la familia, muy bien Victoria, serás toda una Black" Era difícil saber si Sirius estaba feliz con la noticia o no ya que siempre parecía estar sonriendo.

"Aun no he aceptado"

"Piénsalo bien, no es muy bonito entrar a esa familia" Por un momento el semblante de Sirius cambió a uno de seriedad, aunque le duro poco "Pero que bueno que me dices así puedo ir preparando la despedida de soltero, solo no te quejes si hago que Regulus se divierta, lo merece después de lo que le hiciste al pobre hoy"

"Gracias" Sirius se rió al escucharme.

"Escucha se le va a pasar, Regulus te conoce y también conoce a Evan, sabe como es… Evan es como yo" Al decir eso me guiño un ojo "así que no te dejes engañar con sus discursos sentimentales" Suspire en resignación, tal vez en esta ocasión también tendría que esperar.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" Mire a Sirius con curiosidad.

"Me caes bien… y más allá de lo que yo sienta, es más importante ver feliz a mi hermano" Mientras hablaba Sirius se veía triste pero al terminar me guiño un ojo y sonrió.

Después de caminar un poco con Sirius regrese a mi dormitorio. Al llegar a mi cama encontré un papel que decía "zorra" escrito con la letra de Cassandra, su originalidad nunca dejaba de asombrarme.

Reforcé mis hechizos de protección, acaricie a Tristan un poco aunque extrañamente esa noche estaba un poco arisco y finalmente me fui a dormir.

Era el último día en Hogwarts ya que mañana muy temprano volveríamos a nuestras casas.

Había tratado de evitar a todos inclusive a Regulus, no fui al Gran Salón a desayunar sino que de frente fui a las cocinas, donde tome un jugo de calabaza y un café.

De ahí fui a la Biblioteca a leer un rato, el lugar estaba desolado una vez que habían terminado los exámenes ya casi nadie iba.

Fui a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts por la tarde y me distraje cuidando a los unicornios y conversando con Silvanus sobre lo que veríamos durante séptimo año.

Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer regrese a la sala común, había bastante gente e imagine que pronto empezaría la fiesta por fin de cursos.

Quería encontrarme con Regulus pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Una vez en mi dormitorio saque el espejo de Maggie tal vez tenía suerte y la podía encontrar.

Lo estuve viendo por varios minutos hasta que sorpresivamente el rostro de una chica apareció al otro lado, al parecer ella también se sorprendió.

"¡Victoria! No puedo creer que te haya encontrado ¡¿Ya recuerdas todo?!" Era muy bonita, con muchas pecas en el rostro, ojos azules claros y cabello lacio y rojizo, me miraba con expectativa mientras sonreía.

"Hola, aun no recuerdo pero Lucian me dijo que éramos buenas amigas" Aunque me pareció que se decepciono un poquito no dejo de sonreír.

"Excelente amigas por favor ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Mas o menos, al principio era difícil por que no recordaba nada, bueno aun no recuerdo pero ahora ya se más datos sobre mi vida… aunque ayer paso algo malo… ¿Te conté de Regulus?"

"Claro, tu novio el que odia a los muggles" Maggie se señalo así misma mientras sonreía.

"Ya él, una chica me vio besando a Evan, un amigo y le contó…aun no se si me perdonara"

"Evan Rosier ¿no? Bueno por fin lo besaste pensé que nunca lo ibas a hacer" Cuando la escuche no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir.

"¿Yo quería besar a Evan?" Maggie se rió al ver mi cara de asombro.

"No malinterpretes te gusta Regulus ok, pero por las fotos que he visto Evan Rosier esta lindo, no le digas a Lucian que dije eso" Maggie hizo una señal de silencio con uno de sus dedos "Pero hace tiempo que te buscaba y de hecho saliste un par de veces con él y aquí entre nos siempre tuviste curiosidad por saber que tal era besarlo… pero nada mas, de ahí 100% fan de Regulus" Maggie hizo una señal de corazón con sus dedos al decir eso.

"La verdad no me entiendo, ya bese a Evan y si fue un buen beso pero mil veces prefiero besar a Regulus, solo desearía regresar en el tiempo o algo así"

"Escucha siempre tenías tus dudas, solo habías estado con él y él ya estaba hablando de casarse contigo y todo" Al decir eso Maggie levanto un poco los ojos como si la idea le pareciera extrema "siempre te preguntabas como seria estar con alguien más o al menos besar a alguien más, ya lo hiciste y como tu misma lo has dicho prefieres mil veces a Regulus, por ende esa es tu respuesta"

"El problema es que lo herí en el proceso"

"Bueno al menos no los vio, eso hubiera sido peor"

Hablar con ella me ayudo a cambiar de animo, me reí bastante y era justo lo que necesitaba. Acorde en ir a verla a su recital de ballet el domingo junto a Lucian, al parecer seria Odette en el lago de los cisnes y con esa obra pasaría al ultimo año en la escuela de ballet. Lo cual significaba vacaciones para ella también y muchas oportunidades para vernos.

Después de ponerme un vestido azul corto con el cual a mi parecer me veía bastante bien, decidí ir en busca de Regulus para arreglar todo.

La sala común estaba llena de gente, había música y casi todos estaban riendo o conversando. Alexia, Freda y Serena me dieron el alcance al ver que bajaba por las escaleras. Pero con solo verlas supe que algo andaba mal.

"Te recomiendo que no sigas caminando" Obviamente Alexia estaba ocultando algo.

"Si, mejor hay que regresar a los dormitorios… esto esta muy aburrido" Serena y Freda se veían nerviosas.

"¿Por qué? Es el ultimo día y nada va a arruinar que lo celebre, quiero un vaso de Hidromiel, Whiskey de fuego, no me importa pero quiero tomar algo"

De verdad quería tomar algo, así que me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

Lo malo fue que nunca llegue a ella ya que en el sofá vi a Cassandra y a Regulus besándose. Si yo creía que el beso que tuve con Evan había sido intenso, esto lo triplicaba.

No sabía si vomitar, esconderme o ponerme a llorar. Me quede estática, no podía moverme, solo de ver las manos de Cassandra deslizándose por debajo de su camisa me estaba mareando.

Todos los que estaban alrededor se dieron cuenta, incluso Cassandra y Regulus. Cassandra me miraba con una sonrisa llena de malicia y no sabía que pensar al ver a Regulus, su mirada parecía no mostrar ninguna emoción, estaba en blanco.

"Parece Victoria que ya no eres la más deseada" Cassandra verdaderamente parecía una bruja, probablemente se pondría verde en algún momento y esperaba que se llenara de verrugas. Al menos Regulus pareció incomodo al escucharla.

De verdad me estaba mareando, de pronto sentía que me estaba faltando el aire. Tal vez era evidente que me estaba sintiendo mal ya que varios me miraban extrañados.

"Victoria ¿Estas bien?" Lucian se había acercado a donde yo estaba y me miraba preocupado.

"Quiero salir de aquí, creo que me voy a desmayar" Lo dije bajito mirando con determinación a Lucian. Este asintió con la cabeza pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Slughorn entró a la sala común.

"Victoria ¿Te encuentras bien? Justo te estaba buscando, tu padre ha llegado de visita" Me di cuenta que podía caminar pero aun así mi cabeza me estaba doliendo, no podía haber llegado en peor momento.

Slughorn nos miraba a todos extrañados probablemente se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba aun poco tenso.

"Si, iré a hablar con él ¿Dónde esta?" La verdad lo único que quería hacer era gritar pero me estaba conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo.

"Ven conmigo te esta esperando en el despacho de Dumbledore" Asentí con la cabeza antes de seguirlo. Antes de salir mire a Regulus por ultima vez, me dolía verlo pero quería hacerlo ¿Estaría feliz con lo que había hecho? Ya no era la única chica a la que había besado y había dejado de ser el chico misterioso al cual ninguna chica se podía acercar, solo yo…bueno ahora era distinto ¿Me seguiría gustando después de esto? De alguna manera había tenido razón, ya no era lo mismo.

El camino al despacho de Dumbledore fue silencioso, no podía explicar por que pero algo en mi había cambiado y el dolor que estaba sintiendo era muy extraño, por momentos sentía que no podía respirar y solo quería caer al piso para nunca más levantarme.

Cada paso que daba era mecánico, no sentía que mi cuerpo estuviera respondiendo pero aun así me movía.

Una vez frente al despacho, Slughorn me indico que subiera. Al llegar a arriba la puerta estaba entreabierta. Adentro solo encontré a mi padre, el cual al verme llegar me miro con seriedad.

"Espero que tengas una buena razón para haberle dicho a Dumbledore que me contactara"

"Se que eres un mortífago" Al escucharme mi padre me miro furioso.

"Puedes callarte, crees que eso lo puedes decir así no más"

"No, pero creo que no hay otra manera de decirlo" Mire a mi padre con determinación.

"Se que le mientes a mamá y se lo que me hizo Voldemort cuando tenía doce años" Mi padre me miraba como si quisiera ahorcarme "Y se que no nos llevamos muy bien"

"Muy bien, veo que tus amiguitos te han informado bastante bien, pero si estas esperando que admita que soy un terrible padre y tú una excelente hija, te equivocas… por que querida eres lo opuesto" Miraba a mi padre con recelo mientras lo escuchaba.

"Chantajeas constantemente, gastas el dinero como una irresponsable, desapareces cuando te da la gana… lo único que haces bien son tus notas y no puedo negar que te esfuerzas por guardar las apariencias mientras estas aquí… tu madre podrá aguantarte, lo más probable es que le recuerdas a como era cuando la conocí, por suerte cambio"

"Ella te dejaría si supiera lo de la marca ¿no?"

"Si y tú no quieres que eso pase… eres un constante problema pero te quiero, eres mi hija obviamente te quiero. Así que no me mires con esa cara… no me digas que estas sorprendida con tu descripción ¿Acaso nadie te dijo esa parte?"

"No"

"Ahora ya lo sabes, desgraciadamente es mi culpa que seas así, yo te he malcriado pero es difícil decirte que no, haces tu parte muy bien así que aunque llegues alcoholizada mientras llegues a la casa esta bien"

"El día que desperté en la enfermería no me hablaste así, nos hiciste parecer la familia perfecta"

"Tu madre estaba ahí y ya te dije que haces bien tu parte…no veía la necesidad de hablar contigo hasta que fuese necesario, por eso estoy aquí para hablar antes que tu madre te vea y para acordar como serán las cosas"

"Yo no hablo y todos felices ¿no?" Mi padre sonrió con malicia al escucharme, eso respondía a mi pregunta.

Me volvía a sentir mareada ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Quién había sido realmente? Tal vez nunca podría entenderme completamente a menos que recuperara mi memoria.

Sentía que algo golpeaba mi cabeza desde el interior, era un dolor insoportable, quería gritar pero no encontraba mi voz, de pronto todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, sabía que estaba cayendo pero no podía parar, lo último que vi fue el rostro de mi padre que me miraba extrañado, después de eso todo fue blanco.


	16. Recuerdos parte 1

**Como siempre lo digo , mil gracias por los comentarios :D. Esta es la primera parte de una serie de recuerdos de Victoria, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

"¡Papá mira me toco el cromo en el que apareces!" Corrí agitando en mi mano el cromo que acababa de encontrar en la rana de chocolate. Era domingo y mis padres aun no se levantaban.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos cuando me vieron entrar a su habitación y sentarme en su cama.

"Muñeca, a ver dámelo" Papá sonrió al recibir el cromo en donde pudo verse a si mismo sonriendo con malicia.

"Victoria ¿Qué haces comiendo chocolates a esta hora? No siquiera has desayunado" Aunque mamá me estaba llamando la atención no dejaba de sonreír.

"No he comido ninguno, pero desde que dijeron que papá saldría en los cromos no he dejado de buscar con Poppy todos los días. Fui al callejón Diagon con ella el sábado y compramos varias cajas" Mi mamá levanto los ojos en resignación.

"No se puede negar Victoria cuando se te mete una idea nada te aleja de eso ¿Qué has hecho con los chocolates? ¿Se los comió Poppy?" Al escucharla moví la cabeza en negación.

"No, se los dimos a Arturo"

"Victoria, el pobre debe estar con indigestión. Voy a ir a verlo" Mamá se levanto de la cama, mientras mi padre terminaba de leer la parte de atrás del cromo.

"Hay algo que no dice" Mire a mi padre con interés al escucharlo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sale que estudie en Hogwarts pero no indica en que casa" Mi padre me miraba fijamente era obvio que estaba fastidiado.

"Papa ¿Eso es importante?"

"Obviamente Victoria, ir a Slytherin es un orgullo familiar" Al decir eso sonrió con malicia "Cuando vayas me entenderás"

"¿Cómo sabes que iré a Slytherin?" Mire a mi padre con curiosidad mientras tomaba en mis manos el cromo, la imagen de mi padre ya no estaba, tal vez regresaría más tarde.

"Todos los Shafiq han ido a Slytherin y tú no serás la excepción" Asentí con mi cabeza.

"Pero si por casualidad no lo hiciera ¿Ya no me querrías?"

"Si que eres sonsa Victoria ¿Cómo se te ocurre que no vas a entrar?" Al responderme papá me miraba extrañado. No había respondido a mi pregunta exactamente pero ahora entendía que debía entrar a Slytherin. Después de eso me senté al costado de papá mientras leíamos El Profeta.

"¡Victoria! Puedes quedarte quieta por un momento" Mamá tenía esa mirada que indicaba que si no dejaba de moverme se molestaría.

"Estoy emocionada mamá, ya quiero empezar las clases de ballet" No podía dejar de ver mi ropa, me encantaban mis mallas negras y calentadores rosados "¿Habrá muchas chicas en la clase?"

"Supongo, pero recuerda que son muggles, así que ten cuidado, aun no controlas tu magia y lo ultimo que quiero es que el ministerio se entere y por ende tu padre se entere, es un secreto Victoria, recuérdalo" Mamá me hablaba mientras acomodaba mi cabello en un moño alto.

"Hola ¿También vas a entrar a la clase?" Una niña de mi edad se había acercado, llevaba la misma ropa que yo, solo que su cabello era rojo y su rostro estaba lleno de pecas. Asentí con la cabeza al escucharla, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con una muggle de mi edad.

"Ven, entremos juntas, me llamo Margaret Lobel pero me dicen Maggie ¿Cómo te llamas?" Al escucharla mire a mi madre para asegurarme si estaba bien ir con ella, mi madre me sonrió y me hizo una señal con la mano para que siguiera a Maggie.

"Victoria Shafiq"

"Genial Victoria, me gusta tu nombre es más original que el mío" Sonreí al escucharla y juntas entramos a la clase.

"Me estas bromeando ¿no? Nos conocemos hace tres años y nunca me dijiste nada sobre eso ¿Eres una bruja?" Maggie me miraba sorprendida.

"Ya leíste la carta, es en serio…Hogwarts es una escuela para magos… magos de verdad, no como el que fue a tu cumpleaños"

"No es que no te crea" Maggie miraba la carta por todos sus lados "Pero debes admitir que es increíble ¿Y puedes hacer magia?"

"Obvio pero aun no la puedo controlar, para eso voy a ir siete años a Hogwarts, voy a ir a comprar mi varita y mis útiles esta semana" Maggie movía la cabeza en negación mientras sonreía.

"De verdad, no puedo creerlo… ¿Y puedo ir a esa escuela? A visitarte claro" Al escucharla mordí mi labio inferior y moví la cabeza en negación.

"Por mi te llevaría conmigo pero hay un problema… a muchos magos no les gustan los muggles es decir las personas sin magia" Maggie me miraba extrañada.

"¿Soy un muggle?"

"Si…justo estamos en una guerra… entre los seguidores de un mago llamado Voldemort, que es un mago que quiere acabar con todos los muggles y los sangre sucia, es decir magos nacidos de muggle y aquellos que se oponen a eso…. es confuso ¿no?"

"Un poco… ¿Y esta guerra donde sucede?"

"En todos lados realmente, cada vez que vez en las noticias sobre desaparecidos, incendios o accidentes, muchas veces hay magos detrás de eso"

"¿Y tú a quien apoyas?" Maggie me miraba con expectativa pero responder esa pregunta era un poco difícil.

"La verdad, yo no lo apoyo pero tengo que fingir que me gustan sus ideas" Maggie me miraba extrañada y solo rogaba que no se molestara.

"¿Es por eso que nunca puedo ir a tu casa?"

"Mi papá me ha dicho que una vez que este en Hogwarts nadie debe dudar que detesto a los sangre sucia y a los muggles… es lo que se espera de una familia de sangre pura como nosotros… no me mires así, ya se que suena terrible pero así son las cosas"

"¿Y vas a poder hacer eso? Aparentar algo que no eres todos los días…" Al escucharla mire a Maggie fijamente, esa pregunta también me la había hecho.

"Tengo que hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que es lo que se espera de mi y no quiero decepcionar a mi padre"

"Va a ser difícil para mi también, me he acostumbrado a verte todas las semanas, ahora estarás lejos…" Maggie me miraba con tristeza, pero yo ya había pensado en una solución.

"Cierto pero aun podemos mantenernos comunicadas, traje algo" Sonreí con malicia al sacar de mi bolso dos espejos pequeños y redondos, le di uno a Maggie que me miraba con expectativa.

Mientras yo sostenía uno le indique que mirara por el que ella tenía en sus manos "¿Qué ves?"

"¡A ti! No puedo creerlo"

"Si y podemos hablar por aquí, así que no importa donde estemos igual podremos seguir comunicándonos" Habíamos estado echadas en el jardín de su casa. Al escucharme Maggie se levanto, yo hice lo mismo y me abrazo.

"Vendré la próxima semana para mostrarte mis útiles y mi varita" Ambas sonreímos mientras saltábamos de emoción.

"Victoria hemos gastado más de lo que pensábamos, tenemos que ir a Gringotts" Mire a mi madre fastidiada al escucharla.

"A Gringotts ¿Por qué? Detesto ir al banco" Mis padres se miraron entre ellos al escucharme.

"Quédate aquí con madame Malkin, pero no toques nada ¿Esta bien?" Mi padre me miraba fijamente y yo sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mientras veía las túnicas que vendían en la tienda escuche la campana que indicaba que alguien había entrado. Me oculté detrás de una fila de túnicas que estaban colgadas una detrás de la otra y mire con asombro como una mujer alta, de cabello negro levantado en un elegante moño y mirada dura acababa de entrar junto a un niño que debía tener mi edad.

Solo cuando el niño volteo hacia donde yo estaba lo pude ver mejor, era por seguro el niño más hermoso que hubiese visto en mis once años de existencia. Aunque se veía bastante pálido, su cabello negro perfectamente ordenado y sus ojos grises lo hacían verse perfecto ante mis ojos.

Aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido cuando se acerco a ver las túnicas donde yo estaba escondida.

Justo cuando iba a salir la mujer lo llamo, lo más seguro era que fuese su madre.

"Ya sabes Regulus, tienes que entrar a Slytherin, hemos pasado suficiente vergüenza con tu hermano el año pasado, algo que no espero que se repita"

"Ya se madre, iré a Slytherin" Al escuchar su nombre mis ojos se abrieron en asombro, me encantaba su nombre.

Su madre se sentó en una silla para esperar, ya que madame Malkin estaba tomando las medidas de una chica, mientras Regulus caminaba dentro de la tienda. Se acerco nuevamente al grupo de túnicas detrás de las cuales yo estaba escondida.

"¡Buu!" Aparecí de pronto entre las túnicas y Regulus retrocedió obviamente asustado "Te asuste, lo siento" Me reí bastante al ver la cara de amargura con la que me miraba, se notaba que no estaba muy contento "Ya lo siento, no pongas esa cara" Dije sonriendo.

"No me asusté, me sorprendí nada más" Aunque parecía molesto sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando.

"Mi nombre es Victoria Shafiq ¿Cómo te llamas?" Lo miraba sonriente y con expectativa.

"Regulus Black ¿Qué eres?" Regulus me miraba con recelo.

"¿Qué soy? pues una bruja ¿no?" Lo mire extrañada pero seguí sonriendo.

"Pero ¿Qué clase? ¿Tus padres son magos?" Al preguntarme eso miro de reojo a su madre que estaba revisando una revista.

"¿Por qué? ¿Si fueran duendes no me hablarías?" Regulus me miro preocupado.

"Si fueran muggles no te hablaría"

"Son magos, toda mi familia son magos y todos han estudiado en Hogwarts" Le dije con una media sonrisa. Creo que su rostro se relajo al escuchar eso "¿Vas a entrar a Hogwarts este año?" Le pregunte cambiando de tema.

"Si, voy a ir a Slytherin" Al decir eso Regulus me miraba orgulloso.

"Aun no puedes saber eso. Aunque yo creo que iré a Slytherin también, toda mi familia por el lado de mi papá ha ido ahí; mi mama no, ella estudio en Sudamerica y casi toda su familia en Beauxbatons porque son franceses; pero yo voy a ir a Hogwarts y papá dice que de hecho iré a Slytherin" Me pareció que Regulus se veía bastante feliz de haber encontrado a otra persona que fuera a la misma casa que él.

"¿Quién querría ir a Slytherin?" La voz de un niño que acababa de entrar se hizo escuchar. Regulus puso cara de fastidio mientras yo lo miraba con seriedad. El niño se parecía mucho a Regulus, aunque se veía un poco mayor, su cabello era más claro y más largo ya que le caía por debajo de las orejas y le tapaba ligeramente las cejas.

"Sirius ¿Qué quieres?"

"Lo has interrumpido mientras hablaba con sus novia, Sirius" El que se llamaba Sirius estaba acompañado por un niño delgado que llevaba unos lentes redondos.

"No es mi novia" Respondió Regulus un poco incomodo y sonrojándose.

"No te preocupes hermano, mira como se hace" El hermano de Regulus se acerco a mí mientras ponía su brazo encima de mis hombros.

"Bueno hay que admitir que tienes buen gusto Regulus ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Que te importa como me llamo. Además ¿Quién crees que eres? no te he dado permiso para que te acerques tanto a mi" Empuje a Sirius y me aleje un poco de él mirándolo con fastidio.

Mientras Sirius miraba incomodo a su amigo, Regulus me miraba sorprendido y creo que estaba más rojo que antes.

"No tienes que ponerte así era solo una broma" dijo Sirius incomodo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza sin poder mirarme a los ojos.

"Eres valiente tal vez entres a Gryffindor" Al escuchar al amigo de Sirius hice una mueca de disgusto.

"Lo más probable es que ustedes estén ahí ¿no? Gryffindor no es la casa de los valientes es la casa de los idiotas; yo espero entrar a la gran casa de Slytherin, donde estudio Merlín y donde estudio mi papá que es un gran mago" Antes que pudieran responderme alguien más hablo.

"Victoria" Mi padre acababa de entrar a la tienda, junto a mi madre y me miraba con severidad.

"No habrás molestado a madame Malkin ¿no? Victoria" Mamá se acerco a una repisa y agarro tres bolsas listas en donde estaba la ropa que habíamos comprado "Disculpa por demorarnos pero Gringotts estaba lleno de gente" Mamá se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada y miraba con interés "¿Y quienes son estos encantadores caballeros?" Preguntó mi madre sonriendo.

"Estas son dos personas espantosos de Gryffindor" mi madre me miro con una cara de "como se me ocurre decir eso" "Y él es Regulus Black" Su nombre lo dije sonriendo.

"¿Black?" De pronto mi madre se veía preocupada.

"Graeme Shafiq ¿Cómo estas?" La madre de Regulus se acerco a mi padre.

"Walburga, que gusto encontrarte aquí ¿Cómo esta Orion?" Al escucharlo me pareció que la madre de Regulus se sonrojo.

"Muy bien Graeme, solo que tenia asuntos que atender y no pudo acompañarnos a comprar los útiles de los chicos" Al decir eso miro a sus hijos

"Deben ser Sirius y Regulus ¿no?" Mi padre dirigió su mirada a los chicos que estaban cerca de mí.

"Yo soy Sirius y el es mi hermano Regulus" Sirius miraba a mi padre sorprendido "¿Usted es Graeme Shafiq el experto en criaturas mágicas?"

"Si lo soy" Dijo mi padre sonriendo.

"Justo acabo de comprar su ultimo libro, sus memorias cuando trabajo con dragones, me parece un trabajo genial ¿Me lo podría firmar?" Yo miraba a Sirius extrañada mientras hacía signos de negación con mi cabeza. Aparentemente su amigo también tenía uno y quería que se lo firmara.

"Isolina, no te vi" Dijo Walburga sonriendo falsamente.

"Tal vez no quisiste verme, querida Walburga" Mi madre sonreía de la misma manera falsa que la madre de Regulus.

"Siempre un encanto ¿no? Como hiciste para engatusar a Graeme siempre será un misterio"

"Nunca entenderé como Orion se caso con una mujer con tu cara, es un milagro que tus hijos hayan salido a él" Cualquiera que las veía de lejos pensaría que eran buenas amigas no que se estaban insultando, ya que ninguna dejaba de sonreír. Regulus y yo las mirábamos extrañados mientras que Sirius y su amigo seguían distraídos hablando con mi padre.

"Regulus Madame Malkin ya nos puede atender" Dijo Walburga mirando seriamente a su hijo.

"Vamos Victoria. Tenemos que hacer más compras" Dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

"Adiós Graeme, fue un gusto verte" Dijo Walburga dulcemente

"Igualmente Walburga siempre es un placer verte" Detestaba cuando mi padre usaba esa voz melosa al hablar. Mi madre al igual que yo volteaba los ojos al escucharlo. Mi padre se despidió de Sirius y su amigo deseándoles un buen año.

"Nos veremos pronto Regulus" Dije sonriente, mientras me acercaba a su rostro y le daba un beso en una de sus mejillas. Regulus me miraba sorprendido y sonrojado.

"Nos vemos" fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de verme salir de la tienda.

No podía creer que me encontrara dentro del Expreso de Hogwarts, empecé a buscar en todos los compartimientos hasta que lo encontré.

"Ahí estas" Al escucharme Regulus me miro con seriedad.

"¿Me estabas buscando?"

"Si, claro" Le dije como si fuera algo obvio, mientras entraba y me sentaba frente a él.

"¿Te vas a sentar aquí?" Regulus me miraba extrañado.

"Si ¿Esta mal?"

"Si quieres" Dijo mirando a la ventana.

"¿Estas buscando a tus padres?" Le pregunte abriendo la ventana y sacando mi cabeza por ahí

"No" Dijo un poco cortante.

"¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Poppy!" Grite por la ventana, mientras los saludaba con mi mano "¡Estoy sentada junto a Regulus!" Grite sonriente, al voltear a ver a Regulus vi que me miraba horrorizado.

"¡¿Tienes que gritar así?!"

"¿Así como?" Le pregunte haciéndome la desentendida "Me estoy despidiendo Regulus, sabes me gusta tu nombre, Regulus, R-e-g-u-l-u-s, Re – gu –lus…"

"¡Ya deja de decir mi nombre!" Regulus se hundió en el asiento y me miraba sonrojado.

"¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós papá! ¡Adiós Poppy! ¡Cuídense!" Gritaba sus nombres mientras movía mi mano emocionada. Una vez que nos alejamos de la estación, me senté otra vez frente a Regulus que me miraba fastidiado

"¿Por qué la cara de amargado?" Le pregunte sonriente.

"Haces mucha bulla, me fastidia" Regulus me miraba con seriedad.

"Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que estaré lejos de ellos"

"¿Quién es Poppy?" Regulus me miraba extrañado.

"Mi elfa domestica" Dije sonriente "Ella también vino a despedirse"

"Kreacher nos trajo a la estación" Al ver que no entendía quien era Kreacher siguió "Es mi elfo domestico, es muy bueno"

"Poppy también es muy buena, me conoce desde que nací. Juntas ayudamos a mamá cuidando los animales que tenemos"

"¿Tienes muchos animales?"

"Si, vivimos en una gran casa en el campo con mucho espacio alrededor, ahí criamos thestrals, que nunca puedo ver, Hipogrifos, Aethonans y también a veces nos visitan Grifos que se quedan por temporadas. Mamá es especialista en criaturas mágicas que vuelan especialmente en Grifos e Hipogrifos. También tenemos un Crup llamado Arturo y traje a mi lechuza Arquimides conmigo"

"Debe ser interesante, yo no tengo mascotas, a mi madre no le gustan pero a mi si"

"¿Te gusta el Quidditch Regulus?"

"Si me encanta, de hecho espero poder jugar en el equipo de Slytherin en algún momento, mi padre jugo ahí como guardián aunque a mi más me gustaría ser buscador "

"A mi también, soy muy buena jugando. Tenemos una cancha de Quidditch en casa, papá la mando a construir para que pudiésemos practicar, cuando estuvo en Hogwarts el fue cazador y también capitán en sus últimos años; yo también quiero ser cazadora"

"¿De verdad tienes una cancha de Quidditch?" Regulus me miraba con sus ojos grises llenos de curiosidad

"Si y estas invitado a jugar conmigo en vacaciones ¿Te gustaría?" Mire a Regulus con expectativa.

"Si" Dijo de inmediato "Pero creo que nuestras madres no se llevan muy bien" Regulus se veía un poco incomodo al decir eso.

"Pero nosotros si" Dije decidida "Tú no eres tu madre y yo no soy la mía ¿Te dijo que no te juntaras conmigo?"

"No, solo me dijo que tu madre no le simpatizaba y no entendía como tu padre se había casado con ella"

"Mis papas se aman mucho, supongo que por eso se casaron ¿Te piensas casar alguna vez?" Al escucharme Regulus se sonrojó.

"No se, ¿Cómo voy a saber eso? Que preguntas mas extrañas haces" Al escucharlo me pareció que se veía un poco nervioso.

"Supongo que es extraño…disculpa a veces hablo mucho o soy muy directa"

"No importa" me miro fijamente como evaluándome antes de seguir "No eres extraña, la verdad yo no soy muy bueno para hablar con gente que recién conozco"

"A mi me parece que hablas muy bien" le dije sonriendo "Y me gusta hablar contigo y me gusta mucho decir tu nombre Regulus" Ambos sonreímos ligeramente después de eso.

Este era el momento, estábamos frente al sombreo seleccionador, estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa, tenía que ir a Slytherin.

Era el turno de Regulus, tenía al sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza, y por lo que podía observar Regulus se veía preocupado, el sombrero se estaba demorando mucho en decidir a que casa iría.

Finalmente grito "Slytherin" y pude ver como suspiraba aliviado mientras se dirigía a su mesa. Después de unos cuantos chicos y chicas subí rápidamente al estrado, el sombrero ni toco mi cabeza cuando grito "Slytherin" y yo feliz me baje yendo en pequeños brincos hacia mi mesa que aplaudía emocionada. Me senté junto a Regulus y estaba tan emocionada que lo abrase

"Estamos en Slytherin ¿No te parece genial?" Le decía emocionada mientras lo abrazaba y su cara se iba poniendo más roja cada vez.

"Si, si, pero ya suéltame" Dijo incomodo tratando de alejarse de mi. Cuando nos separamos me miraba amargado.

"No seas tan huraño" Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Es tu novio?" Pregunto un chico que debía ser mayor que nosotros ya que se veía bastante grande. Ahora que comparaba a Regulus con los otros chicos de nuestra edad, Regulus se veía más pequeño y delgado

"Ves, siempre creen que eres mi novia por las cosas que haces" Dijo Regulus fastidiado y con las mejillas coloradas mientras yo lo miraba extrañada.

"A mi no me fastidiaría si lo fueras" Dijo el chico que había hablado antes mientras sonreía con malicia "Me llamo Evan Rosier ¿Y tú?" Sonreí al escuchar a Evan y comencé a hablar con él mientras Regulus nos miraba extrañado.

"Abuelita, convence a papá, en mi cumpleaños quiero que se presente la banda "Los Colacuernos Húngaros" y papá no quiere" Miraba a mi abuela mientras hacía una mueca de tristeza con los labios.

"Graeme ¿Es por falta de dinero?" Mi padre que estaba sentado en el sillón opuesto al sofá de la biblioteca movía la cabeza en negación.

"No es por eso, pero me parece demasiado, va a haber juegos e incluso los lugares mas conocidos de Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon van a tener puestos ahí"

"Papá por favor, todos esperan que sea genial"

"Victoria ya lo hablamos, vas a cumplir doce años y ya es bastante con lo que vas a tener"

"Hijo, si Victoria quiere a esa banda sus abuelos se la van a regalar" Mi abuelo que estaba sentado en el otro sillón mientras fumaba un puro me guiño un ojo mientras yo saltaba de emoción.

"Papá ¿En serio? La vas a engreír"

"Si quiero puedo engreír a mi nieta favorita" Después de darle un gran beso en una de sus mejillas a mi abuela fui donde mi abuelo y lo abrace.

"Gracias, gracias abuelito ahora si será perfecta"

"Ten cuidado papá, que no te vaya a escuchar Evangeline"

"Graeme sabes que no queremos oír nada sobre tu hermana" El semblante de mi abuela había cambiado a uno de seriedad.

"Lo que hizo tu hermana no tiene nombre Graeme ¿O tú piensas distinto?" Mi abuelo miraba con frialdad a mi padre, siempre se ponían así al hablar de mi tía.

"Evangeline es mi hermana menor padre, y aunque desapruebo lo que hizo eso no implica que deje de pensar en ella"

"Tu hermana siempre fue difícil de controlar pero no podemos olvidar que nos humilló, aun más que cuando tú dejaste plantada a Lucretia Black en el altar para casarte con Isolina" Mi abuela suspiro en resignación.

"Padre Victoria esta aquí, no te parece que no es un tema adecuado para conversar con ella"

"Victoria ya conoce la historia y es bueno que escuche para que no comenta las misma torpezas" Mire a mi abuelo sorprendida al escucharlo.

"¿Tú crees que no me dolió? Mi única hija se iba a casar con Ladarius Malfoy y a pocos días del matrimonio lo cancela ¿Por qué? La niña estaba embarazada pero ni si quiera era por su futuro esposo sino por un sangre sucia" Mi abuelo a pesar de lo fastidiado que sonaba me parecía denotar una tristeza en su mirada.

"Al menos no fue un muggle padre" Mi padre miraba con una sonrisa burlona a mis abuelos.

"Graeme nos duele haber alejado a tu hermana, pero es lo mismo que han hecho con Andrómeda Black, debo admitir que me sentí un poco aliviada de no ser la única con una mancha así entre las familias de sangre pura" ¿Por qué era tan malo casarse con un sangre sucia? Me parecía ridículo que hicieran tanto escándalo por algo así, pero nunca les iba a decir como pensaba.

"Madre, yo también me aleje de Evangeline, te entiendo. Se que esta en Francia diseñando ropa pero de ahí no se nada sobre ella o su familia"

"Tu hermana siempre fue demasiado rebelde no solo vive sin estar casada con ese sangre sucia de Julian Lewis sino que diseña ropa para muggles y magos"

"Al menos diseña ropa para magos también madre" A mi abuela no le causo gracia el comentario de mi padre, que seguía sonriendo burlonamente.

"Victoria debe saber que se espera que se case con alguien adecuado ¿Te estas juntando con las personas correctas Victoria?" Mi abuela me miraba con expectativa mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

"Hace unos días me encontré con Evan Rosier padre y me comento que su hijo habla mucho de Victoria. Ahí hay una buena oportunidad para un matrimonio Graeme tal vez deberías hablar con Evan y arreglarlo desde ahora" Al escuchar a mi abuelo mire con horror a mi padre.

"No, no, no ,yo no me pienso casar con Evan, es mi amigo y todo pero no, sí alguna vez me caso solo será con Regulus" Una vez que su nombre salió tape mi boca con ambas manos, había hablado de más.

"Regulus ¿Regulus Black?" Mi abuela me miraba con interés "¿El hijo de Orion y Walburga Black?" Yo asentí con mi cabeza un poco incomoda.

"Eso está mucho mejor, un enlace perfecto, sería bueno que hables con ellos Graeme, te aseguro que ese chico va a estar pedido "  
Mi abuelo sonreía mientras fumaba su puro.

"No hagan eso, yo no quiero un matrimonio arreglado, y la verdad no repitan lo que les dije, por favor" Miraba incomoda a mis abuelos y a mi padre que desde que había escuchado el nombre de Regulus me miraba con seriedad.

"Hablas mucho Victoria" Estábamos frente a nuestra casa, pero desde que habíamos salido de la casa de mis abuelos papá no me había dirigido la palabra.

"Lo se"

"Ve quitándote de la cabeza la idea de casarte con Regulus Black, esta bien que sea tu amigo pero de ahí nada más" Mire a mi padre extrañada ¿Por qué estaría diciendo eso?

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que se cuales son los planes de su padre con él, lo que te estoy diciendo va también para cualquiera de tus amigos, por si no lo sabes no dudo que todos vayan a entrar a las filas del señor oscuro y no quiero eso para ti… pueden ser tus amigos, no me voy a oponer pero nada más Victoria ¿Has entendido?" Mi padre me miraba con severidad.

"Si" ¿Qué más podía decir? Aunque no estaba segura si le haría caso al final.

Aun no estaba segura si me veía bien con el vestido corto verde y floreado que había elegido, pero ya no había tiempo para cambiarme. Entre rápidamente al salón de música y mire hacia la chimenea por donde Regulus acababa de salir. Regulus estaba todo de negro como usualmente siempre se vestía.

"Llegaste temprano" Dije agitada.

"¿Debo regresar mas tarde?" Regulus me miraba extrañado.

"No, estas perfecto… la hora claro" Dije un poco nerviosa.

"Toma" Me alcanzo un objeto cuadrado envuelto en papel regalo "Es tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños, ten cuidado al abrirlo, no lo muevas mucho"

"Gracias" Dije mientras lo recibía y empezaba abrir el papel con sumo cuidado tratando de no romperlo. Adentro encontré una caja con rejas a los costados. Lo mire sorprendida, entonces abrí la reja y saque con mi otra mano un kneazle pequeño , parecía una mota naranja con manchas marrones, su cola de león era dos veces mas larga que su cuerpo , era tan pequeño que entraba en la palma de mi mano .

"Recuerdo que dijiste que te gustaría tener uno" Regulus me miraba con expectativa.

"¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta! Gracias" Dije antes de acercarme a él y darle un beso en una de sus mejillas "Ven, quiero mostrárselo a mis padres" le dije alargando mi brazo para que me diera su mano , mientras que en la otra llevaba a mi pequeño Kneazle. Salimos del salón de música hacía los terrenos de afuera y hacia el campo de Quidditch en donde mis padres me estaban esperando.

"¡Mama! ¡Papa! llego Regulus. Miren lo que me ha dado" Mis padres voltearon al vernos llegar.

"Hola Regulus ¿Cómo estas?" Pregunto mi madre amablemente una vez que llegamos a donde ellos estaban.

"Bien señora, gracias"

"Has crecido muchacho, el año pasado eras del mismo tamaño que Victoria" Dijo mi padre con una media sonrisa

"Insinúas padre que no he crecido" Mire a mi padre fingiendo molestia

"No solo digo que el es una cabeza y media más alto que tu ahora" La verdad ahora que veía bien a Regulus había crecido bastante, ya no estaba tan delgado como antes, se podría decir que estaba normal y se veía saludable.

"Miren" Les mostré mi kneazle, que lanzaba pequeños maullidos en mi mano

"Un Kneazle que encanto" Dijo mama sosteniéndolo en su mano

"Cambiaras de mascota en Hogwarts este año Victoria, Arquimides se quedara con nosotros"

"No hay problema, si quiero escribir puedo usar una de las lechuzas del colegio" Dije mientras acariciaba a mi pequeño kneazle y el ronroneaba en mi mano

"Siempre te puedo prestar a Onix, si necesitas mandar algo" Regulus me miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises mientras yo asentía con mi cabeza ante su propuesta y mis padres intercambiaban miradas entre ellos.

"Victoria, ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?" Pregunto mi madre mirando al nuevo miembro de la familia.

"¿Tiene algún nombre?" Pregunte mirando a Regulus.

"Bueno me dijeron cuando lo compre que se llamaba Tristan, pero lo puedes cambiar si quieres" Yo miraba al pequeño Kneazle que parecía responder al nombre muy bien.

"Tristan esta bien"

"Victoria ¿Que te parece si lo llevamos adentro y le buscamos un lugar mientras tú te quedas aquí con Regulus?" Asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Si, esta bien, le voy a mostrar el lugar" Después de eso mis padres se llevaron a Tristan mientras yo me quedaba sola con Regulus.

"Aun es un poco temprano, están terminando de armar todo" Junto al campo de Quidditch se encontraban varios hombres armando con magia lo que parecía ser una feria. Después de visitar una con Maggie y su familia había decidido tener una por mi cumpleaños. Esta sería una feria para magos. Habría juegos, obviamente todos funcionarían con magia y varios puestos de tiendas del callejón Diagon e incluso puestos de varias tiendas del pueblo de Hogsmeade como Zonko o Honeydukes.

"Bueno este es el campo de Quidditch le dije señalando a nuestro costado donde estaba delimitado un gran terreno ovalado, en cada lado estaban los tres aros. Había gradas que servían de asientos en cada lado del campo al igual que en el campo de Hogwarts.

"Es genial" Dijo Regulus mirando los tres aros que se alzaban a varios metros del piso.

"Tiene todas las medidas oficiales, estaba practicando antes que llegaras" Mire la escoba que llevaba en su mano "¿Es la última Nimbus?" Mientras esperaba su respuesta, recogí la mía que estaba a unos cuantos metros dentro del campo.

"Si, me la dieron al llegar a casa como regalo de cumpleaños" Dijo mirándola orgulloso.

"Yo tengo la misma, mira, me la dieron hoy"

"La invitación que mandaste decía que trajera escoba imagine que jugaríamos" Dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Eso le puse a todos" Dije mientras la apoyaba junto a las gradas "Puedes dejar la tuya ahí. Te quiero mostrar a los bebes"

Caminamos hasta la cerca de los hipogrifos, donde los veinte hipogrifos que teníamos levantaron sus cabezas al vernos.

"Son bellos ¿No crees?" Lo mire contenta mientras me apoyaba en la cerca, Regulus hizo lo mismo que yo.

"Si ¿Uno se puede subir en ellos?" Regulus me miraba con curiosidad.

"Si ¿Quieres?" Regulus asintió con la cabeza emocionada.

Abrí la cerca, y lo invite a pasar adentro "Espera que traiga a Merry, es el más tranquilo, una vez que este frente a ti no te acerques, espera que el incline su cabeza ante ti, son un poco temperamentales con la gente nueva"

Fui hasta casi el lado opuesto de la cerca donde se encontraba Merry, Regulus me miraba desde donde lo había dejado.

Una vez que Merry estuvo frente a Regulus, ambos se miraron fijamente por un par de minutos, hasta que Merry hizo una venia frente a Regulus.

"Acércate" Regulus se acerco y apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de Merry que respondió afectuosamente a eso. Mientras yo traía a Holy, que movía la cabeza ansiosa por ir a volar un rato.

"Ya puedes montarlo" Dije mientras yo misma montaba a Holy. Regulus me siguió y ambos nos elevamos.

Volamos por unos 20 minutos hasta que volvimos a aterrizar en el mismo lugar, ambos sonriendo y felices.

"¿Qué te pareció?" Pregunte una vez que salimos de la cerca de Hipogrifos y nos dirigíamos hacía el campo de Quidditch otra vez.

"Genial" Dijo Regulus con una pequeña sonrisa "Debe ser divertido poder hacer eso todos los días"

"Lo es….mira ya están poniendo el escenario, van a presentarse "Los Colacuernos Húngaros" no los conocía pero hace poco Barty me hizo escuchar sus canciones y me gustaron, a Marcus y a Lucian también les gustan. Cuando le comente a Alexia y Cassie que se presentarían no podían creerlo aparentemente el vocalista es muy simpático"

"Si los he escuchado, a mi hermano le gustan… lo cual es raro, usualmente siempre escucha grupos muggles para torturar a mis padres" Me reí al escucharlo. De pronto Arturo salió corriendo de la casa hacia donde estábamos

"Arturo ¿Te despertaste?" Ambos nos arrodillamos en el pasto mientras yo tocaba cariñosamente la cabeza de mi crup.

"¿No son peligrosos?" Pregunto Regulus viendo como Arturo se acurrucaba en mi regazo.

"Solo con los muggles" Al decir eso Regulus parecía mas interesado en el "Necesitas un permiso especial para tenerlo" dije abstraída jugando con Arturo. "Arturo este es Regulus" Al decir eso me acerque donde Regulus y le di un beso en la mejilla

"¿Por qué eso?" Regulus me miraba extrañado.

"Para que sepa que eres mi amigo. Ahora puedes tocarlo" Regulus toco en la cabeza a Arturo que parecía disfrutarlo.

"Marcus ¿En serio vas a postular este año para el equipo de Quidditch?"

"Si ¿Por qué?"

"Eres pequeño para ser un golpeador, solo digo" Marcus me miro fastidiado.

"No lo soy…. tengo el tamaño perfecto para alguien de mi edad"

"Tienes 12, los golpeadores de las otras casas tienen 14, 15 y 17 años"

"¿Y?"

"Solo digo, no te molestes" Volví a mirar el escaparate de la tienda de Quidditch.

"Creo que voy a necesitar guantes nuevos y una nueva escoba ¿Tú Lucian?" Lucian siempre se veía incomodo cuando le hablaban de gastar dinero.

"No se"

"Tu escoba es una cometa de hace ochenta años, si vas a postular este año deberías comprar una nueva" Al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de Lucian Marcus entro a la tienda dejándonos afuera viendo el nuevo modelo de Nimbus.

"Toma" Puse en la mano de Lucian el monedero donde guarda todo mi dinero.

"¿Qué es esto?" Lucian me miraba extrañado.

"Es mi dinero"

"¿Y por que me das tu dinero?"

"Es para que te compres una Nimbus, mi padre me ha dado de sobra para comprar como tres y yo ya recibí una por mi cumpleaños"

"No necesito tu dinero"  
Lucian me miraba incomodo.

"No me mires así… Marcus tiene razón si postulas o entras necesitaras una escoba, los cazadores tienen que ser rápidos… piensa que es como un préstamo, cuando tengas me pagaras" Lucian parecía estar debatiendo en su cabeza si debía aceptar o no "No le diré a nadie, es nuestro secreto"

"Gracias… te lo pagare, en serio" Lucian me miraba con decisión mientras yo sonreía.

"Compra lo que necesites"

"Victoria…"

"No digas más, este año entraremos al equipo" Lucian suspiro en resignación.

"Es raro entrar en segundo año"

"Lo se, pero no imposible" Sonreí con malicia mientras entrábamos a la tienda de Quidditch.

"Eres una estúpida Victoria ¿Por qué te interpusiste al ataque? ¿Por proteger la miserable vida de Marcus Mulciber?" Al escuchar a mi padre lo miraba con seriedad, la verdad no quería responderle.

"Veo que no quieres hablar"

"¿Mamá sabe lo que eres?"

"Lo que soy …no lo sabe, por un hechizo en su vista no puede ver la marca en mi brazo…quiero que entiendas lo importante que es que no digas nada, en serio Victoria , nada… actuaras como si nada hubiera pasado"

"¿Por qué debo hacer eso? La verdad quiero contarle todo a mamá" Mi padre me miraba como si fura a ahorcarme en cualquier momento.

"Yo se como piensa tu madre, es capaz de ir a luchar en contra del señor tenebroso, lo único que evita que lo haga eres tú. Ella sabe que en el circulo en el que nos movemos es importante guardar las apariencias, tu vida y la de ella correrían peligro si se enteraran que es una traidora de sangre ¡¿Entiendes?! No puedes decir nada por que primero vas a lograr que tu madre sea miserable y vas a poner su vida en peligro ¿Tu crees que soy feliz con esto?" Mi padre me mostró la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo pero mi expresión de seriedad no cambió.

"Yo no quiero esto, pero lo hice cuando salí del colegio y antes que conociera a tu madre.

Al principio cuando conocí a tu madre, ella no quería salir conmigo. No le gustaba mi desprecio hacía los muggles ni hacia los sangre sucia.

Pero todo cambió una noche en la que fue atacada una familia de sangres sucia, cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Tu madre fue a ayudar y casi la matan, me interpuse entre ella y los mortífagos, obviamente no quería atacar a mi amigos pero ella estaba en peligro, los aturdí, dejándolos inconscientes. Tuve cuidado y no permití que vieran mi rostro pero igual temía que me hubieran reconocido así que utilice un hechizo para que olvidaran lo que había pasado.

Algo cambio en mi esa noche, después de ver los cuerpos sin vida de esa familia, después de casi presenciar la muerte de la mujer que amaba; ya no podía pensar igual. Después de eso mi relación con tu madre cambio, me case al año siguiente y unos años mas tarde, naciste.

Una vez que se entra a las filas del señor tenebroso ya no se puede salir, sigo ahí para proteger a tu madre y para protegerte. La cosas que he hecho son una carga que llevare siempre conmigo"

"Es gracioso, no quieres que me enamore de Regulus Black por que crees que será un mortífago pero tú eres eso"

"Justo por que se lo que es eso no lo quiero para ti, no quiero que estés con alguien como yo" Mi padre me miraba fijamente pero con amargura.

"No siento pena por ti y la verdad no te creo, en el fondo me parece que de verdad detestas a los muggles y a los sangre sucia. Mi madre vive engañada, toda su relación es una mentira, nuestra vida es una mentira y esta bien, no diré nada… no pondré su vida en peligro pero no te he perdonado y si ella supiera lo que me paso hoy te odiaría y lo sabes. No te perdono y nunca lo voy a hacer" Mire a mi padre con desprecio por ultima vez antes de entrar a la casa.

"¿Estas bien?" Marcus me miraba preocupado, no le habíamos comentado a nadie sobre lo ocurrido durante las vacaciones y ahora que nos encontrábamos de regreso en el Expresso de Hogwarts aun no estabamos seguros si debíamos contarlo.

"Lo he pensado y lo mejor es no decir nada, al menos no por ahora" Marcus me miro pensativo y asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias"

"Ya me has dicho gracias mil veces creo" Mire a Marcus y sonreí ligeramente mientras él me miraba con seriedad.

"Lo digo en serio Victoria, aun sigo pensando que fue algo muy estúpido pero te lo agradezco y creo que no importa que haga nunca voy a poder pagártelo" Mire a Marcus fijamente.

"No te preocupes, encontrare alguna manera para que pagues" Sonreí con malicia aunque era obvio que Marcus sabía que estaba bromeando.

"¿Qué te dijo después?"

"¿Mi padre? No quiere que hable ni quiere que mi madre se entere, ella no sabe, tiene una especie de hechizo en su vista para que ella no vea la marca. Mentir tiene sus beneficios Marcus ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera"

"¿Vas a chantajearlo?" Marcus me miraba con interés mientras yo dirigía mi mirada a la ventana por donde veía como más estudiantes llegaban, desde ahí podía ver como Rabastan y Rodolphus, que estaba en su último año, acababan de llegar.

"Obviamente Marcus, todo lo que yo quiera, genial ¿no?"

"Deberías hacer que compre nuevas escobas a todo el equipo de Quidditch"

"Puede ser, no estaría mal, es un comienzo"

"¿Tu manera de venganza será gastar su dinero?" Marcus se rió ligeramente.

"Entre otras cosas"

"Bueno inclúyeme en lo que pidas, yo también la pase mal" Ambos nos reímos ligeramente mientras esperábamos que nuestros amigos llegaran.


	17. Recuerdos parte 2

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Esta es la segunda parte de los recuerdos de Victoria, aun falta una más. Espero que les guste el capitulo :)**

* * *

"¿Qué tal te fue?" La verdad no sabía por que preguntaba, por la cara de desilusión de Maggie me imaginaba que no le había ido muy bien.

"Me dijeron que debo seguir practicando y que lo mejor es que me vuelva a presentar en tres años cuando ya tenga 16" Maggie suspiro en resignación mientras empezábamos a caminar de regreso a su casa.

"No se que decir, para mi eres la mejor" Sonreí con amargura al igual que Maggie al escucharme.

"Ya no importa, tal vez tienen razón y aun no estoy lista para entrar a esta escuela, pero lo volveré a intentar, seguiré practicando y la próxima vez se que me aceptaran" Maggie se veía decidida y yo la abrasé en forma de apoyo.

"Hubieras tomado la poción para la buena suerte que te prepare"

"Hubiera sido bueno pero creo que lo intentare al modo muggle" Maggie sonrió ligeramente al decir eso.

"Me da pena no poder ir a tu cumpleaños" Al escucharla mire a Maggie apenada.

"A mi también, esta vez será mejor que la del año pasado" Sonreí con malicia al pensar en la fiesta de mañana.

"Victoria ¿En serio te sientes mejor haciendo que gaste tanto en una fiesta?"

"La verdad si, es mi manera de demostrar que no soy la misma de antes y que mi perdón le costara bastante"

"Dudo que lo perdones por eso" Mire a Maggie intrigada "Puedes decir que su perdón le costara bastante pero la verdad solo lo perdonarás cuando diga la verdad… pero Victoria no es que quiera ser mala pero tú también mientes ¿Por qué eres distinta a él?"

"Tal vez soy igual, ambos mentimos pero al menos yo no pongo a mi familia en peligro…mira lo que has hecho Maggie ahora estoy dudando si estoy en lo correcto o no" Sonreí con malicia pero Maggie solo volteo los ojos en resignación.

"Lo dudo, mira si hay una diferencia, él tiene mas de 35 y tú recién vas a cumplir 13, además que es tu padre, digamos que no esperamos que nuestros padres mientan o no esperamos descubrir que la idea que teníamos de nuestra familia era una mentira…por eso te entiendo, entiendo por que estas molesta pero solo ten cuidado"

"Oh que sabía eres Maggie, que haría sin tus consejos" Apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro mientras caminábamos.

"Victoria, ni yo me creo esa" Maggie sonrió ligeramente al decir eso.

"Esta bien, pensare en lo que has dicho y no te preocupes tendré cuidado, solo quiero molestarlo un poco"

"Oh Rabastan querido ¿Te estas adaptando a la vida en Hogwarts sin tu querido hermano?" Al hablar fingía una voz melosa. Rabastan no se sentía bien esa mañana, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la mesa y solo recibí un gruñido de su parte.

"Victoria ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué parte de tengo resaca es la que no entiendes?"

"Muy bien, muy bien no te diré nada hablare aquí con Bartemius" Al decir el nombre completo de Barty tuve que esquivar un bollo de pan que él mismo me acababa de lanzar.

"Este es uno de esos días en que nos vas a fastidiar todo el tiempo ¿no?" Mientras Rabastan me hablaba aun seguía apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

En eso sentí que alguien ponía sus manos en mis hombros.

"Si Victoria se despierta melosa y fastidiosa solo hay una explicación" Mientras Marcus hablaba me abrazo por atrás y apoyo su mentón en mi cabeza.

"Esta feliz" Lucian me guiño un ojo al sentarse a mi costado.

"Muy bien Lucian pero por que nuestra pequeña Victoria estaría feliz, ah como lo pude olvidar hoy son las pruebas de Quidditch"

Barty se rió con malicia al escuchar a Marcus.

"Claro, Regulus se presenta hoy" Todos me miraban mientras yo movía la cabeza en negación.

"No se de que están hablando"

"Niégalo todo lo que quieras pero nosotros sabemos que es la verdad" Rabastan me miraba con malicia, aparentemente ya no estaba cansado.

"¿Qué sucede niños? ¿Nerviosos por la prueba de hoy?" Lucius Malfoy nos miraba con esa sonrisa burlona que parecía nunca borrarse de su rostro. Este sería su último año en Hogwarts y también su último año como capitán.

"¿Es necesario que hagamos la prueba nosotros también?" Miraba a Lucius con expectativa.

"Esa es la idea Victoria pero no dudo que sigas siendo cazadora"

"Regulus va a probar para ser buscador" Marcus que se había sentado junto a Lucian, me guiño un ojo al decir eso "Ahora que me doy cuenta no estaba en el cuarto cuando nos despertamos"

"Deberías buscarlo Victoria, para que le hagas compañía" En respuesta a eso Rabastan soltó un sonido de dolor al recibir una patada en su pierna, lo gracioso fue que no fue de mi parte sino de Evan.

"Reg ¿Estas bien?" Las pruebas habían terminado hacía una hora pero Regulus seguía sentado en las gradas, éramos los únicos en el campo de Quidditch.

"¿Tú que crees?" Regulus miraba al frente, su semblante estaba serio pero era evidente que estaba triste.

"Reg no importa, postularas el próximo año y ahí si entraras, eso no significa que no seas bueno, eres muy bueno, en serio"

"Esta es la segunda vez que postulo Victoria, es la segunda vez que fallo, eso no dice que sea bueno, la verdad dice lo opuesto…mi padre se va a enterar y no dudo que se molestara"

"Eso no importa" Quería contarle sobre Maggie y como no se estaba dando por vencida a pesar de no haber entrado a la escuela de ballet que quería, pero no podía "Lo que importa es que lo intentes otra vez, no te des por vencido Reg, yo se que lo lograras" Por fin Regulus me miro a los ojos.

"Bonitas palabras Victoria pero no muy efectivas, será igual el próximo año. Es fácil para ti hablar, tú ya estas en el equipo y desde el año pasado, la verdad detesto tus discursos positivos, díselos a todos los demás que tienen ganas de aguantarte pero a mi no me importan. Déjame solo en serio, la verdad no entiendo por que estas aquí" La mirada dura de Regulus y sus palabras me habían dolido y extrañamente sentía que me habían dolido más que la maldición cruciatus ¿Por qué?

Sin decirle una palabra me di media vuelta y baje las gradas dirigiéndome a la salida. En eso me di cuenta que estaba llorando ¿De verdad me habían dolido tanto sus palabras?

"Victoria te estaba buscando" Antes de salir del campo Evan entro. Lo malo fue que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Nada" Al escucharme miro hacía las gradas donde Regulus aun seguía sentado y movió la cabeza en negación.

"¿Qué te hizo?" Evan se veía molesto, él siempre era demasiado protector.

"Ya te dije, nada" Evan se empezó a mover para ir hacia donde estaba Regulus pero yo lo detuve.

"En serio, fue mi culpa, tú sabes que me gusta hablar de más y bueno Regulus no estaba de humor"

"Dudo que haya sido eso" Evan me miraba inquisitivamente "¿Por qué lo defiendes?"

"No lo defiendo"

"Si lo haces, siempre lo defiendes" Evan movió la cabeza en negación antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse de mi.

"¿A quien estas viendo?" Desde hacía un rato había estado viéndolos, no sabía por que pero verlos me estaba haciendo sentir mal. Obviamente Cassandra se había dado cuenta "Oh, ¿Has visto Alexia? es un milagro, Regulus esta hablando con un chica que no es Victoria"

"¿Estas bien Victoria?" Alexia me miraba preocupada.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Mire extrañada a Alexia.

"Bueno siempre hemos creído que te gusta un poco" Al decir eso Alexia dirigió su mirada hacía Regulus.

"Además de tú evidente interés en la conversación entre Regulus Black y Tabhita Fallon" Cassandra me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Les parece, es solo un amigo y puede hablar con quien quiera"

"Tabhita se ve bien, creo que ha bajado de peso ¿No creen?" Cassandra me miro de reojo al hablar "He escuchado que muchos dicen que es por seguro la chica más linda de toda la casa, es entendible por que Regulus Black hablaría con ella ¿Tú crees que se hayan comprometido? No me sorprendería" Mientras la escuchaba mi corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente.

"Supongo que tienes razón" Alexia no parecía muy segura de las palabras de Cassandra pero para mi habían sido como un veneno quemándome la piel ¿Tendría razón? ¿A Regulus le gustaría? Regulus nunca hablaba con alguna chica y ahora de la nada estaba hablando con Tabhita… era extraño.

Se estaba riendo, Regulus se estaba riendo ¿Por qué?

Lucian y Marcus se acercaron a nosotras y se sentaron a mi costado.

"Chicos dígannos la verdad ¿Qué les parece Tabhita?" No entendía por que Cassandra seguí con el tema.

"Es simpática ¿Por qué?" Marcus miraba extrañado a Cassandra.

"Por nada…es que me parece que Regulus la encuentra muy simpática ¿Alguna vez lo habían visto tan feliz hablando con una chica?" Al escucharla mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, maldición tenía que salir de ahí.

Me pare rápidamente y sin decir alguna palabra salí de la sala común.

Una vez afuera el aire frió de las mazmorras hizo que sintiera escalofríos, pero no me importaba, al menos ahí podía llorar.

"Victoria ¿Estas bien?" Lucian me había seguido afuera.

"Regresa Lucian, estoy bien"

"No te pongas así por Regulus, solo esta hablando con ella por que sus padres le dijeron que lo haga" Mire a Lucian extrañada.

"¿Le están arreglando un matrimonio?"

"No, los padres de Tabhita hablaron con los padres de Regulus y acordaron que se conocieran, nada más"

"Dudo que sea solo para hablar"

"Imagino que quieren ver como se llevan" Lucian se notaba un poco incomodo.

"Eso es lo que se hace antes de concordar el matrimonio" Me estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

"Se que te gusta Regulus pero no te pongas así, él no va a aceptar"

"Él hace todo lo que sus padre le dicen que haga Lucian"

"Bueno dudo que sus padres lo junten con una Fallon a la primera, te aseguro que preferirían que fuera con una Shafiq" Lucian sonreía ligeramente, sabía que estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor pero no estaba funcionando.

"Cassandra tiene razón es muy simpática y muy delgada. Es mucho más delgada que yo ¿no?"

"De que hablas, eres delgada, si imagino que ella es un poco más pero tú juegas Quidditch, necesitas estar fuerte" Mire a Lucian horrorizada.

"Eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a una chica, acabas de decir que me veo fuerte"

"No malinterpretes lo que he dicho, tú eres delgada, en serio, solo que te ves saludable" Lucian me miraba un poco incomodo.

"¿Saludable? Saludable y fuerte, por Salazar ¿De verdad estoy así?"

"Victoria en serio has malinterpretado todo lo que he dicho…escucha te ves bien"

"Ella es simpática y yo me veo bien, genial" Me senté en el piso apoyando mi espalda contra la pared.

"Victoria eres hermosa ¿Acaso no te ves en un espejo? No creí que fuese necesario que lo dijera"

"Eso lo dices para hacerme sentir bien Lucian, vete en serio déjame sola"

"Victoria no me hagas eso, te he hecho sentir peor y esa no era mi intención… has malinterpretado todo lo que he dicho. Sabes creo que la verdad es que estas intentando sentirte mal apropósito" Lucian me miraba con tristeza pero yo sentía que había entendido muy bien sus palabras.

"Lucian no estoy molesta pero en serio solo quiero estar sola" Al ver que no iba a cambiar de opinión Lucian regreso a la sala común.

Me quede ahí, sentada en el corredor, me habían descrito como a un hipogrifo, saludable, fuerte y se ve bien.

Lo más seguro era que Regulus se casaría con ella, tal vez Cassandra tenia razón, tal vez ella era la más bonita, tal vez ella era la indicada para él.

"Que bueno que te encuentro" Al escuchar a Regulus trate de secar rápidamente mis lagrimas con mis manos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Este era el peor momento para verlo. Regulus se acerco y se sentó frente a mí.

"Vi que saliste y pensé que era una buena oportunidad para hablar"

"Pensé que estabas hablando con Tabhita" Lo mire fijamente al decir eso.

"Si, es la primera vez que hablo con ella, no esta mal pero le dije que saldría un momento"

"Deberías regresar" Al escucharme Regulus me miro extrañado.

"Lo haré pero antes quería pedirte disculpas. Esta es la primera vez que hablamos solos desde hace semanas, me porte muy mal ese día en el campo de Quidditch, no debí hablarte como lo hice, tú solo estabas tratando de ayudar…"

"Regulus en serio ya fue, regresa con Tabhita y déjame sola aquí" Lo miraba con seriedad, la verdad era extraño, por un lado quería que se fuese pero por otro lado quería que se quedara conmigo, a pesar que yo no fuera tan delgada ni tan bonita como ella.

"¿Por qué estas molesta? De verdad me equivoque ese día…"

"Regulus Black, que parte de vete es la que no entiendes" Mire con frialdad a Regulus al decir eso.

"Esta bien, te dejare, disculpa" El semblante de Regulus volvió a uno de seriedad antes de regresar a la sala común.

No sabía por que pero no podía dejar de llorar.

"Victoria, otra vez no has comido" Mamá me miraba preocupada.

"No tengo hambre" Dije con seriedad mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi vaso con agua.

"No comiste nada en la cena Victoria y ahora tampoco vas a comer tu desayuno, a ti te encantaba comer budín y chocolate caliente la mañana de navidad ¿Qué ha pasado?" Mamá seguía mirándome preocupada.

"Has bajado mucho de peso ¿No estas comiendo?" Mi padre me miraba seriamente.

"No tengo por que responderte eso" Dije mirándolo con frialdad.

"Vas a comer en este momento sino te voy a embutir la comida yo mismo" Al escucharlo empuje mi plato mirándolo desafiante.

Mi padre se paro de inmediato y acercándose rápidamente, agarro el budín con su mano y me lo trato de embutir en la boca, mientras yo agitaba mis brazos tratando de empujarlo. Al final mi madre me ayudo a hacerlo.

"¡Graeme que te pasa!" Mi madre lo miraba extrañada mientras yo me paraba de la mesa y escupía el budín que había entrado a mi boca.

Me aleje dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Adentro encontré varios empaques envueltos en papeles de colores, habían llegado los regalos de mis amigos.

Me senté en el piso de mi habitación y agarre el primer regalo era una caja pequeña y rectangular y me la estaba enviando Evan. Al abrirla me sorprendí ya que en su interior encontré una pulsera hecha de pequeñas serpientes de oro blanco cuyos ojos eran pequeños rubíes, era hermosa, tal vez el libro sobre extraños sucesos en los mundiales de Quidditch que le había enviado no había sido un buen regalo.

El siguiente que abrí era el de Barty, antes de abrirlo ya sabía que era, Barty siempre me regalaba ranas de chocolate. Era una lastima no poder comerlas esta vez.

El regalo que más me costo abrir fue el de Regulus, desde la vez que lo vi hablando con Tabhita y discutimos no habíamos vuelto a hablar, a veces estábamos en el mismo grupo pero nunca solos.

Era una caja grande y blanca con un gran listón plateado en el centro, al abrir la caja me lleve una gran sorpresa, adentro había un vestido, un vestido de fiesta, era magnifico, era corto y azul pero estaba hecho de una tela que parecía brillar como plata liquida. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver la etiqueta del vestido y leer que decía "Evangeline Shafiq". Era un vestido diseñado por mi tía.

Abajo del vestido encontré una nota:

"Una vez me comentaste que querías tener un vestido diseñado por tu tía pero en tu casa te habían prohibido comprar uno. Espero que te guste, yo mismo lo elegí así que no estoy muy seguro. No te preocupes por la talla se adapta a cualquier persona.

R.A.B"

De inmediato me probé el vestido, al verme al espejo me di cuenta que había valido la pena, todo mi esfuerzo había valido la pena, me veía muy bien. Estaba tan emocionada que llame a mi madre.

Al entrar me miraba sorprendida.

"¿Estas sorprendida por el vestido? Esta lindo ¿no?"

"Esta lindo pero no estoy sorprendida por el vestido sino por como te ves ¿Te has visto Victoria? Estas demasiado delgada, puedo ver todos tus huesos"

"Exageras mamá"

"No exagero, pero antes que me altere te voy a pedir un favor" Mire a mi madre extrañada "Come un poco más, yo entiendo, quieres verte bien pero no vayas a los extremos ¿Esta bien? Confió en ti, ten cuidado con eso"

"Esta bien, tendré cuidado" Sonreí ligeramente al decir eso.

"¿Quién te dio el vestido?"

"Regulus Black" Dije sonriente mientras me miraba al espejo.

"¿Y que esta pensando esa cabecita tuya?" Mi madre me miraba con interés.

"Nada" Dije sonriendo ligeramente.

"Victoria, esta bien que sea tu amigo, pero nada más ¿Esta bien?" Al escucharla mire a mi madre sorprendida.

"No es que quiera ser mala pero hay algo en él que no me gusta, algo extraño, además conozco a su familia y se lo que esperan que sea en el futuro. Yo no quiero eso para ti Victoria no quiero que estés con un mortífago" Al escucharla me daban ganas de reír, si tan solo supiera que estaba casada con uno.

"Esta bien mamá, seremos solo amigos"

Acaricie a Onix mientras este comía unas galletas de mi mano, mientras tanto las demás lechuzas parecían vernos con interés.

"Que extraño que las serpientes te hayan dejado sola" Me sorprendí al escuchar una voz detrás de mi y más sorpresa me dio cuando descubrí de quien se trataba.

"¿Sirius?" Mire seriamente a Sirius por unos segundos antes de regresar mi mirada a Onix.

"Vi el juego contra Ravenclaw, jugaste muy bien" Me parecía extraño que Sirius estuviera tratando de hacer conversación conmigo ya que difícilmente hablábamos.

"Si supongo"

"Veo que has utilizado la lechuza de Regulus" Sirius me miraba con una sonrisa burlona y yo seguía sin entender por que me estaba hablando.

"Si, me la presta cuando quiero enviar algo ¿Te incomoda?"

"¿Por qué tan agresiva Victoria? No recuerdo haberte hecho algo malo… solo quería decirte que en otro momento también te puedo prestar la mía"

"¿Así? Que bueno" Di media vuelta para irme pero Sirius me agarro del brazo.

"Es una pena, en serio, que estés rodeada siempre de las serpientes venenosas de tus amigos"

"Obviamente pensamos distinto Sirius, ahora ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?" Miraba a Sirius extrañada, había algo sospechoso en él.

"Te estas perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas"

"¿Qué personas?" Lo miraba extrañada y mi mirada se debatía entre él y la puerta.

"Yo por ejemplo" Probablemente mi cara se asemejaba a un signo de interrogación pero aparentemente Sirius no se dio cuenta de eso ya que se acerco a mi rostro en un intento por besarme. Yo reaccione inmediatamente alejándome de él.

"No me hagas reír ¿Querías besarme? ¿Acaso estas demente? ¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?…prefiero besar a Snape mil veces antes que a ti"

No estaba segura si Sirius estaba fastidiado o no, ya que no dejaba de verme con una sonrisa burlona. Lo mire extrañada mientras movía mi cabeza en negación y me dirigía a la puerta.

Una vez afuera tuve la mala suerte de chocarme en la escalera con Regulus.

"Te estaba buscando" Al decirme eso Regulus no me miraba a los ojos. Voltee a ver hacía donde estaba dirigiendo su mirada y me encontré con Sirius.

"¿Sirius?" La mirada de Regulus se debatía entre su hermano y yo. No estaría pensando que había pasado algo ¿O si?

"Hola hermanito" Sirius paso a nuestro costado guiñándome un ojo mientras yo volteaba los ojos en resignación.

"¿Estabas hablando con mi hermano?" Al preguntarme eso Regulus me miraba con seriedad.

"Supongo que se podría decir que estábamos hablando"

"Ah…esta bien" Regulus se dirigió hacía arriba dejándome sola en la escalera ¿Pensé que me había estado buscando? Mejor iba a buscar a los chicos, realmente no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Al escuchar la voz de Regulus me sorprendí e inmediatamente cerré el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo.

"Escribiendo" Regulus se sentó a mi lado.

"¿No tienes frío?" Al escucharlo moví mi cabeza en negación.

"Un poco pero aun así me gusta estar aquí afuera"

"A mi también. Siempre vienes aquí a escribir ¿no?"

"Si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Miraba a Regulus extrañada mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

"Te he visto, sentada aquí muchas veces con ese cuaderno"

"¿Así? Bueno, supongo que me ayuda a olvidarme de todas las cosas que me preocupan, a veces incluso olvido que el castillo esta a mis espaldas" Sonreí ligeramente al decir eso

"¿Qué escribes?"

"Cosas que imagino, lugares a los cuales me gustaría ir, situaciones que me gustaría ver o vivir e incluso escribo sobre personas que no conozco pero que sería genial conocer…es divertido, aunque no lo creas"

"Te creo, te quedas sentada aquí por horas, a veces creo que te gusta más escribir que jugar Quidditch" Reí ligeramente al escuchar eso.

"Creo que juego mejor de lo que escribo"

"Si me dejas leer lo que escribes te lo podría decir" Regulus me miraba con seriedad al decir eso.

"No se, nunca he dejado que alguien lea lo que escribo" Miraba a Regulus sorprendida. Era cierto nadie había leído lo que yo escribía, pero me era tan fácil confiar en Regulus, a pesar de todo, no podía evitarlo.

"Es tu decisión" Regulus dirigió su mirada al lago mientras mi miraba se debatía entre él y el cuaderno que tenía en mis manos.

"Esta bien…toma, léelo cuando puedas" Regulus me miraba sorprendido ¿Acaso no pensaba que se lo daría? Regulus lo tomo en sus manos y me miro esbozando una media sonrisa.

"Lo haré"

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Mire el cuaderno de Barty de reojo y vi que estaba dibujando algo.

"A Mcgonagall ¿Qué te parece?" Mire el dibujo y no pude evitar reírme un poco, tanto el moño como la nariz de Mcgonagall eran cuatro veces su tamaño normal y en serio daba risa.

"Esta bueno… detesto esta clase, transformaciones me aburre" Suspire en resignación mientras contaba los pocos minutos que faltaban para que la clase terminara.

Una vez que Mcgonagall nos dijo que la clase había terminado creo que salte de emoción.

"Por fin" Marcus se paro de inmediato agarrando todas sus cosas, la verdad todos hicimos lo mismo.

"¿Vas al gran salón?" Alexia bostezo mientras hablaba "Creo que tengo hambre"

"Vayan yendo, voy a ir con los chicos a la sala común y de ahí vamos" Alexia y Serena me miraban con sospecha. Mientras Regulus, Lucian, Barty y Marcus me estaban esperando.

"No me digas que no vas a comer hoy"

"Ya te dije que ahora si estoy comiendo…en un rato voy, en serio" Sonreí ligeramente mientras veía a las chicas irse.

La verdad desde Navidad había estado comiendo más, aunque ahora me despertaba en las mañanas para correr alrededor del campo de Quidditch, según Maggie ese era un ejercicio muggle muy común.

"¿Qué tal la ultima clase de transformaciones?" Solo tuvimos que caminar un poco para encontrarnos con Evan, Rabastan y Nott.

"Aburrido obviamente" Dije haciendo una mueca de cansancio.

"Mejor que nuestra podrida clase de pociones con Gryffindor" Evan se veía más fastidiado de lo acostumbrado al salir de una clase con ellos.

"¿Qué paso?" Lucian miraba con interés a Evan, pero él no tenía ganas de responder, solo hizo una mueca de fastidio en respuesta.

"Potter y sus dobles sentidos, era obvio que se estaban burlando por habernos ganado en el último partido de Quidditch" Nott era el buscador del equipo, él le había ganado el puesto a Regulus en las pruebas a comienzo de año, y aunque Regulus no lo dijera sabía que le fastidiaba estar cerca de él.

"Maldición" Mire a Evan extrañada, pero me di cuenta que estaba dirigiendo su mirada hacía algo detrás de nosotros. Voltee y vi con desagrado a Potter y Pettigrew.

"Es evidente que no conoces tu lugar Potter" Dijo Evan con desdén.

"Mira quien habla. Las serpientes más podridas de Hogwarts. Dime Evan ¿Es cierto que todos los días por las tardes Voldy va a tomar té y galletitas a tu casa?" Potter nos miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras Pettigrew se reía y nos señalaba.

"Te ríes de cosas que no entiendes Potter, espero con ansias el día en que tus ojos se cierren para siempre" Evan miraba a Potter con frialdad y era entendible porque.

"¡¿Me estas amenazando Rosier?!" Potter saco su varita al decir eso.

"¿Qué pasa James?" Genial, Sirius Black tenía que aparecer.

"Tu novia llegó a protegerte Potter" Rabastan sonreía con malicia mientras miraba con desagrado a James.

"Pero si es la reina y sus serpientes venenosas" Al decir eso Sirius me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ten cuidado Black, de ella no dices nada" Evan se veía molesto y parecía a punto de golpearlo.

"Pero si no he dicho nada malo de Victoria, la reina de las serpientes. Es un desperdicio que seas una serpiente Victoria sino valdrías la pena" Ni bien termino de hablar y Marcus ya tenía la punta de su varita presionando sobre el cuello de Sirius.

"Mide bien lo que vas a decir Black" Mire sorprendida a Marcus, realmente él se veía más molesto que yo al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Sirius.

Mire a mis amigos, todos habían sacado sus varitas y apuntaban con ellas a Potter, Pettigrew y a Sirius, bueno todos menos uno, Regulus simplemente miraba a su hermano con seriedad.

"Oh Mulciber ¿Por qué tan agresivo?" A pesar de tener la varita de Marcus apuntando a su cuello, no se había borrado su sonrisa burlona.

"Marcus, ya déjalo" Al escucharme todos me miraron sorprendidos.

"Victoria, te insultó" Marcus me hablo sin alejar su mirada de Sirius que también me veía sorprendido.

"Ya lo se, pero esto es ridículo…si viene un profesor nos van a dar detención y es lo que menos quiero"

Creo que todos hicieron una mueca de fastidio al escucharme, pero sabían que era la verdad.

Marcus se alejo de Sirius pero ninguno bajo las varitas. Solo cuando yo me puse en el medio de los dos grupos, Potter y sus amigos se fueron.

"Estas mal Victoria, nos hubieras dejado acabarlos" Barty me miraba molesto al igual que el resto de Slytherins a mi alrededor.

En eso Mcgonagall y Slughorn cruzaron el pasillo donde nos encontramos.

"Justo por eso…imagínate si nos encontraban con las varitas desenvainadas y a punto de comenzar un duelo con ellos" Me pareció que a pesar que estaban fastidiados todos entendieron, bueno todos menos uno.

"¿Por qué defendiste a mi hermano?" Mire extrañada a Regulus.

"¿De que hablas? Lo hice por todos nosotros"

"Es sospechoso" Regulus me miraba seriamente y con frialdad. No entendía porque estaba así y al parecer los demás tampoco.

"Te equivocas"

"Me pareció sospechoso desde la vez que te encontré sola con él enviando una carta" Al escucharlo todos los chicos me miraban sorprendidos y con expectativa, yo simplemente no entendía por que estábamos hablando de eso.

"No pasó nada, nos encontramos de casualidad ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿La presión por los exámenes te esta afectando?" Por la expresión de Regulus sabía que no le había gustado eso.

"Tú me estas afectando" Mire extrañada a Regulus al escucharlo ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Regulus miro fijamente a todas las personas a nuestra alrededor como percatándose de su presencia.

"No se por que me estas reclamando, hace un rato no vi que sacaras tu varita para ayudar"

"Me pareció que mi hermano tenía razón, siempre te crees tan perfecta, pero déjame decirte Victoria, no lo eres" Al decirle eso Regulus saco mi cuaderno de su maletín y lo tiro a mis pies "Eso es algo que haces muy mal, te recomiendo que te dediques a jugar Quidditch que es lo único que haces bien" Regulus me miraba desafiante, Evan lo quería matar pero Rabastan y Marcus lo sostenían y yo, bueno yo no podía moverme.

Barty agarro del brazo a Regulus llevándoselo lejos mientras yo aun seguía viendo el espacio donde segundo atrás el había estado.

¿Por qué cada vez que Regulus Black me hería de laguna manera sentía que mi mundo se desmoronaba? Podía soportar mentiras, podía soportar engaños, podía soportar maldiciones lanzadas por Voldemort pero me hacía tan pequeña cuando se trataba de él.

Lo peor es que no me molestaba, más que todo me avergonzaba.

"Victoria" Vi que Evan se quería acercar pero agarrando rápidamente el cuaderno di media vuelta y me aleje sin mirar a nadie.

Mire al lago, ya no estaba congelado pero era igual de hermoso.

Prendí un pequeño fuego con mi varita y mire como todas las hojas en las que había escrito se quemaban ante mis ojos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Rabastan se acerco y apago el fuego con una ráfaga de viento que salió de su varita.

Igual era muy tarde, ya todo estaba quemado.

"Ya escuchaste a Regulus, no sirve…no veo el punto de quedarme con eso"

"Si que eres sonsa, Regulus solo te dijo eso por que no sabe como expresar lo que siente...la verdad, creo que aun no sabe lo que siente" Mire a Rabastan extrañada al escucharlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que no le hagas caso ni tomes en serio lo que te dijo, estaba molesto y ya te dije no sabe expresar lo que siente…. esto es lo que pasara, te pedirá disculpas, tú lo disculparas y eventualmente si Regulus Black toma valor te darás cuenta por que reacciono como reacciono hoy" Rabastan sonreía al hablarme, me parecía que había algo que no estaba diciendo pero sabia que no me lo iba a decir aunque preguntara.

Emocionante ¿No crees?" Mire a Regulus con expectativa. Aun no podía creer que estuviésemos en el mundial de Quidditch. Había familias, grupos de amigos, estudiantes de Hogwarts y de otras escuelas también. Se podían escuchar distintos idiomas entre las personas y había tanto color y bulla que era imposible aburrirse.

Regulus llevaba una chompa verde oscura sobre su pantalón negro pero aunque no sonreía me di cuenta que se encontraba contento.

"Pareces de Gryffindor con tanto rojo" Dijo Regulus sin mirarme. Tenía un poco de razón, llevaba una chompa blanca pegada, una falda corta de color rojo y mallas del mismo color.

"Que cosas más feas dices" Dije fingiendo molestia "Estos son los colores de Perú, hoy son las semifinales y quiero ir al partido con algo distintivo"

"Pensé que apoyabas a Inglaterra" Regulus me miraba extrañado.

"Si pero Inglaterra ya perdió, y también apoyó a Perú" Dije abstraída mirando a un grupo de chicos que se acercaba "Ahí están" Al decir eso empecé a mover mi mano derecha en forma de saludo efusivamente.

"Deja de moverte tanto, créeme te vieron" Regulus como siempre se veía fastidiado.

"No te quejes tanto, relájate, estamos en el mundial de Quidditch, además hoy es mi cumpleaños" Justo al decir eso llegaron Evan, Rabastan, Barty y Marcus.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Evan me abrazo, alzándome del suelo en el proceso.

"Gracias y gracias por el regalo me llego esta mañana, mira lo estoy usando" Evan me bajo y le mostré que llevaba en el cuello un collar de plata con una pequeña serpiente de oro blanco como colgante, lo curioso era que al tocarla la serpiente se movía "Esta hermoso, me encantó"

"Feliz cumpleaños" Dijo Barty con una media sonrisa, mientras yo lo abrazaba.

"Gracias por las ranas de chocolate ¿Cómo hiciste para que fuesen verdes? están geniales, además me encanto que al abrir la caja dijeran "Feliz cumpleaños Victoria"

"Edición especial solo para ti" Entren, hace un rato llegaron sus cosas.

Este año no había querido tener una fiesta tan solo había pedido invitar a mis amigos a Rusia para asistir al mundial de Quidditch. Estaríamos solos por una semana en una carpa especial con suficientes cuartos para todos, sería genial y veríamos los partidos de semifinales y la final.

Obviamente mi madre no quería que yo pasara mi cumpleaños acampando con mis amigos por una semana y viendo partidos de Quidditch sin ningún adulto presente, pero mi padre se había encargado de convencerla claro luego de cierta presión por parte mía.

"Marcus me encanto la caja, bastante útil"

"Ah si, hace poco me comentaste que tenías la impresión que alguien revisaba tus cosas, esas cajas solo pueden abrirse con una contraseña" Marcus sonreía ligeramente mientras yo lo abrazaba. Era el lugar perfecto para guardar el espejo que utilizaba para hablar con Maggie.

Mientras cada uno se dirigía a su habitación para dejar sus cosas Lucian salió de la suya bostezando, había llegado en la noche junto con él y Regulus.

"¿Y a mi no me vas a agradecer por mi regalo Victoria?" Rabastan fingía estar triste cuando era evidente que quería reírse.

"Claro que no, al abrirlo empezó a cantar todo el índice, te imaginarás que tuve que correr a mi cuarto y encerrarme ahí ya que estaba abriendo mis regalos junto a Lucian y Regulus" Solo tuve que terminar de hablar para que Rabastan se riera.

"¿Qué le regalaste?" Barty nos miraba con una ceja levantada y mostrando interés. Al menos Rabastan tuvo la consideración de revisar que Regulus no estuviera antes de hablar.

"Le regale el ultimo libro de Rita Skeeter auspiciado por la revista Corazón de Bruja "Guía para la bruja adolescente, como atrapar al mago de tus sueños" Compre la edición personalizada para Victoria, venía con tips y hechizos de amor"

"No es gracioso Rabastan, por más que lo cerraba no dejaba de cantar"

"Es en serio tenias que verla, nos asusto mas ella que lo que decía el libro" Al escuchar a Lucian todos se rieron, menos yo obviamente…aun recordaba la canción "Victoria no importa si te hiere con sus palabras, no importa si es frió y serio, con este libro lo atraparas…" No se como hice para llegar a mi cuarto cerrar la puerta y meter al libro debajo de mi colchón en menos de cinco segundos.

"¿De que se ríen?" Evan y Regulus nos miraban extrañados.

"De nada, hay que ir yendo" Dije suspirando en resignación mientras mis amigos me seguían.

Todo estaba bien mientras nos dirigíamos al campo de juego, bueno todo estuvo bien hasta que nos encontramos con James y Sirius.

"Sabes James, mi hermanito y las serpientes vinieron aquí invitados por la reina de Slytherin"

"Pero que bonita fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Dime Victoria tomaras el té y comerás pastelitos con los mortífaguitos?" Justo cuando Marcus parecía estar apunto de lanzarle algún hechizo a Potter nos interrumpieron.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! Están completamente prohibidos los duelos" Justo lo que necesitábamos, aurores y sorpresivamente mi padre.

"Victoria ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Nada" La relación con mi padre empeoraba con el tiempo, incluso creo que ya me había acostumbrado a no hablar con él.

"Graeme ¿ella es tu hija?" Uno de los aurores que nos rodeaba le hablo a mi padre.

"Si"

"Encontramos a todos estos chicos a punto de atacarse y sabes que los duelos están prohibidos, la pena es la expulsión" Al escuchar eso mire a Sirius de una manera que pensé que su cabeza explotaría.

"Ninguno pasa de los 15 años Ernie, fue un simple altercado de chicos, nada grave. No veo la necesidad de hacer un escándalo" Mi padre parecía ser convincente ya que el auror llamado Ernie parecía nervioso al escucharlo.

"Tienes razón Graeme, por ahora los dejaremos ir, pero que no se vuelva a repetir" Después de decir eso los aurores desaparecieron.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Mi padre me miraba fijamente pero sin sonreír.

"No" Lo mire con frialdad y me di cuenta que mis amigos miraban la escena con interés.

Mi padre se despidió de ellos y se alejo.

"¿No sabía que estaban peleados?" Barty me miraba extrañado mientras yo sonreía ligeramente. Solo Marcus sabía porque me llevaba así con él.

"Te parece"

"Mejor hay que ir yendo" Marcus hacía una señal con la cabeza para que nos dirigiéramos al partido, pero al meter mi mano en el bolsillo de mi falda me di cuenta que faltaba algo importante.

"Vayan yendo ustedes, olvide mi entrada"

"¿Recuerdas donde la dejaste?" Lucian me miraba preocupado.

"Si creo que si, vayan yendo yo los alcanzo" Di media vuelta y me dirigí de regreso a la tienda.

Una vez ahí empecé a buscar entre mis cosas, tenía la entrada para el siguiente partido y la final pero no encontraba la que necesitaba.

"¿La encontraste?" Justo me encontraba buscando debajo de mi cama cuando voltee sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Regulus.

"No" Estaba fastidiada, hubiera jurado que la llevaba en mi bolsillo.

"¿Sabes por que no saque mi varita contra mi hermano ese día al salir de trasformaciones?" Mire a Regulus extrañada, esa era una pregunta inesperada.

"No…imagine que como era tu hermano lo hacía una situación un poco incomoda" Regulus me miraba fijamente pero no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro que me indicara que estaba pensando.

Era extraño volver a tocar el tema, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, él me había pedido disculpas y como había dicho Rabastan yo las había aceptado.

"Últimamente mi hermano te fastidia cada vez que te ve ¿Sabes por que?"

"Cierto, ahora me dice la reina, creo que a los chicos les fastidia más que a mi. Imagino que fue por que tu hermano intento besarme y le dije que prefería besar a Snape mil veces antes que a él, fue ese día que nos encontraste saliendo de la torre donde están las lechuzas ¿Te acuerdas?" Al escucharme Regulus asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces no te gusta mi hermano"

"No…por Salazar para nada, será un Black y todo pero es un Gryffindor, nunca" Hice una mueca de fastidio al pensar en Sirius.

"¿Y Evan?"

"Regulus ¿A que quieres llegar? Nunca has estado interesado en esa parte de mi vida y después dices que yo hago las preguntas raras" Sonreía ligeramente al verlo pero Regulus seguía mirándome con seriedad.

"¿Y yo?" Al escucharlo pestañee varias veces, quería estar segura si había escuchado correctamente.

"¿Qué?" Lo miraba extraña, no por que me pareciera una pregunta extraña siendo más bien por lo inesperada que era.

"¿Te disgusta la idea?"

"No, solo quería estar segura de haber escuchado bien"

"¿Y yo…te gusto?" Podía ver que Regulus estaba incomodo, como si le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo decir esas palabras.

"Podría negarlo y huir, pero no lo haré…me gustas, me gustas mucho y aunque te parezca ridículo me gustas desde que te vi en la tienda de túnicas"

"Si que eres rara, hasta que entre a Hogwarts mis padres siempre pensaron que me podía morir en cualquier momento, era pequeño, pálido y enfermizo ¿Qué veías en mi? La verdad no se que paso pero de un año a otro cambie…aunque mis padres creen que sigo siendo el mismo niño enfermizo que nunca salía de su habitación… y a veces yo también lo creo" Regulus que nunca decía algo sobre su vida se estaba confesando ante mi…y aunque era algo corto en esas pocas palabras había dicho mucho

"¿No quieres hablar? ¿Te asuste?" Moví mi cabeza en negación mientras Regulus sonreía con malicia, aunque eso no evitaba que me diera cuenta que estaba nervioso

"Eres la persona más hermosa, inteligente, generosa y buena que conozco, mereces estar con alguien que sea igual a ti y yo no lo soy"

Me acerque a Regulus y sostuve su rostro entre mis manos, aunque estaba nerviosa sabía que quería hacerlo solo que cuando me disponía a acercarme a su rostro Regulus se adelanto. Solo el sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue inolvidable, estaba besando a Regulus Black, ese era mi primer beso y estaba segura que era el de él también.

"No entiendo por que te gusto pero cambiare, seré bueno, se que la mitad del tiempo no te trato como debería pero en serio cambiare" Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y podía ver una desesperación en la mirada de Regulus.

"No, me gustas como eres…solo quédate conmigo ¿Lo harías?" Regulus sonrió mientras me besaba nuevamente.

"Siempre" Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez quería llorar de alegría, saltar o gritar. Estaba besado a Regulus Black, estaba besando a mi Reg y nada podía ser mejor que eso.

"No estoy seguro de esto" Lucian no dejaba de ver a cada lado de la cuadra donde nos encontrábamos.

"No hay nadie cerca…ya deja de preocuparte"

"Fácil para ti decirlo Victoria, si alguien me ve, si mi padre se entera ¿Acaso no sabes lo que podría pasar?" Sabía lo que podía pasar, entendía la preocupación de Lucian, pero quería que él la conociera, quería que viera con sus propios ojos que no había nada de malo en los muggles, bueno en algunos muggles.

Me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre, solo tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos antes que el rostro sonriente de Maggie nos abriera la puerta.

Mire a Lucian para ver su reacción y me sorprendí al ver que Lucian no dejaba de mirarla.

Maggie y yo nos abrazamos y sin que yo se lo presentara Maggie le dio la mano a Lucian.

"Tú eres Lucian ¿no? Pasen"

La casa de Maggie era pequeña pero de dos plantas, la conocía tan bien como la mía. Era casi como un segundo hogar para mí.

La sala y el comedor estaban juntos y al entrar la mamá de Maggie estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

"Victoria, hola querida ¿Cómo has estado?" La mamá de Maggie me abrazo al saludarme y yo le presente a Lucian.

"Lucian, que gusto conocerte, has visto Maggie que chico tan apuesto" Al decir eso le guiño un ojo a Lucian, él cual sonreía nervioso.

"Madre" Maggie suspiro en resignación, su madre siempre era así. Susan era muy directa, siempre estaba fumando y saliendo con hombres, sobre los cuales Maggie constantemente renegaba.

Escuchamos los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras rápidamente, de pronto Francis, el hermano menor de Maggie, estuvo frente a nosotros.

"Hola Francis" Dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba y él hacía sonidos de molestia.

Tanto Maggie como Francis tenían padres distintos, ninguno realmente los veía pero al menos Maggie siempre decía que no le importaba.

Hasta ahora, cuarto año me estaba gustando, en mi cumpleaños había empezado a salir con Regulus, solo Lucian y Maggie lo sabían. No era que no quisiera que todos se enteraran que estaba saliendo con Regulus pero no quería que ni mis padres ni mis abuelos se enterasen. Crearía situaciones complicadas que prefería evitar y de alguna manera era emocionante encontrarnos en secreto, era algo privado, era algo nuestro y nadie se inmiscuía.

"¿Qué hace tu padre Lucian?" Mientras la madre de Maggie preguntaba encendió un cigarrillo.

"No trabaja por el momento" Pensé que Lucian estaría incomodo con la pregunta pero como siempre Lucian mantenía la calma.

"¿Y tu madre?"

"Falleció hace unos años"

"Que pena ¿Y como hacen para pagar todo?" La madre de Maggie miraba a Lucian con interés.

"¡Mamá como se te ocurre preguntar eso!" Maggie miraba a su madre avergonzada, ella sabía como era pero me pareció que se veía más molesta que lo habitual.

"No te preocupes Maggie puedo responderle" Lucian sonrió ligeramente dirigiendo su mirada hacia Maggie.

"Mi madre nos dejo una herencia y eso ayuda… este pastel esta muy rico" No se si intentaba cambiar de tema pero era cierto el pastel estaba muy bueno.

"¿Te gusta? Maggie lo hizo, una de sus muchas cualidades" Susan le guiño un ojo a su hija que suspiraba en resignación.

"En serio esta muy rico, es mucho mejor que el que hacen los elf..." Sabía lo que iba a decir Lucian pero por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo "que hacen en la escuela"

"Cierto tu vas a la misma escuela que Victoria. Un internado privado en Suiza ¿Creo?" Susan me miraba con expectativa mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

"Debe ser muy caro" Según Maggie su madre no tenía filtro al hablar.

"Supongo" Dije tomando otro sorbo del chocolate caliente.

"Chicos los dejare solos para que hablen" Susan se levanto y se dirigió al segundo piso junto con Francis, creo que él no quería pero su madre lo obligo.

"Disculpa, mi madre no sabe cuando detenerse y hace preguntas fuera de sitio" Maggie se veía un poco incomoda pero Lucian no dejaba de mirarla.

"No te preocupes, no era nada que no pudiera responder"Lucian sonrió ligeramente al igual que Maggie.

"Estoy feliz de poder conocer a otro mago como Victoria, siempre me ha hablado de ti y de todos sus amigos incluso tengo fotos de todos ustedes"

"Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte" Al escucharlo mire a Lucian sorprendida, no me había dado cuenta que fuese tan directo, Maggie también se dio cuenta ya que aunque trataba de disimular la había puesto nerviosa.

Empezaba a sentir que estaba sobrando en la mesa.

"Regulus es año nuevo y he bailado con todos los que conozco menos contigo" Todos los años los Malfoy hacían una fiesta de año nuevo en su mansión y como todos los años íbamos. Ahí encontraba a todos mis amigos de Slytherin incluso a los que ya habían salido de Hogwarts.

Había bailado con todos menos con Regulus, ya que no quería.

"Victoria no quiero bailar aquí" Hice una mueca de resignación y me senté a su costado. En eso me di cuenta que todas las personas estaban reunidas en el salón de baile pero tal vez por el frío el jardín posterior estaba vacío.

"Ven" Me pare y le hice una señal a Regulus para que me siguiera, me miro extrañado pero igual me siguió.

Salimos al jardín, por suerte hoy no había nevado y pequeñas luces amarillas decoraban los árboles. Vi que los Malfoy tenían una pérgola circular en medio del jardín y ahí lleve a Regulus.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" No había nadie a nuestro alrededor pero la música aun se podía escuchar.

"Aquí estamos solos y aun se escucha la música" Regulus sonrió moviendo la cabeza en negación.

"Ya veo, creo que no entiendes en serio no se bailar"

"¿De verdad tengo que rogarte? La música es lenta…" Hice un gesto de tristeza con los labios al decir eso.

Regulus se acerco a mí y con su brazo izquierdo me sostuvo de la cintura acercándome a él, yo puse mi mano en su hombro mientras sostenía mi otra mano en alto.

No podía negar que los movimientos que Regulus hacía eran torpes pero pronto apoye mi rostro en su pecho y el me abrazo mientras nos movíamos lentamente.

"Victoria, solo quiero bailar contigo" Mire a Regulus sorprendida pero sonriendo. Acercamos nuestros rostros y nos besamos, estar junto a Regulus siempre era lo mejor para mi.


End file.
